


Photograph

by wrong



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 71,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrong/pseuds/wrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca esperas que una simple foto en Instagram pueda llevarte a conocer a la persona que querrás el resto de tu vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"A louist91 le ha gustado tu foto"

La notificación brilló en la pantalla del dispositivo del chico de ojos esmeralda, usualmente tenía sólo "Me gustas" de chicas, la mayoría de su escuela, ninguno de chicos, este al parecer era la diferencia.

Abrió la notificación en Instagram y se dirigió directamente al perfil del chico.

Louis Tomlinson, bonito nombre, pensó, a la vez desconocido para él, nunca en su corta vida había escuchado ese apellido, Louis, sí, era un nombre muy común, pero el apellido no le era conocido o cercano, para nada. Lo siguió sin tiempo de ver las fotos de aquel chico y se dirigió a clase de Física cuando el ruidoso timbre que daba término al descanso inundó el plantel educativo.

Caminó perezosamente arrastrando sus pies hasta el salón, todos los que lo veían caminar soltaban una risita y Harry sonreía, Harry era un chico carismático y alegre, siempre solía hacer reír a los demás, Harry siempre te hacia sonreír, tenía esa chispa que su mamá tanto le halagaba a su hijo, aunque Harry solía ser gracioso con sus acciones, no tanto con los chistes... no eran su fuerte, en realidad... era un asco si al tema de chistes nos referíamos.

Al llegar al aula de clases divisó a Caroline, su vecina y también mejor amiga, esta era pelirroja, no tan alta, nariz refinada, bastante parecida a la de Harry, y de unos imponentes ojos grises, todo un espectáculo visual.

La chica le hizo señas y Harry asintió caminando hacia ella para sentarse a su lado.

— ¿Dónde estabas, idiota? —tan amable como siempre Caroline saludó.

—Estaba en el campus, zorra —él devolvió el saludo y ella rió.

—También te quiero, Harry —ella se burló.

—No he dicho que te quiera o algo parecido, tonta —dijo Harry ocultando una risa.

Cuando Caroline iba a replicar el Profesor Richards apareció en la puerta con una gran sonrisa, como si dar Nociones de Física fuese lo mejor del mundo.

Harry se estiró sobre su silla y comenzó a copiar los ejercicios que el profesor escribió en el tablero unos minutos después, no era malo en las materias, excepto en deportes... las chicas consideraban que tenía un gran cuerpo, pero él ni se esforzaba por alzar una pesa o correr un metro, comida y grasa ante todo para Harry, la cuál no era nada coherente, Harry consideraba que la emoción y la adrenalina que poseía su vida le hacía bajar unas cuantas calorías.

Harry estuvo atento a la clase hasta que vio que un mensaje directo había sido enviado a su buzón en Instagram. Frunció el ceño y lo abrió poniendo toda su atención en la notificación.

"louist91 te ha enviado un mensaje"

Interesante... el mismo chico de hace un rato.

"Gracias por seguirme, eres muy lindo. xx"

Harry frunció el ceño, ¿con besos y todo?, qué marica, pensó y cuando se disponía a guardar el aparato electrónico el Profesor Richards extendió su mano pidiéndole el teléfono, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que todos sus compañeros tenían su atención puesta en él.

—Mierda —murmuró Harry bajito extendiéndole su teléfono al profesor sin rechistar.

Estuvo mal y le jodía que le quitaran el teléfono y más por ver una estupidez de un chico que ni siquiera conocía. Vaya mierda.

Lo que Harry no sabía, es que eso era sólo el principio de un tal vez.

»»»

Louis era criticado en su instituto por ser algo femenino, fácilmente podrías confundir a Louis con una mujer viéndolo de espalda, su cuerpo delgado, con curvas y un bonito y redondo trasero, cosas que a Louis le traían muchos problemas. Le gritaban a cada rato en los pasillos si de casualidad los cromosomas se esfumaron y solo faltaron por desarrollarse sus senos y que se le extinguiera el pene, ofensivo sí, pero para los agresores siempre será divertido, eran unos malditos idiotas, esa era la única opinión de Louis acerca de ellos.

Louis caminó rápidamente al ver que era el primero en salir antes del instituto y tuvo que fingir un malestar que no existía, se sentía exhausto y harto de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero nada comparado con lo que pasaba en su casa, de nuevo lo mismo, lo mismo que al cruzar la puerta no le gustó. Louis corrió hacia su habitación por las señas que su madre le hizo al entrar a casa, Louis llegó del colegio y la escena que vio no le gustó para nada, Jay y Mark, peleando de nuevo, quién sabe por qué, el chico de ojos azules ya estaba cansado de eso. Louis era pequeño e indefenso si físicamente hablamos, pero tenía un gran carácter y determinación y había decido escapar de casa esa misma noche, su papá había intentado abusar de él dos veces cuando su mamá no estaba producto de su ebriedad y Louis no quería que finalmente pasara.

Mark había pasado a ser el mejor papá del mundo, el que siempre abrazaba y veía películas con Louis todos los viernes en la noche a un hombre que ni él mismo conocía, borrachón y violento con su pequeña familia. La única que no había sido agredida era su esposa Johannah, porque ella salía cada día a trabajar duramente para sostener y cuidar de Louis, y no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa. Esa mujer era realmente valiente y Louis valoraba mucho eso.

Louis tomó el bolso que llevaba al colegio y metió dos buzos, dos jeans y un par de camisetas, eso bastaría por unos días, él no quería irse de casa para no volver, él sólo quería que su papá volviera a ser el mismo o se fuera de casa para cuando él regresara, Louis no quería vivir más en esa casa si su papá iba a estar con él comportándose de esa manera. Louis era bastante pretencioso a decir verdad, a veces para bien, otras para mal, como saben todo en exceso es malo.

Se colocó su buzo y la capucha sobre su cabeza, miró por última vez la foto de sus papás y la besó, los extrañaría mucho, solo será por unos días, pensó alentándose a sí mismo. Suspiró y salió por la ventana de su habitación, al salir vio a su perro Snoppy, que había sido su regalo de cumpleaños a los trece. Caminó alejándose de su casa y esperó el bus del transporte público en la esquina, ese lo llevaría al terminal de transportes y de ahí iría a Holmes Chapel, una pequeña ciudad que se ubicaba a solo una hora de Doncaster, así que no tomaría mucho tiempo el viaje.

»»»

— ¡Eres una zorra, te odio! —gimió de dolor la rubia bajo el peso del cuerpo de la pelirroja.

— ¡Me odias solo porque soy la mejor amiga de Harry, más zorra eres tú que siempre te rebajas rogándole y pegada a él como una maldita garrapata! —Harry río exageradamente y continuó grabando la pelea.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡A mí que me va a importar ese marica!

— ¡Hey! El hombre que cuida su apariencia física se llama metrosexual no marica, ignorante —comentó Harry y todos los que presenciaban la pelea rieron.

— ¡Idiota! —bramó la rubia soltando a la pelirroja y corriendo hacia Harry quién apagó rápidamente la cámara de vídeo y guardó su teléfono.

Stacy comenzó a golpear el pecho de Harry quién reía, sus golpes más bien eran como masajes para él, era mucho más alto que ella, más fuerte y hasta más inteligente, eso creía.

—Ya basta nena, arreglemos esto en otro lugar, tú sabes dónde —Harry le guiñó un ojo y la chica pareció ceder por un momento.

— ¡¿Para eso me quieres cierto?! ¡Solo para el sexo! ¡Pensé que éramos algo más! ¡Ni siquiera me defendiste con la zorra de Caroline! —Harry contuvo las ganas de reírse en su cara y tomó a Stacy de la mano llevándola fuera del pasillo, suficiente espectáculo por hoy.

—Mira Stacy —Harry rascó su nuca—. Cariño, tú y yo, no somos n... es que mira, nunca hubo un nosotros entre tú y yo. Y nunca cambiaría a Caroline por alguien más, a excepción de mi familia, por supuesto —la chica comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

—P-Pero, H-Harry yo... p-pensé que....

—No, lo siento, querida, tú no piensas mucho, tú solo haces lo que yo proponga, ¿ok? No somos nada y punto, no somos nada.

—H-Harry...

—Stacy, yo no fui creado para amar, esa palabra no va conmigo, nací para ser amado, no para dar amor, ni pienses en una relación. Eso no va conmigo —Harry habló tratando de sonar cariñoso y bufó, de solo imaginarse siendo cursi todo el tiempo le dieron ganas de vomitar.

—P-Pero Harry, yo quiero estar c-contigo —la rubia habló hipando mientras hablaba. Harry negó con la cabeza atrayéndola a su pecho.

—Stacy, ¿me escuchas? —la chica asintió aferrándose a su pecho.

—Cariño, yo nunca tendré una relación, ni contigo, ni con nadie porque simplemente no me gusta, ¿escuchaste? —ella asintió nuevamente.

—Podemos seguir como estábamos y todo normal, ¿qué opinas?

Sonaría ridículo pero Harry le había tomado un poco de cariño a la rubia, siempre soportaba sus malos estados de ánimo y demás, Harry solo la veía como a Caroline... una hermanita más, una hermanita con la que te puedes besar y de paso metérsela, eso era Stacy para él.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo? —Stacy volvió a asentir y buscó los labios de Harry desesperada, vaya que lo necesitaba.

Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa y correspondió su beso posando sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda llegando casi a su trasero, Stacy estaba buena, eso no se le podía negar a nadie, pero Harry no quería una relación,tan simple y claro como eso.

»»»

Louis caminó sin rumbo fijo por las iluminadas calles de Holmes Chapel, el lugar parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, todo bien alumbrado y limpio, porque claro... Navidad se acercaba y con eso incluía su cumpleaños.

Se abrazó a sí mismo y caminó hasta una panadería que llamó su atención por la bonita decoración que tenía en la parte delantera. 

Estaba pintada de un color caramelo y lucía agradable, además de que no había mucho tráfico a esa hora circulando, todos debían estar en su casa, aunque era muy temprano, eran poco más de las seis de la tarde, todos en casa excepto Louis, un pequeño de 16 años escapando de su familia. Entró a la panadería haciendo un pequeño ruidito al entrar, miró arriba de la puerta y había uno de esos adornos que sonaban cuando alguien entraba al lugar, soltó una risita y se dirigió al mostrador más cercano para ver que podía comprar. Debía ser cuidadoso con el dinero, eran sus ahorros y a pesar de que alcanzaban exactamente para un hotel, para comer y para volver a Doncaster, no iba a derrochar el dinero en cosas innecesarias.

Una amigable señora de cabello negro se acercó sonriendo, vaya, ¿todos son así aquí? Louis se preguntó.

—Buenas noches, cariño, ¿deseas algo?

Louis se mordió el labio nervioso, realmente moría de frío y necesitaba algo caliente para tomar.

— ¿Tiene chocolate caliente? —preguntó Louis.

La mujer asintió sonriendo.

—Dame un momento cariño, ya lo preparo para ti, ¿algo más?

—Y unos cupcakes, estarían bien también.

La mujer asintió anotando todo en una pequeña libreta.

—Ve por ahí y siéntate, cariño, ya llevo tu orden.

Louis asintió sonriendo y dispuesto a voltearse pero olvidaba algo.

—Gracias, mmm, emm...

—Anne, dime Anne, cariño.

—Gracias, Anne.

Louis sonrío por última vez y se sentó en una mesa pequeña para dos, colocó su bolso en la otra silla restante y esperó mirando constantemente la hora en su teléfono.

Se distrajo mirando a los chicos que bromeaban unas mesas después de él, vaya, al parecer todos eran felices allí. Se preguntó que tendría Holmes Chapel y hasta le entraron ganas de mudarse allí con sus papás, ¿cambiaría algo? Anne llegó unos minutos después con su orden y se sentó donde anteriormente estaba el bolso observando a Louis comer, él comenzaba a sentirse incómodo, no le gustaba ser observado mientras comía.

—Disculpe... —murmuró Louis—. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Tengo crema en la cara o...?

—Oh, no, no pasa nada cariño, es que me recuerdas a mi hijo. Disculpa por incomodarte sentándome aquí sin tu permiso.

—Oh... ¿Y cómo es su hijo? —preguntó Louis curioso tomando un sorbo corto de su taza de chocolate humeante.

—Él es dulce, alto, tiene el cabello castaño como tú, pero un poco más oscuro, creo, y tiene ojos verdes a diferencia tuya.

De la manera en la que Anne lo describía parecía ser muy lindo, pensó Louis.

—Y... ¿cómo se llama?

—Harry, cariño, se llama Harry.

Oh Harry, pensó Louis, como ese chico bonito del Instagram, que lo había seguido hoy, Louis vio la notificación cuando estaba en el baño de la escuela y saltó por todo el lugar, ese chico Harry, el del Instagram era demasiado lindo.

—Oh, bueno, yo me llamo Louis, por si quería saber—el menor comentó con las mejillas sonrojadas, luciendo adorable.

—Oh, bonito nombre, Louis. ¿Y cuántos años tienes?

Anne lucía interesada en la conversación. Louis era un chico agradable y dulce a sus ojos.

—Dieciséis —comentó Louis terminando con su... por decirlo así, cena.

— ¡Ah! Mi bebé, quiero decir Harry... estoy acostumbrada a decirle así —ambos rieron—. Él es mayor, está cerca de cumplir los dieciocho, y el otro año se gradúa de la secundaria. Y está Gemma, mi pequeña ya no tan pequeña, que ya está en la universidad pero muy poco la veo.

Anne lucía muy orgullosa hablando de sus hijos, sus ojos brillaban felices y sonreía todo el tiempo. Louis recordó a Jay, su mamá y sintió ganas de llorar, su teléfono estaba inundado de sus llamadas, pero Louis decidió que mañana la llamaría para avisar y decir que todo estaba bien.

Saliendo de la conversación Anne se distrajo con el sonido de reloj que apuntaba las 7:00 p.m. Hora de cerrar, pensó la mujer colocándose de pie.

—Oh, lo siento, cariño —comentó ella sonriendo—. Pero ya voy a cerrar, ¿necesitas algo más?

—Yo, umm, no, gracias por todo Anne.

Ambos se colocaron de pie, los clientes que estaban ahí se acercaron a cancelar su comida respectivamente y Louis fue el último sacando unas monedas que alcanzaban para eso.

Louis salió pensando a donde ir para conseguir un hotel y no ser posiblemente violado esa noche. Anne cerró y unos minutos después cuando salió en su auto para dirigirse a casa con su familia vio al chico en la esquina como decidiendo a donde ir. El chico no era de ahí y Anne estaba segura, lo hubiera reconocido de tanta gente que iba a su pastelería todos los días.

Pasó a su lado y bajó la ventanilla del asiento del copiloto.

— ¿Tienes a donde ir, cariño? —preguntó.

—Yo, umm, no —respondió Louis escondiendo sus manos en la chaqueta por el frío.

—Sube al auto, te llevaré a mi casa.

—Lo siento, y-yo no puedo, me da vergüenza con usted. No la conozco y usted menos a mí.

—Trátame de tú, cariño y sube, no es ninguna molestia.

—S-seguro —contestó Louis subiendo en el asiento del copiloto junto a Anne, algo inseguro. Estaba subiendo al auto de una extraña, ya lo vía venir y aparecería en las noticias: "Joven hallado en un potrero cerca a Holmes Chapel, Cheshire".

—Estoy feliz, vas a conocer a mi hijo —dijo ella sonriendo. Louis solo sonrió, estaba aún más nervioso y justo por eso, tenía mucha curiosidad por el hijo de Anne.


	2. Chapter 2

Anne condujo a través de las bonitas calles de Holmes Chapel llegando a una casa grande y con un jardín muy bonito, vaya, todo tan diferente a la casa de Louis, algo descuidada y antigua, por no decir vieja, sentía que a veces vivía en otra dimensión.

Al llegar Anne se bajó del carro sonriéndole a Louis y él sólo imitó su acción bajando y caminando detrás de ella tímidamente.

Abrió la puerta invitando a Louis a entrar y él lo hizo aún nervioso, quería conocer al hijo de Anne, por alguna extraña razón de había sentido atraído a él solo con la descripción de su madre y aún más se preguntaba porque una extraña lo ayudaba sin razón.

— ¡Harry! —gritó Anne en dirección al segundo piso de la bonita casa dejando sus llaves en la isla de la cocina.

No hubo respuesta alguna así que Anne decidió subir a ver si su hijo estaba o estaba como siempre en alguna fiesta de esas que tenía cada viernes.

—Espérame ahí, cariño —Anne señaló el sofá de la sala de estar—. Voy a ver qué pasó con ese muchachito —murmuró y subió las escaleras dirigiéndose al segundo piso.

Louis rió, ella había actuado pareciéndose mucho a su mamá cuando llegaba a casa y él era un pequeño que se escondía en la casita del perro para hacer reír a su mamá cuando lo encontraba.

—No, definitivamente no está aquí —murmuró Anne bajando las escaleras—. Oh, lo siento, Louis, como decía mi hijo no está.

—Oh, ¿y eso? —habló Louis un poco ¿decepcionado?

—No tengo idea, voy a llamarlo a ver dónde está. Quería que lo conocieras en verdad.

—No se preocupe, estoy bien. Al contrario quería preguntarle por qué está haciendo esto por mí —Anne rió sentándose al lado de Louis en el sofá

—No pienses que busco algo de ti, simplemente me recuerdas a mi hijo de alguna manera y quise ayudarte, porque sé que no eres de aquí... ¿o me equivoco?

—N-no —negó Louis, nervioso.

— ¿Y qué te trajo aquí?

—Y-yo solo no lo sé, quería huir, es todo.

— ¿Huir de qué, cariño?

—De casa, s-solo eso.

— ¿Solo eso? —preguntó Anne en un tono divertido.

—Es que hay problemas allí y... n-no quiero hablar de eso —rascó su nuca frunciendo el ceño.

—Está bien. Dejémoslo así por ahora, ¿necesitas algo?

—No, gracias.

—Bien, ahora vuelvo. Voy a llamar a Harry —anunció, Louis asintió y tomó su teléfono como por décima vez para ver la hora. 8:25 p.m.

—Harry, espero que no te demores de verdad quiero que conozcas a alguien —Louis escuchó la voz de Anne al otro lado de la sala—. Llega lo más pronto que puedas, ten cuidado. Te quiero —Louis rió, Anne era muy simpática.

—Bien, te espero —murmuró la mujer al teléfono finalizando la llamada.

— ¿Y...? —preguntó cuándo Anne se giró hacia él.

—Está con unos amigos por lo que dijo, vendrá en un rato.

—Oh, Anne no quisiera causar más molestias pero estoy un poco cansado y...

—Oh, sí, lo siento cariño, ya van a ser las nueve de la noche. Ven conmigo, debes dormir, Harry se lo pierde —ella le guiñó un ojo al menor y él rió tomando su bolso y subiendo escaleras arriba.

—Por aquí, Louis —Anne guió abriendo una puerta que tenía un adhesivo que decía "Harry".

La habitación era grande, bonita, lo típico de un adolescente, tenía unos cuantos pósters de bandas, no había ninguna de las que Louis escuchaba, oh.

—Este cuarto es muy bonito —halagó Louis sin embargo.

—Harry tiene su estilo... ya sabes.

—Eso veo —Louis sonrió.

—Creo que había un colchón de repuesto por aquí... déjame ver... —murmuró Anne—. Sí, aquí está efectivamente.

Anne sacó el colchón y lo colocó en el suelo, seguido de unas sábanas gruesas, que estaban bien, porque hacía frío y dos almohadas también.

—Y ahí lo tienes, un lugar para dormir y cómodo —Anne sonrió señalando la improvisada cama.

—Muchísimas gracias, Anne, creo que me hubiera conformado con el sofá, no creo que a su hijo se le haga cómodo dormir con un extraño.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Apenas llegue yo le explico todo, tú tranquilo. Además no dejaría por ningún motivo dormir a la visita en un sofá ¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Tienes pijama?

—Yo, uhm —Louis no había pensado en la pijama, no, no tenía pijama—. Mmm, no, no tengo.

—En ese caso tomaremos prestada una de Harry —indicó Anne abriendo el clóset de su hijo y sacando una pijama para el menor.

—Oops, creo que te quedará un poco grande, pero está bien, ¿no?

—Sí, está bien. Gracias de nuevo, por todo, Anne.

—De nada, cariño, descansa.

Anne salió del cuarto, para darle privacidad al joven, no sin antes depositar un pequeño beso maternal en su cabello.

Dentro, Louis suspiró yendo al baño interno de la habitación y colocándose la pijama, al salir no pudo ver cosa más ridícula. La camisa se resbalaba de sus pequeños hombros y el pantalón corto le quedaba muy ancho y tenía que sostenerlo para que no se cayera. O él era muy pequeño o Harry era todo un gigante para él. 

Ignorando el hecho de la ropa, Louis cepilló sus dientes y se acostó apagando todos los focos de la habitación, cayendo de espaldas en la colchoneta, que era muy cómoda por cierto. Una vez tirado en ella, agradeció de alguna manera a Dios el haber conocido a alguien como Anne que lo ayudó de esa manera, sin saber por qué, no todo el mundo acoge a un extraño en su casa de buenas a primeras. 

»»»

—Hey, Harry ¿qué tal? —un chico seguramente del instituto gritó.

Harry le sonrió al chico que le gritó al pasar en medio de toda la ola de cuerpos danzantes en la de la pista de baile.

La fiesta en el pub del primo de Caroline estaba más que buena, y como cada viernes él y Caroline salían a buscar un poco de diversión y hoy era en el pub recién inaugurado del primo de Caroline, Matt.

— ¿Vamos por algo de tomar? —gritó Caroline sobre la música.

—Sí, tengo la garganta totalmente seca —respondió la pelirroja haciendo una mueca exagerada.

—Eso pasa cuando no compartes por un rato saliva con la puta de Stacy —Caroline se burló y Harry rió empujándola al localizar la barra de bebidas.

El barman le guiñó un ojo a Caroline cuando llegó a la barra. Y miró con cautela a Harry que la sostenía por los hombros evitando que alguien la golpeara o algo en medio de todos los cuerpos ebrios que estaban por ahí. Ellos eran como hermanos, siempre se protegían.

— ¿Qué deseas tomar preciosa? —el barman habló, claramente a Caroline—. Joven —dijo para Harry y el rió. El tipo no podía ser más obvio.

—Vodka con jugo de piña, por favor —pidió Caroline.

—Whisky —respondió Harry.

—En un momento estarán sus órdenes —habló el atractivo barman alejándose para preparar los tragos.

Harry soltó a Caroline quién se apoyó en la barra conversando con el barman mientras preparaba las bebidas. Y visualizó como Stacy entraba al pub y parecía buscar con la mirada a Harry. Ellos habían acordado para verse allí, pero Caroline no lo sabía. Harry planeaba conseguirle un compañero a Caroline e irse con Stacy a lo de siempre, follar un rato.

—Hey, nena —gritó Harry con un chiflido a Stacy quién pareció oírlo y corrió como un perrito con su amo.

— ¡Harry! —la rubia corrió llegando para abrazar a Harry cuando estuvo cerca de él.

— ¿Qué tal el ambiente? —preguntó Harry tomándola por la cintura para acercarla lo más posible a su entrepierna.

— ¡Está muy bueno, Harry! Ya quiero bailar aquí —contestó emocionada. Y Harry sólo rió.

El barman le pasó unos segundos después su whisky y le sonrió al verlo con una chica. Al parecer ya había comprendido que él no era nada de Caroline.

— ¿Qué quieres tomar? —preguntó Harry a Stacy con el vaso de whisky en la mano.

— ¡Una piña colada!

Harry la pidió para ella y al instante la chica también disfrutaba de la deliciosa bebida en su garganta.

—Vamos a bailar, ven —Harry tiró de Stacy a la pista de baile.

Colocó a Stacy de espaldas a él para poder tocarla. Bailaban al ritmo de la música hasta que Harry sintió su teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Mierda. Stacy, espérame allí —señaló la barra y ella asintió caminando de vuelta mientras Harry se dirigía al baño de hombres para contestar la llamada.

Al tomar el teléfono pudo ver que era su mamá, quién llamó para avisar que tenía a alguien especial en casa, que quería que él conociera. Él dijo que llegaría en un rato que estaba de fiesta con unos amigos, cosa que a su mamá suponía, cada viernes no había una fiesta a la que Harry faltara. Colgó la llamada y volvió para buscar a Stacy, hace rato no obtenía una mamada y de verdad quería que ella le hiciera una.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry subió torpemente las escaleras de su casa, apestaba a alcohol y a sexo, sí, lo había hecho con Stacy, lo que no era para nada extraño, si a su estilo de vida nos referimos.

Entró a su habitación a ciegas quitándose toda la ropa a rápidamente y quedando desnudo, solo quería acostarse en su cómoda y grande cama y dormir hasta el siglo siguiente, cosa que no pasaría, él esperaba sin ánimos la resaca que se venía el día siguiente y de paso un pequeño llamado de atención de su madre, consecuencia de la borrachera de esa noche.

Cuando Harry se iba a dirigir al bañó notó algo extraño, algo le impedía el paso, al agacharse a ver que era se sorprendió mucho al ver una mata de cabellos castaños que sobresalían de la gruesa sábana. ¿Qué mierda? Confundido se acercó a la persona y pudo ver que era un chico, pero no lo reconoció, respiró cerca de él, mmm, olía delicioso. Se retiró riendo lo que causó que Louis se levantara asustado y chocara su frente con la de Harry.

—Auch, mierda —murmuró Harry cayendo hacia atrás y tapándose con una mano sus partes íntimas, cosa que no logró, eran más grandes que su mano.

—Y-y-yo, l-lo s-siento, n-no quería pegarte, Anne —murmuró un Louis avergonzado tratando de ver a través de la poca luz que entraba a la habitación a través de la ventana.

—No soy mi mamá, ¿y tú quién mierda eres? —murmuró Harry cerrando los ojos por el impacto.

—Oh, dios mío —murmuró el chico menor llevándose una mano a su boca, impactado por la persona frente a él—. ¿Tú eres Harry?

—Sí, soy Harry pero, ¿tú quién eres?

—L-Louis, Anne me trajo a casa porque ella quiso ayud...

Anne interrumpió en la conversación entrando a la habitación y encendiendo las luces.

—Oh, por Dios, Harry, ¡¿qué significa esto?! —chilló horrorizada al ver a Harry prácticamente desnudo y a un Louis asustado hayado bajo las sábanas.

La luz cegó a Louis hasta que pudo acostumbrase y girarse para mirar a Harry, el tan nombrado hijo de Anne.

No. Podía. Ser. ¡Era el mismo jodido chico del Instagram! Pensó Louis llevando sus manos a su frente. Harry al ver a Louis abrió excesivamente los ojos, el acosador de Instagram, —como él lo había bautizado—, estaba en su casa y viéndolo prácticamente desnudo. Cosas que siempre pasan, claramente.

—Mamá yo.... llego a mi cuarto dispuesto a dormir y me encuentro con la visita en la habitación, ¡qué mierda!

—Dios mío, Harry, después habláremos de eso, ahora ves a colocarte algo. Ese hábito de dormir desnudo se acaba a partir de hoy.

Harry bufó.

—Yo realmente lo siento mucho Anne, y-y... —la mujer lo cortó.

—No te preocupes, Louis, no es tu culpa ahora por favor sal un momento para que Harry pueda ponerse algo, Jesús. Que tengan buena noche.

Anne dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación y apagando las luces.

Louis salió rápidamente a penas Anne salió, sabía que Harry lo había reconocido por la forma en la que lo miró cuando las luces se encendieron. Estaba jodido. Eso tenía que haber sido una jodida coincidencia justamente el mismo Harry, le parecía increíble. Louis permaneció de pie en la puerta mordiendo sus uñas mientras tanto Harry dentro recogía la ropa que había tirado y se colocaba un bóxer rápidamente.

Harry abrió la puerta y Louis se sobresaltó, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, asomó su cabeza y le hizo una seña de que entrara y así Louis lo hizo.

— ¿Con qué.... Louis, ¿no? —mencionó Harry sonriendo de lado y Louis se sonrojó.

—Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson.

Harry sonrió acercándose a Louis y acariciando su barbilla para después levantar esta para ver sus ojos.

— ¿Y te parezco muy lindo, Louis?

—S-sí —contestó Louis tratando de ocultar una sonrisa, Harry había visto su mensaje, le parecía lindo y él ya lo sabía, ¿para qué negarlo?

—Pues tú también eres muy lindo, a decir verdad.

Louis abrió sus labios para dar una respuesta a eso pero Harry se acercó a su cara amenazando con besarlo, Louis respiró pesadamente y Harry se alejó soltando una carcajada. Louis caminó lejos de él y se recostó de nuevo en la cama improvisada. Harry se acostó en su cama envolviéndose en las gruesas sábanas y sonriendo aún.

— ¿Piensas dormir ahí, precioso?

—Eso creo —Louis respondió temblando, en realidad aún con sábanas estaba congelándose del frío que trasmitía el mármol.

—Ven, sube a la cama.

— ¿Qué? —el menor abrió exageradamente los ojos.

—Sube a la cama, no muerdo... a menos de que tú lo quieras.

Louis rió, Harry le había caído bien, se levantó y se acostó en la cama de dos plazas de Harry quedando prácticamente en la orilla de la cama.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Estoy muy apenado por incomodarlos de esta manera.

—No es ninguna molestia, no todos los días llego a casa y está una preciosura esperándome en mi cuarto —bromeó Harry y Louis se sonrojó.

Harry era abiertamente bisexual, sí, le gustaba dar y recibir. Estaba bien para él, cuando se dio cuenta de que le podían gustar los hombres también fue extraño y aún más cuando se lo dijo a su mamá, ya que a esta le parecía algo raro que le pudieran gustan ambos sexos, pero al final lo aceptó. Aunque Harry ni siquiera había tenido novio y mucho menos novia. Solo aventuras de rato, como Stacy, nada de relaciones serias y mucho menos que involucraran sentimientos.

— ¿Realmente crees que soy lindo o todo esto es sólo un juego para ti? —se atrevió Louis a preguntar.

—Eres lindo, ya te lo dije y ya ven aquí vamos a dormir, es tarde y comienzo a tener ganas de vomitar y lo haré si no me quedo dormido ahora mismo.

Harry abrió sus brazos y tímidamente Louis se metió en ellos, Harry lo rodeó con ambos brazos y así quedaron frente a frente. Louis se sentía nervioso, era gay y lo sabía, pero nunca había estado así con un chico. Ni siquiera con Stan, su mejor amigo, del cual se había mantenido alejado por problemas que no veían al caso últimamente.

—Buenas noches, precioso —murmuró el chico ebrio. Se durmió al instante abrazando a Louis.

Louis sonrió y lo abrazó de igual manera, no sabía por qué, pero comenzaba a sentirse en casa en brazos de un desconocido.

»»»

La mañana siguiente Louis entró a la habitación y movió al chico de cabello rizado el cual tenía la boca abierta y tenía un poco de baba en la mejilla, si fuera otra persona para Louis sería asqueroso ver esa escena, pero en Harry era todo lo contrario lo hacía lucir adorable.

—Harry... —murmuró Louis en su intento de despertar al rizado—. Harry, vamos despierta, hice el desayuno —intentó de nuevo pero el chico seguía sin moverse ni un poco.

—A la mierda —murmuró Louis y se tiró a la cama con Harry. El desayuno podía esperar.

»»»

Louis despertó un rato después algo confundido, aún más cuando vio que Harry no estaba a su lado, donde lo había visto por última vez.

Se levantó y al abrir la boca para bostezar por segunda vez en la mañana, sintió asco de sí mismo, ¡su aliento era horrible! Corrió a su bolso, sacó su cepillo de dientes y corrió al baño para extinguir ese mal aliento de su boca. Unas tres lavadas después, fue cuando lo logró y salió triunfante del baño. Guardó el cepillo y se dirigió a la primera planta donde seguramente Harry debía estar.

Al llegar a la cocina lo encontró en la isla con una gran porción del desayuno que Louis había preparado. Harry al verlo le sonrió y le indicó que se sirviera y se sentara a comer con él.

—Está delicioso, muy bueno, precioso —mencionó Harry con la boca llena de comida y Louis soltó una risita.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es mi comida y no la de tu mamá? —preguntó Louis.

—Ella odia cocinar tocino para el desayuno, y a Gemma y a mi nos encanta el tocino.

— ¿Gemma es tu hermana?

—Sí.

— ¿Y es cómo tú?

—Es básicamente mi versión femenina —Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces es hermosa —dijo Louis sin pensar comenzando a imaginársela.

—Linda indirecta para decir que te parezco hermoso, gracias, Louis —Harry rió.

Louis cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho sin querer y se sonrojó.

— ¡Para de hacerme sonrojar! —exclamó Louis riendo.

—Para de hacerme halagos —respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tonto —murmuró.

—El tonto que te parece hermoso —comentó riendo.

— ¡Harry! —Harry soltó una carcajada—. ¡Te conozco desde hace un día y ya me caes mal!

—Sabes que no, precioso —Harry le sacó la lengua a Louis y él río.

La lengua de Harry era rosada y bonita igual que sus labios gruesos y apetecibles que Louis podría besar y... ¡¿qué estupideces estás pensando, Louis?! Se preguntó para sí mismo sacudiendo la cabeza para dispersar sus pensamientos.

—Hey, precioso —llamó Harry poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Si? —preguntó Louis saliendo de su burbuja mental.

—Me voy a bañar, ya vuelvo. Por cierto, ¿tú ya te bañaste? —Louis negó.

—Bien, seré rápido para que tú puedas entrar. Ya vuelvo.

—Vale —murmuró Louis dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Él en serio había pensado en besar a Harry, y ahora volvía a preguntarse ¿besaría bien? Porque esos labios rosados lucían tan apetecibles y deliciosos. Pero aún no sabía si Harry era gay como él así que descartó todo de una vez, tal vez que le pidiese dormir con él cuenta como posibilidad, ¿no?

El teléfono de Louis vibró en la isla de la cocina donde estaba cargando y Louis lo recordó, debía llamar a su mamá. Tomó el teléfono y cuando vio que se había perdido la llamada bufó y marcó el de vuelta. Solo bastó un timbre para que ella atendiera, la pobre mujer estaba angustiada por su bebé.

— ¡Louis! ¡dios mío, mi niño! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Llevo buscándote por toda Yorkshire todo el día! ¡Louis vuelve a casa, te juro que si es porque no quise regalarte un iPhone trabajaré más y te lo compraré mi amor! —la mujer dijo todo de una vez y comenzó a llorar. A Louis se le encogió el corazón y deseó no haber huido, su mamá estaba preocupada por él.

—No, mamá, no es eso. Y volveré a casa hoy, lo prometo. Es que ya no quiero verlos pelear a Mark y a ti, ya no lo soporto más.

—Louis, es tu papá —la mujer recordó hipando.

—Lo sé, pero no es el mismo de antes, mamá y lo sabes.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero ¿puedes por favor volver a casa? ¿Dónde estás siquiera, mi bebé? Voy a buscarte.

Louis rodó los ojos cuando su mamá le llamó bebé, no le gustaba que le dijera de esa manera, él ya se sentía grande, no tenía cinco años de edad.

—Estoy en Holmes Chapel.

— ¿Cheshire? Oh Dios mío, Louis, eso está muy lejos.

—Es solo una hora, mamá.

—Jesús, Louis, ¿y dónde estás? Voy a buscarte.

—No, no, no, mamá, estoy en casa de una señora que me acogió por hoy, volveré en la tarde lo prometo.

—De ninguna manera, jovencito, voy a buscarte, estoy saliendo ya mismo. Te llamo luego para que me des la dirección —Louis bufó resignado, cuando a su mamá se le metía una idea no había nadie quién pudiera convencerla de lo contrario.

—Está bien, mamá, lo siento de nuevo.

—Nos vemos en un rato, William.

William, su mamá estaba enojada. Todo se había ido a la mierda. Louis suspiró y recostó su frente contra la isla, tenía muchas ganas de llorar. Él sólo quiso huir de casa para que las cosas mejoraran, pero logró todo lo contrario, se sentía como una mierda.

— ¿Louis? —murmuró Harry asomándose desde las escaleras. El menor estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó el llamado del mayor.

—Louis, precioso —Harry se acercó y tocó su hombro. Louis se sobresaltó y enseguida se puso de pie.

— ¿Si? —preguntó reprimiendo aún las ganas de llorar.

—Ya me bañé, puedes entrar tu —murmuró escaneando el rostro de Louis, tenía algo diferente.

—Ah, sí, ya vengo.

—Bien —dijo Harry y vio a Louis subir por las escaleras hasta que lo perdió de vista.

A Harry realmente comenzaba a atraerle ese chico, pero no sabía absolutamente nada de él, así que prefirió no darle más vueltas al asunto.

Vio que el teléfono de Louis estaba encendido justo cuando la pantalla se iba a bloquear lo tomó en sus manos. ¿Qué podría tener Louis en ese teléfono? De seguro nada interesante. Harry solo se marcó su número y colgó borrando el registro de llamada, ya tenía el número de Louis. Sonrío ahora aun cuando se fuera podría comunicarse con él.

El teléfono de Harry sonó y contestó viendo que era Stacy.

—Hey, ¿qué tal? —saludó casual, no tenía ánimos ni mucho menos quería hablar con ella.

— ¡Harry, adivina! —dijo emocionada.

—Mm, no sé a ver dime.

—Mi tío volvió y dijo que me prestaba su casa de campo, ¿quieres venir? Haremos una fiesta.

—Yo, umm... —dijo pensando, hoy Louis se iba seguramente, y no quería que se fuera son despedirse de él—. Yo umm, no lo creo, nena. Tal vez otro día.

—Oh, bueno, entiendo —habló decepcionada.

—Gracias por entender, nos vemos pronto.

—Igual.

Y Harry colgó la llamada. No entendía porque había decidido quedarse con Louis que básicamente era un extraño para él, ¿qué mierda pasa contigo, Harry? Se dijo a sí mismo negando con la cabeza. Los peores momentos de la vida son en los cuales no puedes entenderte ni a ti mismo, es demasiado frustrante.


	4. Chapter 4

Johannah sonrió cuando por fin vio el anuncio que decía que ya estaba oficialmente en Holmes Chapel, por fin vería a su pequeño, a pesar de todo, Louis siempre iba a ser su bebé y eso no iba a cambiar por más errores y locuras que él cometiera. Estacionó en el primer parque que vio y tomó su teléfono para marcarle a Louis, eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde, si se apresuraba llegarían con suerte y sin contratiempos a eso de las cinco a Doncaster.

Rápidamente marcó el número de su hijo y a los dos timbres él contestó.

— ¿Mamá?

—Ya estoy aquí, William. Dame la dirección de donde estás.

— ¿William? ¿Aún sigues enojada? —preguntó el pequeño haciendo un puchero al otro lado de la línea, aún se sentía mal.

—Mucho, Louis. Ahora dame esa dirección, rápido —apresuró la mujer.

—Ya va —dijo Louis—. ¿Anne?

— ¿Sí, cariño? —Jay pudo reconocer la voz de una mujer adulta.

— ¿Cuál es la dirección de esta casa?

— ¿Para quién? ¿Ya te vienen a buscar?

—Sí.

—Oh, y yo que quería adoptarte —sonrió la mujer y rió.

Harry presenciaba la escena algo ¿triste?, ya se iba Louis, tan pronto y él quería que se quedara, le gustaba hacerlo sonrojar cuando le decía "Precioso" y también hacerlo enojar con sus bromas pesadas. A Harry comenzaba a caerle bien ese chico.

—Bien es, 19 London Road, Holmes Chapel, Crewe, Cheshire CW4 7BG —dijo la mujer.

Louis repitió la información para su mamá quién colgó avisando que ya había empezado a manejar de nuevo, llegaría en aproximadamente veinte minutos sino se extraviaba. Louis deseó que lo hiciera lo cual era muy cruel tratándose de su propia mamá.

— ¿Y quién viene por ti pequeño?—Anne habló desde la cocina preparando chocolate caliente ya que venía una visita.

—Mi mamá —dijo Louis tristemente.

Harry lo notó y se sentó a su lado tomando su mano por encima de la isla, Louis sonrió y se sonrojó a la vez cuando Anne apagó la estufa y giró encontrando a Harry sonriendo para Louis mientras el menor estaba sonrojado. Miró sus manos juntas y sonrió, ella sabía sobre la sexualidad de Harry, no tenía problema con eso.

Anne sirvió chocolate para todos y Louis lo tomó nervioso, pensó en volver a casa, no quería volver a casa con su papá ahí.

—Harry, ¿podemos hablar? —dijo la mujer, le guiñó un ojo a su hijo y él soltó la mano de Louis siguiéndola. Al llegar al patio trasero la mujer estaba sonriendo y Harry río.

— ¿Qué pasa? —habló Harry.

— ¿Te gusta Louis no es así? —Anne sonrió, ella conocía a su hijo.

—Creo que ya tienes tu propia repuesta a eso, mamá.

—No, está bien, cariño. Pero como ves él no es de aquí y tiene que irse.

— ¿Y? Fue bueno mientras duró —Harry se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Lo vas a dejar ir así de fácil? —Anne cuestionó sorprendida.

—Tu sabes más que nadie que nunca he tenido una relación sería, mamá.

— ¿Y? ¡Por eso te lo digo! ¡Ese chico que está ahí dentro —señaló la casa—, es una buena opción para tener una relación seria, Harry!

—Honestamente, mamá, agradecería que no te metas en mí vida privada —habló Harry, ahora enojado.

—Harry Edward Styles, nunca en tus dieciocho años de vida me habías hablado así —habló la mujer seria.

—Lo siento, mamá, llegó ese día —espetó y se giró dirigiéndose de nuevo a la cocina en busca de Louis. Al llegar no lo vio así que supuso que estaría arriba recogiendo sus cosas.

Subió y cuando estaba llegando a su habitación escuchó sollozos. Caminó rápidamente a la habitación y entró lentamente viendo a Louis sentando bajo la ventana, el sol se colaba a través de la ventana y hacia brillar su cabello castaño. Lucía adorable y como un ángel, eran los pensamientos más bonitos que Harry había tenido sobre una persona, hasta que vio sus brazos sobre sus rodillas que escondían su rostro y las gotas de agua salada cayendo de sus ojos azules, Louis estaba llorando. Harry corrió hacia él y se arrodilló frente a él. Louis levantó su mirada y rápidamente quiso ponerse de pie para terminar de recoger sus cosas, pero Harry lo impidió.

—Y-y-yo, mamá viene por mí ya —habló hipando.

Harry tomó sus pequeñas manos a comparación de las suyas, Harry físicamente era más grande y fuerte que Louis.

—Eso puede esperar, ¿qué pasó, precioso? Todo el día haz estado así —dijo Harry buscando su mirada. El cabello largo de Louis impedía ver sus ojos y además tenía la mirada baja.

—No quiero v-volver a casa —Louis apenas pudo vocalizar.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Puedo saber? —Harry alzó su mentón. Su corazón se estremeció, él pequeño tenía los ojos rojos y las lágrimas inundaban su pequeño rostro, y aún así lucía hermoso, pensó Harry.

—Y-yo... es papá.

— ¿Qué hizo tu papá? ¿Te pega? —Louis negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces?

—É-él intenta abusar de mi cuando está ebrio.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! —dijo Harry colocándose de pie y Louis automáticamente hizo lo mismo.

—Mamá nunca está en casa y yo llego del colegio y él solo... casi siempre está ebrio y lo intenta —explicó Louis secando un poco sus lágrimas.

—Oh, dios mío. De ninguna manera vas a volver a casa —Harry abrazó a Louis y este pasó tímidamente sus brazos sobre las caderas de Harry descansándolos en su espalda.

—Mi mamá ya viene por mí, no puedo hacer nada —susurró Louis.

—Si podemos hacer algo, le diremos.

—No, no, no, por favor no —Louis comenzó a temblar. Él ya había huido de casa y si decía eso su mamá no le creería, pensaría que estaba dando una excusa falsa a pesar de saber como era Mark, por supuesto.

—Precioso... —dijo separándose y tomando sus mejillas entre sus manos. Los ojos de Louis brillaban por las lágrimas y su cabello estaba pegado en su frente, Harry lo apartó un poco y besó su frente limpiándola—. Vas a estar bien. Pero necesitamos decirle a tu mamá. ¿Ok?

Louis negó rápidamente de nuevo, él... simplemente tenía mucho miedo, no podía.

—Está bien. Pero prométeme algo —Harry pidió. Y Louis asintió estando de acuerdo—. Si pasa algo, cualquier cosa vas a tomar tu teléfono y vas a llamarme, ¿está bien?

—Pero yo no tengo tu número, Harry.

—Ahora te lo doy, pero escúchame bien, vas a llamarme y hablaremos, ¿si? Todo va a estar bien, voy a estar pendiente de ti, precioso.

—Está bien, Harry.

Harry sonrió estrechándolo en sus brazos y luego separándose para mirarlo, sin darse cuenta su vista bajó a los labios de Louis, que estaban rojos y los hacían ver apetecibles.

— ¿P-puedo? —preguntó Harry tartamudeando.

Louis se sonrojó y asintió.

Harry tomó suavemente las mejillas de Louis acercándolo a él lentamente. Era el primer beso de Louis y Harry lo supo cuando torpemente trató de seguirle el beso rápidamente, Harry bajó el ritmo y guió lentamente el beso como si acariciara dulcemente los labios de Louis con los suyos, Louis sonrió en medio del beso y algo en Harry se encendió, lo había hecho feliz, Louis se sintió querido y protegido.

Cuando sus labios se unieron fue como si dos piezas rotas se repararan, no había amor aún, pero ellos se necesitaban entre sí, Louis a Harry para ser fuerte y Harry a Louis para ser alguien mejor.

»»»

— ¡Louis, cariño, ya vinieron por ti! —Anne subió hablando por las escaleras.

Había estado llamando a los chicos durante unos minutos pero no obtuvo respuesta ¿que estarían haciendo?

Entró olvidando tocar la puerta y vio a Harry y Louis sonriendo, habían terminado del beso y ambos estaban sin aliento, el uno sosteniéndose al otro. No notaron su presencia así que Anne hizo como si no hubiera visto nada y tocó la puerta.

Al instante Harry abrió agitado.

— ¿Si, mamá? —Harry sonrío y Anne negó riendo.

—Deja de besuquearte con Louis y bajen, su mamá ya llegó por él —Harry se sonrojó y asintió. Su mamá los había visto, finalmente pudo darle la razón.

—Ya v-vamos —balbuceó Harry cerrando la puerta y su mamá rió.

Anne bajó y fue directo a la sala donde estaba la mamá de Louis mirando por la ventana y pisando con un pie nerviosa. Ésta, al sentir la presencia de Anne volteó.

— ¿Y bueno? —la mujer habló. La angustia se notaba en su rostro.

—Louis está terminando de recoger sus cosas —mintió, Johannah asintió.

—Toma asiento, ¿quieres café? —Johannah asintió, el café calmaba los nervios—. Así conversamos un poco...

—Johannah, me llamo Johannah, pero puedes decirme Jay.

—Bien, Jay. ¿Sabes o por qué crees que Louis se escapó de casa?

—No tengo la más mínima idea, no paso mucho tiempo en casa y justo cuando llego me encuentro con que Louis no está. Me asusté demasiado, es mi bebé —la mujer ya había comenzado a llorar.

—Aw —Anne sonrió sentándose al lado de Johannah para darle apoyo—. Está bien, Louis estuvo conmigo este tiempo, lo cuidé bien, al menos eso creo.

—Gracias, mi pregunta es ¿como llegó a parar aquí? —Jay bebió un poco de su taza de café.

—Oh cierto, él llegó a mi panadería en busca de comida y bueno, me recordó tanto a mi hijo que me dio ternura, Louis se parece un poco a mi hijo y justo cuando cerré vi que no tenía a dónde ir y lo traje a mi casa —Anne explicó.

— ¿Tienes un hijo? —preguntó.

—Oh, sí. Harry, que por cierto está demorando en bajar con Louis —Anne frunció el ceño—. ¡Harry! —gritó en dirección hacia la segunda planta.

Al instante aparecieron ambos chicos y Louis bajo la mirada al ver a su mamá. Jay rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió a abrazar a Louis. Le había hecho creer que estaba enojada, pero en realidad lo extrañaba muchísimo. Louis se quedó tieso sin saber como reaccionar, las lágrimas mojaban la camisa de Louis, Harry disimuladamente le palmeó la espalda para que devolviera el gesto y tomó él bolso de Louis alejándose para acercarse a su mamá y no estorbar en la escena.

—Te extrañé muchísimo, mi amor, no vuelvas a irte así de casa, ¿está bien? —Jay habló viendo a su hijo y volvió a abrazarlo de nuevo.

—Lo prometo —dijo Louis. Harry sonrío viéndolo y guiñándole un ojo divertido.

Jay se secó las lágrimas separándose de Louis y riendo a la vez por la escena que Anne y Harry veían con ternura.

—Lo siento, ya saben que no lo vi en un día y... —Jay dijo, pero Anne interrumpió.

—Tranquila, querida, todo está bien. Lleva a tu niño de vuelta a casa —Anne sonrío yendo hacia Jay para abrazarla.

Louis corrió al lado de Harry y lo miró sin decir nada, mientras sus mamás se abrazaban Louis se puso de puntas y dio un corto beso en los labios de Harry, este sonrió intentado tomar su mano pero Louis la corrió rápidamente, su mamá no sabía sobre su sexualidad y mucho menos de los abusos tanto como en el instituto como de su propio papá. Harry frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

—Jay, él es Harry, mi hijo —Anne sonrió orgullosa.

—Mucho gusto —Jay dijo—. Te presentaría al mío, pero ya lo conoces —bromeó y todos rieron.

—Bien, Lou, ¿tienes todo? —dijo Jay habló tomando su bolso y abrigo.

Louis asintió, Louis iba a tomar su abrigo pero Harry lo hizo, y colocó a Louis frente a él para ponérselo.

— ¿Por qué no me dejaste tomarte la mano? —dijo bajito. Louis se tensó. Le hizo una seña a su mamá y ella y Jay salieron de la casa para que Harry pudiera despedirse de Louis.

—Y-yo no he salido del clóset aún, ¿tú si? —murmuró con vergüenza.

—Oh, lo siento, precioso. Mi mamá sabe que soy bisexual —dijo el mayor acomodando su abrigo para salir a despedir a Louis.

— ¿Y cómo lo tomó? —preguntó curioso.

—Bien, al principio le pareció extraño hasta se burló pero lo aceptó, no me rechazó por eso. Tu sexualidad es parte de ti, no te define.

— ¿Cómo así? —Louis frunció el ceño.

—A ver —Harry le dio su bolso a Louis—. ¿Acaso alguna vez has ido por la calle y le han gritado a alguien "Hey, allí va un heterosexual"? —Louis negó riendo.

—Bien, entonces no entiendo por qué con los bisexuales y homosexuales debería ser diferente. Nací como un hombre y me llamo Harry, no bisexual. ¿Y tú, Louis? ¿Quién eres?

—Me llamo Louis, no homosexual —ambos sonrieron.

—Bien, vamos Lou —Harry lo empujó hacia la puerta suavemente—. Espera, Louis.

— ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?

—Vamos a tomarnos una fotografía —Harry sonrió.

Corrió hacia una pequeña mesa que estaba justo al lado del televisor. Buscó unos segundos hasta que encontró la vieja cámara instantánea de su abuelo. Revisó que tuviera papel de fotografía y corrió de nuevo con Louis.

Louis sonrío y se acercó a Harry para la foto. Harry tomó a Louis por la cintura y colocó la cámara justo arriba de ellos para que pudieran salir, verificó la imagen y ambos sonrieron. Harry seleccionó la opción imprimir y la imagen salió automáticamente. Louis sonreía feliz y Harry también sin mostrar los dientes, se podía ver la mano de Harry en la pequeña cintura de Louis y el brazo de Louis abrazando a Harry.

— ¿Listo? —preguntó Louis, su mamá debía estar desesperada.

—No, espera. Quiero otra para mí.

Esta vez ambos sonrieron y la fotografía fue estilo selfie, solo se veían sus caras y hasta hasta el pecho. Louis estaba tan feliz que abrazó a Harry y éste tomó una foto de eso también. Harry le dio a Louis la foto la segunda foto, estilo selfie y se quedó con las demás.

—Como sé que afuera no voy a poder besarte, ven aquí.

Harry dejó la cámara en el sofá y tomó a Louis por la cintura para besarlo, el menor se puso de puntitas y Harry lo atrajo más acariciando lentamente sus labios. Cuando no hubo más aire entre ambos se separaron y salieron como si nada, Louis guardó la foto y al salir su madre ya estaba en el auto. Se despidió de Anne dándole las gracias por todo y a Harry solo le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Harry aprovechando que era más alto dejó una pequeña "marca de amor" en su cuello y soltó

—Cuídate mucho, háblame a penas llegues —susurró y Louis asintió.

—Lo haré —dijo Louis apartándose y yendo al auto.

Subió al asiento del copiloto y Jay tocó la bocina en forma de despedida, Harry y Anne agitaron sus brazos, Louis miró a través del espejo y vio como Harry le lanzaba besos, sonrió, estaba feliz de haberlo conocido.

»»»

— ¡Mark, hemos llegado a casa! —gritó Jay y no obtuvo respuesta.

Louis se había quedado en el auto porque estaba dormido. Al parecer el viaje lo había cansado y eso que nada más era una hora.

Jay bufó y volvió al auto para sacar a Louis, pensó que pesaría mucho pero se equivocó, él chico era muy delgado en realidad. Entró con el en brazos pero comenzó a dolerle un pocola espalda, los años no venían solos, así que lo dejo en el sofá y lo cubrió con una manta. Eran aproximadamente las siete de la noche, se habían retrasado por el tráfico durante el viaje y Jay había perdió un día de trabajo, lo cual no estaba muy bien que digamos.

Al menos Jay estuvo feliz de tener a Louis en casa de nuevo, como debía ser.

»»»

La música retumbaba en los odios del rizado quién reía mientras Stacy se restregaba contra su pelvis, Louis se había ido y Harry no pudo negarse a ir a un pub un sábado en la noche cuando los idiotas de sus compañeros de clase llegaron por él, básicamente lo arrastraron para que saliera de su casa, y el trabajo no estuvo completo hasta que todos ellos incluido Harry estuvieron ebrios y ahora posiblemente Harry tendría sexo con Stacy, nada había cambiado.


	5. Chapter 5

Habían trascurrido tres días desde que Louis volvió a casa y Harry estaba muy ocupado, según él, como para siquiera dedicar 30 segundos de su tiempo a escribirle un simple "Hola" a Louis, porque sí, eso te tarda el escribir y enviar un mensaje: 30 putos segundos.

Harry había olvidado por completo tomar su celular y a la vez tenía miedo de hacerlo, no sabía que iba a encontrarse allí. Le había hecho promesas a Louis, y ahora que pensaba bien las cosas no sabía si podría cumplirlas, la distancia: su mayor problema. Ese día en la fiesta el alcohol hizo sus efectos y Harry olvidó todo por unas horas y por supuesto, Stacy no perdió oportunidad y al día siguiente estaban ambos desnudos en la cama de la rubia y Harry no se molestó, si había llegado allí era por algo, nadie lo había obligado a introducir su pene en la vagina de la chica, obviamente.

Louis le había mandado infinidad de mensajes a Harry y este obviamente no había respondido, Louis se sintió decepcionado y apenas era el tercer día.

»»»

— ¡Lou, baja a desayunar! ¡Te tengo una buena noticia! —gritó Jay, desde la cocina y Louis terminó de medio acomodar su desordenado cabello y bajó las escaleras con cautela.

Su papá no había aparecido en esos tres días, desde su llegada y estaba feliz, su plan había salido a la perfección o al menos eso creía.

—Bueno días, mamá —dijo Louis, sentándose en la mesa y leyendo el periódico, un montón de mierda en el mundo cada día. Nada interesante, por supuesto.

—Buenos días, Boo —saludó Jay, besando su cabello.

—Mamá... —advirtió Louis, ya estaba grande. Ya tenía 16 años, no tenía por qué seguir diciéndole así.

— ¿Qué ocurre, cariño? —esta contestó yendo a la cocina por el desayuno.

—No quiero que me digas más Boo —dijo Louis.

Un plato cayendo al piso se escuchó. No podía ser cierto, no había dicho nada malo.

Jay corrió hasta la mesa y se sentó a su lado mirándolo. Louis de verdad pensaba que su mamá era muy dramática.

— ¿Qué está mal contigo, mi amor? ¿Algo pasó en esa casa? ¡Lo sabía! —la mujer comenzó a llorar. Louis rodó los ojos.

—No, no me pasa nada. Simplemente ya estoy grande y no quiero que me sigas diciendo Boo, es todo, mamá —este bajó la mirada apenado.

— ¿Grande? ¿Louis, grande? ¡Pero si tienes 16 a penas, eres un bebé aún! —protestó Jay limpiándose las lágrimas. 

—Estoy grande mamá, acéptalo. Ahora, ¿qué es lo que ibas a decirme?

Jay secó sus lágrimas y habló:

—Louis, tu papá está en un centro de rehabilitación para alcohólicos —dijo Jay y Louis se sorprendió.

— ¿Qué Mark, qué?

—Louis... es tu padre —la mujer advirtió por segunda vez.

—Sí, sí. Ahora dime, ¿por qué está en rehabilitación?

Jay suspiró negando con la cabeza y prosiguió:

—Al parecer cuando nos fuimos lo encontraron en la calle ebrio y yo dije que me haría cargo de él, dijeron en la policía que necesitaba rehabilitación y creo que está bien.

— ¿Es mucho dinero? Dime la verdad, mamá —dijo Louis.

—No, Boo, no lo es —Louis la miró entrecerrando los ojos—. En serio que no lo es, además te tengo otra noticia.

— ¿Cuál a ver?

—Dan, mi jefe me dijo que si me capacitaba más podía ascenderme, que no tenía ningún problema si estudiaba y a la vez me subía de cargo. Sabes que mi sueño siempre fue ser profesional.

— ¡Eso es excelente, mamá! —exclamó Louis, sonriendo.

— ¿Verdad que sí? Dan es un gran hombre —suspiró Jay, como si estuviera enamorada y Louis rió.

—Sí, él es lindo —dijo Louis para provocar a su mamá sin pensar.

—Eh, muchachito, ¿cómo así? ¿Qué fue eso? —volvió a reír Louis, nervioso pero mierda, no era mentira, Dan, el jefe de su mamá era muy atractivo.

Jay rió con él y volvió a la cocina ahora sí trayendo el desayuno.

Comieron juntos y Louis ni siquiera se molestó en tomar su teléfono para llevárselo, en vez de eso tomó su bolso, solo besó la mejilla de su mamá quién se quedó un rato más buscando en internet donde estudiar para poder trabajar al mismo tiempo, Louis sonrió, las cosas parecían estar yendo bien en su vida ahora, solo faltaba algo y ese algo tenía nombre: Harry.

»»»

El cuarto día pasó muy rápido, Louis fue a la escuela, lo molestaron lanzándole bolas de papel pequeñas que decían cosas como:

"Alguien vino deprimido hoy, ¿no?"

"Eres un tonto"

"¿Te vino tu periodo, Louis?"

"Yo te regalo los tampones si deseas"

"¿Eres virgen? También puedo arreglar eso"

Y así... luego solo volvió a su casa y encontró comida rápida para calentar, su mamá dijo que tenía que trabajar más y de paso tenía una reunión respecto a su ascenso, así que llegaría muy tarde, revisó mucho su teléfono y aún nada sobre él.

Ese día Louis oró por su mamá para que obtuviera el cargo que necesitaba. Louis creía en Dios, pero no iba a la iglesia y aún ni sabía por qué. Louis quería mucho a su mamá a pesar de todo, ese día durmió solo en casa y no tuvo miedo, se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo por eso.

»»»

Al quinto día Louis ya no tenía esperanzas, ni un mensaje y ni siquiera una llamada, tal vez lo que se dijeron ese día solo fueron cosas del momento y ahora Harry hasta las había olvidado, muy seguramente. Louis fue a la escuela ese día y estaba tan deprimido que los que lo molestaban de vez en cuando en vez de acosarlo sintieron lástima y lo dejaron ir tranquilo.

Mientras Louis volvía a su casa caminando, porque quería ahorrar los pasajes para auto-regalarse un beanie muy bonito que vio en una tienda y escondió hace unos días, Stan, básicamente uno de esos chicos que lo molestaba en la escuela corrió detrás de él para alcanzarlo, Louis a pesar de tener piernas cortas se las ingeniaba para caminar a paso apresurado.

— ¡Hey, Louis! —gritó Stan, trotando hacia él y su primera reacción fue comenzar a correr.

Stan lo perseguía, la distancia no era mucha, sólo unos cinco metros, al doblar en una esquina Louis se resbaló y no tuvo tiempo suficiente para ponerse de pie cuando Stan se colocó encima de él impidiéndole el movimiento.

—Hey, ¿qué te pasa? No voy a hacerte daño, cálmate —habló Stan, tomando las manos de Louis y poniéndolas en su pecho. Louis temblaba.

— ¿Por qué debería creerte? ¡Me has molestado sin parar en los últimos dos años! —gritó Louis enojado.

— ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Venía a hablar de eso, los chicos y yo queríamos pedirte disculpas.

Louis abrió los ojos sorprendido, o sea ¡¿qué?!

— ¿Es broma no? Es una maldita broma —rió Louis cínicamente.

—No, no lo es. Claro que no, déjame explicarte —pidió Stan.

—Si me dejaras colocarme de pie, tal vez. Solo, tal vez —dijo Louis, moviéndose incómodo.

—Oh, lo siento.

Stan salió de encima de Louis y lo ayudó a colocarse de pie, este aún desconfiando aceptó.

—Vamos, te voy explicando en el camino a tu casa. No está tan lejos de la mía —dijo Stan, comenzando a caminar. Louis lo siguió.

Pasando unos minutos Stan comenzó a silbar y Louis rió.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Stan—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Que yo no puedo hacer eso —respondió Louis, aun riendo.

—Ah, eso. Yo te enseño —dijo Stan—. Pon los labios así —Stan hizo cara de pato, Louis rió pero al final lo hizo—. Ahora saca en aire de tus pulmones como si fueras a tomar algo con un pitillo —Louis tomó aire y pudo silbar.

— ¡Sí, lo hice! —dijo Louis y comenzó a silbar y a reír a la vez.

—Felicitaciones, tonto —dijo Stan riendo también.

—En fin, ¿qué era lo que ibas a decirme?

—Cierto, los chicos y yo queríamos pedirte disculpas por estos dos años y eso, y también saber si querías venir a una fiesta con nosotros.

—Acepto sus disculpas pero... ¿fiesta? A duras penas voy a la tienda de la esquina —Louis rió.

—No, en serio. ¿Jay no te dejaría o algo? —dijo Stan.

—No, mi mamá no es el problema, el problema es que no voy a fiestas, es todo —dijo Louis encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oh, pero no lo rechaces hasta probarlo, tal vez te queden gustando las fiestas, quién sabe —bromeó Stan.

—No lo creo, de todos modos gracias, Stan —dijo Louis caminando hacia la puerta de su casa, ya habían llegado a esta.

Él no podía pretender que fuesen amigos nuevamente tan fácilmente, después de tantas cosas que ocurrieron, más aún cuando él prefirió a los chicos nuevos en la ciudad antes que a él.

—Nos vemos, Louis —dijo Stan despidiéndose con la mano.

—Nos vemos, Stan —dijo Louis entrando a su casa y subiendo a su cuarto.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a este fue tomar su celular, aún nada.

— ¿Tan rápido me olvidaste, Harry? —murmuró quedándose dormido mientras las lágrimas descendían por su rostro.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo expresa lo que yo opino sobre Dios y la Biblia, etc.

Louis suspiró sentándose en el lugar que le correspondía en clase de Religión, esta era su última clase y por fin viernes, de nuevo, tendría que estar feliz porque era viernes pero por alguna razón no lo estaba y esa razón tenía nombre, apellido y unos bonitos ojos color esmeralda, y la razón aún no le enviaba un mensaje. Sin embargo Louis iba a aprender una gran lección ese día.

La clase comenzó a llenarse y vio a Stan entrar y dirigirse a su asiento, esperen... ¿ellos eran amigos de nuevo o algo parecido? Stan nunca se hubiera acercado a Louis sino fuera para molestarlo, aunque él no lo molestaba tanto, lo hacía más Jordan, el estúpido de su amigo.

—Hey, Louis —saludó Stan.

— ¿Qué tal? —Louis alzó su vista para verlo.

— ¿Te molesta si me siento? —preguntó Stan tomado la silla, Louis negó—. Bien, gracias.

—Por nada —dijo Louis

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien qué? —repitió Louis.

— ¿Qué te dijeron de ir a la fiesta? —preguntó Stan.

—Ah, cierto, nada. Es que aún no he pedido permiso ni eso, ya te dije —se encogió de hombros—. No es lo mío.

— ¡Oh, vamos! No seas aburrido, te vas a divertir —animó Stan.

¿Diversión? Hace mucho no sabía nada de esa palabra, lo más divertido que Louis hizo alguna vez fue sacar a pasear a su perro la semana pasada.

—Lo pensaré —dijo Louis.

—Te espero allí —dijo Stan sonriendo y yendo a su asiento. Genial, Louis no pudo decir nada, ahora tenía que ir.

Louis suspiró y sacó su libreta de apuntes, la Profesora Buckman entró un segundo después sonriente, dejó sus cosas en el escritorio y se dirigió a la clase.

—Buenas tardes, clase hoy vamos a tratar un tema muy importante, la sexualidad —dijo la mujer y Louis enseguida alzó la vista—. Y se preguntarán ¿qué tiene que ver Dios o la religión con la sexualidad? Pues mucho, porque es algo que todos tenemos en común y es sumamente importante.

Una chica levantó la mano y la profesora le dio la palabra.

—Pero deberíamos saber qué es la sexualidad antes que todo, ¿no? —la chica dijo y la profesora asintió.

—Muy bien Nathaly, tienes un punto —la clase abucheó—. Siguiendo con tu sugerencia, la sexualidad es el conjunto de cosas, o cualidades que te definen como persona, como el sexo, tus gustos o preferencias, etc, y a la vez hace parte de la personalidad.

Esta vez un chico alzó la mano, la profesora asintió dándole la palabra.

— ¿Y por qué hablamos de esto en clase de religión? —el chico dijo.

—Muy buena pregunta Will, hablamos de esto en clase de religión porque en muchísimas religiones es importante la sexualidad, para múltiples cosas, una de esas es procrear.

El chico interrumpió, de nuevo.

— ¿Y cómo hacen los homosexuales? Me refiero a que ellos no pueden tener hijos y así, ¿pierden su sexualidad?

—Claro que no, personalmente no creo que eso haga la diferencia, pueden adoptar y tal vez hasta hacer de esos experimentos tan modernos que permiten a los hombres tener hijos.

— ¿Pero a Dios no le desagradaría eso? —dijo otro chico.

—No lo sé, habría que preguntarle —bromeó la profesora—. Pero en algunos lugares del mundo esto no es tabú, y que un hombre tenga su propio hijo tampoco está mal visto.

Louis alzó la mano y todos giraron hacia él, era bien estudiante pero no era de participar mucho en clases.

— ¿Usted que piensa sobre los homosexuales? —dijo Louis.

La profesora sonrió apoyándose en su escritorio.

—Pienso que son personas como tú y como yo, con dos ojos, una boca y una nariz y que tienen derecho a ser felices con quién quieran. ¿Eso responde tu pregunta, Louis?

—Pero, ¿Dios no odia a los homosexuales?

—Oh por favor, esa excusa ya está muy pasada de moda. Dios o quienquiera que esté allá arriba ama a todos por igual, es ridículo decir que Dios odia a los homosexuales cuando más de 450 millones de especies que según la Biblia él creó, son homosexuales o bisexuales.

— ¿Y qué hay de lo que dice en la Biblia? —una chica habló.

—Personalmente creo algunas cosas, pero dudo de otras ya que la Biblia fue escrita y unida por hombres. Porque me imagino que todos ya saben que la Biblia, no fue Biblia hasta el año trescientos, después de Cristo.

—Espere... ¿cómo así? —dijo Stan.

La profesora sonreía orgullosa, por fin todos comenzaban a participar en su clase.

—La Biblia fue organizada y traducida por San Jerónimo en el año 300 después de Cristo, él era un monje de la Iglesia Católica, después la Iglesia eligió que libros poner y cuales no, y los que no aparecen son estos llamados libros apócrifos.

— ¿Cómo el supuesto evangelio de Judas, no? —dijo Lucy, otra chica de la clase.

—Así es —dijo la mujer.

Todo el salón hizo una exclamación, Louis sonrió, eso quería decir que ser gay no estaba mal, porque Dios no odiaba a los gays.

»»»

— ¡Harry! —gritó Anne hacia el segundo piso donde supuestamente su hijo hacia sus deberes—. ¡Harry tu celular está sonando! —el teléfono estaba en la mesita de la sala, llevaba días allí. A punto de apagarse.

Anne bufó yendo hacia la mesita para responder el teléfono de su hijo, ya que al parecer no iba a bajar. Contestó sin ver quién era y una pequeña voz habló.

— ¿H-Harry? —dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea, Anne conocía esa voz.

— ¡Louis, hola! Veo que mi hijo y tú se cayeron bien —Anne rió y por otro lado Louis suspiró, creyó que Harry le contestaría.

—S-sí, así es, Anne —dijo Louis.

— ¿Quieres dejarle un mensaje a mi hijo? Es que creo, está ocupado,su teléfono estaba aquí en la sala —dijo Anne.

—No, mmm, y-yo... mejor no le diga que llamé, gracias Anne.

—De nada, cariño, te veo pronto —dijo Anne y Louis finalizó la llamada apenado.

»»»

Louis suspiró frustrado cuando el otro lado de la línea ya no tuvo tono, quería hablar con Harry y se ilusionó mucho cuando atendieron el teléfono, ilusiones que se esfumaron al saber que era Anne.

Finalmente había decidido ir a la dichosa fiesta, no tenía nada que perder, ¿o sí? Ya tenía el permiso de su mamá quién había dicho que se divirtiera mucho, y solo eso, Louis estaba feliz, su mamá en otro momento se hubiera opuesto a que Louis fuese a una fiesta, tal vez que su papá no estuviera estaba haciendo la diferencia.

Louis se miró al espejo por última vez aún inseguro de su outfit, era algo simple y muy básico, skinny jeans con una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de jean azul, Louis debía ser el único adolescente en el mundo que no tenía una chaqueta de cuero, estaba seguro. Bajó para tomar un vaso de agua, eran las 10:30 p.m y Stan había acordado recogerlo a las 11:00 p.m., ya que él no sabía dónde era la fiesta.

A las 11:00 p.m., el timbre sonó y Louis fue a abrir encontrándose con un Stan sonriente.

—Hey, te ves bien, ¿vamos? —dijo Stan y Louis asintió cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Gracias, tú también te ves bien —Louis sonrió.

Subieron al Camaro de uno de sus ahora ex-abusadores y Louis se sentía un poco incómodo y a la vez escéptico, esto era nuevo para él. Esto no pasaba todos los días.

— ¿Listo para divertirte? —dijo Stan.

—Eso creo —comentó Louis dubitativo.

Stan rió, bueno, la noche prometía ser buena, Louis rió con él también, sin saber que más hacer.


	7. Chapter 7

—Wow —fue lo primero que dijo Louis cuando al llegar al lugar de la fiesta vio la cantidad de gente allí.

— ¿Increíble, no? Vamos —Stan rió y le hizo una seña a Louis para que bajara.

— ¿Dónde estamos? Sentí el camino muy largo —murmuró Louis bajando del auto.

Los demás chicos bajaron y se despidieron de Stan para ir a conseguir chicas, seguramente.

—Estamos bastante lejos de Doncaster, muy cerca de Holmes Chapel, ¿qué opinas de eso? —dijo Stan riendo.

"Cerca de Holmes Chapel", eso fue básicamente lo único que Louis pudo escuchar, claramente.

— ¿Y hay gente de Holmes Chapel aquí? —dijo Louis como quién no quiere la cosa.

—Mmm, creo que sí. Pero ya entremos, ¿a quién le importa eso? —rió Stan tirando de Louis para entrar a la fiesta. A mí, pensó Louis.

—Este club es genial. No puede haber mejor lugar —dijo Stan sonriendo.

— ¿En serio es un club? —dijo Louis viendo el lugar, a decir verdad era bastante grande.

—Lo es, un club campestre. ¿Tienes sed o algo? —dijo Stan.

—Sí, ¿podemos ir por agua, por favor? —pidió Louis.

—Sí, agua —rió Stan.

Los chicos aún seguían tomados de la mano y extrañamente Louis no se sentía incómodo, pero quiso preguntar más de una vez a Stan por qué sus manos estaban unidas ya que él fue quién lo tomó de la mano. Fueron a la barra de bebidas, los típicos vasos rojos de fiesta y las bebidas servidas en tazas gigantes. 

— ¿Entonces, agua? —dijo Stan sonriendo.

—Ponche mejor, si es que hay.

Stan sirvió un vaso para Louis y otro para él, Louis lo tomó rápidamente, tenía mucha sed y sabía delicioso, era una combinación entre piña y ron, fantástico.

— ¡Hey, Stanley! —un chico gritó y Stan sonrió al verlo.

— ¡Zayn! —gritó Stan de vuelta—. Ya vuelvo, es un amigo —dijo Stan alejándose de Louis.

Stan fue hacia un chico alto, un poco más que Louis, quién tenía una típica chaqueta de cuero y skinny jeans, tenía el cabello algo largo y desordenado y una sonrisa muy bonita. Stan y el chico se saludaron con un abrazo y comenzaron a hablar. Louis suspiró mirando a su alrededor, ¿había acaso alguna posibilidad de que Harry estuviera allí? Aún tenía esperanzas, pero no quería soñar mucho o todo se derrumbaría de nuevo. Se obligó a sí mismo a no volar tan alto.

Louis tomó otro vaso de ponche y Stan volvió esta vez con su amigo.

—Hey, Louis, te presento a Zayn, un amigo de Holmes Chapel —dijo Stan.

Zayn extendió su mano hacia Louis y este imitó su gesto tomándola.

—Un gusto, Louis —dijo el chico.

—Zayn Malik, para servirte —el chico le guiñó un ojo a Louis, este rió nervioso, Zayn parecía ser simpático... y lindo también.

Louis se entretuvo tarareando mientras tanto "Bang Bang" de Jessie J mientras hacía pequeños movimientos para sí mismo.

Stan fue por más bebidas y Zayn sonrió tomando a Louis de la cintura para bailar con él. Louis se asustó, pero después le sonrió tímido a Zayn y comenzó a moverse con él. Stan al verlos dejó las bebidas en la mesa y fue por alguien con quién bailar también. Louis reía mientras bailaba con Zayn quién cantaba la canción y se restregaba contra Louis sensualmente, y Louis no se sentía mal en lo absoluto, lo estaba disfrutando, a esa edad ¿es todo lo que un adolescente debería hacer no? Ir a fiestas, beber alcohol, fumar, disfrutar de la vida, todo lo que él no hacía.

— ¿Quieres cerveza? —preguntó Zayn extendiéndole su lata a Louis. Este asintió y tomó un trago, luego volvieron a bailar de nuevo.

Esa cerveza definitivamente tenía algo porque Louis básicamente salió de su zona de confort y comenzó a moverse tan descaradamente igual que Zayn, quién gustoso respondió a sus gestos. Zayn cuidadosamente bajó su mano hasta el trasero de Louis y este no se opuso, aunque si sobresaltó un poco al sentirlo.

— ¿Te gusta esto? Mmm, ¿te gusta que te toque así? —susurró Zayn en el oído de Louis y este se estremeció.

Zayn comenzó a tocar todo el trasero de Louis apretándolo duramente y dejando besos húmedos sobre su cuello.

— ¡Ah! —gimió Louis cuando Zayn tocó su punto débil.

Zayn sonrió y puso su mano entre las piernas de Louis separándolas para sentirlo con su rodilla que fácilmente introdujo ahí, ya que Louis era más bajo que él.

Zayn comenzó a ponerse duro y se restregaba sin vergüenza alguna contra Louis. Louis respiraba pesadamente por eso, su miembro comenzaba a despertarse también. Zayn sonrió y tomó ambos lados del rostro de Louis comenzando a besarlo suavemente, Louis colocó sus manos en las caderas de Zayn, fueron profundizando el beso que ahora era con lengua y muy caliente.

—V-vamos a un baño o algo —gimió Zayn. Louis asintió tomando otro trago de la cerveza de Zayn.

Louis realmente se sentía extraño, no sabía por qué pero quería continuar y no estaba seguro de que eso estuviera bien. Pero Louis no se dio cuenta de algo mientras se restregaba con Zayn.

Harry estaba ahí.

Harry estaba en esa misma fiesta, y vio todo.

A Harry no le gustó nada de lo que vio, a pesar de no contestar ningún mensaje de Louis ni una de sus llamadas en toda la semana.

»»»

A empujones y risas Zayn y Louis consiguieron un baño vacío, Zayn puso seguro, tenían todo el baño para ellos.

Rápidamente Zayn bajó su jean y comenzó a masturbarse, Louis lo miraba asombrado, él nunca había hecho eso, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido, le hubiera gustado que Harry le enseñara, pero al parecer Harry no lo quería.

Zayn sacudía fuertemente su mano en su miembro de arriba abajo y Louis quiso imitarlo, por eso bajó su mano nerviosamente a su entrepierna y comenzó a frotar su pequeña mano por encima de su jean. Zayn se corrió unos minutos después y recobrando el aliento fue hacia Louis sonriente.

— ¿Tienes un pequeño-no-tan-pequeño problemita allí, no? —dijo Zayn apartando la mano de Louis y comenzando a desabrochar su correa. Louis gimió asintiendo.

Zayn bajó el jean de Louis hasta sus rodillas, seguido de su bóxer, sonrió al ver su miembro, no estaba nada mal.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Louis? —preguntó Zayn mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Dieciséis —dijo Louis.

—Pues estás muy bien dotado para tener dieciséis —dijo Zayn comenzando a acariciar el pene de Louis.

— ¡Oh! —gimió bajito Louis. Zayn rió yendo un poco más rápido sin ser tosco.

— ¿Eso te gusta? ¿Quieres que lo siga haciendo, bebé? —Louis asintió frenéticamente.

Zayn sonrió y se puso de rodillas llevando el miembro de Louis a sus labios, dio pequeños besos en el glande mientras Louis se retorcía de placer y por otro lado solo pensaba en Harry, en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado que fuera sido Harry quién hiciera eso. Harry, Harry, y solo Harry en su cabeza.

Mientras tanto Zayn comenzó a chupar el miembro de Louis de arriba abajo y acariciando los testículos del menor, algunas veces. Minutos después cuando notó que Louis estaba por venirse dejó de chupar su pene y bajó su bóxer y jean, sacándolos finalmente de su cuerpo. Ahora Louis estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo, y solo para él.

Zayn tocó su trasero ahora desnudo y era fantástico, si él tuviera ese trasero seguramente sería bottom.

Louis comenzó a besar a Zayn y voluntariamente brinco a su cintura, Zayn comenzó a introducir un dedo saliendo y entrando de Louis mientras este gemía en su cuello, Zayn agregó un dedo más y supo que Louis ya estaba listo.

—No tengo lubricante, te va a doler un poco pero estarás bien, ¿eres virgen? —dijo Zayn y Louis asintió.

—Magnifico. Seré cuidadoso entonces —dijo Zayn colocándose un condón.

Louis volvió a subirse en su cintura y Zayn de alineó en la entrada de Louis, ansioso por entrar. 

La música había parado de sonar y Zayn de percató de algo, su teléfono había estado sonando en todo el maldito momento y él no lo había escuchado.

—Mierda —comentó Zayn bajando a Louis de su cintura para ver su teléfono. Louis suspiró nervioso, en serio tenía ganas de hacer eso.

— ¿Aló? ¿Harry? —dijo Zayn y Louis abrió los ojos interesándose en la conversación—. ¿Qué dónde estoy? Estoy ocupado en el baño, hombre, ahora no —Zayn miró a Louis y sonrió—. ¿Qué la fiesta se acabó? ¿Por qué? ¿Una pelea? Que mierda, ya salgo entonces —bufó Zayn colgando.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Louis.

—Hubo una pelea y por eso ya no hay música, se acabó —murmuró Zayn sacándose el condón y botándolo a la basura—. Ponte la ropa, tenemos que salir, ya será otro día —Zayn besó los labios de Louis y este asintió cambiándose.

Louis se puso su bóxer y jean rápidamente al igual que Zayn, se lavó la cara y salieron del baño. Harry estaba afuera con una pose demasiado enojada esperándolos.

—Hey, bro, ¿todo bien? —dijo Zayn. Harry miraba fijamente a Louis quién parecía agitado, este temblaba en su lugar, de seguro habían tenido sexo.

—Maldita sea —dijo Harry, para sí mismo.

—Zayn, vete de aquí —habló Harry.

—Bien, vamos Louis —dijo Zayn tomando la mano de Louis para comenzar a caminar.

Harry la quitó y atrajo a Louis a su lado.

—Vete tú, déjame a Louis aquí.

— ¿Lo conoces, Louis? —preguntó Zayn. Louis asintió y Zayn suspiró yéndose de ahí, buscaría a Stan.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —dijo Harry—. Un día te vas de mi casa y eres un niñito inocente y al otro estás en un baño con mi mejor amigo de seguro teniendo sexo.

— ¡No hicimos nada! En todo caso, ¿a ti en que te afectaría eso? Me has estado ignorando todos estos días —gritó Louis queriendo salir del agarre de Harry.

— ¿No? De seguro será porque llegué a tiempo, ¿o me equivoco? —dijo Harry alzando sus cejas arrogante.

—Vete a la mierda —Louis lo empujó, Harry no se movió ni un centímetro—. ¿Por qué debería darte explicaciones a ti? ¡Si me has ignorado toda esta semana! ¡Si no vengo a esta fiesta probablemente no nos hubiéramos hablado por el resto de la vida! —Louis comenzó a llorar. Era muy débil, se odiaba por eso—. ¡Eres una mierda de persona!

—Tienes razón, tienes razón. Pero no tienes derecho a juzgarme, no sabes por qué lo hice —dijo Harry intentando abrazarlo.

—No me toques —dijo Louis hipando.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me quieres cerca de ti? Si hace unos días tu te dejabas abrazar de mí y fui tu primer beso —Harry tiró de Louis a su pecho y lo abrazó a pesar de que se resistió.

—No me toques, por favor. Me haces daño, no físicamente, me estás rompiendo el corazón, eso es lo que haces Harry. Rompes mi corazón —Louis lloró más fuerte en brazos de Harry.

—Déjame explicarte, todo tiene una razón. Esto es lo que temía, Louis —Harry acarició el cabello del menor y lo peinó con sus dedos.

—No creo que haya explicaciones, Harry. No hay explicación cuando juegas con una persona —Louis se apartó.

—Si las hay, bebé, si las hay. Tenía miedo, ¿sí? Tenía miedo, Louis, tú, en un día, escúchame bien. Solamente en un día me hiciste sentir cosas que nadie me había hecho sentir, y yo no quiero enamorarme. El amor no es para mí, Louis —dijo Harry.

Al menos sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

— ¡Pero pudiste decírmelo, Harry! No sabes todas estas últimas noches que lloré porque pensé que no te gustaba y que te había caído mal, porque tú me gustas, Harry. Tú me gustas mucho, desde que te vi en Instagram me gustaste —dijo Louis quitándose las lágrimas, sus ojitos azules aún seguían llenos de agua.

—Y tú a mí, bebé, ¿sí? Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, ¿está bien? —dijo Harry tomando las mejillas de Louis y sonriendo.

—No lo creo, Harry. Estamos lejos —Louis suspiró pesadamente mirando hacia otro lado.

—Voy a ir a Doncaster, ¿sí? Voy a ir dos veces a la semana, solo por ti, bebé. Lo prometo —dijo Harry besando la mejilla de Louis y abrazándolo, descendió hasta su cuello comenzando a hacer cosquillas con su cabello. Louis no pudo evitar reír.

— ¡No Harry, no! —decía Louis mientras reía y Harry besaba dulcemente desde su mejilla hasta su cuello.

Harry sonrió tomando de nuevo sus mejillas para besarlo, Louis se dejó, como si estuvieran sellando la promesa, los besos de Harry no eran como los de Zayn, eran dulces y tiernos y hacían que Louis se sintiera apreciado y querido, no deseado.

—Te quiero, Louis —susurró Harry en los labios del menor en medio del beso.

—Y yo a ti, Harry —Louis rió y dio un corto beso en sus labios poniéndose de puntitas para abrazarlo.

Después de eso se encontraron con Stan y Zayn y Zayn comprendió lo que pasaba cuando vio a Harry abrazando a Louis por la cintura y a Louis apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor sonriente.

—Ahora entiendo todo —dijo Zayn asintiendo y pasando sus dedos por sus labios, tan sensualmente como él podía y con una sonrisa de lado.

Harry habló con Stan y Stan aceptó que Harry llevara a Louis a su casa, en el carro de Harry ellos hablaron sobre el padre de Louis y este le contó que todo estaba mejor sin él, Harry estuvo feliz por Louis, si Louis era feliz, él también lo sería.


	8. Chapter 8

Una hora después, conduciendo ya habían llegado a Doncaster y Louis le explicaba a Harry como llegar a su casa.

—Muy bien, Harry, ahora a la izquierda y derecho —dijo Louis y Harry rió deteniendo el auto en un parque cercano.

Solo faltaban unas cuadras para llegar a la casa de Louis y todo acabaría hasta que él fuera a visitarlo de nuevo, por supuesto, por eso Harry había detenido el auto, quería darle algo.

—Hey, Harry, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos detuvimos? —dijo Louis frunciendo el ceño.

—Tengo algo para ti, bajemos del auto. Ven —dijo Harry bajando, Louis suspiró e hizo lo mismo. Harry tomó la mano de Louis al bajar y este se sonrojó.

— ¿Tú me quieres? —dijo Harry mirando a Louis y quitándose su anillo favorito sin que él se diera

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Debería yo preguntarlo, fui a quién le dejaste de hablar por casi una semana —se quejó Louis. Harry rió.

—No seas rencoroso, ven aquí —dijo Harry atrayendo a Louis para abrazarlo, este se dejó—. Ya te dije que tenía miedo, prometo no hacerlo más. ¿Sabes se hice en toda esa semana? Mirar nuestra fotografía, eso hice. Porque sales tan hermoso que estuviste en mi mente todos esos días, pero fui muy cobarde y por eso no te hablé, gracias a Dios te encontré en esa fiesta.

Louis sonrió abrazándolo de vuelta.

— ¿No estás enojado? —dijo Louis.

— ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Te tengo aquí conmigo, en mis brazos, estos brazos se hicieron para abrazarte Lou, es todo lo que importa —Harry besó su cabello.

—Por lo de Zayn... —dijo Louis inseguro.

—Bah, obvio no. A menos de que a ti te haya gustado lo que sea que hacías con él en ese baño —dijo Harry soltando un poco a Louis para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Me gustó un poco, la verdad —murmuró Louis.

—Mal ahí, ¿cómo así? —el tono de voz de Harry, cambió.

—Es que él me tocó aquí abajo y me gustó —dijo Louis mordiéndose el labio nervioso.

— ¿Que él hizo qué? Estúpido Zayn, debí suponerlo, nunca pierde el tiempo.

—L-lo siento mucho —dijo Louis.

—Tranquilo, no fue tu culpa, debí suponerlo. Tu cabello estaba muy despeinado y salieron casi jadeando de ese baño, debí suponerlo —dijo Harry suspirando.

—No volverá a pasar porque yo a Zayn no lo quiero, a ti sí —dijo Louis sonriendo.

—Por eso te tengo un regalo —dijo Harry extendiéndole el anillo.

— ¿Qué es eso? Harry estamos muy jóvenes para el matrimonio, ni siquiera somos novios —bromeó Louis.

—Tonto, aún no vamos a casarnos —dijo Harry siendo interrumpido por Louis.

— ¿Vamos a casarnos? —dijo Louis riendo.

—Cuando las vacas vuelen, ahora escúchame —Harry rió—. Este anillo significa mucho para mí, antes de que mi abuelo por parte de papá muriera él y yo reunimos dinero y compramos anillos, él tenía uno, no sé que pasó con el otro, creo que está guardado, bueno y yo tengo este, pero ahora es para ti, Lou, porque eres muy especial para mí, y vale la pena dártelo.

Louis sonrió extendiendo la mano derecha, Harry la besó antes de poner el anillo en su dedo anular, Louis tuvo ganas de llorar pero resistió.

—Muchísimas gracias, Harry. Pero, ¿por qué compraron anillos y no otra cosa? —dijo Louis admirando el anillo, era hermoso.

—En realidad si compramos otra cosa antes de los anillos, ¿recuerdas la cámara instantánea? —Louis asintió—. Bueno esa la compramos, pero dijimos que probablemente se dañaría, aún no lo ha hecho y bueno, en esa cámara están mis mejores recuerdos. Algún día te mostraré a mi abuelo, aunque no me parezco en nada a él —Louis rió abrazando a harry.

— ¿Entonces tu abuelo era como tu mejor amigo? —se atrevió a preguntar, Louis.

—Aún lo es. Sonará extraño pero mi abuelo y yo nos llevábamos muy bien y nadie podrá remplazarlo como mi mejor amigo, mi abuelo era especial, aún lo es, para mí.

Louis asintió. Le agradaba muchísimo se Harry se atreviera a hablarle de su vida, ya que lo que sabía de él no era mucho y él de verdad deseaba conocerlo.

—Ahora vamos a dejarte en casa, Jay me matará —dijo Harry subiendo al auto de nuevo.

—En realidad matará a Stan, él me dejó venir contigo —bromeó Louis.

—A propósito, ¿quién es ese chico? —dijo Harry, encendiendo el auto.

—Fuimos amigos hasta quinto grado, nos alejamos, hasta ahora no tengo una respuesta exacta a eso, después llegaron chicos nuevos a la ciudad y Stan comenzó a juntarse con ellos y bueno, me hacían bullying, pero al parecer ya no lo harán más —dijo Louis encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Y él qué es de Zayn? Porque estaban juntos.

—Amigos, supongo —dijo Louis.

Harry encendió el auto y comenzó a manejar, minutos después ya estaban en frente la casa de Louis y este se extrañó al ver los focos de la casa encendidos, algo había pasado.

—Ya me tengo que ir, buenas noches, Harry —dijo Louis dispuesto a bajarse. Harry tomó su mano.

— ¿No hay un beso para mí? —dijo haciendo un puchero.

Louis suspiró y se inclinó depositando un beso en los labios de Harry, este le devolvió el beso a Louis acariciando sus mejillas. Louis sonrió alejándose cuando se quedó sin oxígeno.

—Nos vemos, Harry —dijo Louis bajando del auto.

—Nos vemos en unos días, te quiero, precioso —dijo Harry sonriendo.

Louis lo miró una vez más asintiendo, caminó hasta su casa y vio como el auto de Harry desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

Al entrar, su mamá lo miró y Louis pudo ver sus ojos rojos e hinchados, había estado llorando.

—Llamaron del centro de rehabilitación —dijo Jay sin esperar que Louis hablara.

— ¿Qué pasó mamá? —dijo Louis, acercándose para abrazarla.

—Tu papá tuvo un coma etílico, está en el hospital —dijo Jay y se largó a llorar de nuevo, esta vez en brazos de Louis.

—Va a estar bien, ya vas a ver —dijo Louis sin saber por qué, su papá no había sido el mejor padre del mundo, pero era su papá, debía quererlo.

»»»

—Hey, Louis, ¿qué tal? —dijo Stan al ver a Louis en el pasillo de la escuela, iba camino a gimnasia.

—Bien, todo está bien —mintió Louis.

No todo estaba bien, pero al menos su papá ya había salido del coma y ahora estaba en observación, le prohibieron volver a tomar alcohol o algo que contuviera la sustancia, al parecer su metabolismo no lo resistiría más y su hígado mucho menos.

Louis pudo hablar con su papá y este solo pudo llorar y pedirle disculpas a Louis por todo, cuando pudo ver su error. Le confesó a Louis que cuando tuvo el coma al no poder hablar, pero si pensar, recordó muchísimas cosas y cayó en cuenta de que no había sido el mejor padre del mundo y prometió intentar serlo por él, por su único hijo, lamentablemente Louis no era de palabras, sino de acciones y eso lo había aprendido recientemente con Harry.

Por cierto, el chico de ojos esmeraldas no se había olvidado de él como la vez anterior, había estado hablando con Louis a través de mensajes y llamadas en la noche, ese día era martes y Harry prometió ponerse en camino a Doncaster a penas saliera de la escuela, había conseguido el permiso de Anne quién estuvo impresionada de ver a su hijo haciendo eso por alguien.

Harry no habló con Stacy ni el lunes, ni el martes y esta hizo lo mismo, al parecer comenzaba a comprender el rechazo.

—Me alegra mucho, ¿te gustaría ir por un helado al salir de clases? —dijo Stan.

Esperen... ¿eso contaba como invitación a una cita?

—Lo siento mucho, tengo que ir al hospital y después a casa a hacer mis deberes, además tengo una visita —dijo Louis en serio, apenado.

—Oh —dijo Stan un poco decepcionado—. Bueno, será otro día.

—De acuerdo —dijo Louis.

—Espero que esto no sea algún rechazo por el pasado, ya sabes que... —dijo Stan y Louis lo interrumpió.

—No es por eso en serio, pero si de verdad quieres ser mi amigo de nuevo, debes ganarte mi confianza, eso sí.

—Está bien, es lo justo. Por cierto, ¿de donde conocías Harry?

—Larga historia, te veo luego, Stan —dijo Louis riendo.

»»»

Un rato después Louis tomaba por primera vez en su vida, una ducha tranquilo en los baños del colegio. Usualmente solía ser acosado por Stan y sus amigos, pero al parecer ya había terminado, y estaba tan relajado tomando la ducha que no escuchaba su teléfono sonar, era Harry, llamando pasa avisar que estaba por ponerse en camino a Doncaster, muy feliz de volver a verlo.

Harry manejó tan rápido que llegó en media hora a la ciudad, eso era un nuevo récord para sí mismo.

Llamó nuevamente a Louis y este finalmente contestó.

—Hola, precioso —dijo Harry sonriendo, lo volvería a ver de nuevo.

—Hey, Harry, ¿todo bien? Lo siento por no responder antes, estaba en las duchas del colegio —dijo Louis saliendo del colegio, justamente.

—Tranquilo, ¿dónde estás? Puedo ir a recogerte y podemos salir un rato, mamá dijo que tenía que volver hoy mismo —dijo Harry decepcionado.

Él de verdad había hecho todo lo posible por dejar que su mamá le permitiera quedarse allí con Louis, hasta el día siguiente, pero la mujer dijo que no, una noche era suficiente.

—Estoy saliendo de la escuela justamente —dijo Louis.

—Envíame la dirección por mensaje, voy por ti —dijo Harry colgando.

Unos segundos después Louis envió un mensaje con la dirección y Harry fue a buscarlo, al llegar lo vio recargado en una pared con el teléfono en la mano, tenía el cabello mojado y despeinado, y aún así, Harry pensó que era el chico más afortunado del mundo por tener a Louis, aún no oficialmente, pero algún día se lo pediría.

—Hey —dijo Harry. Lo suficientemente fuerte para que Louis lo viera y comenzara a correr hacia él.

Al llegar donde Harry, Louis saltó enredando sus piernas en la cintura del mayor, este rió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Me extrañaste? —bromeó Harry acariciando la espalda del menor. Louis asintió—. Vamos a tu casa para que hagas los deberes y te cambies, hoy vamos a tener nuestra primer cita, Lou.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry conocía perfectamente el camino a la casa de Louis, así que sí, ya prácticamente en unos minutos estaban llegando a casa del menor.

Un rato después, Jay dijo que tenía que irse porque tenía una junta en el trabajo acerca de su ascenso, Louis le deseó suerte y le dio un abrazo, Harry sonrió, esa escena era muy diferente a la que había visto en su casa hace unas semanas atrás. Jay se fue y le pidió a Harry antes de salir que cuidara de Louis, Jay sabía que Harry era mayor que él, Harry rió y le dijo que no se preocupara, Louis solo bufó, sentía como si Harry fuese su niñera o algo parecido.

Louis hizo su tarea con la ayuda de Harry, afortunadamente solo tenía una, Economía y era muy fácil, era un ensayo sobre el estado financiero del país. Cuando Louis terminó su tarea, subió para cambiarse, él y Harry tendrían su primer cita y sería muy especial.

— ¡Harry! —gritó Louis desde el segundo piso buscando ropa en su closet.

— ¿Sí? —dijo Harry subiendo para ver qué pasaba.

— ¿Qué me pongo? —dijo Louis cuando Harry ya estuvo en su habitación.

—Y yo que sé —Harry se encogió de hombros y rió—. Solo usa abrigo, hace frío ahí afuera.

—Bien —dijo Louis. Harry aún seguía de pie en el recargado en el marco puerta—. ¿Harry?

— ¿Mmm? —murmuró el rizado.

— ¿Puedes salir? Me voy a cambiar —dijo Louis riendo.

—Ah, okay —dijo Harry yendo hacia él para depositar un corto beso en sus labios y salir de la habitación—. Te veo abajo.

Louis asintió tomando su bóxer para ponérselo, se cambió lo más rápido que pudo asegurándose de que la ropa le ajustara bien, tomó su chaqueta azul de jean y se roció un poco de perfume. Cuando ya estuvo listo, fue y cepilló sus dientes, se dio una mirada más en el espejo y salió de la habitación.

¿Qué tendría Harry planeado para su primer cita si él no conocía mucho de Doncaster? O al menos eso era lo que Louis suponía.

Al bajar Louis, a Harry casi se le disloca la mandíbula, Louis lucía realmente hermoso.

—Dios mío —dijo Harry viéndolo fijamente, Louis se sonrojó—. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor no salgamos y quedémonos a ver películas aquí.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —emitió Louis con un tono de decepción.

—Maldita sea, ¿no te viste en el espejo? —dijo Harry y Louis negó, se había vestido horrible, ya lo suponía.

— ¿Estoy muy mal? —dijo Louis un poco herido y girando para subir a cambiarse de nuevo.

Harry corrió hasta el tomándolo por la cintura y haciendo que lo mirara, por primera vez Louis era un poco más alto que Harry y solo por las escaleras.

—Te ves hermoso, Jesús, ¿no ves? No quiero que te miren en la calle, eres mío —dijo Harry sonriendo y Louis se sonrojó y escondió su cara en el cuello de Harry.

—Pensé que me veía mal, soy un tonto —dijo Louis. Harry lo abrazó.

—Eres el tonto más lindo del mundo, ahora vamos —dijo Harry y Louis asintió, Harry besó sus labios y Louis sonrió. Louis tomó sus llaves por si volvía y su mamá aún no había llegado y salieron él y Harry agarrados de las manos.

Harry se subió al auto y Louis igual.

—En fin, ¿vas a decirme a dónde vamos? —dijo Louis.

—No —dijo Harry en un tono divertido, Louis rodó los ojos.

—Igual ni quería saber —dijo Louis, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Seguro, campeón —dijo Harry riendo, Louis bufó.

Media hora después Harry aparcó en un lugar enorme, no tenía ningún anuncio ni nada parecido, genial, Louis aún no sabía que iban a hacer.

—Bien, bajemos, creo que esto te gustará —dijo Harry sonriendo.

Louis bajó del auto y se colocó la chaqueta que llevaba en la mano, sentía mucho frío ¿estaban lejos de la ciudad o algo?

Harry tomó a Louis por los hombros atrayéndolo para abrazarlo y caminar juntos hacia la entrada del aún, desconocido lugar para Louis. Harry abrió una puerta con unas llaves y hizo a Louis entrar primero, luego cerró asegurándose de que no quedara abierto. Louis vio el lugar y sonrió, no sabía cómo Harry había atinado tan bien, pero amaba ese lugar.

— ¿Qué tal? —dijo Harry abrazando a Louis por detrás y apoyando su barbilla en el hombro del menor.

— ¿Una pista de hielo? ¿En serio Harry? Amo el hielo, pero no sabía que había una aquí en Doncaster —dijo Louis sonriendo.

El lugar estaba adornado a diferencia de una pista normal, tenía luces y Louis pudo ver una mesa para dos a un lado de la entrada de la pista.

—Pues sí hay, tienes que aprender a buscar mejor, ahora vamos, quiero patinar —dijo Harry llevando a Louis al lugar de los patines.

Ambos se colocaron los patines, bueno... Harry le colocó los patines a Louis, ya que este estaba demasiado embobado viendo la pista de hielo.

— ¿Vamos? —dijo Harry extendiéndole su mano a Louis.

Este la tomó y se pusieron de pie, entraron a la pista y Louis al principio le costó acostumbrarse a la sensación, hacía mucho que no patinaba en el hielo. Pronto Louis comenzó a patinar como un pez nadando en agua, y Harry se frustró, pues varias veces se caía y Louis se burlaba porque se suponía que Harry iba a enseñarle a él.

—Soy un asco en esto —dijo Harry poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Louis.

—No te trates tan mal contigo mismo, ven —dijo Louis estirando su brazo. Harry se colocó de pie y se aferró a las caderas de Louis para no caerse de nuevo.

—Harry suéltame, quiero patinar —dijo Louis riendo.

—No, patinemos juntos, después me caigo —dijo Harry tomando su mano y empezando a moverse levemente. Louis rió y comenzó a seguirle el ritmo, Harry no se nunca cayó más.

— _El barco necesitaba a la brújula para navegar_ —dijo Harry sin pensar.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Louis sonriendo.

— ¿Uh? Nada —dijo Harry desorientado.

—Repite lo que dijiste antes —pidió Louis sonriendo.

— _El barco necesitaba a la brújula para navegar_ —dijo Harry sonriendo.

— ¡Estás hablando de ti y de mí Harry! ¡Es lo más bonito que me han dicho! —dijo Louis emocionado.

Y Harry lo había dicho sin pensar, pero no podía decir eso, dañaría el momento.

—Eso es lo que provocas en mí —dijo Harry, atrayendo a Louis por la cintura para besarlo.

Este sonrió y se dejó llevar por los dulces labios de Harry, que a pesar de patinar en el hielo, seguían sintiéndose como en casa para Louis, eso era lo que le transmitía Harry a Louis: seguridad.

Se besaron por unos minutos más hasta que Harry sintió a Louis titiritar, el pequeño comenzaba a sentir frío. Harry depositó un corto beso en los labios ahora rojos de Louis, para indicarle que salieran de la pista. Así lo hicieron, salieron y se quitaron los patines y poniéndose de nuevo sus zapatos fueron a la mesa que Louis había visto al entrar a la pista, era para ellos.

Harry corrió la silla de Louis para que se sentara en ella, cuando Louis se sentó, Harry se sentó al frente de él tomando la botella de vino que había al lado.

— ¿Qué te ha parecido? —dijo Harry mientras abría la botella.

—Es la mejor primera cita que he tenido —dijo Louis sonriendo.

— ¿Y has tenido más citas? —dijo Harry sirviendo el vino en unas copas ya preparadas.

—No —dijo Louis, Harry rió siguiéndole la broma.

—Entonces me alegra ser tu mejor, primera y única cita —dijo Harry extendiéndole la copa de vino. Louis sonrió aceptándola y Harry tomó la suya.

—Tu mamá va a meterme preso por darle alcohol a un menor —dijo Harry bromeando, Louis solo bufó rodando los ojos.

—Ya estoy grande, puedo hacer lo que quiera. Además yo no voy a decirle, ¿tú sí? —dijo Louis sonriendo.

—Vale, rebelde. Lo que tú digas —dijo Harry soltando una carcajada—. Ahora, ¿por qué brindamos?

—Por ti, porque agradezco el haberte conocido —dijo Louis.

—No, no, no, mejor brindemos por ti, porque si no te hubiera conocido quién sabe dónde estaría —dijo Harry, mirando fijamente a Louis.

Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban al mirar a Louis, verde contra azul, los ojos de Harry escondían tantas cosas para Louis, y él deseaba saber todo sobre Harry, a pesar de llevar pocas semanas conociéndose, todo había cambiado para Louis, aparentemente para bien, y Harry no se quedaba atrás, él había dejado atrás su terrible y descuidada relación, si es que a eso se le podía llamar relación, con Stacy.

Finalmente chocaron las copas y bebieron ambos del vino, Louis sonreía sin dejar de mirar a Harry, ambos comieron una cena que Anne había preparado para su hijo y Harry tenía en el auto, disfrutaron el resto de la noche hablando de cosas banales, Harry le dijo a Louis que el próximo año dejaría la escuela para entrar a la universidad y Louis le dijo a Harry que su cumpleaños estaba cerca, Harry prometió pasar todo ese día con él.

En fin, una cita en el hielo, fue la mejor cita, ellos se abrazaron todo el tiempo dándose calor y fueron muy cariñosos el uno con el otro, cosa que no les molestó para nada, podrían acostumbrarse a ello de por vida.


	10. Chapter 10

_Nuevo mensaje de: Harry._

Louis sonrió a su teléfono al ver la notificación, su mamá lo miró por encima de sus gafas con una pequeña sonrisa, hace días venía notando actitudes extrañas de parte de su único hijo y tenía unas cuantas hipótesis de que podría ser.

Jay le arrebató el teléfono de las manos a Louis antes de que este pudiera abrir el mensaje, Louis frunció el ceño y volvió su mirada a su mamá que sonrió de la misma manera al ver la notificación.

—Entonces, Harry, el apuesto hijo de Anne es el motivo de tu sonrisa —dijo Jay colocando sus codos sobre la mesa y mirando a Louis.

Este se sonrojó y giró su rostro a otro lado tratando de ocultar su sonrisa y obviamente su sonrojo.

—Es solo un mensaje, mamá —dijo Louis ocultando su rostro con sus manos.

— ¿Sí? Entonces ¿por qué estás sonrojado, cariño?

—Mamáá —dijo Louis alargando la "a" y sonriendo.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme,hijo? —dijo Jay extendiéndole el teléfono a su hijo.

Louis negó con la cabeza rápidamente, estaba nervioso.

—Louis, mírame —pidió su madre sonriendo levemente, el chico alzó la vista tímidamente—. ¿Te gusta, Harry? —dijo la mujer y Louis abrió los ojos sorprendido, no se esperaba eso—. ¿Es eso? ¿Te gusta ese chico? —dijo Jay, sonriendo.

—Mamá, ¿estaría mal si me gusta un chico? —dijo Louis con cautela.

— ¿Quieres saber que está mal, Louis? —dijo su madre sonriendo.

— ¿Qué?

—Que te guste y no aceptarlo por el miedo a ser juzgado, los homosexuales, son personas hijo no hay nada mal con ellos.

Louis sonrió, su mamá lo apoyaría.

—Está bien, mamá, me gusta Harry —dijo Louis.

—Lo sospechaba —dijo Jay poniéndose de pie para abrazar a Louis—. Y estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Siempre.

Jay abrazó a Louis y este sintió ganas de llorar, hace mucho no se sentía tan apoyado.

— ¿No cambia nada entre nosotros? —dijo Louis aún en el abrazo.

—No lo hace, bebé. El amor de una madre hacia su hijo nunca cambia —dijo Jay besando el cabello de su hijo.

—Gracias, mamá —dijo Louis sonriendo emocionado.

—Termina de comer para que vayas a dormir  —dijo Jay sonriendo.

Louis hizo caso terminando su pequeña cena, porque ya había comido con Harry, y luego subió a su habitación, había llegado a su casa hace un rato, después de la cita con Harry y este quedó en hablarle cuando llegará a Holmes Chapel, de seguro de eso se trataba el mensaje.

Louis abrió el mensaje.

_"Estoy en casa ya, ¿cómo estás tú?"_

Louis sonrió como un tonto al teléfono.

_"Estoy bien, le he dicho a mi mamá"_

Tecleó Louis como respuesta y la envió. Se quitó la ropa y se puso su pijama más abrigada, era mediados de diciembre y aún haría frío probablemente hasta febrero, le gustaba el frío, pero muchas veces arruinaba muchas cosas, por ejemplo: siempre nevaba en su cumpleaños.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, Harry lo estaba llamando por _FaceTime_ , Louis se acomodó en su cama con sus sábanas y contestó la vídeo-llamada.

— ¿Cómo así? ¿Qué le has dicho a tu mamá? —dijo Harry a través de la pantalla. También estaba en pijama, su cabello estaba desordenado y lucía listo para ir a dormir. Louis suspiró.

—Que soy gay, eso —dijo tranquilamente el más pequeño, sonriendo con orgullo.

Harry sonrió orgulloso de su... ¿qué? Aún no erán nada.

— ¿Y cómo se lo tomó? —dijo Harry introduciéndose en su cama. La misma cama donde Louis había dormido hace unas semanas. Louis sonrió al verlo, antes de responder.

—Me dijo que estaba bien —dijo Louis sonriendo.

— ¿Solo eso? ¿Nada más?

—Y que no tuviera miedo de ser quién soy, que nuestra relación no cambiaría por eso.

—Me alegra mucho, bebé —dijo Harry bostezando.

Estaba muy cansado por el viaje de vuelta, se supone que un viernes en la noche un adolescente sale con amigos de fiesta, pero Harry había decidido viajar unos cuantos kilómetros porque chico que le gusta, era de noche y no podía conducir rápidamente, al menos no tuvo problemas con su mamá, llegó a tiempo. Louis sonrió con ternura, parecía un pequeño león cuando bostezaba, a la vez compendió que debía dejar dormir a Harry.

—Te quiero, hasta mañana, Harry —dijo Louis.

— ¿Qué? No espera, hablemos un rato más —dijo Harry soltando un bostezo nuevamente.

—De seguro estás cansado y tienes sueño, hablamos mas tarde, te quiero —dijo Louis.

—Está bien, te haré caso —dijo Harry riendo—. Pero antes de eso, envíame un beso.

— ¿Qué? No, Harry, no voy a hacer boca de pato, ugh —dijo Louis frunciendo el ceño. Harry rió.

—Por favor, bebé —dijo Harry sonriendo.

—No.

—Por favorcito, ¿sí, precioso? —Harry hizo un puchero. Louis cubrió su rostro con su mano.

—Harry...

—Louis... por favor, así me dormiré feliz. Además me diste muchos besos hoy, ¿qué te cuesta enviarme uno?

Louis bufó enviando un beso rápidamente. Harry no pudo tomarle screenshot.

—Listo.

—Pero... bebé, ni siquiera lo vi —dijo Harry.

Louis rodó los ojos y esta vez estiró sus labios unos segundos y luego lanzó el beso, Harry sonrió tomando el screenshot.

—Gracias, bebé. Te quiero más —dijo Harry y Louis sonrió.

—Hasta mañana —murmuró Louis despidiéndose con la mano, Harry hizo lo mismo y finalizaron la vídeo-llamada.

Un rato después cuando Louis estaba por quedarse dormido, sintió su teléfono vibrar. Cuando vio la notificación, fue a Instagram y vio que Harry había subido la foto de él lanzando el beso mientras Harry sonreía al otro lado del screenshot, con la descripción: "S _on buenas noches, pero podrían ser mejores. @louist91 my sweet cheeks._ "

Louis sonrió dándole me gusta y volviendo a acostarse para quedarse dormido al instante, Harry era la persona más dulce que había conocido y el apodo que le había colocado no le molestaba para nada.

**»»»**

—Louis, cariño, despierta —dijo Jay moviendo levemente a su hijo que seguía dormido a pesar de ser más de la 1:00 p.m.

—Mmm... —murmuró Louis moviéndose bajó las sábanas. Su mamá rió.

—Levántate, ya ha sido suficiente cariño —dijo Jay nuevamente.

Louis talló sus ojos sentándose en la cama. Jay caminó hasta estar en la puerta del cuarto.

—Te espero para almorzar, ya que el desayuno ya pasó. Te tengo una sorpresa —dijo antes de bajar al primer piso.

Louis automáticamente de puso de pie tambaleándose un poco, fue hacia al baño, se cepilló los dientes e hizo sus necesidades para finalmente bajar al primer piso. Jay sonrió viendo a Louis sentarse en la mesa del comedor y le entregó unos papeles y una caja adornada, seguido de su desayuno.

Louis frunció el ceño mirando los papeles, pero no entendía nada de lo que decía allí.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Louis alzando los papeles. Jay sonrió sentándose a su lado en la mesa.

—Me ascendieron —dijo sonriendo la mujer. Louis abrió la boca sorprendido y luego sonrió para después lanzarse a los brazos de su mamá y darle un gran abrazo.

—Felicidades, mamá, muchas felicidades en serio, te lo merecías más que nadie en el mundo. Eres la mejor mamá —dijo Louis en medio del abrazo, Jay sonrió depositando un beso en su frente y separándose de él.

—Ahora, abre la caja —dijo Jay extendiéndole la caja.

— ¿Qué es? —murmuró Louis rompiendo el papel.

Al hacerlo, vio que decía " _iPhone_ ", no podía ser, emocionado rompió el sello de seguridad y comprobó lo que estaba pensando, su mamá le había comprando el teléfono que quería.

—Mamá... —murmuró Louis sacándolo de la caja.

— ¿Te gusta? ¿Ese es el que querías? —Louis asintió sonriendo—. Cuídalo mucho, me esforcé para comprártelo.

—Muchas gracias, mamá, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero —dijo Louis abrazando a Jay, esta rió.

—Y yo a ti. Voy a tener que regalarte más de esos para que me los digas seguido —bromeó. Louis rió encendiendo el teléfono.

Louis revisó su teléfono y tomó fotos a un par de cosas en su casa probando la cámara, al final puso su chip, lo dejó cargando y subió para bañarse, empezaría a correr, sentía que estaba subido de peso y esa era la manera más fácil de quemar la grasa en su cuerpo.

Se bañó, lavó su cabello y se cambió con unos pantalones deportivos largos y una camisa seguido de una chaqueta deportiva, quería estar cómodo y además seguía haciendo frío. Al bajar comió una manzana, estas ayudan a quemar calorías y te dan energía, leyó eso en un blog, y tomó un poco jugo mientras se despedida de su mamá, quién hacia unas cuantas llamadas de su trabajo, agarró su teléfono nuevo y los audífonos había descargado una aplicación de música, pero era sólo por siete días, de ahí en adelante debería pagar, cosa que no era tal genial, después de todo no todo era tan bueno.

Salió de su casa e hizo estiramientos básicos antes de comenzar a correr, alrededor de la cuadra de su casa mientras la música de _R.E.M_ , _U2_ y _Oasis_ , nada podría ir mejor.

Louis corría alrededor del parque cerca de su casa, el mismo donde había estado con Harry hace unos días, cerró los ojos en un descuido mientras corría y chocó con alguien, automáticamente Louis cayó hacia atrás y la persona con la que chocó tuvo la misma reacción.

Louis se aseguró de que su teléfono estuviera bien y después se quitó los audífonos, dispuesto a pedirle disculpas a la persona con la que chocó.

Alzó su vista y se encontró con un chico de ojos azules y cabello teñido, un poco más oscuros que los de Louis, quién comenzó a reír. Louis frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo el teñido.

— ¿Por qué te estas riendo? —dijo Louis frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque no deberías correr con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Y tú quién eres para decirme eso? —dijo Louis comenzando a enfadarse.

—Niall Horan, tu vecino, mucho gusto —dijo el chico sonriendo y extendiéndole la mano a Louis.

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Harry gruñó soltando una maldición, su día básicamente estaba siendo una mierda y apenas iba comenzando.

Se levantó quince minutos tarde y eso fue lo suficiente para retrasarlo, además tenía examen de Física a primera hora y el problema no era que no había estudiado, era que iba jodidamente tarde, para completar el-círculo-de-desgracias, —como el mismo lo apodó—, a mitad de camino su auto se averió, fue la gota que llenó el vaso.

Suspiró alejándose del carro, si no lo hacia iba a ensuciarse toda la ropa y tenía una camisa blanca puesta, llamó al seguro del auto y prometieron hacerse cargo, Harry esperó media hora hasta que una grúa llegó, revisaron el problema y era el carburador y que les tomaría un día arreglarlo, ¿más que genial cierto? Por eso Harry odiaba los lunes.

Cuando se llevaron el auto, Harry tomó un taxi hasta el instituto, le dieron detención hasta las tres de la tarde después de clases, por llegar tarde, al menos el profesor de Física le dejó presentar el examen mientras estaba en detención, porque sabía que Harry no era mal alumno.

Le quedaba una hora de detención y Harry estaba literalmente muriendo del aburrimiento, decidió enviarle un _Whatsapp_ a Louis, pero este no fue recibido, Harry frunció el ceño, decía que la última conexión fue el día anterior en la tarde, qué extraño, Harry guardó su teléfono cuando la directora entró al salón a ver que alumnos habían y frunció el ceño al ver a Harry, porque vamos, Harry era divertido y algo desordenado pero él no era mal estudiante.

—Styles, venga aquí —dijo la mujer frunciendo el ceño, Harry de puso de pie enseguida.

— ¿Sí, señora? —dijo Harry cuando llegó frente a ella.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? Espero que no haya tenido problemas con ningún profesor, eso me decepcionaría muchísimo.

—No, no. No se preocupe, es que llegué tarde porque tuve problemas con mi auto —explicó Harry apenado.

—Muy bien. Salga de aquí —ordeñó y Harry hizo una mueca en signo de confusión.

— ¿Disculpe? —dijo Harry.

—Que salga de aquí, su detención terminó, a menos de que quiera quedarse.

—No, no, no, mil gracias, en serio —dijo Harry en tono dudoso tomando su bolso y saliendo del salón con una sonrisa.

Por otro lado estaba muy enfadado porque: 1. No tenía auto. 2. Necesitaba ir a ver a Louis hoy, no iba a fallarle, lo prometió. Necesitaba un amigo con auto que... Zayn ¡Zayn tenía auto! Harry lo llamó rápidamente, Zayn podría llevarlo o prestarle su auto.

— ¿Harry? —dijo el chico al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Zayn? ¡Zayn mi amigo! —dijo Harry amistoso riendo un poco, ellos no se trataban así. Zayn frunció el ceño al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Qué quieres, Harold?

—No me digas así, sabes que odio ese apodo. La cosa es que necesito ir a Doncaster —dijo Harry riendo.

La razón por la cual no estaban juntos en ese momento es porque Zayn estudiaba en una escuela privada también pero no era la misma de Harry.

— ¿Y eso a mí me importa por qué...? Oh, espera, ¿esto es por el chico que casi me follo? —dijo Zayn provocando a Harry.

—Sí, del mismo, que ahora es mío —dijo Harry sonando posesivo.

— ¿Y quién lo dice? —Zayn siguió, Zayn sabía como provocar a Harry.

—Yo lo digo y punto. Necesito que me lleves a Doncaster o que me prestes tu auto.

— ¿Y tú auto?

—Se averió, el carburador.

—Qué mierda, está bien. Te llevaré pero tienes que pagarme.

— ¿Qué?

—Era broma, idiota. ¿Dónde estás?

—En la salida del instituto.

—Son las... 3:00 p.m, ¿qué haces ahí aún? —dijo Zayn colocándose de pie perezosamente y poniéndose sus típicas botas negras militares.

—Detención.

— ¿Detención? ¿Tú? Podría esperar eso de mí pero no de ti, Harry.

—Lo que sea, ya pasó. ¿Te demoras? Se hace tarde.

— ¿Con exigencias y todo? Es mi auto, idiota.

—Dije que podrías prestármelo pero tu...

—Ni drogado, Styles.

—Bueno.

—Estoy en diez allí —dijo Zayn colgando. Harry sonrió aliviado.

**»»»**

—Y entonces yo dije "¡No mamá, no podemos abrir el horno aún!" Porque yo sé más de cupckaes que ella. Pero ella lo hizo y los cupcakes terminaron explotando en su cara —dijo Niall y Louis y su mamá rieron.

Luego del incidente en el parque Louis y Niall hablaron un rato más y quedaron mientras trotaban hacia sus casas que Niall iría a cenar a casa de Louis porque el teñido se auto-invitó, y Louis no pudo negarse, además le había caído bien y tenía sentido del humor, a su mamá también le caería bien, estaba seguro y así fue.

Era de tarde y Niall había pasado la mayoría de la tarde haciendo reír a Louis hasta que llegó su mamá y se les unió, almorzaron y siguieron ahí, riéndose de las historias y chistes de Niall.

— ¡Niall, eso fue muy grosero no debiste dejarla hacerlo! —dijo Louis intentando lucir serio, pero al final soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Y yo que iba a saber que le iban a explotar los cupcakes en el rostro!

—Sí lo sabias. Acabas de decir que eres el experto en cupcakes.

—Entonces no soy tan experto después de todo —dijo Niall y todos volvieron a reír de nuevo—. Louis, nunca le hagas eso a tu mamá.

—Lo prometo —dijo Louis alzando la mano en signo de promesa y a su vez riendo.

**»»»**

— ¡Harry! —gritó Zayn desde el auto, este comenzó a correr hacia el auto inmediatamente—. ¿Estás listo? ¿O vamos por algo a tu casa?

—Estoy listo.

—Bien, sube —Zayn hizo la seña y Harry subió al asiento del copiloto.

—Gracias por esto, amigo —dijo Harry tirando su bolso al asiento trasero.

—Igual no tenía nada mejor que hacer —dijo Zayn encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hijo de puta —dijo Harry riendo.

—Y bien, cuéntame ¿qué pasa con este chico...?

—Louis.

—Sí, él.

—Estamos saliendo.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Zayn asombrado. Él lo sabía Harry, no salía con nadie.

—Lo que escuchaste —dijo Harry sonriendo orgulloso.

—Hermano, tu de verdad estás bromeando, ¿cierto?

—No lo estoy haciendo, lo prometo.

—Pero si tu no sales con nadie, incluso nunca has tenido una relación hasta donde sé.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Todo lo que dices es cierto, pero Louis es diferente.

—Aw, eso es tan lindo y típico debe ser por eso estuvimos a esto —dijo Zayn haciendo una seña con sus dedos—. De tener sexo en el baño, en una fiesta, seguramente.

Harry frunció el ceño, él estaba seguro de que Louis en sus cinco sentidos no tuviera hecho nada con Zayn, porque hasta donde sabía no habían hecho nada, ¿o sí?

—No será porque algo le diste, ¿no? Porque cuando los obligué a salir del baño ambos apestaban a alcohol.

Zayn rió.

—Que exagerado eres hombre, solo habíamos tomado dos cervezas, lo que pasa es que tu noviecito como que nunca había tomado en su vida —se burló Zayn poniendo su vista en la carretera, ya habían salido de Holmes Chapel.

—Obviamente que nunca había tomado nada, eso te convierte a ti en un violador de menores, Malik.

—Técnicamente no lo "violé"—dijo Zayn haciendo comillas con una de sus manos—. Tu lo impediste, idiota.

Ambos rieron, nadie más podía entenderse tan bien como lo hacían ellos dos.

Harry se durmió el resto del camino y a cinco minutos para llegar Zayn despertó a Harry para que le indicara a donde ir, así lo hizo el rizado y en cinco minutos Harry ya estaba con una sonrisa llamando a la puerta de la casa de los Tomlinson, Zayn bajó del auto y lo observó riendo un poco parecía un niño chiquito esperando a que abran una tienda para comprar su dulce favorito. Harry se desilusionó un poco cuando abrió Jay, igualmente la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y está lo invitó a pasar, Zayn la siguió.

Zayn y Harry tomaron asiento en el mismo sofá mientras Harry buscaba disimuladamente con la mirada a Louis por la casa.

— ¿Y qué te trae por aquí, cariño? —dijo Jay tomando asiento frente a Harry y Zayn.

— ¿Sabe si Louis está? Él sabe que nos veríamos hoy —dijo Harry frunciendo un poco el ceño.mJay sonrió.

—Él está con el vecino de al lado, creo que fueron por un helado, no deben tardar.

Harry frunció el ceño definitivamente, no se preocuparía si hubieran identificado a la persona que estaba con Louis del sexo femenino, pero Harry escuchó bien, era un hombre.

— ¿Y sabe dónde es? Es que no tengo mucho tiempo —dijo Harry pasando la mano por su cabello, nervioso.

—No creo que fueran muy lejos, pero la heladería más cercana es a dos cuadras, supongo que deben estar allí —dijo Jay.

Harry automáticamente se puso de pie y Zayn le siguió.

—Mil gracias, por si acaso Louis llega mientras voy por él le dice que me llame —dijo Harry.

—Descuida, le diré, cariño —dijo Jay dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

Harry salió y Zayn igual, Zayn encendió el auto y comenzó a manejar, Harry movía su pierna nervioso mientras miraba fijamente el camino, no podría siquiera imaginarse a Louis riendo con alguien que no fuera él, a Louis abrazando o bromeando con alguien que no fuera él, y sí Harry era egoísta, el solo quería a Louis para él.

— ¿Puedes calmarte? Es solo su vecino, ¿no lo escuchaste? —dijo Zayn riendo.

— ¿Puedes dejar de burlarte de todo? Ese es el jodido problema, ¿y si es más atractivo que yo? —y ahí iba de nuevo, el Harry inseguro.

—No seas idiota, si no tienes confianza en Louis, su relación no sirve.

—Si confío en él, es que...

—No, no confías en él, deja de mentirte a ti mismo.

Zayn aparcó en la dichosa heladería, y Harry se bajó rápidamente para mirar en su interior antes de entrar a esta. Zayn corrió detrás de él, conocía a Harry y el Harry impulsivo no era la mejor versión de Harry.

Y Harry lo vio, justo lo que no quería ver.


	12. Chapter 12

Louis le sonreía muy de cerca a ese chico, Louis reía con ese chico y no con él, no parecía darse cuenta de que el rubio lo miraba demasiado y con una sonrisa tímida, le gustaba Louis, al teñido le gustaba Louis. La cabeza de Harry generaba pensamientos equivocados rápidamente y todo por los repentinos celos.

Harry respiró fuertemente y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada dispuesto a golpear al rubio, sabía que no era culpa de Louis, Harry comenzaba a confiar ciegamente en Louis, eso era bueno, ¿o no?

Zayn corrió detrás de Harry poniéndose en frente de este y tomándolo por los hombros.

—Tranquilízate y piensa muy bien lo que le vas a decir. No mandes todo a la mierda si de verdad él vale la pena para ti —dijo Zayn mientras Harry contenía su ira en su interior.

Harry no era de esas personas que se sonrojaban cuando se enojaban, él lloraba y ahora mismo estaba conteniendo fuertemente sus ganas de llorar, él sabía que eso lo hacia lucir extremadamente débil, en vez de enojado. Respiró fuertemente soltando unas lágrimas y las secó rápidamente.

—Bien, ahora sí. Vamos por tu chico —dijo Zayn sonriendo y yendo tras de él,

Harry entró y Louis no pareció notarlo, además había más gente en la heladería a esa hora de la tarde, Harry caminó hasta la mesa donde Louis estaba con el rubio y colocó sus manos en la mesa apoyándose para mirarlo fijamente.

Louis inocentemente sonrió y se levantó emocionado para recibir con un gran abrazo a Harry.

—Hola, amor —dijo en medio del cálido abrazo.

Este no se negó y abrió sus brazos para el más pequeño. Harry suspiró cuando Louis lo abrazó con tanta fuerza y cariño, haciéndole saber que aún era suyo, todo estaba bien, su precioso aún era suyo. Una lágrima bajó rápidamente y rozó la camisa de Louis. El menor dejó un beso en la mejilla de Harry y cuando miró los ojos rojos de Harry quitó unas cuantas lágrimas que bajaron rápidamente, observándolo preocupado, nunca había visto a Harry de esa manera. Harry tomó las manos de Louis y las besó suavemente para después guiarlo para salir de la heladería. Zayn se sentó al lado del rubio sin decir una palabra, solo analizándolo.

— ¿Quién eres tú y quién es él? ¿Por qué se llevó a Louis así? —dijo Niall frunciendo el ceño notablemente confundido.

—Yo soy Zayn, él es Harry, mi amigo y Louis es su novio. ¿Algo más? —dijo Zayn alzando una ceja arrogante. El rubio negó.

Al salir de la heladería Louis solo seguía a Harry confundido y con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

— ¿Estamos bien, cierto? —dijo Louis tratando de mirar a Harry quién aún se recuperaba de todo lo que había pasado.

Harry asintió con la cabeza unos segundos después, Louis no dijo nada más, no conocía lo suficiente a Harry, y eso lo hacía confundirse demasiado algunas veces, se acercó y le extendió sus brazos a Harry, este lo abrazo apretándolo contra su pecho.

—Te quiero —dijo Harry aún abrazando a Louis. Louis suspiró, Harry lo confundía demasiado.

—Y yo a ti —dijo Louis sonriendo, se separó un poco de Harry mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿Puedes decirme que está mal?

—Tú con ese chico rubio y... —dijo Harry mirando a un lado.

—Harry, yo nunca me atrevería a romper tu confianza —dijo Louis intentando disculparse, Harry puso su mano en la boca de Louis para que se callara.

—Mi inseguridad es una mierda, te acabas de dar cuenta de eso. Pero no pude reaccionar de otra manera, eres lo mejor que ha llegado a mi vida, ¿lo sabes, no? Louis, yo nunca tuve a nadie antes de ti, no sé como va esto de las relaciones. No me dejes.

Louis negó triste, en sus planes no estaba dejar a Harry, por supuesto que no, se colgó del cuello de Harry depositando en sus labios un beso dulce y sincero, Harry tomó la cintura de Louis para acercarlo más a sus labios, Louis se puso de puntitas continuando con el beso, él de verdad quería estar con Harry.

— ¿No me vas a dejar, cierto? —dijo Harry aún besando a Louis y mirando fijamente sus ojos celestes, esos ojos eran la causa de todo, eran preciosos.

—No lo haré, estamos juntos en esto —dijo Louis sonriendo en los labios de Harry, embelesado.

A unos metros Niall observaba la escena de brazos cruzados y Zayn estaba a su lado, Niall había pagado la cuenta y ambos habían salido en busca de la pareja, Zayn rió al ver la expresión del rubio mientras observaba a Louis y Harry muy confundico.

—No eres el único, yo también lo intenté con el trasero de chica —comentó Zayn con burla.

— ¿Te refieres a Louis? —dijo Niall girándose a verlo confundido.

—También intenté algo con Louis —bromeó Zayn, Niall abrió sus ojos sorprendido, esa no era su intención con su vecino—. Pero estábamos ebrios, así que como que no cuenta —dijo Zayn restándole importancia al asunto.

— ¿Eres un idiota, lo sabías? —dijo Niall volviéndose a cruzar de brazos.

—A mucho honor, teñido —Zayn soltó una carcajada. Niall rodó los ojos irritado.

— ¡Chicos! ¿Van a pasar el resto de la tarde juntos o...? —dijo Zayn yendo hacia Louis y Harry.

Ambos se separaron sonriendo y Zayn negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa, eso para cuando te estas enamorando y te vuelves un idiota total, pensó Zayn.

—Louis y yo iremos a dar una vuelta, ¿nos prestas tu carro? —dijo Harry tomando al menor de la mano.

Zayn entrecerró sus ojos apuntando a Harry en señal de que cuidara a su bebé, como él le decía a su auto, luego le lanzó la llave y Harry la atrapó en el aire y le sonrió a su amigo en agradecimiento. Harry subió al auto y Louis le siguió subiendo al asiento del copiloto con una sonrisa. Zayn bufó comenzando a caminar de vuelta a casa de Louis, Niall lo siguió, no tenía nada que hacer el resto de la tarde y aunque se lo negara a sí mismo Zayn era divertido... a su manera, y puede que un poco atractivo.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —dijo Niall posicionándose al lado del moreno.

—A tu casa —dijo Zayn encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero si no sabes donde vivo.

—Tú te encargarás de mostrarme donde es —dijo Zayn sonriendo falsamente. Niall suspiró pesadamente. ¿En qué se había metido?

Unos minutos después de caminata silenciosa, solo Zayn fumando un cigarrillo, cosa que lo hacía lucir jodidamente sexy, pensaba Niall, llegaron a su casa.

Niall buscó por cinco minutos las llaves en todos sus bolsillos hasta que se resignó.

—No las tienes, ¿cierto? —dijo Zayn expulsando el humo por su boca.

—Al parecer no —dijo Niall encogiéndose de hombros.

—Subamos por una ventana —propuso Zayn. Niall abrió sus ojos exageradamente, no le había gustado nada esa idea.

— ¿Qué? —dijo el rubio—. ¿Sabes, Zayn? Yo no soy suicida, yo valoro mi vida. Zayn se terminó el cigarrillo y pisó la colilla con su pie.

—No seas idiota, veré si puedo subirme y abro la puerta para que entremos.

Niall hizo un gesto de limpiarse las manos y soltó una carcajada.

—No soy responsable por tu vida.

—Vete a la mierda.

Zayn intentó subir, pero las paredes estaban húmedas y sus botas militares parecían no querer cooperar ese día, al final cayó encima de Niall.

**»»»**

Después de los helados, Harry y Louis se dirigieron a un lago cercano, el cual Louis indicó como llegar, por supuesto.

—Aquí es —dijo Louis sonriendo. Harry apagó el auto y ambos bajaron.

—Solía venir aquí con mis papás cada domingo a divertirme, no recuerdo en que momento dejamos de hacerlo —comentó Louis mirando hacia el lago.

Harry le sonrió y ambos bajaron y se tiraron en el césped mirando hacia el cielo.

—Verás que todo volverá a la normalidad. Además falta poco para tu cumpleaños, quiero verte feliz —dijo Harry abrazando a Louis y atrayéndolo a su pecho.

—Tu eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz —dijo Louis besando a Harry, este sonrió. Louis seguía siendo suyo. Lo sería siempre.

 


	13. Chapter 13

—Vayámonos Lou, tengo mucha hambre —dijo Harry tirando del chico hacia el auto. El cual se oponía.

Llevaban aproximadamente una hora ahí tirados en el césped del lago hablando de cosas que habían pasado mientras no se veían y compartiendo un par de besos, pero el estómago de Harry comenzó a rugir reclamando por comida y hacia cinco minutos Harry le venía rogando a Louis que volvieran a la ciudad para comer algo, Louis solo reía evitando a Harry y haciéndole cosquillas, sabía que volver a la ciudad significaba que él se fuera y no verlo por dos días más y no quería.

La distancia entre ellos no era mucha, pero la que había era suficiente para ser una mierda total.

—Cómeme a mí —dijo Louis riendo.

—Haré de cuenta que no escuché eso —dijo Harry dándole un pequeño empujón a Louis. Este rió y entró finalmente al auto.

— ¿Lo haremos algún día, verdad? —dijo Louis tocando la pierna de Harry. Este abrió los ojos exageradamente, ¿desde cuanto su chico era tan atrevido?

— ¿De qué hablas? —dijo Harry encendiendo el auto.

—Tú sabes —dijo Louis alzando las cejas divertido.

—Si es lo que estoy pensando, no lo sé. Hay que dejar que esas cosas pasen.

—Oh vamos, yo sé que tú quieres —dijo Louis pasando su mano por la pierna de Harry. Harry la quitó, Louis no sabía lo que hacía.

— ¿Desde cuándo tan atrevido? —dijo Harry dando reversa para salir. Louis se encogió de hombros riendo.

—Leí sobre eso —dijo tranquilamente.

—Por Dios... —murmuró Harry sorprendido—. No leas más, está prohibido.

— ¿Por qué? —dijo Louis haciendo un puchero—. ¿Está mal?

—Porque yo voy a enseñarte todo lo que necesitas saber sobre eso —dijo Harry acariciando su mano—. Pero más adelante.

Louis asintió con una sonrisa satisfecho.

—Hecho.

Se dieron pequeñas caricias en las manos mientras llegaban a casa de Louis, lo cual no demoró mucho ya que estaban realmente cerca de esta. Al llegar Louis soltó una risa al ver a Zayn y Niall abrazados en la puerta de la casa de Niall, la pregunta era ¿qué hacían ellos ahí? Harry y Louis se agarraron de las manos y caminaron hacia los chicos, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y estaban abrazándose mutuamente. Louis sonrió ante la escena, al parecer se habían llevado muy bien.

—Chicos, hey —dijo Harry moviendo a Zayn suavemente. Extrañamente este se sorprendió y se despertó al instante.

Lo cual fue aún más extraño, Zayn no se despertaba tan fácilmente, cualquiera que lo conocía lo sabía.

Zayn se separó un poco de Niall y este aún dormido se abrazó a él, Louis rió un poco. Zayn se frotó los ojos con sus dedos como un bebé.

— ¿Por qué demoraron tanto, carajo? ¿Qué hora es? —dijo Zayn desorientado. Louis sonrió tiernamente.

—Son las... —murmuró Harry mirando su reloj de mano—. Son las 7:30 p.m., ¿nos vamos ya?

Zayn negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo hambre, comamos primero.

Harry asintió y tomaron a Niall en brazos para subirlo al auto, los cuatro subieron al vehículo, Zayn atrás con Niall.

— ¿Dónde vamos a comer? —preguntó Harry.

—Conozco un lugar donde venden comida china muy buena —comentó Louis.

—Comida china será entonces —dijo Zayn.

Harry arrancó mientras Louis le indicaba como llegar al lugar, Zayn revisaba su celular entretenido y Niall dormía en su hombro, debía estar muy cómodo para no despertarse ni darse cuenta que lo subieron a un auto, este chico sería fácil de secuestrar, pensó Zayn para sí mismo riendo.

Al llegar al lugar Harry estacionó en el parqueadero del restaurante y Zayn se encargó de despertar a Niall para que bajarán a comer. El rubio se despertó con el ceño fruncido y golpeó a Harry en el hombro al bajar. El chico rizado se extrañó y giró a verlo confundido mientas Louis reía.

—Eso es por dejarnos solos muriendo de frío por una hora —dijo Niall cruzándose de brazos, adormilado aún.

—Auch, qué rudo —dijo Harry riendo—. Al final nadie me ha dicho que fue lo que pasó, ¿por qué estaban durmiendo en la entrada de la casa de Niall?

—Perdí mis llaves —comentó el rubio—. Intentamos entrar subiendo por la ventana del cuarto de mis papás, pero Zayn se cayó y decidimos no intentarlo más, nos dormimos afuera esperándolos.

Louis hizo un puchero al oír el relato.

—Lo sentimos mucho, en serio —dijo Louis abrazando a Harry algo apenado.

—Que más da —dijo Niall entrando al restaurante los chicos lo siguieron. Zayn aún entretenido en su teléfono.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa y como Louis conocía el lugar fue él quién pidió por todos comida china, arroz, carne seca y pollo a la naranja.

Louis se daba pequeñas caricias con Harry y se sonreían, mientras Niall fruncía el ceño mirando a otro lado, seguía un poco molesto por lo que había pasado y algo frustrado le había enviado un mensaje a sus papás para saber donde había una llave de repuesto pero ninguno contestó a pesar de ver el mensaje, no lo querían, Greg era el hijo favorito, era eso.

Zayn miraba a Niall de reojo, preguntándose que pasaba por la mente del teñido. Abrió su teléfono en la aplicación de notas y escribió: "¿Estás en Júpiter o en Marte? ¿Cuál queda más lejos?" Y le pasó el teléfono a Niall, este rió y borró lo anterior escrito poniendo: "En Júpiter es imposible vivir, me quedo con Marte", le dio el teléfono a Zayn este sonrió.

— ¿Qué ocurre contigo? —dijo Zayn mirando a Niall. Este se encogió de hombros.

— ¿De verdad te importa? —dijo Niall haciendo una mueca con la boca.

—Si lo pregunto es por algo, ¿no? —dijo Zayn sonriendo.

—No quiero que me tengan lástima —dijo Niall y justo en ese momento llegó la orden a la mesa de los chicos.

Era bastante comida y Niall sonrió a eso mientras Zayn frunció un poquito el ceño, no estaba acostumbrado a ver tanta comida. Harry y Louis se separaron de su sesión de cariños y empezaron a comer al igual que Niall y Zayn, el último no comió tanto.

—Edta delipcioso —dijo Niall con la boca llena. Zayn rió, él no intentaba ser tierno, pero lo era.

—Cuando se come no se habla, Niall —bromeó Zayn y todos rieron en la mesa, Harry casi se atraganta por el chiste, Harry siendo un poco torpe, como siempre.

Y así fue la cena. Un poco extraña, ser normal es aburrido.

**»»»**

— ¿Y cuanto llevas con Harry? —dijo Niall mientras se acomodaba un poco en el sofá de la casa de Louis y este sonreía a su teléfono embelesado, seguramente hablando con Harry.

Los papás de Niall aun no aparecían y por lo tanto estaban en casa de Louis, Jay llegó un rato después del trabajo y le dijo a Niall que si quería podía dormir allí.

—Louis —dijo Niall por segunda vez llamando al chico.

— ¿Ah? —dijo Louis soltando el teléfono aún con una sonrisa.

—Que cuánto llevas con Harry —dijo Niall riendo.

—Ahm, aún no somos nada oficialmente, solo llevamos un par de semanas viéndonos —dijo Louis acomodándose en el sofá con Niall.

—Pero Harry no vive aquí ¿o me equivoco?

Louis negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa triste.

— ¿Y viene aquí solo por ti? —dijo Niall sorprendido.

—Eso creo.

—Wow —dijo Niall, nadie había hecho eso por él.

 _Me gustaría que Zayn lo hiciera_ , pensó.

— ¿Y tu con Zayn? ¿Hay algo por ahí? — dijo Louis y Niall se sonrojó.

—Nada que ver, es un idiota por cierto —dijo Niall y ambos rieron.

**»»»**

— ¿Te quieres tirar al rubio, eh? —dijo Harry molestando a Zayn mientras miraba su teléfono, estaba hablando con Louis por _Whatsapp_.

—Nah, tal vez. Es lindo —dijo Zayn sin mirar a Harry ya que iba conduciendo.

—Te gustó el rubio —dijo Harry no como pregunta sino más bien en tono de afirmación. Zayn rió.

— ¿Y si me gusta qué? —dijo Zayn alzando una ceja.

—Que ya no seríamos solo Louis y yo . Lo cual es bueno —dijo Harry riendo

—Ajam.

—Zayn, Zayn, Zayn —Harry aún no paraba de reír.

—Idiota.

—Retrasado.

—Puto.

—Aburrido.

—Nerd.

—Drogadicto.


	14. Chapter 14

 

—Harry no viene —murmuró Louis con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Qué cosa? —dijo Niall girando a verlo.

—Harry acaba de llamarme, no viene para mi cumpleaños. Ni siquiera a él le importo —dijo Louis y corrió escaleras arriba encerrándose en su cuarto.

—Mierda —murmuró Niall siguiéndolo.

El rubio suspiró maldiciendo a Harry mentalmente, estaba seguro de que Harry no sería a paz de hacerle eso a Louis, algo ocurría, lo presentía.

—Louis —dijo el chico suavemente.

—Vete, Niall —gritó Louis con la voz rota. Había comenzado a llorar.

—Ábreme la puerta, Louis, necesito decirte algo —dijo Niall apoyándose en la puerta.

— ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Vete de mi casa, déjame en paz! —gritó de nuevo el chico.

—Por amor a Dios, Louis, no quiero ser grosero, apenas nos estamos conociendo. Abre la maldita puerta —dijo Niall tratando de calmarse a sí mismo. Louis suspiró poniéndose de pie y abriendo la puerta sin ver a Niall.

—Gracias —dijo Niall suspirando y tomando asiento en la cama de Louis. Louis sorbió su nariz y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, no podía creer que esto te estuviera pasando, no justo horas antes su cumpleaños número 17, no ahora que estaba tan feliz.

—Quiero que me escuches —dijo Niall seriamente, Louis asintió—. Sin interrumpir.

—Okay —murmuró Louis.

—No creo que Harry haya hecho esa mierda —dijo Niall—. Él te quiere muchísimo, hombre, se le nota demasiado.

—No lo creo —dijo Louis para sí mismo.

—Cállate —dijo Niall alzando la voz, Louis comenzó a llorar nuevamente—. Maldita sea —dijo el rubio por lo bajo—. Lo siento, como sea. No creo que esto esté pasando porque sí, Harry te quiere demasiado, eso se nota y...

Niall se vio interrumpido por el sonido de su teléfono. Maldijo por lo bajo antes hacerle señas a Louis para salir a contestar la llamada entrante. Este asintió, Niall abandonó la habitación.

— ¿Sí? —dijo al contestar la llamada.

— ¿Niall? —dijo Harry al otro lado de la línea. Niall frunció el ceño y miró hacia el cuarto de Louis antes de bajar al primer piso para hablar sin que el castaño escuchara.

—Sí, soy yo. Tú, idiota, Louis está llorando por ti. Hijo de pu... —se vio interrumpido por Harry.

—Hey, hey, hey —dijo Harry riendo al otro lado de la línea—. Cálmate, rubio, justo para eso te llamo. Tengo una sorpresa para Louis y necesito tu ayuda.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —dijo Niall en tono irónico.

—En realidad lo hago. Pon atención, esto es importante —pidió Harry.

—Bien, pero primero que todo, ¿podrías explicarme por qué mierda le dijiste a Louis que no vendrías a verlo? —dijo Niall alzando un poco la voz-. El chico está destrozado, hombre.

—Verás, Louis en serio cree que no le importa a absolutamente nadie y quiero demostrarle que no es así. Por eso le hice creer que no voy, pero obviamente si voy a ir, no lo dejaría solo, nunca.

—Carajo, que buena manera, Harry —dijo Niall rodando los ojos.

—Se hace lo que se puede.

—Idiota. Bien, ¿al fin que tengo que hacer? —dijo Niall recostándose en el sofá.

—Obviamente Louis se siente mal, necesito que lo lleves a algún lado, no sé, porque voy a organizar una pequeña reunión con Zayn en su casa, antes de que llegue su familia, él me contó que a las 11:00 p.m llegaban sus familiares a celebrar navidad.

—Está bien, ¿a qué hora debo traerlo de vuelta?

—A las 9:00 p.m., está bien, Louis no es de ir mucho a fiestas, será algo pequeño e íntimo, incluso pedí permiso para que dejaran salir a su papá del centro de rehabilitación.

—Wow, espera, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

—Tengo mis contactos, mamá me ayudó, pero bueno —dijo Harry soltando una risa—. Bien, te veo luego, gracias Neil, en serio.

—Es Niall.

—Lo que sea —dijo Harry riendo. Niall suspiró y subió a buscar a Louis, sacarlo no sería nada fácil.

**»»»**

— ¿Hielo? —dijo Zayn con una lista en la mano.

—Listo —dijo Harry cerrando la nevera repleta de hielo y subiéndola al auto.

— ¿Metiste ahí mismo los refrescos?

—Sí.

—Bien, ¿bocadillos?

—Ya están —dijo Harry cerrando la cajita de los bocadillos.

—Dame uno.

—No, apresúrate, tenemos que irnos sino queremos quedar atrapados en el camino.

—Cierto, vamos.

Zayn y Harry subieron todo al auto de Harry, ya se lo habían devuelto y no tuvo que pagar nada, _las ventajas de tener un seguro_ , dijo Zayn cuando fueron a recoger el auto.

—No creo poder aguantar hasta Doncaster con esa cena ahí atrás.

— ¿Por qué?

—Me estoy muriendo de hambre y eso huele delicioso.

—Extraño sería que no te murieses de hambre todo el tiempo.

—Espero que la cena se mantenga caliente hasta que lleguemos, por lo menos.

—Vas a ver que sí, igualmente Jay nos prestará su horno para calentar si se enfría.

—Cierto.

—Bien, aquí vamos —dijo Harry encendiendo el auto con una sonrisa, habían quedado en que Harry conduciría de ida y Zayn de vuelta. 

Anne había dejado ir a Harry solo si este prometía regresar a las doce, para su cena con Gemma y Des, que habían vuelto.

En navidad todos volvían a casa, por eso Harry iría a Doncaster solo por Louis.

**»»»**

— ¡Quiero irme a casa! —dijo Louis protestando con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Oh, no seas, bebé. Vamos por un helado y volvemos, ¿sí? Además te tengo un regalo —dijo Niall sonriendo.

— ¿En serio?

—En serio —dijo Louis sonriendo, la única sonrisa en todo el día—. ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Yo quiero!

Niall rió abrazándolo y caminando, irían por ese helado, mucha gente estaba en su casa y otras por ahí vamos era navidad, afortunadamente la heladería no estaba tan llena. Louis y Niall compraron los helados y volvieron caminando rápidamente a casa. Louis venía concentrado en su helado y emocionado pensando en el regalo, no había notado a lo lejos el auto de Harry estacionado, Niall si lo vio.

—Louis —dijo Niall parando de caminar, Louis se detuvo también.

— ¿Si?

—¿De verdad quieres tu regalo?

—¡Sí, sí, sí, sí!

Niall rió.

—Comete el helado, tengo que cubrir tus ojos.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó este extrañado.

—Tu solo hazme caso.

—Vale —dijo Louis terminando con su helado lo más rápido posible. Niall aprovechó y le mandó un mensaje a Harry diciendo que ya iban llegando, este respondió con un simple "Okay".

Niall cubrió los ojos de Louis con sus manos y lo guió hacia su casa. A llegar vio todo oscuro y a Harry correr hacia una esquina, no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

— ¿Qué pasó? —dijo Louis queriendo ver.

—Quédate quieto —dijo Niall abriendo la puerta.

Todos estaba oscuro y cuando Niall quitó sus manos de los ojos de Louis este corrió hacia él abrazándolo.

— ¿Qué mierda es es... —dijo Louis antes de que todos los focos se encendieran.

— ¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Louis! —gritaron en unísono, su madre, su padre, y Liam su primo que no sabía que mierda hacia ahí, el chico abrió los ojos exageradamente al ver a Harry en una esquina sonriéndole.

— ¿Puede alguien explicarme que pasa aquí? —todos rieron—. ¿Niall? —dijo mirando al rubio—. ¿Tu organizaste esto?

—En realidad fue Harry —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry sonrió dando un paso adelante, Louis esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver el abrigo que Harry llevaba decía _"I'm Lou's present"_ su cabello caía a los lados de su beanie y ahí fue cuando Louis notó lo largo que estaba su cabello, tal vez nunca se percató, siempre lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás, imitó su acción sin saber que hacer a continuación, Harry tiró de él abrazándolo, Louis nervioso le devolvió el abrazo, de verdad pensó que no le importaba a Harry, que estúpido fue.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi bebé —susurró Harry en su oído depositando un beso en su cuello, Louis se estremeció inmediatamente.

—P-pero, H-harry, y-yo creí que tú, t-tú dijiste que...

—Lo sé, amor. Pero nunca sería capaz de dejarte solo y menos en tu cumpleaños, ¿de verdad creíste que lo haría, eh?

Louis negó con la cabeza sintiéndose un poco —muy estúpido—, por pensar así de Harry, él se había estado comportando muy bien realmente, no había motivos para que mágicamente abandonara a Louis, Louis se abofeteó mentalmente, debió pensar eso antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

—Bueeeeno, todos sabemos que quieres mucho a Louis, pero, ¿no podría este venir y saludar a su primo? —dijo Liam y todos rieron.

Harry y Louis se separaron del cómodo abrazo y Louis caminó saludando a su primo, Liam le deseó un feliz cumpleaños y este solo sonrió, la verdad ellos no se llevaban tan bien que digamos, Louis saludó a su mamá y la sintió llorar susurrando en su oído pequeñas palabras como: "Creces tan rápido", "Feliz cumpleaños, Lou, eres mi ángel, siempre serás mi bebé", y así. Por último Louis dudó si ir donde su papá o no, aunque de verdad quería hacerlo, este le sonrió y Louis caminó tímido hacia él, toda la atención de la habitación se concentró en ellos, Mark abrazó a Louis y este apretó sus ojos fuertemente evitando llorar, había extrañado mucho a su papá aunque no lo demostrara.

—No lo dejes ir, ese chico vale la pena —dijo Mark al separarse del abrazo. Louis asintió un poco sorprendido, hasta donde sabía su papá no gustaba de homosexuales, pero los respetaba, _ese centro de rehabilitación está haciendo un buen trabajo_ , pensó.

—No lo haré —respondió Louis, unos segundos después con una sonrisa.

— ¡Harry! ¡Harry me acabé el papel higienico y me tocó limpiarme el culo con un periódico que encon... —dijo Zayn corriendo hacia el rizado, Harry negó con la cabeza apenado, Louis rió saludando a Zayn con la mano y Niall bufó pasando por su lado. Zayn lo miró embelesado, hoy se ve lindo, pensó.

—Hola, Louis —dijo Zayn saludando al menor avergonzado.

—Hola, Zayn —dijo Louis soltando una carcajada.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo Zayn abrazando a Louis.

—Gracias —dijo Louis abrazando a Zayn de vuelta por unos cortos segundos, Zayn le palmeó el trasero disimuladamente y Louis se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza riendo.

—Hey, chicos, Harry trajo una cena, que se ve muy deliciosa por cierto, ¿quieren comer enseguida? —dijo Jay, todos emitieron un sí y Jay fue directamente a la cocina por esta. 

Se sentaron en la mesa de ocho puestos, Harry tiró de Louis para que se sentara a su lado con una sonrisa.

—Debo admitir que estoy gratamente sorprendido —dijo Louis y Harry sonrió.

—Me alegra mucho oír eso —dijo Harry abrazando a Louis.

Ambos comenzaron a reír al ver a Niall tratar de apartarse de Zayn, el cual quería sentarse con él, obviamente.

—No me sentaré a tu lado —dijo Niall frunciendo el ceño.

—Entonces, querido Niall, no vas a sentarte —dijo Zayn impidiéndole el paso hacia la mesa.

— ¡Ugh! ¡Déjame en paz, te odio! —dijo Niall empujando a Zayn.

—Sabes que no-o —dijo Zayn en tono divertido robándole un rápido besito a Niall de los labios, este abrió la boca sorpendido y se alejó de Zayn sonrojado.

—Ese par van a terminar juntos —dijo Louis sonriendo.

—Me recuerdan a ti y a mí.

— ¿Por qué?

—Siempre has sido tan terco, desde que te conocí —dijo Harry y Louis rió.

—No pienso cambiar, ¿lo sabes, no?

—Lo sé, me gustas así.

— ¡Aquí está la cena! Será rápido porque Harry tiene que irse ¿cierto, cariño? —dijo Jay llegando con una bandeja.

—Así es —dijo Harry. Louis frunció el ceño, él quería pasar su cumpleaños con Harry.

— ¿En serio te vas? —le dijo Louis a Harry en un susurro.

—Tengo que, bebé —dijo Harry—. Se lo prometí a mi mamá, además tu familia viene en un rato.

—Oh, está bien entonces —dijo Louis. No, en realidad no estaba nada bien, no le importaba su familia, quería a Harry.

—Gracias por entender, amor —dijo Harry dándole un dulce beso a Louis, el primer beso de la noche, ¿tal vez el único?

 


	15. Chapter 15

—Mil gracias Harry, la cena estuvo deliciosa —dijo Jay mientras recogía los platos.

—De nada —Harry le sonrió.

—Harry —dijo Louis tomando su mano por debajo de la mesa.

— ¿Sí, bebé? —dijo Harry sonriendo, Louis se sonrojó.

— ¿Cuál es mi regalo? —preguntó el más pequeño ladeando la cabeza.

— ¿Yo no soy suficiente? —dijo Harry haciendo una mueca divertida.

—Oh, y-yo creí que... —Harry tomó la barbilla de Louis depositando un dulce beso en sus labios.

—No seas tonto, si hay regalo. Pero arriba —dijo Harry sonriendo pícaramente.

—Oh —murmuró Louis sonrojado—. ¿Por qué no subimos entonces?

— ¿Ahora? ¿Con tu familia aquí abajo? No lo creo, bebé —dijo Harry.

—Por favor... —suplicó Louis mordiendo sus labios.

—Mierda, no hagas eso —dijo Harry besándolo de nuevo—. Está bien, vamos.

Louis automáticamente se puso de pie, Zayn le sonrió pícaro a Harry al verlo ponerse de pie también.

—Subiremos un momento, ya regresamos —dijo Harry y todos asintieron sonriendo.

—No demoren, los estaremos esperando —dijo Jay sirviendo el postre.

Harry asintió tomando a Louis por la cintura y haciendo que suba delante de él para poder ir atrás. Al llegar al segundo piso Harry miró hacia abajo, nadie los veía. Se acercó a Louis y tomó su cintura, comenzando a besar su cuello y a dar pequeñas mordidas, Louis suspiró pesadamente.

— ¿Este es mi regalo? —preguntó Louis jadeando.

—Aún falta, bebé —murmuró Harry llevándolo a su habitación y cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Louis se sentó en el borde de la cama mirando a Harry, los ojos del rizado brillaban y sus labios aún estaban rojos. Sin decir nada Harry se sacó el sweater y después su camisa, dejando así su pecho al descubierto. Louis pudo ver una pequeña "A" en su brazo, supuso que por Anne y una "G" en el otro brazo, debía ser su hermana.

—No sabía que tenías tatuajes —dijo Louis sin quitar la vista de su pecho.

—Me los hice hace poco —dijo Harry yendo hacia Louis y comenzando a besarlo, mientras lo empujaba suavemente hacia atrás.

El menor comenzó a sentirse un poco nervioso, ¿lo iban a hacer? Harry comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta a Louis y también su camisa dejando su pecho desnudo. Louis tembló cuando Harry comenzó a besar su nuca y después su pecho dulcemente.

—Tu piel —suspiró Harry—. Suave y delicada, como la imaginé.

Louis le dio acceso a Harry a su cuello y este comenzó a chupar mientras que con sus manos intentaba desabrochar el pantalón de Louis. El menor lo hizo el mismo y Harry le sonrió.

— ¿Quieres hacer esto, no? —dijo Harry sonriendo. Louis asintió, sus labios y mejillas rojos.

—Sé que podemos estar yendo muy rápido y apenas vamos para un mes, pero te amo, no te imaginas cuanto —dijo Harry atrayendo a Louis a su pecho y besándolo tiernamente.

Harry sintió como Louis estaba duro debajo de su bóxer y sonrió tomándolo para empezar a bajarlo. Louis se sonrojó aún más cuando estuvo desnudo frente a Harry. Este se puso de pie admirando a Louis quién estaba acostado apoyando sus brazos en la cama levemente inclinado, sus labios rojos por los besos y un morado que comenzaba a salir en su cuello a causa de las mordidas de amor, su pene erecto, solo por Harry, pidiendo atención.

—Eres precioso —dijo Harry embelesado mirándolo—. Soy tan afortunado de tenerte.

—Harry... —murmuró Louis tapando su miembro. Harry automáticamente se inclinó hacia él y quitó sus manos mirándolo.

—Es hermoso, no lo escondas para mí. Por favor —pidió dándole un beso. Louis sonrió en medio del beso.

Harry comenzó a besar nuevamente su cuello, bajando a sus pezones y chupándolos, Louis solo mantenía sus ojos cerrados temblando ante los toques de Harry. Harry bajó sus manos hasta los muslos de Louis comenzando a tocarlos para luego besarlos, hizo que Louis se acostara nuevamente y besó el interior de estos. Harry tocó el pene de Louis y luego comenzó a mover su mano arriba y abajo, su pene estaba perfecto tanto en largo como en grueso y cabía sin problemas en la mano de Harry.

Harry besó el glande y Louis arqueó un poco la espalda ante esa acción, Harry introdujo el pene de Louis en su boca lentamente y con las manos acariciaba las piernas de Louis moviéndose hasta su culo, Louis no había experimentado mejor sensación que los labios de Harry alrededor de su pene, este movía sus labios como si de un dulce se tratara y Louis no lo miraba por la vergüenza que sentía, pero sí que lo estaba disfrutando.

—O-oh, H-arry —gimió Louis agarrando con sus puños las sábanas. Harry sonrió lamiendo el pene de Louis.

Harry movía sus manos en los muslos de Louis impulsándolo para que follara su boca.

—Vamos, bebé. Sé bueno y muévete en mi boca —dijo Harry apretando su agarre en las piernas de Louis. Este obedeció comenzando a follar la boca del mayor.

Harry solo permaneció de rodillas con los ojos cerrados y acariciando a Louis mientras este movía su pene dentro y fuera de la boca de Harry, el cual tenía los labios rojos por la mamada, lo que los hacía lucir más gruesos y apetecibles, Louis lo veía sonriendo levemente, estaba siendo el dominante ¿así se decía, cierto?

Pasando unos minutos después Louis sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, iba a tener su primer orgasmo, de los labios de Harry, su... todo y a la vez nada. Harry sonrió al sentir el pre-semen en su boca y esta vez comenzó a moverse el estimulando a Louis, quién se vino en la cara de Harry.

—Dios... —murmuró Louis, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente por la emoción.

—No lo metas a él en esto —bromeó Harry limpiándose y poniéndose de pie para besarlo—. Lo hiciste muy bien, bebé.

Louis sonrió orgulloso besando a Harry de vuelta y colgándose a él al estilo de un mono Harry comenzó a acariciar la entrada de Louis y este se pegó totalmente a Harry en respuesta a la estimulación.

El ambiente era tan caliente hasta que...

— ¿Chicos? ¿Se demoran mucho? Es que la abuela ya llegó y quiere verlos —dijo Jay del otro lado de la puerta.

Louis suspiró soltando una pequeña risa y se colocó de pie.

—Estuvimos cerca, estuvimos cerca —dijo Harry sonriendo.

Mientras tanto la familia de Louis esperaba por él, y su pariente estaba en el segundo piso a punto de tener relaciones con su novio, muy conveniente.

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

—Entonces nos vemos pronto, bebé —dijo Harry extendiendo sus brazos hacia el menor para darle un abrazo de despedida.

Louis suspiró triste, no quería que Harry se fuera, había llegado el momento de decir adiós pero él simplemente no estaba listo, estuvo a punto de perder su virginidad con Harry y estaba cien por ciento seguro de que eso no lo iba a superar tan rápidamente y había estado a punto de perder... no podía creerlo.

Había sido Harry el primero en tocarlo tan amorosamente, porque ellos lo sabían, lo que había pasado con Zayn no era nada más que el resultado de dos chicos hormonales y un par de tragos encima.

Louis era especial, y eso Harry lo sabía. Parecían destinados a estar juntos de alguna manera.

— ¿No vas a despedirte, amor? —dijo Harry con un puchero en los labios, Louis parecía no reaccionar. Louis sacudió su cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, claro, claro —dijo pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Harry, la única manera de sentirse mas alto que él.

—Te adoro, ¿tu lo haces de vuelta? —dijo Harry mirándolo a los ojos.... esos ojos.

—Claro que sí, más que eso —suspiró el menor.

Harry apretó su cintura brindándole un suave beso en los labios y Louis dejó que Harry guiara el beso, parecía un maestro en eso. Después de todo, Louis sabía que él no había sido el único, unos segundos después dieron por terminado el beso y Harry no quería dejar esos labios delgados y bonitos. Así que cada vez que Louis quería hablar para decirle que quería ir con él Harry reía robándole pequeños besos de nuevo.

—Ha... —dijo Louis cuando otro beso interrumpió sus palabras—. Rry... —dijo Louis frustrado de nuevo y riendo a la vez. Harry reía mientras lo provocaba y hacia cosquillas en sus costados.

—Me voy, bebé —dijo Harry por fin soltando a Louis el cual aún se retorcía de la risa.

—Voy contigo —dijo Louis al instante.

— ¿Puedes? —dijo Harry sonriendo.

—Le diré a mamá —dijo Louis—. Ya sabes...

—Por supuesto, ve. Entendería que no te dejara ir, es tu familia.

—Ya vuelvo —dijo Louis yendo dentro.

—Te espero —dijo Harry sonriendo.

**»»»**

—Niall, ¿podrías regalarme un vaso con agua? —dijo un Zayn ingresando llegando a la cocina de los Tomlinson.

Niall lo pensó queriendo contestar sí, pero Zayn era un idiota así que solo lo ignoró sirviéndose su vaso y tomando del preciado líquido tranquilamente.

— ¿Niall? —dijo Zayn conteniendo la risa.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Niall dejando el vaso en la isla de la cocina y mirándolo.

—Te pedí que por favor me regalaras un vaso con agua —dijo Zayn obvio.

—Sírvetelo tú —dijo Niall dispuesto a salir de la cocina. Zayn lo detuvo poniendo su mano en su cintura.

—Quiero que me lo sirvas tú, cariño —dijo Zayn con esa típica sonrisa de lado.

— ¿Y si no quiero? —dijo Niall alzando una ceja para desafiarlo.

—Sé amable y hazlo, tengo una pregunta que hacerte. Así hablamos —dijo Zayn y Niall se lo pensó—. Vamos.

Niall negó con la cabeza y le sirvió el vaso con agua a Zayn poniéndoselo en la isla.

—Ahí tienes —señaló el vaso—. ¿Qué quieres decirme? Zayn tomó un trago de agua y lo miró.

— ¿Me odias? —preguntó Zayn viéndolo fijamente. Niall frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? Claro que no te odio.

—Pareces hacerlo a veces, por eso lo pregunto —Zayn se encogió de hombros.

—Eres muy intenso, eso es todo.

—Solo soy intenso con las personas que me interesan —dijo Zayn acercándose más a él.

— ¿Qué tratas de decirme? —dijo Niall, ahora nervioso.

—Me gustas, eso es —dijo Zayn tomándolo por la cintura nuevamente. Niall bufó.

—Ni siquiera me conoces —dijo Niall fríamente—. A duras penas nos hemos visto un par de veces, es imposible que te guste.

Zayn miró sus labios moverse al hablar y sonrió.

—Tal vez si me dejaras acercarme a ti aún mas, cambiarías de opinión.

—No quiero, gracias —dijo Niall saliendo de su agarre.

—No de nuevo, maldita sea —murmuró Zayn por lo bajo yendo por él.

—Niall —lo llamó de nuevo.

— ¿Qué? —se giró mirándolo con una expresión de fastidio.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas conocerte? Mierda, siempre que intento saber de ti huyes. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

— ¿Quieres saber que es lo que pasa? —dijo Niall con los ojos húmedos de repente—. No le intereso a mi propia "familia" —hizo comillas imaginarias con los dedos—. ¿Por qué habría de interesarte a ti?

Zayn se quedó pasmado, mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos rojos y mejillas rosadas, Dios, era tan hermoso, aún a punto de llorar.

— ¿Querías una respuesta? —dijo Niall listo para irse—. Ahí la tienes.

**»»»**

—Mamá, me voy con Harry —dijo un Louis sonriente. Johannah miró de reojo a Mark pensando una respuesta.

— ¿Tú qué opinas? —dijo mirando a Mark.

— ¿Irás a pasar navidad con su familia? —dijo Mark mirando a Louis seriamente. Louis asintió nervioso.

—Pero, hijo, tu padre vino del centro de rehabilitación y... —dijo la mujer siendo interrumpida por su esposo.

—Ve, si eso es lo que te hace feliz, ve —dijo el hombre dándole una mirada a Jay. Louis se acercó dándole un abrazo a sus papás.

—Mil gracias, en serio —dijo sonriendo a ambos. Louis corrió al segundo piso por su teléfono y su chaqueta.

— ¿Por que lo dejaste ir? —dijo Jay confundida mirando a Mark—. Es navidad.

—Es joven, hay cosas que no podrá hacer más adelante, déjalo, además ese chico se ve que lo quiere. Va a estar bien.

**»»»**

Anne estaba desesperada, Gemma había llegado hace unas horas emocionada por ver a su familia, pero Harry no se encontraba allí, ella no lo extrañaba, para nada, bueno sí, pero solo para fastidiarlo.

—Ya tranquilízate, mamá, Harry va a venir —dijo Gemma mirando su teléfono, estaba cambiada ya, acostada en el sofá de su casa mientras su familia estaba en el patio trasero, una típica navidad para una adolescente.

—Lo sé, Gems, pero se está demorando demasiado —se quejó Anne mirando a través de la ventana.

—Tía Anne, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Matty llegando a la sala de estar y despeinando el cabello de Gemma, la cual se quejó pegándole un manotazo.

—Auch —murmuró Matt.

—Es Harry, se está tardando demasiado en venir —dijo Anne. Justo en ese momento, un auto de estacionó afuera de la casa de los Styles.

—Ahí está el idiota de mi hermano, ¿ves? —dijo Gemma poniéndose de pie y arreglándose un poco la ropa.

Anne salió de inmediato dispuesta a darle un gran regaño a su hijo, pero vio que venía con Louis.

—Déjalo para después —le dijo Gemma a su madre.

— ¡Harry, Louis! ¡Qué gran sorpresa! —dijo Anne dándole un abrazo a cada uno.

Zayn no estaba allí, porque por supuesto estaba con su familia para pasar navidad con ellos, un poco aturdido por lo de Niall, pobrecito.

—Hey, ma, siento llegar tarde, pero ya ves traje a Lou conmigo.

—Solo por eso te perdono —bromeó Anne—. ¿Cómo estas, cielo?

—Muy bien gracias, ¿usted? —respondió Louis un poco intimidado por la mirada de un chico y una chica en la entrada de la casa.

—Dime Anne, ¿ya se te olvidó, eh?

Louis negó riendo.

—Vengan, pasen. La familia te estaba esperando, Harry.

—Lo sé.

Harry tomó de la mano a Louis dispuesto a presentárselo a su familia, pero no había visto a Gemma en la entrada de la casa con Matt, su primo favorito.

—Hey, cabeza de nudos, ¿quién es este bonito chico que tenemos aquí? —dijo Gemma sonriéndole a Louis.

—Yo soy... ehm —tartamudeó Louis un poco.

—Es Louis, mi chico Gems —dijo Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla a Louis, el cual se sonrojó.

—Aww —dijeron Matt y Gemma bromeando al unísono.

— ¿Y qué significa "tú chico"?

—Después hablamos de eso —dijo Harry riendo—. Ahora vamos, que quiero ver al abuelo.

Anne, Gemma y Matt concordaron con él, yendo al patio trasero.

— ¡Harry! —dijo toda la familia poniéndose de pie para abrazar uno a uno a su chico preferido. Eran bastantes a decir verdad.

—Tranquilo, aquí todos son así —le dijo Gemma llegando a su lado.

— ¿Tan cariñosos?

—Exacto.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Louis regresó a su casa el 25 de diciembre notablemente cansado, la familia de Harry era muy cariñosa y entusiasta, además de tolerante, cosa que admiraba y eso lo comprobó justo cuando Harry lo presentó un rato después de saludar a toda su familia, que era bastante numerosa a decir verdad.

La cosa fue más o menos así, Louis estaba tranquilamente hablando con Gemma sobre cosas banales y alguna que otra historia que esta le contaba sobre Harry cuando eran unos niños, incluso se tomaron selfies, porque claro, Gemma amaba las selfies, cuando Harry apareció en la sala y sonrió viendo que aparentemente se habían caído muy bien.

Se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa, tomando asiento al lado de Louis.

—Hey, ¿vienes conmigo? Quiero presentarte a todos —dijo Harry mirándolo fijamente. Louis asintió poniéndose de pie.

— ¿No vienes, Gems? —dijo Louis haciendo un movimiento de invitación con la cabeza.

—Claro, no me perdería esto —dijo ella riendo. 

Harry tomó la mano de Louis entrelazándola con la suya y dándole una sonrisa, depositó un beso en su cabello y besó sus labios también.

—Te adoro —dijo Harry mirándolo.

—Y yo a ti —contestó Louis tímido.

Gemma solo miraba la escena con ternura y asombro, jamás creyó que estaría viva para presenciar como su hermano parecía caer enamorado y aún más de un chico. Es que todos lo sabían, Harry era el chico más cariñoso del mundo pero diablos, ¡él nunca había tenido una pareja! ¿Cuán extraño suena eso, no? Tenía tanto para compartir y ahora lo hacía con Louis. En ese momento Gemma pensó que no habría persona más correcta para Harry, Louis era un ángel total.

Los chicos salieron al patio trasero y Gemma igual, tomando asiento al lado de su abuelo.

—Bueno, yo... —comenzó Harry luciendo un poco nervioso y atrayendo la atención de su familia hacia ellos—. Quiero presentarles a Louis, y se preguntarán, ¿quién es Louis? Dejemos que él responda esa pregunta.

Harry dijo y Louis lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué haces, Harry? —susurró Louis al chico de cabello rizado, este rió.

—Solo tú y yo sabemos cuánto hemos pasado ¿no es así, bebé? —dijo Harry mirándole y Louis asintió recordando—. Por eso, quiero agradecerte, porque en tan poco tiempo, has sido capaz de mostrarme una parte de mí que no conocía, pero tranquilo, que es buena —dijo Harry y todos rieron—. Así que quiero pedirte algo, no sé si lleguemos a estar juntos para siempre, eso es lo que más deseo —todas sus primas emitieron un "aww"—. Pero por ahora, ¿quisieras por favor aceptar ser mi novio?

En ese momento Louis se quedó en shock, porque no se lo esperaba, él sabía que estaban en una relación, porque nadie que no te quiere no recorre kilómetros para verte, pero no estaba seguro de que Harry fuese esos de los que les gustan las etiquetas. Pero de verdad, no podía negar que había amado todo lo que dijo sobre ellos juntos, así que respondió lo que su corazón le dictaba desde hace tiempo.

—Sí —dijo Louis asintiendo frenéticamente—. ¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero ser tu novio!

En ese momento se colgó del cuello de Harry abrazándolo y este tomó sus bonitas piernas enredándolas en su cintura.

—Te quiero —dijo Harry—. Te quiero, mierda, te quiero tanto, Louis.

—Y yo a ti, Haz —dijo Louis mirándolo. Harry besó cortamente sus labios, recordando que aún seguían frente su familia.

La cual no tenía ningún problema con la escena, de lo contrario. Los miraban enternecidos. Porque bueno ¿para qué ser egoístas? Si ese chico era la felicidad de Harry, ¿por qué odiarlo? Lo hacía feliz, fuese o no una mujer, eso era todo. Además eran jóvenes y la mayoría de adultos ahí ya habían pasado por esa etapa.

Desde ahí Louis no ha parado de sonreír y Harry mucho menos, por fin podía decir que Louis era suyo, eso sonaba tan bien.

—Lou —dijo Harry acariciando la mejilla del menor—­. Lou, despierta. Ya llegamos.

El menor se despertó sin ganas frotando sus ojos con las manos y Harry rió dulcemente, parecía un bebé. Su bebé.

— ¿Mmm? —murmuró Louis acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto.

—Ya llegamos, bebé —dijo Harry acariciando su mejilla.

—Oh, ¿dormí mucho?

—Casi todo el camino, cariño.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Louis haciendo una mueca.

—Tranquilo, yo también estoy cansado, sé cómo es mi familia, no te preocupes.

Louis rió estando de acuerdo.

—Me cayeron muy bien.

—Ellos te amaron también.

— ¿Eso crees? —preguntó Louis tomando la mano de Harry.

—Por supuesto —Harry sonrió—. Ven, vamos a dejarte en casa. Así puedes descansar mejor.

Louis asintió bajando del automotor, al igual que Harry. Louis abrió con sus llaves y al entrar vio la sala hecha un desastre.

—Bueno... —murmuró Louis, Harry rió.

—Te veo pronto, bebé.

Ellos se dieron un beso bastante largo como si ese beso cubriera las horas y días hasta verse de nuevo, pero estaba bien. Cada quién engaña a su mente como quiere, ¿no?

—Te adoro —dijo Louis abrazando a Harry.

—Te adoro también —dijo Harry mirándolo fijamente—. Amo tus ojos.

—Y yo los tuyos.

Louis sonrió dándole un último beso para después entrar a su casa despidiéndose con la mano y una tierna sonrisa, Harry le lanzó un beso a _su novio_ y Louis le sonrió _._ Harry condujo de vuelta a casa más tranquilamente dispuesto a dormir de igual manera que su chico, había sido una noche muy larga.

**»»»**

Días después, Harry decidió que era tiempo de ver que carreras podría estudiar y en qué lugar, así que no pudo visitar a Louis casi por una semana, este comprendió a su chico porque él también estaría en las mismas en pocos meses.

Así que Harry viajó a Londres y Manchester, porque según Gemma, que ya había pasado por eso, le dijo que fuera allí porque estaban las mejores universidades del país, y Harry siguió el consejo y fue hasta allá por una semana entera acompañado de su mamá, y Louis sabía que era cierto porque Harry le mandaba fotos todos los días y una vez le llamó y Anne contestó amablemente diciéndole que Harry estaba durmiendo y estaba muy cansado, así que Louis estaba más tranquilo que nunca, porque su ahora novio, no le mentía y aun así, Louis confiaba en Harry.

Así que ese día había transcurrido normalmente, Stan al parecer quería volver a recuperar su antigua amistad con Louis porque le hablaba más seguido, pero sin llegar a ser acosador y en realidad a Louis no le molestaba para nada, esa semana sin Harry había sido oficialmente la más aburrida de su vida, por eso a eso de las 10:00 p.m., un viernes, día en el que se supone todo adolescente debe salir a rumbear y disfrutar su preciada juventud, Louis en vez de eso estaba en su habitación descargando juegos y aplicaciones en su teléfono y tratando de entretenerse como fuese posible, porque no quería molestar a Harry y tenía mucha vergüenza de llamarlo, al parecer Anne estaba destinada a responder dichas llamadas en vez de su hijo, lo cual a Louis a veces le parecía gracioso, pero otras veces le resultaba un tanto molesto.

Descargó entre tantas aplicaciones de juego una llamada _GeometryDash_ un jueguito que era por niveles cuyo nivel de dificultad era muy alto y Louis aún no lograba pasar el primer nivel, sin mencionar que llevaba 20 minutos intentándolo, frustrado eliminó el juego rindiéndose y bajó a la cocina a ver si en la nevera habían algo de comer. Al bajar vio a su mamá dormida sobre la computadora, una vez mas Louis se sentía orgulloso de su mamá, últimamente había estado así desde unos días atrás, estudiando en línea por las noches ya que era su único tiempo libre.

Se acercó a ella apagando la computadora y quitándole las gafas para que estuviera más cómoda, justo ahí Jay se despertó ásperamente.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó confundida.

—Te quedaste dormida sobre la computadora, ve a dormir, mamá —dijo Louis sonriendo.

—Oh, está bien. Ten una buena noche, cariño —dijo Jay besando el cabello del menor—. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti, ma.

Jay subió escaleras arriba adentrándose en su cuarto. Louis se dirigió a la cocina, más específicamente a la nevera, la abrió y he ahí lo peor que puede pasarle a un adolescente a esas horas de la noche: no había nada. Solo frutas y verduras, Louis anhelaba con todo su corazón encontrar helado, pero no.

Bufó regresando de nuevo a su habitación y enviándole un mensaje a Niall.

_"tienes helado?"_

Niall respondió al instante, porque honestamente, él tampoco tenía nada que hacer.

_"sí, hay de brownie, creo, por qué?"_

Louis sonrío, Niall literalmente había salvado su vida.

_"puedo ir a tu casa o vienes a la mía? quiero helado :("_

Niall vio el mensaje y comenzó a ponerse sus pantuflas.

_"ya voy, espérame en el jardín"_

Louis sonrío tomando sus llaves y poniéndose un suéter de lana, hacía mucho frío... ah, y Niall era el mejor amigo del mundo. Louis salió al jardín y ahí estaba Niall con un bote de helado temblando de frío, Louis rió acercándose a él.

— ¿Cómo estás? —dijo Louis llegando a su lado.

—Muriendo de frío, ¿podemos entrar? —dijo Niall señalando la casa de Louis.

—Claro —dijo Louis invitando a Niall a pasar y siguiendo detrás de él.

Ambos se esparramaron de una vez en el sofá de los Tomlinson, Louis comenzó a comer entusiasmado su bote de helado y Niall sacó un cigarrillo. Louis lo miró frunciendo el ceño, no sabía que el teñido fumaba.

— ¿Y eso? —dijo Louis aún tragando helado.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—No sabía que fumabas.

—Yo tampoco —bromeó Niall.

Ambos rieron, a Louis eso no le molestaba en absoluto, ya había visto a Zayn fumar algunas veces, además fumar no te hace mejor ni peor persona. Louis sonrió cuando su celular comenzó a sonar y vio que era Harry llamándolo por _Facetime_.

—Contesta —dijo Niall dándole una calada al cigarrillo.

Louis maniobró aún sosteniendo el helado y contestando la video-llamada.

—Hey, bebé —saludó un Harry somnoliento al otro lado de la pantalla.

—Hola —saludó Louis sonriendo.

— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien ¿tú?

—Mejor ahora que te veo —comentó Harry y Louis se sonrojó.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Absolutamente nada, bebé ¿tú?

—Como helado, ¿ves? —Louis alzó el bote de helado y Harry rió.

—Luces como un bebé. Mi bebé.

Niall comenzó a empujar a Louis bromeando y también comenzó a saltar en el sofá.

— ¿Qué es ese humo que se ve ahí? —dijo Harry confundido—. ¿Tu casa se está incendiando, Lou?

—Nah, solo es Niall. Está loco y está fumando —dijo Louis riendo.

— ¿Niall fuma? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Yo también me pregunté lo mismo, créeme.

—Heeey, Harry —dijo Niall abrazando a Louis por los hombros mientras reía escandalosamente. Louis mentalmente rogaba que su mamá no se despertara.

—Hola, Neil —dijo Harry riendo.

— ¿Sabes qué, Harry? No, voy a enojarme contigo, hoy soy libre y merezco ser feliz. Vete a la mierda, con cariño —dijo Niall mostrándole el dedo del medio a Harry y yéndose. Este rió.

—Está loco —comentó Louis.

—Mira quién habla, ¿quién en sus cinco sentidos come helado y acompaña a su amigo a fumar a esta hora?

—Yo —dijo Louis sonriendo.

Ellos hicieron estuvieron un rato más allí hablando sobre universidades y cosas nada interesantes para Louis, finalizaron la llamada porque Niall estaba volviéndose loco y Louis le dijo que lo que necesitaba era dormir, y así lo hicieron, era la una de la madrugada cuando Niall pon fin logró dormirse, Harry dijo "Te quiero" y Louis lo dijo de vuelta, al final Louis comprobó que ni la distancia podía entrometerse entre ellos dos y durmió feliz, apestando a cigarrillo por culpa de Niall _, menos mal que los cigarrillos olían a menta_ , pensó Louis.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Dos días después de la video-llamada de Harry y de Niall fumando cigarrillos, Louis cayó en cuenta de algo, el sábado era el cumpleaños de Stan, Louis jamás podría olvidarlo, las fiestas de cumpleaños que Stan organizaba siempre habían sido las mejores de todo el colegio, Louis se atrevería a decir que hasta de Doncaster.

Y ese día en el colegio Stan había entregado con una sonrisa enorme a todos los del colegio una invitación a su fiesta, prometiendo ser increíble y Louis ya sabía que sería así, pero no estaba tan seguro de ir, ya había ido a una fiesta, y fue en realidad salvaje, no quiso ni imaginarse la de Stan, desde que dejaron de hablarse a los 13 años no fue nunca a sus fiestas, pero sabía que habían sido tremendas por las caras de los estudiantes del colegio el lunes por la mañana. Horribles, totalmente.

—Louis —dijo Niall pasando su mano por la cara del castaño—. Louis, ¡Louis!

— ¿Qué? —dijo Louis riendo.

—Tu teléfono, está la pantalla encendida, creo que te llaman —dijo Niall suspirando.

— ¡Ah! Cierto, gracias, Niall —dijo Louis tomando su teléfono.

—Idiota —dijo Niall negando con la cabeza. Louis sonrió al ver que era Harry quién lo llamaba. Contestó la llamada llevándose el teléfono al oído.

 _"Hey, por fin contestas"_ —dijo Harry riendo.

—Hola, lo siento mucho, amor. Si Niall no me dice que me estaban llamando no me doy cuenta.

_"¿Y eso?"_

—Creo que últimamente ando un poco distraído —dijo Louis riendo.

 _"¿Sí? ¿Qué o quién te tendrá distraído?"_ —dijo Harry interesado.

— ¿Te digo la verdad?

_"Ajá"_

—Hay una fiesta, ¿bien?

_"Y entonces..."_

—Yo... no sé si ir, es eso.

_"¿De quién es la fiesta?"_

—Uhm, de Stan.

_"El que era tu mejor amigo, ¿no?"_

—Exacto.

_"¿Y cuál es el problema?"_

—No quiero ir solo.

_"Suenas como un bebé"_

Ambos rieron.

—Sí, tienes razón. A veces lo soy.

_"Eres el bebé más lindo del mundo"_

—Harry... —dijo Louis sonrojándose.

_"En fin, ¿Por qué no vas con Neil?"_

—No sé si le guste, le preguntaré —dijo Louis caminando dentro de la habitación de nuevo—. Hey, Niall, ¿vendrías a una fiesta conmigo el sábado?

— ¿Estás diciéndome eso con Harry al teléfono? —dijo Niall mirándolo desde la cama, estaba esparramado en esta, como siempre que iba a casa de Louis.

—Sí, él dijo que te preguntara.

—Oh, bueno. ¿Habrá comida?

—Eso creo —rió Louis.

—Entonces si voy.

Louis se tiró encima de él abrazándolo y repartiendo besos por toda su cara mientras Niall reía.

— ¡Eres el mejor amigo del mundo!

—Lo sé.

 _"Hey, aún sigo aquí y estoy un poco celoso ahora"_ —dijo Harry seriamente.

Louis rió.

— ¿Quedamos en qué el otro día?

_"En que eres mío, así que compórtate como tal"_

Y la llamada terminó. Okay... ¿De verdad Harry se había enojado por eso? Louis se quedó como de piedra mirando la pantalla del teléfono confundido.

— ¿Qué pasó? —dijo Niall mirándolo.

—Harry acaba de colgarme —dijo Louis.

— ¿Hay algo malo en eso?

—No, hay algo malo en lo que dijo antes de hacerlo.

— ¿Qué dijo?

—Básicamente insinuó que soy una puta.

—Louis, de verdad yo no creo que...

—Yo sé lo que escuché, Niall.

—Lo siento, amigo. De verdad amo su relación, pero pelean por cosas muy estúpidas.

—Fue por ti.

— ¿Qué?

—Harry escuchó cuando te abracé y todo lo demás.

—Okay... yo quiero vivir así que... mejor me voy a mi casa —dijo Niall poniéndose de pie—. Me avisas cuando todo se calme.

Louis sonrió tratando de reír cuando Niall salió corriendo por la puerta de su cuarto y cuando escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse.

¿Y ahora qué?

**»»»**

Y cuando por fin era sábado...

— ¡Mamá! ¡Me voy a una fiesta con Niall! —dijo Louis bajando por las escaleras.

Jay se encontraba en la sala haciendo zapping en la TV, desde que Mark estaba en el centro de rehabilitación si él salía Jay quedaba sola, cosa que lo ponía un poco triste.

—Vale, cariño. Pero prométeme algo...

—Sí...

—Prométeme que algún día pasarás un día conmigo, mamá e hijo, eh.

Louis rió.

—Por supuesto, má.

Jay se puso de pie y le dio un beso a Louis en la mejilla.

—Mmm, hueles delicioso —halagó su madre.

—Como siempre —dijo Louis riendo.

—Ese es mi hijo—bromeó Jay. El teléfono de Louis sonó, de seguro era Niall diciendo que lo esperaba afuera.

—Nos vemos, má. No me esperes despierta, ¿sí?

—Bien, ten cuidado.

—Lo haré —dijo Louis saliendo de la casa.

De inmediato el frío lo golpeó, Niall esperaba por el en un carro... esperen ¿desde cuándo Niall tenía auto? Louis se subió al asiento del copiloto aún sorprendido.

— ¿Y esto? —dijo Louis sonriendo.

— ¿Hablas del carro?

—Ajá.

—Es de mi papá.

—Ya decía yo —dijo Louis riendo—. ¿Y te lo prestó?

Niall bufó.

—Nah, estaba tan ebrio y "cansado" del trabajo que no se dio cuenta de que tomé las llaves.

—Niall... —dijo Louis tristemente—. ¿Cómo es la relación con tus papás?

Niall hizo una mueca, otro que quería hablar de eso.

—Terrible —admitió.

— ¿Y por qué no hablas con ellos?

—Ya he tratado, créeme —dijo riendo sarcásticamente—. Además, ¿por qué hablamos de esto justo ahora? ¡Una fiesta nos espera! —gritó emocionado.

—Niall, de verdad creo que... —el teñido lo interrumpió.

—Ya basta, Louis. No quiero hablar de eso, ¿no entiendes? —dijo Niall mirándolo enojado—. ¿Quieres que me enoje y no vayamos a ningún lado? Porque lo estás logrando, hombre.

Louis suspiró negando con la cabeza.

—Está bien, lo siento, ¿vale? —se disculpó y Niall asintió—. ¿Un abracito?

Louis sonrió estirando sus brazos y Niall rió y lo abrazó de vuelta.

—Idiota —le dijo al oído.

—Aprendí del mejor —dijo Niall riendo y separándose para encender el lujoso auto—. Vayámonos.

Y quince minutos después, no sin antes parar para comer algo en McDonals, porque el plan era emborracharse a hasta vomitar y sin comida en el estómago iba a ser más difícil, llegaron a la casa de Stan y wow, Louis supo que tal vez no volvería a casa con vida.

— ¡Esto es increíble! —gritó Niall aún dentro del auto, Louis rió.

— ¿Bajamos ya? —preguntó Louis nervioso.

Había realmente demasiada gente ahí, Louis recordó que la casa de Stan tenía piscina y ellos solían nadar juntos allí Louis con salvavidas, porque por más estúpido que suene Louis no sabía nadar, Louis se sintió dentro de una escena de _Proyecto X_ , simplemente irreal.

— ¡Vamos a emborracharnos! —gritó Niall bajando del auto emocionado, Louis rió y bajó con él.

Niall y Louis decidieron tomarse de las manos para no perderse en la avalancha de gente, apenas entraron, Louis divisó a Stan con su grupo de amigos tomando algo, _que de seguro debía ser alcohol_ , pensó Louis. Louis guió a Niall hacia Stan y al llegar ambos lo felicitaron y Stan confesó estar feliz de que Louis estuviera ahí, y Louis dijo que había traído un invitado, Stan dijo que no había problema con eso.

— ¿Quieren algo de tomar?

— ¡Sí! —gritó inmediatamente Niall.

—Es de Irlanda, lo lleva en las venas —bromeó Louis. Niall asintió dándole la razón.

—Ya veo —Stan rió tomando un vaso y llenándolo de vodka—. No tengo jugo, ¿crees poder soportarlo?

—Bah, dame eso —dijo Niall arrancándole el vaso de las manos. Louis fingió sorpresa mirando a Stan.

— ¿Y tú? —dijo Stan mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Lo mismo —dijo Louis encogiéndose de hombros.

Cuando quiso girar para chocar los vasos con Niall ya este se encontraba bailando con un grupo de personas. Louis sonrió porque al menos él se lo estaba disfrutando.

— ¿Y tú, guapo? ¿Vienes a bailar? —bromeó Stan ofreciendo su mano. Louis asintió tomando todo el contenido del vaso y tirándolo al piso.

— ¡Esta mierda es muy fuerte! —gritó refiriéndose al vodka.

— ¡No debe tomarse de un solo trago, tonto! —dijo Stan comenzando a bailar, Louis hizo lo mismo.

— ¡No sabía! —dijo Louis riendo.

—Ahora ya sabes —dijo Stan sonriendo—. Ven —dijo tomándolo por la cintura para bailar.

Y entre más de 20 minutos que Louis se divirtió bailando con Stan, sin toques indebidos o algo incómodo, los amigos de Stan les pasaban tragos a Louis y a él y para cuando terminaron de bailar Louis ya estaba un poquito... solo un poquito ebrio.

—Stan —dijo Louis respirando pesadamente.

— ¿Sí? —dijo el chico observándolo.

— ¿Me acompañas a buscar a Niall? Es para decirle que no se pierda o haga algo malo, él tiene las llaves del auto en donde vinimos.

—Seguro —dijo Stan ayudando a Louis a buscar a Niall.

**»»»**

El rizado iba confundido mientras caminaba algo enojado a través del montón de gente, llevaba media hora buscando a Louis, porque sabía que estaba en esa jodida fiesta y no, no iba a permitir que alguien se aprovechara de él, no señor. Había ido a Doncaster justamente por su chico y no estaba dispuesto a irse a casa sin él. Y sí, por supuesto que estaba arrepentido de insinuar que era una puta aquel día.

—Disculpa —se acercó a una chica que se veía medio sobria—. ¿Has visto a un chico de este tamaño —dijo llevándose la mano a la altura del pecho—. Castaño y algo delgado pero no tanto?

La chica no alcanzó a decir ni una sola palabra porque vomitó, sí, en toda la parte baja de la camisa de Harry.

—Oh, Dios, no. Maldita sea —dijo Harry quitándose la camisa al instante y corriendo a su auto por otra si no quería morir de hipotermia. Dio gracias mentalmente a su mamá por inculcarle esa costumbre de llevar ropa extra.

Harry se colocó la chaqueta de cuero, gracias a Dios no se había manchado de vomito y entró a empujones dentro de la casa. Reitero lo dicho, no se iría sin Louis.

**»»»**

— ¿Aún nada? —dijo Stan suspirando cansadamente. Louis negó con la cabeza.

—Me rindo.

—Hey, ¿por qué no lo buscamos en la piscina? No llegamos allí.

—Vale —dijo Louis yendo detrás de Stan.

Al llegar a la piscina dieron justo en el clavo, como dicen por ahí. Niall estaba con un grupo de gente enorme bañándose como si no estuvieran en pleno invierno.

—Tenía que ser teñido —murmuró Louis riendo.

—No le pasará nada, el agua está climatizada —dijo Stan.

—Gracias a Dios, no quiero cargar con muertos —dijo Louis riendo. Stan rió con él.

— ¿Quieres meterte?

—No traje bañador, y no sé nadar. Lo siento.

—Cierto, ten cuidado.

Louis asintió sentándose a unos metros de la piscina. Unos amigos de Stan que ya reconocía le comenzaron a dar tragos nuevamente y este los aceptaba sin rechistar, algún día no podría ponerse tan ebrio como ahora, ¿por qué no? Eso sonó tan indie, pensó Louis riendo y un rato más ahora sí, Louis estaba ebrio.

Niall salió un rato después de la piscina y al ver al Louis corrió torpemente hacia él.

— ¡Louis! —gritó aun estando cerca de él.

— ¿Qué? —gritó Louis de vuelta riendo.

—Estás ebrio?

—Eso creo.

Y ambos rieron como unos idiotas. Niall levantó a Louis del suelo y comenzó a tirar de Louis para que entrara a la piscina.

— ¡No, Niall! ¡No sé nadar! —decía Louis agitado.

—No seas nena, eres gay, no marica, ¡ven!

Hasta que ambos cayeron en la piscina y había demasiada gente empujando a Louis hacia el fondo, el pobre chico trataba de respirar.

Y Harry consiguió llegar a la piscina, porque era el único lugar que le quedaba por ver. Se llevó una desagradable imagen al entrar a algunas habitaciones, sí, gente teniendo sexo como animales. T _ú también eras así_ , le reprochó su subconsciente.

— ¡Hay un chico ahogándose! —gritó alguien poniéndose de pie y yendo a la piscina. Harry automáticamente giró hacia el grito asustado y corrió a ver al amigo de Louis tratando de empujarlo por encima del agua.

—Joder, no —dijo Harry y corrió quitándose los zapatos y chaqueta para entrar de un salto al agua y sacar a su chico.

Al entrar a agua vio a Louis rojo tratando de respirar, Stan al reconocer a Harry con cuidado se lo pasó a los brazos para que lo sacara ya que este estaba más cerca de la orilla de la piscina.

Harry tocó el pecho de Louis y sintió un alivio inmenso al saber que aún respiraba, apretó su pecho con sus manos suavemente por unos segundos y Louis expulsó toda el agua por su boca respirando desesperadamente. La gente se puso alrededor y Stan saliendo de la piscina los apartó rápidamente.

— ¿Está bien? —dijo llegando al lado de Harry. Este asintió nervioso mientras Louis recobraba el sentido y se sentaba con cuidado.

— ¿Harry? —murmuró Louis confundido.


	19. Chapter 19

— ¿Habitación para dos? —preguntó la chica detrás del mostrador.

—Sí, pero con una sola cama.

—Como guste, joven.

Harry asintió tendiéndole su tarjeta de crédito.

—Aquí tiene —se la extendió la chica con una sonrisa después de efectuar la transacción—. Aquí está su tarjeta y recuerde que tiene derecho a desayuno gratis en el restaurante del hotel mañana.

—Gracias —contestó Harry amablemente antes de ir por Louis a su carro.

Abrió la puerta del asiento del copiloto y despertó a Louis cuidadosamente.

— ¡Harry! ¡Harry, estás aquí! —dijo el chico emocionado, aún bajo los efectos del alcohol.

—Sí, amor. Ven baja, vamos a dormir.

— ¿Dormir? No, yo quiero hacer otras cosas —dijo Louis lanzándose a sus brazos. Harry sonrió negando levemente con la cabeza, no iba a aprovecharse del más pequeño.

—Vale, amor. ¿Vamos?

— ¡Sí! —gritó Louis emocionado.

Entraron nuevamente al hotel y se dirigieron a la habitación, que afortunadamente no estaba muchos pisos arriba. Louis solo abrazó a Harry por la cintura y no lo soltó en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando este abría la puerta.

—Oye —dijo Louis mirando hacia arriba.

—Sí, amor —contestó Harry quitándose su chaqueta y dejándola en el sofá de la habitación. Louis se quedó de pie en la entrada de la habitación.

— ¿Eres Harry? —dijo soltando una pequeña risa, Harry frunció el ceño—. Nah, que vas a ser tú Harry, si el me odia, cree que soy una puta —rió de nuevo sentándose en el sofá. Harry negó con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado.

—Louis, soy yo, mírame —dijo serio. Louis lo miró y sonrió.

—Te pareces a él, pero no, no eres él. Él es más... —vaciló Louis—. Divertido, sí eso y tú eres aburrido —sacó su lengua haciéndolo reír.

—Ven aquí —dijo Harry sentando a Louis en sus piernas—. Vas a dormir y mañana discutiremos esto ¿sí?

Louis asintió y cuando iba a ponerse pie para irse a la cama, Harry le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y Louis reaccionó violentamente dándole una cachetada.

— ¡Te dije que tengo novio, y tú no eres él! ¡Aléjate de mí! —dijo furioso y se metió en la cama arropándose hasta la cabeza.

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada y no le quedó más que dormir en el sofá esa noche. Al menos Louis estaba con él y estaba a salvo, no podría importarle menos que no lo reconociera.

**»»»**

El día siguiente Harry se despertó a eso de las 11:00 a.m., y vio que Louis aún dormía así que decidió ir por su desayuno al restaurante del hotel, ¿quién desperdicia comida gratis? Harry nunca.

Bajó y desayunó huevos, queso, tocino, cereal y jugo, hasta que ya no pudo más y no podía siquiera levantarse, solo esperaba que al menos Louis al despertarse no siguiera confundido y ebrio como la noche anterior, que por cierto, no había sido la mejor de todas y se había llevado un tremendo susto al verlo ahogándose y mas aún cuando todos estaban muy ebrios, drogados y quién sabe que más para ayudarlo.

**»»»**

Louis se despertó y al abrir los ojos el sol le dio directamente en el rostro.

—Maldito sol de mierda —maldijo sentándose en la cama...—. ¿Dónde estoy? —dijo poniéndose de pie.

Frotándose los ojos y soltando bostezos constantemente entró a donde se suponía que era el baño y al mirarse tuvo ganas de vomitar y eso hizo, vaciando completamente su estómago.

—Mierda —musitó aún arrodillado frente al inodoro—. Se supone que esto es adolescencia, ¿eh? —bufó limpiándose la boca y poniéndose de pie para lavársela.

— ¿Louis? —dijo alguien.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —dijo Louis tomando su zapato en la mano, por si acaso. Escuchó que la persona corrió hacia el cuarto.

— ¿Estás bien, amor? —dijo Harry con una sonrisa al aparecer en el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿Harry? Pero... ¿Dónde mierda estoy? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Y Niall?

El chico soltó una pequeña risa.

—Por supuesto, aún no recuerdas nada —comentó con sarcasmo.

— ¿Debería recordar algo? —dijo Louis frunciendo el ceño.

—Nah, solo que casi mueres ahogado, solo eso —dijo Harry sentándose en la cama.

— ¿Yo? ¿En el agua? Nah, eso no puede ser posible —dijo Louis negando con la cabeza.

—Pregúntaselo a Niall, según supe él te tiró accidentalmente a la piscina.

—Oh, ya recuerdo, creo que Niall no sabe que no sé nadar.

—Debió ser eso —dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí... —murmuró Louis.

Hubo unos cortos segundos de silencio bastante incomodo entre ellos, en los que Harry miraba a Louis chupando sus labios dentro de su boca nervioso. Louis suspiró caminando hacia Harry y sentándose en sus piernas.

— ¿Aún sigues enojado conmigo?

— ¿Te sientes mejor ya? —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Ambos rieron.

—Tú primero —dijo Harry tomando a Louis de su cintura.

—Quería saber si aún seguías enojado conmigo —dijo Louis—. Como ese día por llamada dijiste que...

—Quería disculparme por eso, bebé. Estaba muy estresado con lo de la universidad y eso, aún lo estoy pero siento que me descargué contigo, lo siento mucho.

Louis asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pero, ¿de verdad piensas eso de mí? —dijo Louis mordiendo su labio inferior nerviosamente.

—No, bebé.

—Creí que lo hacías, ¿sabes? Por eso fui a la fiesta, estaba muy enojado contigo y creí que eso lo compensaría un poco, el distraerme, pero no pude. Aquí estoy de nuevo, contigo.

—Es a mi lado donde perteneces, ¿lo sabes, no?

—Comienzo a creer que sí —bromeó Louis. Harry rió girando el rostro del menor para besarlo y Louis sonrió hasta que recordó que acababa de vomitar y ew.

—No, Harry —dijo Louis poniéndose de pie y riendo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

—Acabo de vomitar y eso sería muy asqueroso.

—Oh, Dios.b

—Ve a comprarme un cepillo de dientes.

— ¿Qué? Pero...

—Ve a comprarme un cepillo de dientes o sino no habrá Louis para ti, hoy.

— ¿Por qué, Dios? ¿Por qué a mí? —murmuró Harry poniéndose de pie.

—Te adoro —dijo Louis besando su mejilla mientras soltaba una carcajada.

—Enano de mierda —dijo Harry. Louis abrió los ojos fingiendo estar ofendido.

— ¿Cómo me dijiste? —dijo Louis furioso.

—Nada que ahí está tu desayuno, bebé —dijo Harry corriendo para cerrar la puerta antes de que Louis dijera algo más.

— ¡Te odio! —escuchó a Louis gritar desde la habitación.

— ¡Sabes que no! —gritó Harry de vuelta riendo.

**»»»**

—Contesta esa mierda, rizos —maldijo Zayn con el teléfono en el oído.

_"Su llamada ha sido transferida a buzón de mensaje, su llamada tendrá cobro a partir de este momen..."_

—Maldita sea —dijo Zayn lanzando el teléfono a su cama.

Llevaba dos días intentando hablar con Harry, primero: porque estaba preocupado, segundo: porque había pasado algo grave con Caroline, la mejor amiga de Harry y tercero: porque... porque... sí, porque necesitaba molestarlo, ¡no tenía nadie a quién joderle la vida, agh!

Intentó llamándolo unas cuantas veces más hasta que por fin contestó.

_"Oye tú, maldito idiota de mierda, te he llamado miles de veces, hijo de pu..."_

_"Hola, Zayn"_ —dijo Louis riendo al otro lado de la línea.

 _"Carajo"_ —maldijo Zayn nuevamente—. _"Al menos tú contestaste esa mierda"_

_"¿Ocurre algo?"_

_"Necesito hablar con Harry, es urgente"_

_"Oh, lo siento, Z, pero salió hace un momento, no demora en volver, creo"_

_"¿Me dijiste, Z?"_

_"¿Te molesta?"_

_"Para nada, solo que nunca me habías puesto un apodo"_

_"Oh..."_

_"En fin, dile a Harry que me llame de vuelta apenas llegue, es importante, de verdad, Lou"_

_"Le diré"_

_"Te lo agradezco"_

_"De nada"_

Zayn finalizó la llamada suspirando pesadamente, odiaba las malas noticias y eso era justo lo que tenía para Harry, _malas noticias._

**»»»**

— ¿La negra o la azul? —dijo Niall sosteniendo ambas camisas en las manos.

—No sé, la que te guste más —dijo Stan encogiéndose de hombros y mirando su celular.

—Eres el nuevo peor amigo del mundo —murmuró Niall dándole la espalda.

— ¡Lo siento! Está bien, te ayudaré —bufó Stan.

Niall sonrió abrazándolo. Los chicos se habían hecho buenos amigos después del incidente en la fiesta de Stan cuando Niall comenzó a llorar porque creyó haber matado a Louis, y accidentalmente casi lo hace, así que desde el "pequeño incidente" han estado juntos, por aquí y por allá.

—Pruébate ambas y te doy mi opinión, ¿va?

— ¡Eso es! —dijo Niall aplaudiendo y tomando ambas camisas para ir al probador. Stan rió rodando los ojos. Horas, solo horas bastaron para darse cuenta que ese chico estaba loco.

Niall salió unos minutos después con la camisa negra y Stan estaba entretenido en el celular de nuevo.

— ¡Oye! —gritó Niall con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho.

—Lo siento, no te había visto —dijo Stan riendo—. Hey, me gusta esa.

—A mí también —sonrió Niall mirándose en el espejo del probador.

—Ahora la azul —dijo Stan.

— ¿Cuánto le das del uno al diez a esta?

—Mmm, ocho, por el modelo que la porta —bromeó Stan.

—Idiota —dijo Niall volviendo al probador.

Niall se puso la camisa azul y salió sonriente, esa le quedaba mucho mejor. Stan al verlo sonrió.

—Hey, esa me gusta. Combina con tus ojos —dijo Stan sonriendo.

—Me llevo esta —aprobó Niall cambiándose y pagando la camisa.

Los chicos fueron por unos helados para después ir a casa de Niall a jugar en su amada _Play Station **,**_ ¿qué sería de Niall sin ella?

**»»»**

Harry entró con una bolsa plástica sonriendo a la habitación, por fin, después de tanto besaría a su novio.

— ¿Lou? —dijo Harry con una sonrisa buscando a Louis.

— ¡Harry! —dijo Louis poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia él con una cara de preocupación.

— ¿Qué ocurre, amor? —dijo Harry borrando su sonrisa.

—Tienes que llamar a Zayn ya mismo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No lo sé, él solo llamó un montón de veces y me pidió que te dijera que lo llamaras.

—Oh, Dios —dijo Harry comenzando a preocuparse. Louis le tendió su celular y Harry llamó a Zayn enseguida.

 _"Zayn"_ —suspiró Harry en cuanto el chico atendió la llamada.

—Ponlo en altavoz —susurró Louis, así Harry lo hizo.

 _"Tengo que decirte algo, por favor siéntate"_ —pidió Zayn.

_"Me estás preocupando"_

_"Deberías, hermano"_

Louis obligó a Harry a sentarse y se mantuvo a su lado en todo momento.

_"¿Estás listo?"_

_"No lo creo, amigo"_

_"Caroline tiene cáncer_ _"_

Y nadie está lo suficientemente preparado para oír eso, Harry se echó a llorar como un bebé mientras Louis lo consolaba y buscaba respuestas dentro de sí, ¿quién era Caroline y por qué Harry estaba tan destrozado al escuchar esa noticia?


	20. Chapter 20

Media hora después cuando Harry logró calmarse y medio parar de llorar con la ayuda de Louis, automáticamente corrió a bañarse y se puso una camisa negra que sacó del auto, Louis comprendió: tenían que irse. Así que hizo lo mismo, se bañó y cambió con una camisa de Harry, ya que su jean logró secarse, sin olvidar cepillar sus dientes.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, bajaron al lobby del hotel, se dirigieron al auto del mayor y Harry comenzó a andar hasta llegar a casa de Louis. Nadie dijo nada en todo el camino hasta ahí, Harry condujo con los ojos llorosos y moqueando un poco. Louis de verdad quería ayudar, pero tenía mucho miedo de preguntar.

—Amor, baja, debo irme —dijo Harry sorbiendo su nariz.

—No —dijo Louis al instante.

—Bebé, de verdad necesito volver a Holmes Cha...

Louis lo interrumpió.

—Voy contigo —dijo firme.

Eso le sacó una pequeña sonrisa a Harry.

—Está bien —aceptó Harry—. Pero...

Louis bufó.

—Debes pedirle permiso a tú mamá, debe estar preocupada por ti. Vamos.

—Tienes razón —concordó Louis.

—Ese es mi chico —Harry besó su frente y ambos bajaron del auto.

Louis encontró sus llaves en su jean y entró a casa, Jay justamente estaba saliendo de la cocina con una taza de tinto y unas ojeras inmensas, Louis se sintió mal al instante. Al ver a Louis corrió automáticamente hacia él dejando la taza de tinto en la cocina.

—Oh, Dios mío, Lou —murmuró en su cabello—. ¿Dónde estabas, cariño? ¿Por qué me haces esto?

—Lo siento, mamá —dijo el menor con la mirada baja.

—"¿Lo siento, mamá?" —citó Jay—. ¿En serio eso es todo lo que vas a decir? ¡Estuve preocupada por ti toda la maldita noche, muchachito!

Y Louis supo que estaba en serios problemas, su madre nunca maldecía. Jay se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta. Hasta que notó algo.

— ¿Podrías explicarme esa camisa? Porque esa no es la ropa con la que saliste de aquí anoche, ¿Harry es tuya? ¿Tú eres el responsable de esto? —dijo mirando seriamente al mayor.

—La camisa es mía, Jay. Pero le juro que no es nada de lo que está pensando.

Jay inmediatamente miró a Louis y alzó la barbilla de este para que la mirara a los ojos.

— ¿Estuviste con este chico? —dijo Jay mirándolo decepcionada—. Louis, dime la verdad, ¿estuviste con Harry?

Louis negó con la cabeza. Y era cierto, entre ellos no había pasado absolutamente nada, de lo contrario, se podría decir que Harry salvó y cuidó de Louis.

— ¡No te creo! —gritó la mujer comenzando a llorar a gritos—. ¡Tú no eres mi hijo! ¿En qué te has convertido? ¡Y todo por culpa tuya! —gritó lanzándole una cachetada a Harry.

Louis de inmediato reaccionó abrazándolo y comenzando a llorar, también.

—Lo siento mucho, Harry. Lo siento tanto, es mi culpa —susurró Louis en su pecho.

—No es tu culpa, amor —dijo Harry agarrándose la mejilla donde le habían propinado el golpe, le ardía y con su mano libre acariciando la espalda de Louis.

—Louis, sube a tu cuarto —ordenó Jay. El menor negó aún en el pecho de Harry.

—Me voy con él —dijo separándose y subiendo a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa.

Harry lo esperó en la puerta de la casa aun sobando su mejilla. Louis bajó cinco minutos después con el bolso del colegio y con los ojos hinchados. Jay automáticamente se puso de pie intentando obstruirle el paso hacia Harry.

—Vuelve a tu cuarto —ordenó de nuevo. Louis negó con la cabeza.

—Me voy con Harry, me necesita —le dio la vuelta a su madre y caminó hacia Harry tomando la mano de este. Jay comenzó a llorar, de nuevo.

—Sales por esa puerta y te olvidas de que eres mi hijo —amenazó la mujer.

—Entonces, Jay, ya tú no tienes un hijo —dijo saliendo con Harry a su lado.

Jay no pudo hacer más que llorar, lamentarse y preguntarse qué había hecho mal por el resto del día.

Y es que ella nunca hizo nada mal, era simplemente Louis, cometiendo errores de adolescente, los mismos que ella quería evitarle. Y eso era todo, miedo. Porque sí, Jay quedó embarazada de Louis a los 18 y aunque sabía que en su hijo eso era imposible, si conocía que de una enfermedad de transmisión sexual no se podía librar. Pero ella estaba totalmente equivocada, su hijo era aún "puro" si así se le podía denominar.

**»»»**

Niall suspiró cansadamente cuando sus padres gritaron su nombre desde el primer piso, estaba acostado navegando y viendo estupideces en _Twitter_ hasta que escuchó a su madre llamarle. No tenía ánimos para eso ese día.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —murmuró cuando estuvo frente a ellos en la sala de estar.

—Nos vamos de viaje —dijo Maura mirándolo. Bobby asintió hacia ella estando de acuerdo.

— ¡Ah, vean que bien! Déjenme efectivo y váyanse tranquilos —dijo comenzando a subir las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto.

—Vuelve aquí, Niall James —dijo Bobby serio.

—Que mierda —susurró Niall para él mismo regresando a la sala—. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Tú te vienes con nosotros.

Niall frunció el ceño enojado.

— ¡No! ¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¡Déjenme aquí! Si yo sé no les importo nada, ¿acaso no se cansan de joderme la vida? —gritó ahora sí, yendo a su habitación para comenzar a llorar.

— ¡Haz tus jodidas maletas, James, nos vamos mañana en la mañana a Praga! —gritó Bobby ignorando los berrinches de su hijo menor.

**»»»**

Mientras tanto en el auto de Harry todo era silencio y lágrimas por parte de Louis, Harry había parado de llorar, nada solucionaba con eso y se dio cuenta.

— ¿Quieres volver a casa? Está bien si eso quieres, amor. Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti —dijo Harry tomando la mano del menor.

—No, no iré a ningún lado sin ti —dijo Louis despegando su cabeza del vidrio.

—Ay, Lou —Harry detuvo el auto estacionando a un lado de la carretera y moviendo a Louis a sus piernas—. No creí decir esto tan rápido, pero te amo ¿sabes? Llevo días evitando decirlo porque sé que es muy pronto y no tengo experiencia en esto, pero te amo, Louis. Te amo.

Louis se abrazó a Harry comenzando a besarlo suavemente.

—Eres lo mejor que me pasó, bebé —dijo Harry en sus labios y mirándolo a los ojos—. Gracias por llegar a mi vida.

—A ti —murmuró Louis sonriendo—. Me haces tan feliz, te amo, Haz.

Harry rió.

—Hace mucho alguien no me decía así, amor.

Louis sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo Louis inseguro.

—Claro, amor.

— ¿Quién es Caroline?

—No quería hablar de esto, pero tú mereces saber —dijo Harry soltando un suspiro—. Es mi mejor amiga, es casi mi segunda hermana.

—Por eso comenzaste a llorar, es importante para ti, y tiene cáncer.

—Me temo que sí, amor.

— ¿Es muy grave? O sea, ¿ya está avanzado o...?

—Eso es lo que no sé.

—Y por eso estamos yendo a Holmes Chapel.

—Así es, bebé.

—Lo siento tanto, Haz.

Harry lo abrazó dejando sus manos en la cintura del menor.

—Tranquilo, bebé. No es culpa de nadie, aunque te juro que si me pidieran dar mi vida por la de ella, lo haría.

—No digas eso, amor —pidió Louis negando con la cabeza.

—Ay, Lou...

—No me dejes solo.

—Lou, te prometo que...

—Me embarazaré si quieres, pero no me dejes.

Harry comenzó a reír.

—Eso no es posible, amor.

—Claro que sí —Louis se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo que tú digas, bebé —dijo Harry sin refutar dándole un beso en la nariz. Louis sonrió satisfecho y se sentó de nuevo en el asiento del copiloto.

—Duerme si quieres, sé que estás muy cansado con lo de tu mamá y...

—Sí.

—Te amo —dijo Harry inclinándose para besarlo.

—Yo también me amo.

— ¡Louis!

— ¡Harry!

— ¡Idiota! — rió Harry— . Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto.

—También te amo —dijo Louis sonriendo antes de caer dormido.

—Eres un bebé —dijo Harry riendo bajito.

**»»»**

—Amor, ya llegamos —dijo Harry moviendo suavemente a Louis.

—Ya va —murmuró Louis suspirando y bostezando.

Harry sonrió apagando el auto y saliendo de este, Louis bajó unos segundos después. Anne al ver el conocido auto salió de inmediato.

— ¡Harry! —dijo corriendo hacia él—. ¿Ya supiste lo de Caro?

—Sí —dijo Harry asintiendo tristemente—. Voy a verla, ya regreso.

—Vale —asintió su madre—. Hey, Louis, ven aquí, cariño, ¿acaso no hay saludo para mí? —bromeó Anne.

—Claro que sí —sonrió abrazando a su suegra.

— ¿Te molestaría quedarte aquí, amor? No tardo, es aquí al lado —dijo Harry.

—Tranquilo, ve —dijo Louis asintiendo.

Harry suspiró caminando hacia la casa de Caroline nervioso, rezando porque ella dijera que el cáncer no era tan malo y que saldrían de eso, porque sí eso harían, ellos nunca se rendían hasta conseguir lo que querían. Al llegar Harry vio la puerta abierta así que entró cerrando esta detrás de él.

—Hey —murmuró subiendo las escaleras, por lo general ella siempre estaba en su cuarto.

— ¿Harry? —escuchó la voz de Caroline.

—Apuesto todo a que recién te levantas, puta —dijo entrando a la habitación de la chica con una sonrisa.

—Has ganado esa apuesta, idiota —dijo con una sonrisa aún en su cama.

— ¿Por qué la puerta estaba abierta?

—De seguro fue mamá —dijo con una mueca.

— ¿Cómo sigues?

—Con bastante suerte para ser optimistas, querido.

— ¿Siempre con el sarcasmo, eh?

—Si me pagaran por ser sarcástica...

—Ya viviríamos en Hollywood —rió Harry.

—Exacto —sonrió la pelirroja.

—Pero ahora, dime la verdad, ¿te sientes bien?

—Obvio que no, pero comienzo a aceptarlo, ¿sabes?

—Caro... —dijo Harry estirando su mano para alcanzar la de ella.

—Debí suponerlo, mi abuela murió de cáncer y obviamente, mi mamá era portadora más no se desarrolló en ella. Lo heredé, Harry.

— ¿Es cáncer general o en algún lugar en específico?

—Cáncer en los pulmones.

—Oh... te sentirás como...

—Hazel, la chica del libro —bromeó Caroline.

— ¿Aún recuerdas cuando lo leímos? —dijo Harry sonriendo.

—Nunca lo olvidaría, nunca lloré más en mi vida.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Recuerdo que cuando lo leí deseé saber que se sentía. A veces tienes que pensar lo que deseas.

—Eso creo.

—No me quiero morir, Harry —dijo la joven comenzando a llorar.

—Oh, Caro —dijo abrazándola—. Verás que saldrás de esto, saldremos de esto —se corrigió—. No te dejaré sola.

—Tienes que ir a la universidad —dijo hipando.

—No sin ti, prometimos ir juntos ¿lo recuerdas?

—Eres el mejor amigo del mundo.

—Claro que no.

— ¿Por qué Max no es como tú? Eres incluso mejor que él.

—Los amigos a veces son la familia que puedes escoger.

—Eres el mejor hermano del mundo.

—Te amo, roja —dijo Harry sonriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a llorar?

—Lo recordaste —dijo Caroline sonriendo también—. Te amo más, idiota.

—Zorra. 

Ambos sonrieron aún abrazados.


	21. Chapter 21

—Hey, volví —anunció Harry entrando a su casa, Anne lo esperaba con una sonrisa en la mesa del comedor.

— ¿Tienes hambre, hijo? —preguntó Anne poniéndose de pie para ir a la cocina.

—Mucha, ¿hay comida?

—Sabes que sí —bromeó Anne moviéndose de un lado a otro en la cocina.

— ¿Y Lou? —preguntó tomando asiento en la mesa.

—Subió, se veía muy cansado, Harry. Debe estar durmiendo.

—Ya vengo, voy a verlo —dijo colocándose de pie para subir las escaleras e ir directamente a su cuarto.

Al entrar Harry no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, Louis dormía profundamente en su cama y su cabeza estaba cubierta por un beanie, que era de Harry, este sonrió y se sentó a su lado acariciando su rostro, Louis ni se inmutó, _vaya que tiene un sueño profundo_ , pensó Harry, al final dejó un beso en su mejilla y salió de su habitación.

Anne dejó el plato de comida en la mesa apenas Harry tomó asiento.

—Mmm, pizza, te amo, mamá —bromeó.

—Sí, sí —dijo Anne riendo—. ¿Y Louis?

—Está durmiendo, no quise molestarlo.

—Oh, cariño, creo que deberías, él no ha comido.

Harry asintió pensándolo.

—Entonces en un rato lo despierto.

—Vale, hasta mañana, tiempo de dormir para mí.

—Los ancianos son los que se cansan rápido.

—Hey —rió Anne.

—Buenas noches, mamá.

—Buenas noches para ti también, cariño.

Harry comió su pizza con gusto y luego se sentó en la sala, encendió el tv y trató de concentrarse en ver _Los Simpsons_ , pero no podía, no podía dejar de pensar en Jay y Louis, y en la cagada que él también e había mandado al dejarlo ir con él, en vez de obligarlo a quedarse con su madre. No se arrepentía de tener a Louis en casa, si no en la forma en cómo se dieron las cosas, no fue la correcta.

Además Jay estaba 100% segura de que él y Louis ya habían tenido relaciones, lo que era totalmente erróneo, su propósito con Louis no era ese y estaba orgulloso de pensar así, porque todas sus "relaciones" anteriores eran solo sexo y honestamente, ya estaba un poco cansado de eso, pero nunca, a nadie le iba a negar que deseaba a Louis, claro que lo hacía. El solo verlo con esos jeans ajustados y la manera en que a veces le dedicaba miradas coquetas y le proponía cosas indecentes en los lugares menos indicados, pero podía esperar y claro que lo haría, él valía la pena.

Y, oh, estaba comenzando a tener una erección allí mismo, todo por ese pequeño, ángel. Joder.

Harry miró a todos lados asegurándose de que estaba completamente solo y se giró para bajar su jean y comenzar a tocarse, Dios, hace mucho no se hacía siquiera una paja. Vamos, Harry, tú puedes, se alentó a sí mismo comenzando a bajar y subir su mano por su eje mientras pensaba en Louis, oh, como quisiera que él le hiciera eso.

Gemma entró sigilosamente por la puerta ya que llegaba tarde y no quería hacer ruido y mucho menos incomodar a alguien, vio el carro de Harry en el garaje así que supuso que el idiota de su hermano por fin estaba en casa. Entró y todo estaba oscuro, lo que era extraño, su mamá siempre solía dejar un foco prendido, mayoritariamente el de la sala, prendió el foco y automáticamente Harry giró asustado hacia donde estaba la luz, Gemma soltó una pequeña carcajada.

— ¿Te estás pajeando en la sala, idiota? —dijo intentando contener la risa.

—Cállate, estúpida —bufó Harry cubriéndose sus partes para subirse el jean, como dolía, aún estaba duro. Su hermana no lo dejó hacer nada.

—Oh, ¡Dios mío, Harry! —dijo Gemma riendo—. Te estabas pajeando, eres un idiota, ¿te hace falta Louis, eh?

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Louis está aquí.

— ¿Dónde?

—Durmiendo.

— ¿Y por qué no estás con él?

—Estaba pensando, no quería molestarlo.

—Si por pensar te refieres a la paja que te estabas haciendo...

—Gemma, cállate —dijo Harry fingiendo seriedad, en realidad estaba molesto, quería esa paja hace mucho.

—Entonces no te pajees en la sala, para eso tienes tu cuarto, hermanito —lo valicó sacando la lengua.

—Te odio —dijo Harry sentándose de nuevo en el sofá.

—Me voy a dormir, buenas noches, pajero —dijo Gemma subiendo las escaleras.

—Idiota.

—También te amo, hermanito.

Ambos rieron, básicamente su relación se basaba en eso, molestarse el uno al otro.

Harry por fin se entretuvo viendo _Los Simpsons_ y a eso de las 12:00 a.m., Louis bajó, estaba hambriento, Harry se asustó cuando vio que encendieron la luz de la cocina, pero luego sonrió al ver a Louis en su pijama frotándose los ojos.

—Hey, amor —dijo Harry yendo hacia él. Louis sonrió.

— ¿Acabas de regresar? —dijo en un tono un poco molesto. Harry lo detectó y sonrió.

—No, regresé hace un rato pero tú estabas durmiendo, bebé —bromeó Harry atrayéndolo a él para jugar con su nariz mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Te extrañé —dijo Harry aun mirándolo. Louis sonrió.

—Y yo a ti, pero tengo hambre —dijo Louis riendo.

— ¿Eso es más importante que yo, eh?

—Es comida... ya sabes... —dijo Louis, ambos rieron.

—Hay pizza, pero tendrás que calentarla —dijo Harry.

—Vale —dijo Louis yendo al microondas.

—Te espero en la sala, ¿sí? Debemos hablar un poco.

—Pero... —Louis se puso nervioso al instante. Harry se giró hacia él atrapando sus labios en un tierno beso.

—Te amo, ¿okay?

Louis asintió y puso la pizza en el microondas ahora un poco menos nervioso. Apenas la pizza estuvo lista, tomó un vaso de Coca-Cola que encontró en el refrigerador, supuso que era suyo así que por eso lo tomó. Se dirigió a la sala donde Harry veía tv y se sentó en sus piernas sin dar aviso, Harry se sobresaltó al principio pero luego solo sonrió y se acomodó mejor para que Louis no se sintiera incomodo o se cayera. Mientras Louis comía su pizza Harry pensaba en cómo decir lo que iba a decirle, porque sabía que a Louis no le gustaría ni un poco, sabiendo ya lo terco que era.

—Amor —dijo Harry. Louis se giró a él de inmediato, tenía un poco de salsa en la comisura de la boca, Harry rió y la quitó con el dedo.

— ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo? —dijo Louis sonriendo después de terminar su pizza, ahora tomando su bebida.

—Necesito que esto no te lo tomes a mal, sabes que solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Louis...

—Dime —pidió cruzándose de brazos.

—Si tomas esa maldita actitud no te diré una mierda —advirtió Harry. Louis no cedió ni un poco.

— ¿Puedes por favor, mi amor, decirme que ocurre? —dijo irónicamente. Harry rodó los ojos, Louis era imposible.

—No quería ser grosero contigo, pero simplemente me tocará darte el mismo trato que tú tienes para conmigo —suspiró Harry—. Necesito que por favor, vuelvas a casa.

—No lo haré, Harry, ¿acaso no la escuchaste? Me odia —bufó Louis.

—No lo hace, es tú mamá.

—Já, como tú la conoces más que yo.

— ¿Sabes qué, Louis? —dijo Harry poniéndose de pie, Louis casi se cae—. Vete a la mierda, contigo no se puede hablar tranquilamente, maldita sea.

Louis no quitó la cara de enojo hasta que Harry subió de nuevo al segundo piso, ahí se derrumbó, comenzando a llorar. ¿Por qué era tan difícil que Harry lo entendiera? Él solo quería estar con él, ¿tan mal estaba eso? ¿O es que acaso Harry no lo quería con él? _Eres una pequeña mierda molesta, me extrañaría si no pensara eso de ti_ , se respondió a sí mismo, llorando aún más fuerte y ahogando sus sollozos en un cojín del sofá. No quería dejar a Harry, no quería separarse de él y sabía que estaba siendo un jodido psicópata, ¿cómo haría cuando Harry se fuera a la universidad? De verdad Louis comenzaba a cuestionarse, eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Cuando finalmente dejó de llorar tanto, tomó un poco de coraje y subió a la habitación de Harry para dormir, su cama era de dos plazas y había el espacio suficiente para ambos. Parecía que fue ayer cuando un Louis de 16 años, con miedo escapó de casa y terminó durmiendo al lado del chico lindo de Instagram, nunca podría olvidarlo, honestamente, fue lo mejor que pudo ocurrirle en la vida.

Louis entró a la habitación y Harry estaba boca abajo cubierto con las sabanas, sin hacer ruido se metió bajo estas e intentó dormir, sin conseguirlo por supuesto. Harry se giró hacia Louis con una mirada de pena y lo miró sin decir nada por un largo rato.

—Lo siento mucho —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo sin planearlo, Harry sonrió.

—Te amo —dijo Harry—. Nunca dejaré de hacerlo, ¿lo sabes, no?

Louis asintió moviéndose un poco hasta quedar en sus brazos.

—Siento mucho haber sido grosero contigo —dijo Louis comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

—Está bien, yo también lo fui —dijo Harry pasando su mano de arriba abajo por la espalda del menor.

—Tengo miedo —confesó Louis.

— ¿De qué?

—Te vas a la universidad pronto —dijo Louis suspirando.

—Lou, sabes que no tienes que...

—Sí, vas a decir, ¿por qué preocuparse? Seguiremos juntos, pero las cosas cambian, conocerás personas, probablemente mejore y más geniales que yo y cuando quieras darte cuenta, yo no existiré para ti.

—Amor —dijo Harry sonriendo. Louis bajó la mirada—. Lou, mírame —Harry se sentó y Louis lo hizo también—. No voy a dejarte, bebé, ¿cómo podría dejar a lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, eh?

Louis sonrió un poco, una pequeña y dulce sonrisa.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo intentaré, soy humano amor. Pero tienes que entenderme, cuando se trata del estudio me olvido de algunas cosas, así que te necesito conmigo, ¿vale?

Louis asintió sonriendo.

—Ahora vamos a dormir, estoy cansado y tú debes estarlo también.

—Así es.

—Bien, a dormir —dijo Harry acostándose nuevamente, Louis hizo lo mismo y ambos cayeron dormidos al instante.

**»»»**

—Niall, ¿ya tienes todo listo? —gritó Bobby apenas llegó del trabajo a eso de las ocho de la noche.

—Sí —dijo Niall aún molesto, ¿por qué tenían que obligarlo a ir a un lugar que no quería? Era injusto.

—Por fin haces algo bien —dijo Bobby yendo a su cuarto. Niall tuvo ganas de llorar, pero resistió.

Al siguiente día muy temprano y Niall lo supo porque aún no había salido el sol, Maura lo despertó y le dijo que se metiera a bañar porque había que estar dos horas antes en el aeropuerto, Niall a regañadientes hizo caso entrando a bañarse y seguido se cambió con algo de ropa que encontró en su clóset, no tenía mucha, pero era la suficiente para él, mas bien básica, jeans, chaquetas y camisas, sin faltar sus tenis y botas, las de siempre.

Intentó peinar su cabello pero como falló en el intento solo se colocó un beanie y bajó al primer piso.

—Tu desayuno está en la mesa del comedor —dijo Maura. Niall se sorprendió muchísimo. Hacia siglos —no literalmente—, que su mamá no cocinaba nada para él, todo lo hacía Kelen, la chica que venía de vez en cuando a cocinarle y hacer el aseo, y que por supuesto se llevaba bien con él.

Sin decir nada Niall fue al comedor y tomó su desayuno, exactamente a las siete y treinta, Bobby sacó el auto y Niall fue por su maleta,que era básicamente ropa al azar, y la bajó para meterla al baúl del auto que pensaban dejar donde un amigo de Bobby quién vivía cerca al aeropuerto.

En ese momento Stan pasaba por ahí en ropa deportiva, supuso que hacía ejercicio.

—Hey —dijo Stan al ver a Niall, corrió hacia él sonriendo.

—Hola —dijo Niall de igual manera. Stan al ver las maletas frunció un poco el ceño.

— ¿Te vas de viaje?

—Sí, mis papás me obligaron, básicamente.

—Eso apesta.

—Lo sé.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Praga.

— ¿Y eso?

—Supongo que es porque mi hermano y personas de la familia viven allá.

—Oh, veo, ¿pasarás año nuevo allá?

—Es lo más probable.

Stan sonrió abrazando a Niall.

—Cuídate mucho, te veo pronto —dijo aun abrazando al teñido.

—Tú igual —dijo Niall.

Stan siguió con su camino y Niall decidió enviarle un mensaje a Louis, hacía mucho no se hablaban, cosa que era demasiado extraña, siempre parecían un chicle el uno pegado al otro.

_"Apenas veas esto, háblame, puede que te responda tarde, estaré en un vuelo a Praga, después te explico, te quiero, enano"_

Envió Niall con una sonrisa.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Es Enero y Harry está listo para subir sus maletas al auto y emprender su camino a la Universidad de Manchester, decidió que quería estudiar en el mismo lugar que Gemma y así reducir gastos, ¿qué iba a ser aburrido? Claro que no, eran los hermanos Styles, ¿qué iban a tener problemas? Obvio, ¿qué clase de hermanos no tienen problemas? Tener un hermano es lo peor y a la vez lo mejor del mundo.

Hablemos de Caroline, las cosas no habían mejorado pero ya la chica había comenzado un tratamiento intensivo y por supuesto fue la mayor influencia para que Harry fuera a la universidad, le tardó horas convencerlo de que iba a estar más feliz sabiendo que él estaba siguiendo sus sueños en vez de tenerlo todo el día pendiente de ella y molestando con saber si está bien o no, al final Harry accedió con la condición de llamar a su mejor amiga cada día para saber cómo iba todo y asunto resuelto.

Respecto a Louis, ayer había ido a Holmes Chapel a despedirse de Harry y habían tenido un gran día, incluso Louis intentó ir más allá de unos simples besos pero Harry se lo impidió diciendo que si hacía eso solo porque al siguiente día se iba para la universidad era estúpido, que Louis no se merecía eso y la primera vez tenía que ser especial.

Y Louis solo dijo:

—Quería hacerlo porque sé que vas a encontrar a alguien mejor que yo y dejarás de lado a tu novio virgen de 17 años.

A lo que Harry respondió negando con la cabeza y besándolo mientras susurraba "Te amos" en sus labios y prometía que no buscaría a nadie en la universidad y que Louis era suficiente para él. Cuando se hizo de noche y Louis sabía que tenía que irse comenzó a llorar y Harry solo lo abrazó sin decir nada como por 20 minutos prometiendo que todo estaría bien, y Louis se negaba a aceptarlo y solo negaba con la cabeza. Al final solo se fue y se tomaron una foto con la cámara de su abuelo, Harry se quedó con una y Louis con otra, así podrían tener un recuerdo el uno del otro.

—Cielo, ¿tienes todo listo ya? —dijo Anne saliendo de la casa.

—Eso creo —dijo Harry subiendo la última maleta al auto y sonriendo.

— ¿Estás emocionado? —dijo Anne acercándose a él.

— ¿Tú que crees?

—Esa sonrisa lo dice todo.

Harry rió cerrando la puerta del auto y suspirando, iba a extrañar Holmes Chapel, amaba esa ciudad, muchísimo.

— ¿Y Louis? ¿Cómo se lo tomó? —preguntó Anne peinando el cabello de Harry.

—Mal al principio, pero creo que estaremos bien —dijo Harry sonriendo.

—Eso espero, se nota que Louis te quiere.

—Y yo a él —dijo Harry sonriendo como tonto.

Anne sonrió abrazándolo.

—Me vas a hacer mucha falta, ¿lo sabes?

—Sí, mamá.

—Siempre serás mi bebé, no importa cuánto crezcas.

—Ma, voy a llorar si no me sueltas ahora mismo.

—Te amo, hijo —dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

—Y yo a ti, ma.

—Desearía que su papá estuviese aquí.

—No te preocupes, él me llamó esta mañana.

—Vale, ya vamos, súbete al auto antes de que comience a llorar.

Harry rió subiendo al auto y encendiéndolo.

—Cuídate mucho, me llamas cuando llegues ¿vale?

—Vale —dijo Harry sonriendo y comenzando a manejar.

Revisó _Waze_ , ahí había fijado el camino que recorrería para llegar a Manchester.

—Aquí vamos —dijo emocionado al dejar la ciudad de Holmes Chapel a unos metros atrás.

**»»»**

—William, tienes escuela mañana. Ve a dormir —regañó Jay aun concentrada en la computadora.

— ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así y superarlo? Gracias, mamá —dijo Louis poniéndose de pie para subir a su habitación.

— ¿Discúlpame? —dijo Jay poniendo su atención en su hijo—. Tú mismo dijiste que yo ya no tenía un hijo.

—Sabes que estaba preocupado por Harry, mamá —protestó Louis.

— ¿Y acaso creíste que diciéndome eso delante de Harry y desapareciendo de casa sin dar explicaciones era la forma correcta de hacer las cosas? ¡Estuve preocupada por ti, maldita sea!

—Lo sé, pero volví, ¿okay? Ya estoy aquí.

—Eso no cambia lo que hiciste, vete a tu habitación, tengo que terminar mi lección.

—Mamá, sabes que lo siento —dijo Louis acercándose a Jay.

Esta última se sentó frente a la computadora de nuevo haciendo caso omiso a su hijo.

—Ahora no, Louis —dijo Jay enojada.

A Louis no le quedó más que subir a su habitación con una mezcla de rabia y decepción dentro de sí. Estaba muy arrepentido de haberse ido y aún más de destrozar su relación con su madre, era básicamente la única persona que tenía cerca, Harry estaba a horas de él y Niall ni se diga, pero no era nada extraño ¿o sí? Louis solía joder a todos a su alrededor.

_"¿Cómo algo tan hermoso puede ser tan destructivo?"_

Al llegar a su cuarto Louis se metió al baño para darse una ducha, aún no se iba la nieve del todo, pero se sentía sucio y sudado, había estado corriendo unos cuantos kilómetros en la tarde.

Su celular comenzó a sonar pero este no lo escuchó, sí, era Harry, acababa de llegar al apartamento de Gemma y quería hablar finalmente con su novio, ¿qué lindo se escuchaba, no?

Luego de unos 10 minutos Louis salió de la ducha y mientras se cambiaba sintió su teléfono vibrar al verlo vio a Harry llamándolo por _Facetime_ , sonrió aceptando y poniendo el teléfono en un lugar donde se viera mientras buscaba su pijama.

 _"Hola, amor"_ —dijo Harry sonriendo.

—Hey —dijo Louis mirando al teléfono y viendo a un Harry sonriente.

 _"¿Qué hacías?"_ —dijo Harry al ver a Louis con tan solo una toalla.

—Acabo de bañarme y busco algo para ponerme e irme a dormir, ¿y tú? ¿Ya llegaste? —dijo Louis sonriendo al encontrar su pijama.

_"Hace un rato, estoy esperando a Gemma, fue por pizza"_

—Estoy feliz por ti, amor, ¿me disculpas? —dijo Louis alzando su pijama para enseñársela—. Me voy a cambiar.

 _"Tranquilo, no es como si no hubiera visto ese lindo cuerpecito antes"_ —bromeó Harry, Louis sonrió.

—Hey —sonrió Louis, de todos modos se cambió aún con Harry observando.

_"¿Sabes algo? Estaba pensando ahora que te vi, que deberías venir a Manchester un fin de semana, así terminamos lo que empezamos el día de tu cumpleaños"_

—Bueno, eso no fue nada sutil —dijo Louis riendo—. Lo consultaré con mi mamá, tal vez deberíamos esperar a un festivo o algo, así no tengo tanta presión en irme y volver a tiempo.

 _"Bueno, no voy a negar que de verdad te deseo así que no me disculparé por eso"_ —dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Louis rió.

—Eres un atrevido —bromeó—. ¿Y sobre lo otro?

_"Puedo esperar, pero recuerda que soy humano"_

—Espera, ¿cómo así?

Harry estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse, solo quería ver la reacciónde Louis a eso.

_"Lo que oíste"_

— ¿Debo decir lo que pienso sobre esto o...?

_"Puedes decirlo"_

—Estoy comenzando a sentirme traicionado, ¿sabes?

Harry soltó una carcajada.

—Okay y te parece gracioso.

_"Estaba bromeando, bebé"_

—Pues a mí no me parece gracioso —dijo Louis rodando los ojos.

_"Sabes que puedo y voy a esperarte"_

—Se te caerá el pene en la espera.

 _"Atrevido, me gusta"_ —dijo Harry riendo.

Louis suspiró ahora notablemente angustiado.

— ¿De verdad vas a esperarme? —dijo haciendo una mueca.

_"Sabes que sí, amor"_

—Te amo, siento que ahora que estamos aún más lejos me haces mucha más falta —dijo Louis con la voz rasposa, tenía ganas de llorar.

 _"Parece que nuestra relación se basa en distancia"_ —bromeó Harry—. _"Te amo aún más, bebé"_

**»»»**

12:45 p.m, el vuelo de Niall aterrizó en Praga y lo recordó, Greg estaba estudiando allí, genial, ¡irían a ver al hermano preferido! ¡La felicidad le brotaba por los poros!, bueno, en realidad no, tenía una cara de orto increíble, si hicieran un concurso de caras de orto con Louis, él ganaría ahora mismo, sin duda.

—Ve por tu equipaje, joder, Niall eres tan lento, no sirves para nada —gritó Bobby saliendo del aeropuerto mientras llamaba la atención de todos hacia su hijo menor.

Niall suspiró frustrado y fue por su equipaje que estaba pasando en ese momento por la banda negra, y caminando hacia la salida del aeropuerto, el de seguridad que estaba en a puerta le regaló una sonrisa y Niall sonrió falsamente causando que el gesto amable del señor se desvaneciera.

Al salir Niall localizó a sus papás con Greg, estaban abrazándose emocionadamente y Niall solo suspiró frustrado comenzando a caminar hacia ellos, ¡wiii, la familia feliz!, no, ellos distaban mucho de ser eso.

— ¡Niall! —gritó Greg al ver a su hermano menor y comenzó a correr hacia él.

Niall se quedó estático sin saber qué hacer, hace años no veía a su hermano y aún peor, hace años no hablaba o sabía de él, siempre fueron buenos amigos, los mejores cuando eran niños hasta el día del _"incidente"_.

Greg abrazó a Niall y este se mantuvo en su lugar intentando no sonreír, de verdad lo había extrañado, pero no, no iba a demostrarlo. Al separarse Grego rió al ver la cara de Niall.

—Hey, ¿qué te ocurre, Niall? ¡Estás palido! —dijo riendo, sus padres giraron incómodamente hacia ellos y Maura quería llorar al ver a sus hijos juntos después de tanto, Bobby mantenía su expresión firme y dura.

—Bueno, chicos, vamos a casa, hace hambre, espero que Greg haya preparado algo delicioso —comentó Bobby deshaciendo la tensión en el ambiente.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que todos estén aquí! —dijo Greg abrazando a Niall de los hombros y comenzando a caminar con él hacia el auto, Niall solo lo siguió sin decir una palabra aún nervioso.

Ahí fue cuando comenzó a preguntarse, ¿por qué carajos me trajeron aquí? ¿Para que fuese la oveja negra de nuevo? ¿Para hacerme sentir menos?

**»»»**

Zayn se aburría bastante a decir verdad, sus papás no criticaron su decisión de tomarse seis meses de descanso después de la graduación, pero tampoco estaban muy felices con la idea de su hijo siendo un vago sin mover un solo dedo en su casa, su habitación era un desastre, comenzaban a creer que dormía entre ratones.

— ¡Zayn Malik, ordena tu habitación! —gritó su madre antes de salir de la casa despertando a Zayn.

—Gracias, Allah —susurró Zayn mirando hacia el... techo en realidad pero dirigiéndose al cielo. Estaba cansado de escuchar gritar a su madre cada mañana decir lo mismo.

Era viernes y Zayn y su familia se reunirían para hacer una oración especial, la cual hacían los musulmanes cada viernes, como costumbre, a Zayn no le molestaba su religión, en lo absoluto, le molestaba el concepto que algunas personas ignorantes tenían de ella, como que eran terroristas o algo así, muchas veces lo molestaron en la primaria con eso, pero al crecer Zayn tenía con qué defenderse y la imagen de _chico malo_ también le favorecía a eso, nadie se atrevió a molestarlo nunca más y por supuesto, su madre también contribuyó en eso, Trisha —abreviatura de Patricia—, era abogada y había defendido a su hijo hasta conseguir respeto para su hijo mayor.

La visión occidental de la mujer de Trisha y el respeto y aceptación de su marido a ella habían ayudado a que aun siendo mujer pudiese superarse profesionalmente y no ser la típica mujer sumisa que proponía el Islam, tal vez en eso y en un par de cosas más la familia de Zayn y él estaban en desacuerdo, él adoraba y valoraba muchísimo a su madre y hermana Waliyha.

Cuando Zayn tomó la suficiente fuerza de voluntad se levantó de su cama, que era un desastre, literalmente, fue al baño a tomar una ducha, había dormido demasiado, sentía que habían pasado meses, tomó su ducha y se cambió para ir abajo en busca de algo de comer, Waliyha estaba en la cocina mientras tenía un libro de recetas de cocina en las manos.

—Tengo la fuerte convicción de que terminarás siendo chef —bromeó Zayn.

—Sabes que es lo que me gusta —dijo su hermana sonriendo.

—Y sabes que te apoyo en eso —dijo Zayn sonriendo para ir a abrazarla—. ¿Qué cocinas?

—Algo para ti, mamá no pudo comprar algo o dejar nada hecho, tiene un caso nuevo.

—Ya veo —comentó Zayn.

—Ve a la sala, te llamo cuando esté listo —dijo Waliyha sonriendo.

—Te amo —dijo Zayn yendo a la sala.

—Y yo a ti —dijo de vuelta su hermana concentrándose de nuevo en la cocina.

Zayn comenzó a ver una serie que estaban pasando sin poner mucha atención hasta que vio a un rubio teñido y recordó a Niall, ¿qué sería de él? Y de ahí ya tenía plan para día siguiente, ir a ver al tierno chico.


	23. Chapter 23

Niall se aburría, muchísimo, parecía que sus ganas de lanzarse por la ventana del apartamento de Greg iban en aumento, desde que habían aterrizado en Praga lo único bueno fue el almuerzo que Greg les preparó, no podía negarlo aunque quisiese, estaba demasiado delicioso, del resto se sentía como un cero a la izquierda, sus padres parecían ignorar su presencia del todo, hablando solamente con Greg sobre cómo iba la universidad, su novia y bla bla bla.

Y lo gracioso es que ellos no sabían que su hijo menor era gay, ¡otra razón más para ignorar a Niall, el marica!

 _Soy una mierda sarcástica_ , pensó antes de ponerse de pie e ir por su celular que estaba en la maleta ya que en el avión la irritante azafata lo obligó a guardarlo por "Recomendaciones de seguridad", más mierda aún, el avión no se caería por él, aunque con la suerte que tiene hasta pudo haber sido así.

Le preguntó a Greg si había algún wi-fi cercano porque su itinerancia de datos no quería funcionar y Niall sin internet era básicamente, nada, a lo que Greg le dio su teléfono y dijo que encendiera el wi-fi, Niall nunca se había sentido tan feliz, para ser honestos, hasta abrazó a Greg de le emoción y casi pudo ver a su madre sonreír cuando se separó de Greg, Niall ignoró eso último corriendo a la que se supone era la habitación de Greg.

Se lanzó en la cama, vaya que era cómoda y entró de inmediato a su _Instagram_ , siendo interrumpido por lo mensajes que Louis que comenzaban a llegarle.

_"¿dónde estás? acabo de ir a tu casa y no hay nadie"_

_"oops, me acaba de llegar tu mensaje"_

_"praga? justo ahora que te necesito? te odio"_

_"bueno, no te odio, pero si comenzaré a odiarte si no respondes los mensajes rápido"_

_"CONTESTAAAAAAAAAA"_

_"cuánto duran los vuelos de doncaster a praga?"_

_"en fin, háblame cuando puedas, chau"_

El último había sido hace unas horas, Niall comenzó a reír y contesto a los mensajes de Louis con uno más simple.

_"a mis fantásticos padres (mentira) se les ocurrió venir aquí, vuelvo en unos días, creo, diviértete  con stan mientras tanto, jaja"_

Pasaron año nuevo allí fingiendo ser la familia más feliz, pero obviamente Niall y sus padres sabían que distaban demasiado de serlo, así que solo tuvieron una cena ya que la novia de Greg estaba de viaje con su familia y volvería después de año nuevo, cuando se hizo primero de enero todos se dieron un incómodo abrazo y Niall comenzó a sentirse mal, aunque tratara de negárselo extrañaba demasiado la familia que tenía antes pero era realista y sabía que las probabilidades de recuperarla eran casi nulas.

Yendo al resto de los días fueron mierda, se fueron del apartamento de Greg a un hotel, ya que este no era lo suficiente grande y Niall agradeció a todos los cielos estar en una habitación solo y con wi-fi, obvio.

Casi tres días después Greg había propuesto que su familia conociera a su novia ya que había vuelto y Niall se sintió feliz, salir significaba comer, aunque ya había molestado más que suficiente a las de recepción con el servicio de habitación cada 20 minutos y ya se había acabado la nevera del minibar, sus padres iban a matarlo. Cuando por fin se decidió a abandonar la cómoda cama de la habitación y se metió al baño sobresaltándose levemente cuando sintió el agua fría, al instante encendió el calentador y sonrió al poder tomar una ducha relajante tranquilamente, al terminar se cambió y cuando salió al balcón una brisa muy fría pegó en su rostro, así que Niall corrió por un abrigo, una bufanda y un gorro, hace unos días Praga no era tan frío, o al menos eso era lo que recordaba.

Greg le envió un mensaje diciéndole que lo esperaban en el lobby, que solo faltaba él.

 _Que hijos de puta, siempre me dejan de último_ , pensó colocándose sus zapatos y saliendo de la habitación para tomar el ascensor y llegar al lobby donde localizó a Greg y a sus papás, sin muchos ánimos los saludó con un asentimiento y caminaron todos hacia el auto de Greg, casi 30 minutos después el auto se estacionó afuera de un lujoso restaurante a simple vista.

—Llegamos al restaurante de los papás de Angie —dijo Greg cuando todos bajaron del auto. Una chica rubia, alta y sonriente salió del restaurante dirigiéndose a ellos.

— ¿Ella es? —murmuró Bobby sonriendo.

—Sí —dijo Greg sonriendo y abriendo los brazos para su novia que lo abrazó al instante.

Sus padres emitieron un "aww" y Niall rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, odiaba todo lo cursi y su hermano estaba dando un espectáculo básicamente. Cuando por fin dejaron de abrazarse y de decirse cursilerías, Greg se giró hacia Niall sonriendo y lo presentó con su novia.

—Angie —dijo la chica sin dejar de sonreírle, Niall frunció el ceño, _¿qué carajos pasa aquí?,_ pensó.

—Niall Horan —dijo de igual manera extendiéndole la mano, la chica tiró sutilmente de esta para plantarle un beso en la mejilla. Niall frunció el ceño separándose al instante. Angie solo actuó como si nada.

—Bueno, entremos, ¡estoy tan feliz de tenerlos aquí! —dijo abrazando a Maura y a Bobby.

Greg sonrió y golpeó a Niall delicadamente para que entraran en el restaurante. Se acomodaron en una mesa y la dichosa Angie se sentó a su lado, Niall disimuladamente quiso moverse pero esta lo detuvo, todos pidieron su comida y cuando casi habían terminado Niall pidió permiso para retirarse, se puso de pie y fue al baño, se estaba orinando. Al entrar al baño se descargó placenteramente y cuando salió la novia de su hermano estaba esperándolo.

— ¿Sabías que eres muy lindo? ¡Me pareces tan tierno, Niall! —dijo agarrando sus mejillas y acercándose a él.

—Déjalo, soy gay, zorra —murmuró Niall alejándose de ella con una sonrisa triunfante.

La chica se quedó de pie en la entrada de los baños indignada.

**»»»**

— ¡Harry, Harry! —gritaba Gemma riendo sobre la cama de su hermano menor—. ¡Vamos, Harry, despierta! ¡Primer día de universidad, hermanito!

El rizado bufó restregando sus ojos con sus dedos y levantándose sin muchos ánimos de la cama.

—Sí, gracias, Gemma, ya puedes irte —dijo señalando la puerta de su habitación.

—Eres un amargado —dijo su hermana cruzándose de brazos—. Me lo agradecerás después.

—Aha, ahora chau —pidió aun señalando la puerta.

—Idiota.

Harry rió al escuchar eso último y se puso de pie para tomar una ducha rápida porque se había bañado la noche anterior, cambiarse y salir a tomar su desayuno, según Gemma los primeros días eran por decirlo así relajados, así que no había problema si llegaba tarde a alguna lección, pero Harry no quería dañar su reputación en cuanto a la puntualidad así que apenas se cambió se despidió de Gemma que tenía clases más tarde y fue a tomar su desayuno en una cafetería cercana al apartamento que compartía con su hermana.

Un rato más tarde después de tomar su desayuno se dirigió a la universidad, que ya había visitado previamente, y fue por sus libros y horario los cuales le entregaron luego de hacer una fila increíblemente larga. Había decidido estudiar negocios y sociología por recomendación de Gemma, que estaba estudiando eso y fácilmente podría ayudarlo, ambas carreras se complementaban de alguna manera, lo que le beneficiaba por decirlo así. Harry miró su horario, su primera clase era cálculo, y le tocaba en... 10 minutos, ¿10 minutos? Harry corrió por la universidad buscando el salón C5, y cuando lo encontró soltó un suspiro inmenso, recogiendo su cabello en un moño fácil y acomodando su ropa para entrar al salón, habían unas cuantas personas dentro cuando Harry ingresó y otras que iban tomando asiento, Harry decidió no sentarse ni muy adelante para no parecer un friki, ni muy atrás para no parecer un vago total, el medio estaba bien para él.

Un rato después cuando una mujer alta en falta tipo tubo y camisa dentro de esta entró, Harry se sintió intimidado, la tipa tenía cara de "los odio a todos" y se veía demasiado estricta. Se detuvo justo en la mitad del gran pizarrón, oh, oh.

—Buenos días, principiantes, soy la Licenciada Corina Fergusson y seré su profesora de cálculo este semestre —bromeó, Harry no le encontró para nada el chiste—. Ya que este es su primer día se los dejaré fácil, todos tienen 10, pero solo el que más participe lo conservará. No importa si se equivocan, tendrán todo un semestre para recuperarse, o si no tendremos muchos problemas.

Harry enseguida sonrió, él era bueno en matemáticas, _esto será pan comido_ , pensó. La profesora tomó la lista que estaba en su escritorio.

—Como supongo que todos están aquí hoy, no llamaré a lista, pero... si escogeré a alguien si en cinco segundos nadie comienza a participar.

El salón se quedó sin habla, Harry quería alzar la mano, pero, ¿y si la cagaba? No, mejor no.

—Bien... ¿estamos un poco nerviosos, eh? Yo escogeré a alguien, vamos a ver... —dijo viendo la lista y deteniéndose en la letra s—. Styles Harry, ¿dónde estás?

Harry sintió que se quedaba sin aliento, temeroso alzó la mano, la profesora sonrió.

—Colócate de pie, por favor —pidió la mujer. Harry obedeció dejando sus cosas a un lado.

—Genial, tu apellido va con tu gusto de ropa —rió—. Vamos a ver si eres igual en cuando a los números se refiere —dijo pensando—. Vamos con una fácil, ¿raíz cuadrada de ocho?

—2.5 —contestó Harry sin dudar.

—Qué idiota —comentó un chico a su lado. Harry frunció el ceño, ¿por qué le decían eso? ¿Acaso todos eran tan arrogantes allí?

—Te equivocaste —susurró una chica morena a su lado. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, no podía ser.

—Siéntate, Styles —dijo la profesora—. ¿Alguien que sepa la respuesta correcta?

El chico que le llamó idiota levantó a mano.

—Apellido, por favor —dijo la mujer.

—Sellers —dijo el chico poniéndose de pie.

—Así que Thomas.

El chico asintió sonriente.

—Bien, dime la respuesta.

—2.8 —dijo sonriendo.

—Correcto, Sellers —dijo la profesora. Thomas se giró para ver a Harry y le sacó la lengua.

—Maldito —murmuró Harry por lo bajo tomando sus cosas para salir del salón, no podía soportarlo más.

La profesora no dijo nada al verlo marcharse, sabía que siempre el primer día era duro para muchos. Harry corrió hacia los baños y se encerró en un cubículo y comenzó a llorar de frustración, ¿por qué tuvo que haberse equivocado? Si él sabía la respuesta correcta, joder.

Tomó su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a la persona que más necesitaba ahora mismo: Louis.

_"te necesito, ¿podrías llamarme apenas veas esto? te amo"_

Qué horrible comienzo.


	24. Chapter 24

Había pasado una semana y todo ha vuelto relativamente a la normalidad, Niall estaba de nuevo en Doncaster y Louis había comenzado su último año de preparatoria, Zayn finalmente fue a visitar a Niall, pero se encontró con que este no estaba allí, así que solo pasó a saludar a Louis y volvió a Holmes Chapel, no muy contento con el hecho de no encontrar al rubio.

Ahora hablemos de Harry, creyó que al ser el mejor de su clase en la preparatoria le iría genial en la universidad pero no había sido así, afortunadamente Gemma le levantó un poco el ánimo a su hermano menor, y le dio algunos tips para no morir en el intento, ahora todo estaba yendo mejor y por supuesto, Gemma estaba pendiente de su hermano, aunque este no se diera cuenta, se podría decir que Harry comenzaba a adaptarse a la universidad, y por qué no decirlo, comenzaba a extrañar tanto a Louis, no podía esperar más el tomarse un pequeño descanso para ir a verlo o que él pudiese ir a verlo, de verdad lo necesitaba.

Era domingo y gracias al cielo no tenían ninguno algún trabajo o investigación pendiente por hacer.

— ¿Qué hay para hoy? —dijo Harry bajando las escaleras para encontrar a Gemma en la cocina preparando algo.

—Creo que no mucho, ¿quieres hacer algo? —dijo su hermana moviéndose de un lado para el otro en la cocina para terminar el desayuno.

—Lo necesito, me siento muy estresado —comentó Harry estirándose mientras bostezaba.

—Y eso que solo fue tu primera semana —bromeó Gemma.

—Ni me lo recuerdes —dijo Harry suspirando, Gemma sonrió.

—Si lo tomas con calma todo irá bien.

—Si tú lo dices.

Gemma asintió y le dio a Harry su desayuno, habían hecho un horario de tareas domésticas y a Gemma le tocaba cocinar los domingos el desayuno, y así se iban turnando las comidas y los quéhaceres del apartamento para mantenerlo lo más presentable posible, Harry no tenía problema con ello, lo menos que podía hacer era ayudar a mantener todo en su lugar.

—Respecto a que haremos hoy, creo que iré donde Matt, no nos vimos en toda la semana y ya lo extraño —dijo Gemma con una expresión de disculpa.

—Vale, creo que solo será El Domingo de Harry hoy —dijo haciendo un puchero, Gemma rió porque sabía de qué hablaba.

Cuando eran más pequeños crearon ese nombre para las actividades que haría juntos el domingo, El Domingo de los Hermanos Styles, pero hoy no sería así.

—Ya verás que el otro domingo si haremos algo, ¿vale?

—Como digas.

Gemma sonrió depositando un beso en su cabello y luego subió a su cuarto para bañarse, extrañaba mucho a Matt, quién era su novio, anhelaba que él también le hubiese echado tanto de menos como ella. Mientras tanto Harry pensó en llamar a Louis, pero vio que era muy temprano y conocía lo dormilón que Louis era, así que descartó esa opción, decidió salir a recorrer un poco de Manchester, ¿por qué no?

**»»»**

— ¡Louis, Louis! —gritó su madre subiendo por las escaleras. Su hijo aún seguía dormido y ya eran más de las 12:00 del mediodía, no estaba muy feliz del todo por eso.

—Louis, deja de ser tan vago y mueve tu culo fuera de esa cama, voy a salir —dijo Jay entrando a su habitación y abriendo las cortinas dejando entrar la odiosa luz del sol.

—Mamáááá —se quejó Louis quitándose la sabana y frotando sus ojos.

—Levántate, tengo que salir y no quiero que quedes dormido mientras no estoy, es peligroso.

Louis sonrió, su mamá se estaba preocupando por él, tal vez ya se le había pasado el enojo.

—No me pasará nada, má —dijo Louis riendo. Jay hizo una mueca.

—No me confío, Louis, ahora sal de esa cama y por favor, lávate la boca.

Louis rió.

—Iré a donde Niall —gritó al ver a su mamá salir de su habitación.

— ¡Qué bien, a ver si de una vez por todas te da el sol, estás quemado de tanto salir! —dijo con sarcasmo Jay.

Louis sonrió, era domingo, tal vez Jay iba a ver a Mark, pensó Louis yendo al baño para lavar sus dientes como dijo su madre, tomó su desayuno y fue a la casa de Niall, ayer le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que ya pisado Doncaster, Louis lo había visto y quedado dormido casi al instante. Louis tocó a la puerta de los Horan y abrió un Niall sonriente, Louis sonrió también, a veces Niall era como un rayo de sol, su sonrisa te hacía querer sonreír. De inmediato se colgó a Louis dándole un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Viniste! —gritó Niall aun abrazando a Louis.

—Al menos alguien me extraña —dijo Louis riendo y ambos deshicieron el abrazo.

—Hey, ¿qué significa eso? —dijo Niall frunciendo el ceño divertido.

—No he hablado con Harry en días —comentó Louis triste.

—Oh, oh —dijo Niall—. ¿Al menos sabes el por qué?

—Debe ser la universidad, a él de verdad le importa eso —dijo Louis encogiendo los hombros.

—Pero la universidad no lo puede ser todo —dijo Niall encendiendo el TV de la sala para poner el _Play Station_.

—Pero ocupa gran parte de su tiempo, supongo.

—No me gusta mucho esto.

—Puede que sea mi culpa.

—Louis, no empieces, por favor —dijo Niall rodando los ojos.

—En serio, él dijo que siempre estuviera pendiente de él, pero no sirvo para eso, últimamente no le encuentro motivación a nada.

—Hey, ¿quién eres tú? El Louis que conozco no habla así —dijo Niall conectando el dispositivo. Louis bufó riendo.

—Te juro que no lo sé, ¿será el crecer tal vez? Extraño a Harry, es más todo se siente tan extraño sin él, pero simplemente no sé cómo funciona esto a distancia, antes solo era una hora —bufó Louis—. Hasta menos, pero ya solo no lo sé.

—Ay, Lou —dijo Niall lamentándose.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos terminar? —dijo Louis sin pensar.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Ustedes son mi pareja favorita en todo el mundo, hasta más que Brad y Angelina, eso es mucho ¿sabes?

—Tú y tu obsesión con los _ship's_ —dijo Louis sonriendo.

—Solo soy sincero —dijo Niall sentándose en el sofá después de conectar todo—. ¿Jugamos?

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Ya qué —dijo sonriendo.

**»»»**

Los Malik se encontraban tomando el desayuno ese domingo juntos, era una tradición familiar para ellos, Zayn se quejó al ser despertado por Waliyha a eso de las 8:30 de la mañana, su hermana se excusó diciendo que su mamá estaba furiosa y lo estaría aún más si él no bajaba a comer, Zayn no tuvo otra opción.

Ahora se encontraban todos desayunando animadamente, mientras Zayn casi se caía del sueño en su asiento.

—Zayn, deberías buscar un trabajo temporal —dijo su madre, Zayn abrió los ojos sorprendido, él no quería trabajar, solo quería descansar.

—Pero...

—Apoyo a tu madre, hijo. Me he enterado de que has estado sin hacer nada desde que terminaste la preparatoria.

Zayn bufó mirando a su madre, a Doniya no le importaba lo que él hacía y Waliyha no le diría nada de eso a su padre, obviamente había sido su mamá.

—Solo quiero descansar, por eso no estoy haciendo nada —se justificó.

—Hijo, deberías tomar ejemplo de Harry, él ingresó de inmediato a la universidad.

A Zayn se le fue el sueño y el apetito de golpe.

— ¡Qué bien por él! ¡Yo no soy Harry, me llamo Zayn! ¡Somos diferentes, solo por si no lo sabían! —gritó furioso levantándose de su asiento y yendo a su cuarto. Yaser miró a su esposa apenado.

—Es por su bien —dijo Trisha.

—Lo sé, pero odio hablar con él de esta manera, me gustaría que Zayn fuese feliz.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Podemos y vamos a ayudarlo —dijo Trisha sonriendo. Waliyha terminó su desayuno y corrió al cuarto de su hermano.Sabía que Zayn odiaba que entraran a su cuarto sin permiso así que al llegar espero en la puerta después de llamar.

—Pasa —dijo Zayn con el ceño fruncido antes de tirarse de nuevo en su cama.

—Sabes que no lo hicieron con mala intención, ¿cierto?

—Noooo —ironizó Zayn—. Solo me compararon con mi mejor amigo, nada más.

—Harry les cae bien y siempre ha sido el típico buen estudiante, ya lo sabes —dijo Waliyha sentándose a su lado.

—Ellos saben cuánto odio que me comparen con alguien —dijo Zayn frustrado.

—Tú tranquilo, es tu vida, tu decides si trabajar o no.

— ¿Sabes qué? Lo haré —dijo Zayn decidido, Waliyha se sorprendió—. Solo para demostrarles que no soy un jodido inútil.

Zayn estaba más que enojado, en momentos así odiaba tener a Harry de amigo, siempre solían compararlo con él "Harry el buen estudiante, mientras tanto Zayn... el chico misterioso que tiene malas notas", "Harry el tranquilo... Zayn el fiestero y mala influencia", estaba cansado de eso y haría todo lo posible por cambiarlo.

**»»»**

Harry tomó su abrigo y llaves y mientras bajaba en el ascensor del edificio decidió llamar a Louis, ya era lo suficiente como para que este estuviera despierto.

Al tercer tono este atendió.

 _"Hola, Harry"_ —dijo al otro lado de la línea, parecía estar riéndose.

—Hola, amor —dijo Harry con una estúpida sonrisa—. Te extrañé —dijo de una vez.

_"Y yo a ti, mucho"_

— ¿Cómo has estado?

 _"Creo que lo normal, comencé mi último año, supongo que feliz"_.

—Me alegra mucho, amor —Harry parecía dudoso sobre qué decir y comenzó a odiar eso, normalmente siempre sabía en caso de Louis.

_"Extrañé que me hablaras estos días"_

—Estuve un poco ocupado, tú tampoco llamaste.

_"Lo sé..."_

—Lou, ¿estás bien? —dijo Harry preocupado, usualmente él era más meloso y atento en las conversaciones.

_"Sí"_

—Te siento extraño y odio eso.

_"Son cosas mías, no te preocupes"_

—Está bien —dijo Harry no muy seguro—. ¿Cuándo crees que puedas venir a verme?

_"No he hablado con mi mamá sobre eso"_

—Hazlo pronto, de verdad te necesito —se podía notar la desesperación y angustia en su voz.

_"Lo haré, lo prometo"_

—Realmente te extraño —dijo Harry nostálgico.

_"Me vas a hacer llorar"_

Harry podía notar a Louis mal a través de la línea.

— ¿Vamos a estar bien, cierto, Lou? ¿Todo está bien, cierto?

_"No lo sé, Hazz"_

—Te amo, ¿tú lo haces de vuelta?

_"Sabes que sí, amor"_

Y por primera vez en días Harry sonrió, una sonrisa real.


	25. Chapter 25

Louis se hallaba estudiando, cosa que era sorprendente, él no era de esos que estudiaban mucho, era más bien el alumno promedio, de esos que no son los mejores, pero tampoco son los peores, los de la mitad, básicamente, tenía un examen importante, lo que le hizo pensar en Harry, ¿qué estúpido, no? Él podría estar explicándole, su novio era el mejor estudiante que había conocido, y él... bueno, hay dos clases de personas, Harry y... Louis, pensó Louis riendo mientras bajaba a la cocina por algo de comer, llevaba tres horas seguidas estudiando, era cálculo, materia en la que era un asco, hasta había puesto música para poder concentrarse y lo logró, lo que era muy bueno.

Mientras husmeaba en la cocina se percató de que su mamá había llegado y venía riéndose con otra persona, ¿uh? Louis disimuladamente se asomó sin sacar toda su cabeza por la pared de la cocina, no había manera de que se dieran cuenta de que había alguien ahí.

—No debiste traerme, Dan, lamento si fue una molestia para ti —dijo su madre sonriendo. Louis se alegró, hace días no la veía sonreír... bueno, al menos no con él.

—Claro que no fue una molestia, Jay, no digas tonterías —dijo Dan sonriendo.

—Tu casa está casi a cuarenta minutos de aquí —dijo Jay dejando su abrigo en el perchero al igual que Dan.

—Amo conducir, no te preocupes por eso.

—Como digas —dijo Jay sonriendo—. ¿Me permites un momento? Voy a ver si mi hijo está arriba, lo estoy vigilando.

A Louis casi se le escapa una carcajada, ¿a dónde podría ir sin dinero? Hasta él mismo sabía que no llegaría muy lejos. Cogió una cajita de jugo de naranja que vio en la nevera y salió de la cocina de lo más relajado.

—Hey, má —dijo sonriendo para comenzar a subir las escaleras. Jay lo miró frunciendo el ceño, su hijo había estado escuchando, lo sabía. Louis solo sonrió inocente.

—Después hablo contigo —murmuró Jay achinando los ojos, Louis asintió sonriendo.

Al entrar a su cuarto soltó un suspiro quitándose las pantuflas y lanzándolas por algún lado y volviéndose acostar en su cama donde estaban todos los libros y hojas regadas llenas de números. Miró en su teléfono la hora, 9:27 p.m, Harry podría estar desocupado ya, pensó. Su relación no iba ni mejor ni peor, solo se mantenía estable, Louis había comenzado a llamarlo seguido y Harry igual, la verdad Louis pensó que ya habían durado mucho, Harry estaba a casi a dos horas de él, no era mucho en comparación a Holmes Chapel, porque ellos básicamente podían verse más seguido, pero ahora no y ese era el problema.

Desbloqueó su teléfono y buscó su registro en llamadas recientes y llamó poniendo el teléfono en altavoz, con el labio inferior entre sus dientes y sonriendo como una adolescente enamorada esperó timbre a timbre hasta que al cuarto contestó.

 _"Hey, bebé, dame un momento"_ —dijo Harry, se escuchaba agitado.

—Por supuesto —dijo Louis sonriendo.

 _"Nos vemos en la casa, no llegues tarde, Matt, la cuidas"_ —dijo Harry.

 _"Hey, yo soy la hermana mayor"_ —dijo Gemma sonriendo.

 _"He dicho"_ —sentenció Harry, al fondo escuchó la risa de Gemma y de otro chico. Louis no pudo evitar sonreír.

 _"Ahora sí, amor"_ —dijo Harry entrando al auto y poniéndose el manos libres para comenzar a conducir.

—Espera, ¿estás aún en la universidad? —dijo Louis frunciendo el ceño

_"Voy saliendo"_

— ¿Y tenías clases a esta hora?

 _"Nope, había salido hace un rato, pero vinimos en el auto de Gems hoy y yo me quedé esperándola para irnos pero resulta que se acaba de ir con su novio"_.

— ¿El tal Matt?

_"El mismo"_

—Ya veo, ¿y cómo estuvo hoy? —preguntó Louis interesado, no en la universidad sino en su novio, sabía que a Harry le hacía feliz que le preguntaran acerca de cómo estuvo su día.

_"A decir verdad bien, ha ido mejorando con el tiempo, bebé, ¿y tú?"_

—Estaba estudiando para un examen de cálculo —dijo Louis suspirando.

 _"Yo pude haberte explicado"_ —dijo Harry sonriendo.

—Eso mismo pensé.

_"Te amo"_

Louis se quedó sin palabras, amaba cuando Harry lo decía desprevenidamente pero a la vez él se quedaba sin que decir, porque se sonrojaba demasiado y las palabras parecían quedar atascadas en su garganta.

_"¿Bebé?"_

—Te amo, te amo, te amo —dijo Louis respirando pesadamente.

_"Pensé que te había pasado algo, me asusté"_

—No te preocupes, era solo yo, muriendo lentamente al escucharte decir eso —dijo Louis con las mejillas rosadas aún.

 _"¿Qué cosa? ¿Que te amo?"_ —dijo Harry sonriendo.

—Harry...

_"Te amo, te amo, te amo, Louis Tomlinson"_

—Oh Dios, mamá va a escucharte. Tengo el teléfono en altavoz, lo quitaré ya mismo.

_"¿Qué? ¿Sabes qué? No lo quites, quiero que ella sepa que amo a su hijo y que nos vamos a casar y a adoptar muchos hijos y me lo llevaré de su casa y follaremos todo el día incluso en la noche bajo la luz de la luna"_

—Harry... —dijo Louis comenzando a reír escandalosamente.

Louis escuchó la risa de Harry del otro lado de la línea también.

—Eres un idiota —dijo Louis sonriendo.

_"Tu idiota"_

—Solo mío.

**»** **»»** ****

Zayn lo había superado, había conseguido un trabajo, bueno, lo más decente que pudo encontrar, le dieron el cargo de atender en un lavadero de autos, solo atender, nada de lavar autos, había exigido él cuando fue a solicitar el empleo, la mujer que era la dueña asintió riendo, era una agradable mujer de unos 40 y tantos supuso Zayn, había conocido a Jake su hijo que tenía ocho años y mucha energía, se había llevado bien con Zayn al instante.

Zayn le explicó que él tenía una especie de pequeña fobia con el aguaque él mismo se había propuesto superar hace mucho y aún no podía, pero eso no viene al caso.

Así que en ese preciso momento se encontraba atendiendo a los últimos clientes que llegaban, ¿quién carajos lleva a lavar su auto a las ocho de la noche? Bufó atendiendo al último cliente y puso la línea roja que indicaba que no habría más servicio por el día, _ese último carro e iría a comer de una vez por todas_ , pensó. El pobre chico moría de hambre.

—Zayn, ¿crees que puedes venir aquí? —llamó Veronika, su jefe. Zayn se giró en su dirección y asintió acomodando su uniforme para entrar a la oficina de su jefe.

—Toma asiento, por favor —pidió Veronika sonriendo. Así Zayn lo hizo.

— ¿Para qué soy bueno? —dijo Zayn sonriendo.

—Verás, sé que solo llevas una semana trabajando, pero te he tomado confianza, más que a todos esos idiotas —ambos rieron—. Y tengo que admitirlo, pero tengo que viajar a ver a mi madre en Glasgow que está muy enferma y no confió en nadie más para que atienda el negocio y lo administre mientras no estoy, así que, ¿qué dices, Zayn? ¿Harías eso por mí? —dijo Veronika sonriendo, estaba impresionado, ni siquiera su mamá nunca hubiese confiado así en él.

—B-Bueno, yo nunca creí que me fueses a pedir eso a solo una semana de estar aquí, pero con gusto haré mi mejor intento —dijo Zayn sonriendo. Veronika sonrió enormemente y a la vez aliviada, ella confiaba en Zayn y sabía que podía confiar en él.

—Mil, mil gracias, Zayn, me has quitado un peso de encima, en serio —dijo Veronika levantándose para abrazarlo—. Eres como un hijo para mí, desde ya.

Zayn le sonrió amablemente y correspondió el abrazo de la mujer, se sentía bien tener la confianza de al menos alguien en ti.

**»** **»»**

Louis sonreía con su examen en mano, su última clase del viernes fue cálculo, el jueves habían hecho el examen y el profesor se los regresó a los que lo aprobaron y por supuesto Louis lo hizo, dejando muy sorprendido al profesor quién le dio puntos extra en su materia, Louis no podía estar más feliz, a decir verdad para él ese examen no lo era todo, pero el resultado que había obtenido lo dejaba más tranquilo. Salió del plantel educativo dispuesto a caminar a su casa hasta que vio el auto del papá de Niall estacionado en la esquina de la escuela, ¿sería Niall o su papá? Se preguntó Louis mientras caminaba hacia el auto.

Al llegar al auto estaba Niall dentro de este efectivamente moviéndose de un lado a otro, Louis rió, estaba bailando el muy idiota, Louis frunció el ceño y se fue a la puerta del asiento del conductor dándole pequeños golpes para llamar la atención de Niall.

—Hey, Lou —dijo el teñido riendo mientras bajaba el vidrio de la ventana.

— ¿Me podrías explicar que haces por aquí? Porque a mi no viniste a buscarme —dijo Louis cruzado de brazos sonriente.

—Ah, estoy esperando a Stan —dijo despreocupadamente.

— ¿Y eso? ¿Ustedes que se traen juntos? ¿Y Zayn?

—Woah, woah, woah, bájale un poquito, Stan es solo mi amigo, ya que cierta persona —dijo mirando a Louis fijamente—. Me abandona a veces, y ¿Zayn? No he sabido de él desde que volví de Praga.

— ¡Oye, yo no te abandono! —dijo Louis ofendido.

—Pues si yo no te hablo tú tampoco lo haces, y somos vecinos por Dios —dijo Niall rodando los ojos.

—Sabes que soy así con todos, Niall —se defendió Louis.

—Como tú digas —bufó Niall.

—Niall no seas así —dijo Louis mirándolo seriamente.

—Soy como se me pegue la gana, Tomlinson.

—Estoy tratando de disculparme...

—Disculparme mi culo, Louis, ¿qué forma de disculparse es esa? ¿Quién te crees que eres? Siempre quieres que todos te laman el culo, pues yo no lo haré, para eso está Harry, jodete.

Stan llegó saludando a Niall y este le hizo una seña de que subiera al auto y este lo hizo, cuando Stan subió Niall arrancó el auto dejando a Louis con una maldición en los labios.

— ¡Teñido estúpido! —gritó Louis al ver que el carro aceleró, todos lo miraron raro—. Váyanse a la mierda todos —murmuró comenzando a caminar a su casa—. Genial, yo camino a mi casa mientras mi mejor amigo que está peleado conmigo ahora se va con el idiota de Stan que también era mi mejor amigo, ¡todos contra Louis! —dijo bufando mientras caminaba.

Toda la felicidad que tenía se la había esfumado en apenas cinco minutos, literalmente.

**»** **»»**

—Louis —dijo su madre al llegar a la casa a eso de las 6:00 p.m.

— ¿Si? —dijo un Louis aburrido en la sala de su casa mientras veía una película de _Transformers_ , no es que hubiese mucho que ver en la TV aparte de noticias a esa hora.

—Voy a salir con Dan, mi jefe —dijo su mamá, Louis le sonrió.

—Pronto dirás: "Louis, voy a salir con Dan, tu padrastro" —dijo Louis fingiendo la voz de su madre mientras reía. Su madre frunció el ceño y le pegó un zape en la cabeza—. Auch, mamá —dijo Louis sobándose.

—Eso fue una falta de respeto, tu padre aún existe, ¿sabías? —dijo Jay dejando su bolso en la isla de la cocina y quitándose su chaqueta.

—No he dicho nada entonces —bufó Louis.

—Mejor así —dijo su madre sonriendo, Louis la vio y ambos empezaron a reír.

— ¿Ya no estás enojada conmigo?

—Eso es imposible, cielo —dijo Jay mientras se sentaba en el sofá con su hijo.

— ¿Por qué te sientas? Ibas a salir con Dan —dijo Louis frunciendo el ceño.

—Tengo tiempo antes de que pase por mí —dijo Jay sonriendo.

Louis asintió y ambos siguieron viendo la película, de vez en cuando Jay preguntaba ciertas cosas, al parecer esa película no la había visto, no es que su mamá fuera muy fan de la saga de _Transformers_ , después de todo. De un momento a otro Louis se encontraba pensando en Harry, en qué quería verlo y en que si quería hacer las cosas bien esta vez debía partir por eso, así que dio un fuerte suspiro y tomó valor antes de preguntarle a su madre.

—Mamá, ahora que no estás enojada quería pedirte algo —dijo Louis dudoso, Jay lo miró sonriendo.

—Seguro, lo que quieras, cielo.

— ¿Crees que podrías dejarme ir a Machester?

Jay sonrió asintiendo lentamente, como pensándolo.

—A ver a Harry, me imagino.

—Ehm, sí, hey, ¿cómo sabes eso? —dijo Louis frunciendo el ceño—. Es que estuve viendo el calendario y el próximo fin de semana es festivo y bueno...

—Anne y yo somos amigas —dijo Jay riendo—. Lo pensaré, ¿con quién irás?

—Podría pedirle a Niall que me acompañe — _mentiroso de mierda, ni siquiera se hablan ahora mismo_.

—Sí, ese chico me cae bien, por cierto, llevo tiempo sin verlo.

—Ehm, él ha estado un poco ocupado, sí, ocupado según sé —mintió Louis rápidamente.

—Me lo saludas en cuanto lo veas —pidió Jay volviendo a ver la película.

Louis asintió, ahora el problema-no-problema iba a ser como iba a decirle a Niall que le hiciera ese gran favor. Louis bufó subiendo a su habitación por su teléfono y enviándole un mensaje a Niall, iba a perder su dignidad, pero de verdad necesitaba ver a Harry, ya lo extrañaba demasiado.

_"si mi mamá te pregunta, tú irás a manchester conmigo, por favor, necesito ver a harry"_

Niall contestó unos minutos después.

_"y yo que gano con eso?"_

_"te devolveré el favor, dinero, comida, lo que quieras"_

_"ok"_

Envió el rubio de vuelta finalizando la conversación. Louis suspiró aliviado, envió un último mensaje, esta vez como destinatario Harry:

_"AMOR, ¿ADIVINA QUIÉN IRÁ A MANCHESTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER?"_

Louis sonrió al enviar el mensaje, Harry al verlo aún más. El rizado estaba en su última clase del día cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar y sonrió al ver que era Louis y más al ver el mensaje.

_"TE AAMOOOOOOOOOO"_

Louis comenzó a saltar sobre su cama como un niño pequeño, ¡vería a _su_ Harry después de casi un mes!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales boyxboy y se hace algo bastante irresponsable como es el NO usar condón en una primera vez y más si es sexo anal. Nunca tomen esto como ejemplo.

Louis se encontraba cocinando, sí, lo que la felicidad por saber que irás a ver a tu novio hace, escuchó el timbre de su casa sonar y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ir a abrir.

— ¡Niall! —dijo Louis sonriente al ver a su amigo en al abrir la puerta de su casa.

—Hola —dijo Niall secamente, se sentía humillado, no debería estar hablándole a Louis pero ahí estaba, en la puerta de su casa mientras el chico lo recibía con una sonrisa.

— ¡Viniste! Eso significa que ya no estás enojado conmigo, ¿cierto? —dijo Louis sonriendo.

—Esa no es exactamente la razón por la que vine, pero si es suficiente para que me dejes entrar y hablemos de algo, está bien —murmuró Niall soltando un fuerte suspiro.

Louis asintió sonriendo y lo dejó entrar, Niall se acomodó en el sofá casi acostándose en este y Louis se sentó a su lado esperando a que iniciara la conversación.

—Creo que gusta Zayn —confesó viendo a la nada, como si fuera la peor cosa mundo. Louis abrió enormemente los ojos sorprendido.

—Wow, eso eso es simplemente g-genial, sí, genial —dijo Louis sin saber que decir.

Siempre había pensado que ellos se verían bien juntos, pero hace semanas que Niall y Zayn ni se veían o sabían el uno del otro, o bueno... hasta donde él sabía.

—No quiero que me guste Zayn.

—Hey, ¿por qué, no? Él es un buen chico —dijo Louis sonriendo.

—Por eso, soy muy mierda para él —dijo Niall sonriendo tristemente—. Mi mamá me ignora, mi papá me odia y tú te peleas conmigo, ¿crees que de verdad Zayn y yo estaríamos bien? Seríamos un desastre. Además no sé ni porqué me estoy haciendo ilusiones, de seguro ni le gusto.

—Yo creo que sí, nadie viene a verte en navidad porque sí.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —dijo Niall sentándose correctamente en el sofá.

—Zayn vino a verte cuando estabas en Praga.

— ¿Qué? Debes estar bromeando —dijo Niall frunciéndo el ceño.

—No lo estoy.

— ¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —dijo Niall cruzándose de brazos.

—Iba a decírtelo, pero lo olvidé —Niall bufó—. Hey, pero ya lo sabes, vino a verte, ¿eso es genial, no?

—Eso creo —murmuró Niall sonriendo un poco.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Louis cruzándose de brazos.

—No lo sé —dijo Niall, Louis lo miró y fue de esas miradas tipo: "¿Es en serio?"—. ¿Debería decírselo?

— ¡Claro que sí! Nunca sabes si él se siente igual.

—La verdad es que un día el me dijo que le gustaba... —Louis abrió los ojos emocionado—. Pero yo lo traté horriblemente, así que...

—Opino que deberías decírselo, insisto.

Niall bufó sonriendo.

—Lo haré.

— ¡Yayy, ese es mi amigo! —dijo Louis abrazándolo.

—Demasiado afecto para mi gusto —murmuró Niall riendo.

—Tonto, ven, vamos a cocinar, así haces esos dichosos cupcakes.

—Louis, ¿de verdad te creíste eso? —dijo Niall soltando una carcajada.

— ¿No sabes hacer nada, verdad? —dijo Louis rodando los ojos.

—No —dijo Niall riendo.

—Eres un idiota, ven al menos ayúdame a cocinar, estoy feliz hoy.

Ambos chicos se levantaron yendo a la cocina donde Louis había dejado unos vegetales que estaba cortando.

— ¿Y eso? —preguntó Niall acomodándose en una de las sillas altas de la isla.

—Veré a Harry —dijo sonriendo con el labio inferior entre los dientes.

—Cierto, por fin podrá metertela —dijo Niall riendo.

— ¡Oye! —dijo Louis pegándole con un trapo que tenía en la mano.

—Sabes que es cierto —se burló Niall.

—Olvídalo, ¿te gusta la pasta? —preguntó lavándose las manos.

—Todo lo que sea comestible me gusta.

—Sabías que eres como una especie de basura humana, ¿no?

—No me gusta el término, pero sí.

—Bien, comencemos con esto —murmuró Louis con una sonrisa prendiendo la estufa para poner las pastas.

—Dios nos proteja —se burló Niall dándose la bendición.

**»»»**

Unos días más tarde todo estaba listo, Louis tenía preparada una pequeña maleta con sus cosas personales y se quedaría hasta el martes con Harry, Niall iría con él y no estaría de violinista porque Harry le había encontrado el pasatiempo perfecto, conocer Manchester con Gemma y su novio, Harry lo tenía todo planeado. Incluso hizo sus trabajos el mismo viernes para que cuando Louis llegara en la noche, pudiera dedicarle todo su tiempo tiempos estar con él y es que de verdad le había hecho demasiada falta.

Por otro lado Louis y Niall viajaron en el carro del papá de Niall ya que este estaba fuera de la ciudad y no es como si su madre hubiese hecho mucho por impedirlo, así que después de muchas recomendaciones de Jay y los constantes "Sí. Vale, mamá" de un Louis emocionado estaban en camino a Manchester donde un Harry impaciente esperaba por ellos, más específicamente por Louis.

Pararon un par de veces en el camino para comprar algunos bocadillos ya que Niall se quejaba cada 20 minutos de tener hambre y Louis solo rodaba los ojos bajando para comprarle un montón de comida que este con gusto se devoraba. Al llegar a Manchester, Louis llamó de inmediato a Harry que estaba comprando algunas cosas para la cena y este les indicó como llegar al apartamento que los hermanos Styles compartían. Luego de media hora tratando de encontrarlo pudieron llegar y Louis solo envió un pequeño mensaje diciendo: "Ya estoy aquí", lo que bastó para que un Harry emocionado bajara a recibirlos. Los chicos esperaban en la entrada aún en el auto, cuando un Louis mordiéndose las uñas de la emoción vio a Harry mirando en diferentes direcciones, salió enseguida del auto y Harry al verlo corrió hacía él con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, se fundieron en un abrazo y Louis comenzó a llorar.

—Te extrañé tanto, Haz —susurró Louis en su oído.

—Y yo a ti, bebé —dijo Harry buscando su rostro para besarlo.

Un beso hambriento donde un Harry desesperado trataba de tomar literalmente todo de Louis, lo tomó de su cintura acercándolo hacia él y besaba sus labios cuarteados por falta de atención dulce pero fuertemente como si pudiese dejar su sabor impregnado en ellos, suave y mojado a la vez, mordisqueaba sus labios suavemente y jugaba con su lengua. Louis fue el primero en separarse por falta de oxígeno pero sonriente con sus labios rojos y con lágrimas en sus ojos. Harry le sonrió aún abrazado a él.

—Te amo, Louis William —murmuró Harry en su cabello. Louis sonrió abrazándolo aún más fuerte.

—Te amo mucho más, amor —dijo Louis sonriendo.

Y por un momento se olvidaron de que Niall estaba viendo todo, el teñido había bajado ya durante la escena su bolso y el de Louis y los miraba con una expresión graciosa apoyado en el auto.

—Muy buena escena, chicos. Les doy un 10 —dijo riendo—. Yo también me alegro de verte, Harold.

—Te odio —murmuró Harry riendo—. Sabes que odio ese estúpido apodo.

Niall hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

—Y bueno, ¿entramos ya o seguirán besuqueándose en frente de mí? —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Deberían darte un doctorado en arruinar momentos perfectos —dijo Louis riendo. Tomaron sus respectivos bolsos y subieron al apartamento, Gemma tardaría un poco en llegar así que solo eran básicamente ellos tres y el desastre de libros de Harry en la mesa donde hacía sus trabajos.

—Bebé, ¿quieres algo de comer? —preguntó Harry girándose hacia él.

— ¿Tienes algún dulce? —dijo Louis con su cabeza acostada sobre la isla. Harry asintió, fue al refrigerador y sacó una caja de _Hanuta_ y se la dio.

—Come las que quieras, a Gemma no le gustan y yo no he tenido tiempo para comerlas.

Louis asintió tomando unas cuantas, comenzó a comerlas en lo que Harry terminaba de cocinar. Harry se alejó un poco de la estufa y se puso detrás de Louis abrazándolo por la cintura y apoyando su barbilla en su hombro.

—Estás hermoso —susurró, Louis se sonrojó—. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, amor.

—Ni tú a mí, tu cabello está tan largo. Me encanta —dijo Louis girándose para quedar en frente de Harry.

Louis lo miró con una sonrisa y tomó sus labios rápidamente en un beso rápido y ágil, llevó sus manos al cabello de Harry acariciando suavemente mientras Harry acarició su espalda atrayéndolo a él para luego apretar su trasero con fuerza.

—Serás todo mío esta noche —sentenció Harry mordiendo los labios del menor para luego soltarlo. Louis asintió emocionado y dejando escapar una sonrisa. Sabía de qué hablaba y estaba listo, quería que fuera Harry, solo él, solo sentirlo a él y que fuese él el primero y tal vez el único, no podía esperar para ser suyo.

**»»»**

Un rato después Gemma llegó con Matt riéndose y Harry solo rodó los ojos divertido, ¿así se veía él para vez que estaba con Louis? De seguro que sí, el sería cualquier cosa para hacerlo sonreír. Cenaron todos entre risas, inclusive Niall que aún con sueño y todo los hizo reír con sus ocurrencias, él tenía ese don de siempre caerle bien a los demás, era demasiado cómodo estar cerca de él, Louis agradecía tenerlo de amigo. Se habían presentado todos con Matt y Louis pensó que era un chico muy agradable, _¿es que acaso todos alrededor de los Styles son así?_ Pensó Louis sonriendo, _todos excepto tú_ , corrigió su mente.

—Chicos —dijo Gemma llamando la atención de todos—. ¿Dónde van a dormir Louis y Niall?

—Louis y yo podemos dormir en un hotel que está aquí cerca y Niall que duerma en mi habitación, me imagino que Matt se quedará —dijo Harry sonriendole a Louis picaramente, este le sonrió de vuelta captando el mensaje. Matt asintió abrazando a Gemma. Niall los miró y soltó una pequeña risa.

—Sí, no tengo problema con quedarme aquí —dijo Niall encogiéndose de hombros—. Váyanse y hagan lo suyo.

Gemma río y todos terminaron de comer un rato después, Harry iba a empezar a lavar los platos pero Gemma negó con la cabeza sacándole fuera de la cocina y le dijo que no se preocupara por eso, que disfrutara del tiempo con Louis. Un rato después Louis y Harry salieron en el auto del mayor a conocer un poco de la ciudad, fueron a un centro comercial y compraron un montón de dulces que comieron en el camino, Harry, cuando Louis estaba distraído en una tienda de _Adidas_ fue y compró unos pares de condones y una botellita de lubricante en una farmacia que estaba al lado de la tienda, la chica que lo atendió lo miró sonriendo y le preguntó:

— ¿Eres gay? —sin ninguna discreción. Harry asintió con sus mejillas coloradas, la chica rió—. Lo supuse, muchos chicos vienen aquí a comprar lo mismo seguido.

Y efectuó la compra, Harry agradeció que no fuera homofobica porque tal vez se hubiese armado un escandalo y era lo que menos quería. Harry guardó todo en su chaqueta. Cuando volvió con Louis este ya salía sonriendo y con una bolsa de _Adidas_ en la mano, Harry le dio y pequeño beso y tomándolo de la mano le preguntó si ya quería irse, Louis asintió frenéticamente, Harry estaba feliz, pero a la vez nervioso, había visto un montón de porno gay para aprender cómo tratar a Louis correctamente, al igual que había leído varios artículos de como tener relaciones sexuales por el ano, en teoría Harry iba bien, ahora vendría el examen práctico. 

Un rato después cuando llegaron al hotel Louis esperaba mientras Harry completaba la reservación un tanto ansioso pero feliz, había llegado el día y sabía que no se arrepentiría nunca, Harry era el indicado, tres meses tal vez eran rápidos para dar ese gran paso, pero Louis no tenía dudas más bien nunca se había sentido más confiado y seguro en su vida. Bufó un poco cuando la recepcionista trató de coquetear con su novio pero luego vio a Harry señalando hacia él con una sonrisa y supo que todo estaba bien, porque la cara de la chica cambió drásticamente a algo parecido a una mueca de disgusto y él solo podía ver a Harry sonriendo le tan tiernamente que hizo a su corazón latir rápidamente. Lo vio caminar hacia él con la tarjeta de la habitación en la mano y sonrió poniéndose de pie.

—Vamos, Lou —dijo tomando su mano para ir al ascensor, era un hotel pequeño, Louis pudo contar 10 pisos exactos, en su interior era acogedor lo que lo hacía sentirse cómodo al estar ahí.

Louis asintió sonriendo y ambos subieron entre besos cortos y caricias dulces a la habitación. Harry al llegar a la habitación y abrir la puerta suavemente empujó a Louis adentro y comenzó a besar y mordisquear su cuello, este gemía ante el contacto. Con una suave patada empujó la puerta y la escuchó cerrarse, disimuladamente le puso seguro y siguió en lo de Louis.

—H-hazz —gimió Louis cuando este comenzó a meter su mano en su abrigo para sacarlo.

— ¿Sí, bebé? —dijo Harry suavemente acariciando su pequeña cintura y espalda.

—Te amo —dijo besando sus labios y colgándose de su cuello.

—Y yo a ti, amor, yo a ti —dijo sacando su abrigo y comenzando a quitarse su chaqueta.

Louis cayó lentamente entre besos embriagadores a la cama gigante y cómoda del hotel, sus labios estaban rojos y supuso que su cuello estaba marcado también porque sentía la piel estirada y dolía un poco, pero era un dolor placentero. Harry volvió hacia él para comenzar a besarlo nuevamente y ahora quitar su camisa y jean, seguido de sus amadas _Vans_ , Harry estaba siendo tan dulce que Louis tuvo ganas de llorar, era su primera vez y estaba seguro de que sería simplemente hermosa.

Harry comenzó a quitarse su jean y Louis tomó el cinturón en sus manos.

—Déjame hacerlo a mí, ¿sí? —pidió con una pequeña sonrisa y Harry asintió viendo como sus pequeñas manos se deshacían de su jean y de sus típicas botas marrones. 

Harry quiso tirar de nuevo a Louis en la cama y este negó sonriendo y comenzó a bajar su bóxer negro, Harry jadeó al sentir su miembro erecto salir y golpear suavemente la nariz de Louis.

—Bebé, n-no es necesario que... —dijo Harry apartando su rostro enseguida.

—Cállate, Harry —ordenó Louis sonriendo—. Tú lo hiciste por mí, ahora yo quiero hacerlo por ti.

Este asintió cediendo y Louis se puso de rodillas ante él tomando su miembro con sus manos y mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior.

—Ve lento, ¿sí? —indicó Harry—. Así no te ahogas —dijo riendo.

—Egocéntrico —dijo Louis bajando y subiendo sus manos por todo su eje y sintiendo como este palpitaba, Harry soltaba pequeños jadeos.

Tomando de sorpresa a Harry, Louis metió su pene a su boca lentamente y lamiendo su glande.

—Ohhh —gimió Harry tomando el cabello del mejor para apretarlo, Louis comenzó a bajar y subir con sus labios por todo su pene—. Así, bebé, Dios, lo haces tan bien.

Louis quiso sonreír pero solo siguió lamiendo y jugando con su pene mientras sintió que Harry quería moverse dentro de él.

—Vamos, amor, hazlo —alentó Louis soltando su pene con sus manos y solo dejando su boca abierta para él. Harry comenzó a follar su boca suavemente y Louis lamía cada que podía el glande de este, unos minutos después sintió el pre-semen de Harry en sus labios y este se apartó.

—No, no —negó Louis con la cabeza—. Quiero probarte, vente en mi boca, Hazz.

Harry le dio un pequeño beso en su frente y cabello sudado antes de venirse en sus labios, a Louis al principio le dio un poco de asco pero terminó tragándose todo con una sonrisa. Harry lo premió besando sus labios y tirando de él hacia arriba, comenzó a acariciar el culo de Louis mientras besaba su cuello, Louis vio un espejo detrás de Harry y lo notó, estaba totalmente rojo y marcado, su madre iba a matarlo.

Louis enredó sus piernas en su cintura dando un pequeño salto y Harry sonrió bajando el bóxer del menor suavemente, Louis sintió el pene de Harry acariciando su entrada y jadeó, Harry igual. De nuevo volvieron a la cama y Harry empezó a chupar los pezones de Louis mientras este apretaba sus hombros con sus pequeñas manos. Harry se percató de que Louis ya estaba liberando su pre-semen así que lo lamió y fue por su chaqueta para tomar un condón y el lubricante.

Un Louis ansioso esperaba por él en la cama, Harry al llegar abrió sus piernas para tener acceso a su entrada, lamió por un par de segundos y sintió a Louis abrirse un poco para él, tomó el lubricante y lo esparció comenzando a meter su dedo del medio y Louis se retorció un poco del dolor, Harry llevó el pene del menor a su boca y comenzó a chuparlo así Louis se distraía un poco del contacto de sus dedos con su ano y funcionó, unos minutos después Harry llevaba tres dedos en él, entrando, saliendo y haciendo "tijeras" para abrirlo adecuadamente, y al Louis venirse, su semen cayó sobre su pene y Harry lo lamió mientras Louis jadeaba apretando las sábanas en sus manos.

— ¿Estás bien, cielo? —preguntó Harry sacando sus dedos de él e inclinándose para besar sus labios.

—S-sí, amor, por favor entra en mí, por favor por favor —suplicó Louis colgándose de su cuello. Harry asintió rápidamente y se puso el condón, Louis no vio eso.

Comenzó a entrar en él suavemente mientras sentía a Louis apretar sus brazos y las paredes anales del menor amoldarse a su tamaño, pero Louis no se sentía lleno, no se sentía tan bien, Harry mordía su cuello sensualmente sin llegar a ser brusco.

—Harry —jadeó Louis buscando la mirada del mayor, este aún seguía entrando en él—. H-hazz —gimió Louis al sentirlo ir más adentro.

— ¿Sí, bebé? —dijo el rizado besando sus labios.

— ¿Tienes condón? —preguntó Louis no muy feliz.

—Por supuesto, bebé, quiero cuidarte y que no pase... —fue interrumpido por los labios de Louis en su cuello.

—Quítatelo, por favor, confío en ti —gimió, la forma en la que lo pidió... y Harry embobado lo hizo, salió de él y el preservativo quedó en el suelo de la habitación—. Quiero sentirte —pidió Louis besándolo cuando volvió a estar sobre él—. Quiero sentirte a ti y solo a ti, por favor, amor —Harry asintió volviendo a entrar en él, ahora con un poco más de facilidad, su pene húmedo del pre-semen y el lubricante en la entrada de Louis creaban una fricción perfecta.

Harry comenzó a moverse cuando Louis se lo indicó, y lo supo porque dejó de arañar su brazo y se dejó ir apretando las sábanas suavemente, Harry comenzó a entrar y salir en él y Louis se sintió desfallecer.

— ¿Lo sientes, bebé? —preguntó Harry mordiendo sus labios, sus brazos estaban a los lados de la cabeza de Louis, este asintió a la pregunta—. Somos uno, Lou, eres mío.

—Tuyo —gimió Louis cuando Harry tocó su próstata—. Ahh, ahí, amor.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo —repetía Harry besando sus labios y mordiéndolos.

—Te amo —respondió Louis en jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas.

Harry siguió golpeando ese punto y Louis no aparaba de gemir, Harry besaba sus labios orgulloso, Louis era suyo, no quería saber nada más, su mente solo gritaba _LouisLouisLouis_ mientras entraba y salía de él rápidamente volviendo loco al menor, estaba todos sudados y sus corazones latían rápidamente, y Harry lo supo, por más que se hubiese acostado con chicas en el pasado nunca se sintió lleno y feliz, porque ellas no eran Louis, no eran el amor de su vida.

Unos minutos después Harry se vino y su semen quedó en la entrada de Louis, lubricándose con este volvió a entrar de nuevo en él, y Louis tuvo su segundo orgasmo de la noche, Harry entró y salió de él hasta que su pene decidió que era suficiente y para ese momento, ambos estaban más que exhaustos.

Louis estaba de espaldas hacia él y Harry no pudo evitar tomarle una foto a su bonito trasero, ahora rojo y lleno de semen, mañana se la mostraría. Harry salió de Louis y fue al baño por papel para limpiarse, limpió a Louis y se acostó a su lado cubriéndolos a ambos con las gruesas sábanas, su novio sonreía sin para y se acostó sobre su pecho, Harry acariciaba su espalda y entrelazó sus piernas para sentirlo aún más.

—Harry, siempre soñé con esto, gracias por tanto, te amo —susurró Louis antes de caer dormido sobre su pecho.

Harry sonrió tiernamente besando su frente.

—Te amo, Lou, siempre serás mi bebé —susurró sin recibir una respuesta, pero Louis si lo escuchó a pesar del cansancio porque durmió con una sonrisa toda la noche.

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

Louis despertó al día siguiente y cuando iba a salir de la cama donde Harry aún seguía plácidamente dormido maldijo a sí mismo internamente, su trasero le dolía y mucho, pero... ¿arrepentirse? En lo absoluto. Con cuidado salió de la cama y fue al baño maldiciendo suavemente, sentía que su trasero iba a explotar, estaba exhausto.

Al llegar al baño y verse en el espejo no pudo evitar sorprenderse, estaba todo marcado, y su trasero estaba rojo, al parecer Harry se había divertido mucho jugando con este la noche anterior, con cuidado Louis echó una pequeña parte de pomada en este, las marcas de su cuello y clavículas no importaban tanto como las de su bonito pero lastimado trasero.

Cuando la pomada secó decidió tomar una ducha de agua caliente así que puso a llenar la tina mientras echaba jabón y algunas sustancias aromatizantes, 15 minutos después cuando ya estuvo listo se metió y al instante sintió estar en un sauna, el agua estaba increíble, y a la vez sentía su trasero ardiendo, pero era una sensación relajante.

Louis se dejó ir mientras se volvía a quedar dormido debido a los aromatizantes.

**»»»**

— ¿Louis? —murmuró un Harry somnoliento buscando a su novio en la cama.

Harry se despertó frunciendo el ceño y se frotó los ojos a causa de la luz inminente del sol entrando a su espalda. Nada, parecía ser la típica paz y calma después de la guerra, Harry sonrió, no era una guerra lo que habían tenido anoche en esa cama. Salió de la cama colocándose un bóxer y fue directo al baño estirando sus extremidades, bostezó antes de entrar al baño de la habitación y ver a un Louis dormido en la tina rodeado de agua.

Harry rió bajito quitándose su bóxer y entrando sin ser tosco en la tina, Louis seguía dormido, besó sus labios cortamente y este despertó exaltado pero al ver a Harry sonrió.

—Hey, yo estaba teniendo un poco de relajación aquí —protestó.

— ¿Sí? —dijo Harry riendo—. Muéstrame tu trasero a ver.

Louis se sonrojó y se puso de pie dándole la espalda, Harry sonrió al ver este lleno de marcas y al ver sus manos impregnadas en el cuerpo del menor.

—Oops, lo siento, amor —dijo Harry sonriendo.

—Yo sé que no, pero bueno —bufó Louis sentándose cuidadosamente en la tina de nuevo ahora entre las piernas de Harry, de espaldas a este, casi sobre su pene.

Harry sonrió pasando sus manos por la pequeña pancita del menor y comenzando a acariciarlo mientras Louis apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Harry y este besó el hueco entre su hombro y cuello.

—Te amo —murmuró Harry en su cabello.

—Te amo más —dijo Louis poniendo sus manos sobre las de Harry.

Un rato después en silencio Harry seguía acariciando a Louis dando pequeños toques por aquí y por allá hasta que llegó a su pene y comenzó a subir su mano de arriba abajo haciéndole una paja.

—H-Harry n-no —murmuró Louis respirando pesadamente.

— ¿Está muy cansado mi bebé? —murmuró Harry sensualmente en su oído. _Eso debería ser ilegal_ , pensó Louis antes de sentir la erección de Harry presionando duro contra su culo.

—H-Harry —suplicó Louis, Harry seguía con su mano bajando y subiendo sobre su pene, era una fricción casi dolorosa.

—Móntame, amor —pidió Harry.

Louis asintió alzando su culo, Harry sin necesidad de más líquido acarició con sus dedos suavemente la entrada de Louis y esta cedió en segundos, el agua le facilitó aún más el trabajo. Harry dejó su eje erecto y Louis se penetró a sí mismo bajando por este mientras Harry seguía con su mano sobre el pene del menor.

—Guíame —pidió Louis.

Harry asintió tomándolo suavemente por las caderas para comenzar a bajarlo y subirlo sobre su miembro, procuró no presionar mucho sus manos en la cintura de Louis, así no dejaba más marcas en esta.

—A-ah, Ha..rry —gimió Louis apartando las manos de su novio de su cintura y comenzando a moverse él mismo.

Primero suavemente y cuando estuvo más cómodo empezó a ir un poco más rápido, la sensación era increíble y el sonido del agua salpicando cada vez que el pene de Harry iba más profundo en él lo hacía querer más. Harry gemía sin parar.

—Eso, b-bebé, Dios, eres tan caliente —gimió Harry besando su espalda—. V-vamos, amor, voltéate, quiero verte mientras me montas.

Louis se giró hacía Harry aún con su pene dentro de él, Harry atacó sus labios una vez Louis miraba hacia él.

—Eres todo mío, ¿cierto, bebé? Ese hermoso culo es solo mío —dijo Harry besando su cuello mientras Louis brincaba sobre él. Louis sonrió con su labio inferior antes de venirse. Harry se vino unos segundos después saliendo de él con una sonrisa.

—Creo que tendremos que tomar una ducha —dijo Harry sonriendo. Louis rió aún recostado en su pecho abrazándolo.

**»»»**

Un rato después cuando ambos ya estaban limpios, con los estómagos llenos y con la cuenta del hotel paga volvieron al apartamento que compartían Gemma y Harry y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al no encontrar a ni una sola alma por ahí.

Decidieron salir ellos por su cuenta a conocer un poco de Manchester, Louis sonreía emocionado al ver el entusiasmo de Harry por mostrarle la ciudad, fueron al centro histórico de Manchester y pasaron por la universidad a la que el rizado asistía, luego un rato más tarde Harry habló con Gemma y quedaron de cenar todos juntos de nuevo en el apartamento, era casi medio día y Louis y Harry se encontraban buscando un restaurante o centro comercial cercano donde tomar el almuerzo.

Encontraron uno a unas cuadras que no estaba tan lleno y se dispusieron a ver la carta.

—Creo que no comeré nada muy pesado, me siento lleno, Haz —dijo Louis sonriendo. Habían ido al cine y Louis se había comido casi toda la caja de palomitas.

—Vale, yo creo que sí comeré un poco más —dijo Harry riendo.

Harry pidió un _Sunday Roast_ y Louis una simple _Ensalada César_ , el chico tomó sus órdenes amablemente y mientras tanto hablaron de cosas banales y abrieron unos cuantos dulces que habían comprado en la entrada al Museo de Manchester, ya que estaba cerca de la universidad.

Luego de un rato de risas ambos se encontraban devorando sus platillos, Louis muy cómodo con su ensalada —cosa muy rara ya que él amaba la comida rápida—, y Harry con un platillo un poco más pesado, parecían haber intercambiado roles ese día.

Louis terminó primero y se dirigió al baño para lavarse las manos y de paso hablar con su mamá, que debía estar como loca. No se equivocó, Jay lo primero que hizo al escuchar la voz de su hijo al otro lado fue darle un buen regaño y luego preguntarle cómo le estaba yendo, por supuesto que Louis dijo que muy bien y Jay solo le dijo que se cuidara, y que volviera sano y salvo el martes por la noche, sin antes dejarle saludos a Harry, la relación entre suegra y yerno había mejorado lo suficiente.

Después del almuerzo fueron a unos pares de lugares más antes de volver a eso de las cinco de la tarde al apartamento, donde Gemma se encontraba viendo una película con Niall, ambos estaban riéndose cuando Louis y Harry atravesaron la puerta.

—Hola, Gems —saludó Harry quitándose el abrigo y recibiendo el de Louis.

—Gracias —susurró el menor antes de darle un pequeño besito en los labios.

—Hey, llegó la pareja fugitiva —bromeó Niall y Gemma rió con él.

Harry rodó los ojos divertido y se fueron a sentar con ellos, Louis y Harry en el suelo con unos cojines ya que no había espacio en el sofá.

—Vinimos en la mañana y no había nadie —informó Harry.

—Oh, debe ser cuando salimos al supermercado a comprar lo de la cena —dijo Gemma mirando a Niall, este asintió dándole la razón.

—Lo que ustedes digan —dijo Harry sonriendo. Vieron la película y después Gemma los dejó para ir a cocinar, Niall, Harry y Louis continuaron en lo suyo, viendo la película.

— ¿Y no has hablado con Zayn, Haz? —se le ocurrió preguntar a Louis, miró a Niall disimuladamente con una sonrisa.

—Sí, me llama de vez en cuando, yo igual. Me contó que tiene trabajo —dijo Harry.

— ¿Y eso? —dijo Niall interesado en la conversación.

—Como que sus papás se pusieron exigentes y bueno, trabaja en un lavadero de autos, según él le gusta —Louis rió—. Algún día se aburrirá de toda el agua, Zayn le tiene miedo al agua en grandes cantidades, ¿sabían? —continuó Harry riendo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo Niall sonriendo.

Un rato después la cena estuvo lista y estaban todos alrededor de la mesa disfrutando de una deliciosa _Lasaña de Pollo_ , Harry estaba feliz, hacía mucho no comía pasta.

—Te esmeraste, Gems —bromeó.

—Idiota, tienes que aceptarlo, cocino mejor que tú —dijo riendo mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Louis en la mesa.

Una vez que todos probaron la Lasaña, Gemma se giró hacía Louis.

— ¿Tu qué piensas, Lou? ¿Cierto que yo cocino mejor? —dijo Gemma sonriendo.

—Honestamente su comida está mejor, Haz —dijo Louis sonriendo tímidamente.

—Me siento traicionado —dijo Harry llevándose la mano al pecho en un gesto dramático. Todos rieron.

—En mi opinión ambos cocinan bien, pero Gemma se lleva el 10 —dijo Niall tomando un poco de _Coca-Cola_.

—Basta, esto es demasiado para mí —dijo Harry simulando caerse de la silla. Louis rió.

—Ya basta, amor —dijo Louis tomando su mano.

—Aww, amor —dijo Gemma riendo.

—Tu eres más cursi con Matt, no tienes derecho a burlarte —dijo Harry sacándole la lengua.

—Renuncio —dijo Gemma yendo a la cocina para lavar los platos.

—Te acompaño, Gemma —dijo Niall yendo tras de ella.

Louis y Harry terminaron de comer entre más risas y bromas y luego vieron una película más a suplicas de Louis antes de ir a dormir, esa película fue _Love, Rosie,_ Louis lloraba cada vez que Rosie y Alex se llamaban por teléfono, Harry solo reía atrayéndolo a su pecho.

Y así se quedaron dormidos en la sala del apartamento, entre almohadas y sabanas y con la luz de la televisión encendida, a eso de las 2:00 a.m., Gemma despertó en busca de un vaso de agua y los vio ahí, tan tiernos durmiendo en el suelo, apagó la televisión y todas las luces dejándolos dormir plácidamente, sin duda era la pareja más tierna que había conocido y estaba feliz, porque su hermano, el idiota de su hermano al que tanto quería, era feliz.


	28. Chapter 28

Volver a casa se hace difícil cuando la persona que anhelas está a kilómetros de ti y no quieres solo dejarle, eso exactamente sentía Louis el martes temprano en la mañana mientras terminaba de recoger sus cosas, luego de _esa_ noche, volvieron para dormir los días restantes en el apartamento de los hermanos Styles, algo incómodos porque Niall a veces en la madrugada se pasaba a la cama que Harry y Louis compartieron esos días y Louis siempre terminaba incómodo y algo cansado, pero se levantaba con una sonrisa al ver a Niall y a Harry botando un poco de baba mientras dormían.

Su mamá por supuesto que estaba feliz de que Louis volviera, era su única compañía, eso e ir a visitar a Mark cada fin de semana, pero ya no se sentía lo mismo para ella. Mientras Louis recogía sus cosas Harry estaba fuera, haciendo quién sabe qué, había dicho que tenía una sorpresa, a Louis no le gustaban las sorpresas, excepto las de Harry, por supuesto.

—Hey, Lou, ¿ya tienes todo? —preguntó Niall entrando a la habitación con una sonrisa. Louis asintió bajando su bolso de la cama—. Traje comida.

—Oh, vamos entonces —dijo yendo con Niall a la cocina.

—Gemma dice que no se va a poder despedir de ti, tiene clase en la noche —informó Niall.

—Oh, de verdad quería despedirme de ella, pero bueno —dijo Louis encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Qué trajiste?

—Como ya es casi hora almuerzo traje algo para no parar demasiado en el camino —dijo Niall poniendo una hamburguesa enorme en frente suyo seguido de un vaso de Coca-Cola.

—Últimamente estás muy inteligente, Niall —bromeó.

—Cállate y come —dijo su amigo sentándose en frente suyo con una sonrisa. Louis rió antes de empezar a comer su hamburguesa.

— ¿Y te gustó Manchester? —preguntó Louis.

—No es mi cosa favorita en el mundo, pero sí —dijo Niall asintiendo. Louis sonrió—. Pero gracias a que Gemma y Matt me mostraron la ciudad, no como ciertas personas que se la pasaron follando como conejos.

— ¡Hey! —dijo Louis fingiendo estar enojado—. No dirás lo mismo cuando estés con Zayn —bufó riendo. Niall rió con él y luego escucharon la puerta de la entrada abrirse, Harry había llegado.

—Hola Niall, hola bebé —dijo dándole un beso a Louis en la mejilla.

—Hola, Hazz —dijo Louis sonriendo.

—Voy a vomitar —dijo Niall fingiendo y cubrió su boca con sus manos. Louis rodó los ojos, Harry solo rió dándole otro beso a Louis en la mejilla.

—Ya vuelvo —dijo Harry yendo a su habitación. Louis asintió y unos minutos después terminó su hamburguesa.

—Gracias, Niall —dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

—Así me gusta —dijo el rubio riendo y recogiendo los desechables.

Harry volvió y tomó la mano de Louis llevándolo a su habitación.

—Déjame ir a lavarme la boca primero porque de seguro me vas a querer besar —dijo riendo y yendo por su cepillo de dientes. Harry asintió sonriendo. Louis volvió un minuto después sonriente y guardó su cepillo de dientes en su bolso.

—Ahora sí —dijo sentándose en la cama, Harry yacía acostado en esta.

—Tengo algo para ti —dijo Harry sonriendo.

—A ver —dijo Louis mordiendo su labio inferior con nerviosismo.

Harry se acercó a Louis y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Louis frunció el ceño mientras Harry lo veía divertido.

— ¿Era eso? —preguntó Louis tratando de no sonar decepcionado. Harry soltó una carcajada, Louis lo miró aún más confundido.

—Amo verte así, eres tan tierno —dijo Harry apretando suavemente su mejilla—. Y no, ese no es mi regalo, sweet cheeks —y a continuación sacó una pequeña bolsita del bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Ábrela —dijo Harry entregándosela.

Louis sonrió y la abrió suavemente vaciando su contenido sobre la cama, en esta estaban dos cadenitas de plata con sus iniciales y una llave y un corazón.

—Aww, Haz —dijo Louis tomando la que tenía la "H". Harry tomó la que tenía la "L".

—Yo soy la llave y tú eres el candado —dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

— ¿Y por qué no puedo ser yo la llave? —preguntó Louis cruzándose de brazos, Harry sonrió con ternura al verlo.

—Porque tú eres el pasivo, bebé —dijo sonriendo.

—Hey, yo también puedo ser activo —dijo sonrojándose.

—Lo sé, bebé. Era solo una broma —dijo Harry tomándolo por la cintura y poniéndolo en sus piernas.

—Mejor bésame, tonto —dijo Louis tomando las mejillas de Harry comenzando un beso.

Al principio fue tierno y suave hasta que Louis comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Harry y a tirar de él, haciendo que Harry apretara el agarre en sus caderas y comience a morder sensualmente el labio inferior del menor.

—Mmm —gimió Louis al sentir la lengua de Harry acariciando la suya.

En cuestión de segundos Louis estaba con cada pierna a los lados y Harry agarraba su trasero haciéndolo moverse sobre él, pasaron de un momento tierno a uno caliente.

—Chúpamela —pidió Louis tirando del cabello de Harry. Y vaya que sí podía ser dominante.

—Cierra la puerta, amor —dijo Harry, Louis de inmediato fue a cerrar la puerta pasándole seguro.

Al estar de vuelta frente a Harry este se hallaba de rodillas y enseguida comenzó a desabrochar el botón del jean de Louis, al bajar el cierre también bajó consigo el bóxer de Louis. Harry lamió sus labios provocativamente mirando a Louis antes de comenzar a lamer la cabeza del pene de este y luego comenzar a ir de arriba abajo sacando gemidos silenciosos de la boca del menor.

—Ohh, Harry, ahh —gimió Louis cuando Harry apretó sus testículos haciéndolo estremecer—. M-mierda —balbuceó.

La verdad es que aunque estaban comenzando su vida sexual, Louis nunca podría ver algo más caliente que a su novio dándole placer justo como él quería y necesitaba, y es que Harry lo satisfacía en todo, Louis sabía y sentía que no se podía quejar de nada en la vida.

—B-bebé —gimió Louis alejando la cabeza de Harry de su pene.

— ¿Sí, papi? —bromeó Harry haciendo sonreír a Louis.

—Estoy por venirme, quiero que no seas suave conmigo y me folles duro y lento, ¿puedes hacer eso por mí, sí, cielo? —dijo Louis besando sus labios. Harry se puso de pie.

—Tienes que irte —dijo en un puchero.

—Por eso, no te veré en semanas. Ahora jódeme y deja de quejarte —dijo tirándolo sobre la cama. Harry de inmediato se quitó su jean y Louis bajó su bóxer y se subió en la cama y encima de él.

— ¿Me vas a montar, amor? —dijo Harry sonriendo—. ¿Quién es el activo entonces?

—Ya verás —dijo Louis comenzando a introducir el pene de Harry en su estrecho agujero.

—Dios —gimió Harry cuando Louis comenzó a moverse sobre él y movía sus caderas en forma circular, Harry tomó sus caderas guiando sus movimientos—. Sigue así, eres tan bueno, amor —gimió. Louis sonrió besando sus labios para luego tirar de su labio inferior.

Louis continuó moviéndose sobre Harry hasta que unos minutos después Harry se vino dentro de él y Louis ya estaba por venirse también.

—Da la vuelta —dijo Louis. Harry frunció el ceño pero lo hizo aún abrumado por el orgasmo.

Y a Harry nunca se le ocurrió lo que Louis iba a hacer, el menor se vino derramando su semilla en la entrada de Harry.

—Ahora no soy el único con el culo lleno de semen —dijo Louis sonriendo. Harry rió negando con la cabeza.

—Te amo —dijo.

—Y yo a ti —dijo Louis besando sus labios dulcemente.

**»»»**

—Y hemos llegado —anunció Niall deteniéndose en la acera de enfrente de su casa.

—Gracias por todo, Neil —dijo Louis abrazando a su mejor amigo.

—Sí, te entiendo, soy fabuloso, es inevitable no amarme —bromeó el rubio ayudando a Louis a bajar su equipaje del automóvil.

—Egocéntrico —dijo Louis burlándose.

—Zayn me lo pegó —dijo riendo.

—Ohhh, ya entiendo —dijo Louis chocando su hombro con el de Niall—. Me avisas cuando vayas a verlo —Niall asintió viendo a Louis irse a su casa.

—Lindo collar —dijo Niall antes de que Louis desapareciera por la puerta de su casa.

—Te ve luego —dijo Louis sonrojándose, Niall no había parado de molestarlo desde que lo vio con el collar en su cuello.

Louis abrió la puerta de su casa y al entrar su mamá estaba con una sonrisa esperando por él.

— ¡Hola, mi amor! —dijo yendo hacia Louis para abrazarlo.

—Hola, má. Te extrañé —dijo besando su mejilla.

—Y yo a ti, dulzura. Pero ven, quiero hablar algo contigo —dijo cerrando la puerta luego de meter las cosas de Louis para ir al sofá donde este ya se encontraba sentado.

— ¿Y bien? —dijo Louis cuando Jay ya estuvo a su lado—. ¿Es bueno o malo?

—No sé cómo lo vayas a tomar, pero bueno, aquí va —Jay suspiró—. Me voy a separar de tu papá.

Louis estuvo feliz por un momento, pero luego recordó la situación en la que Mark se hallaba.

—P-pero y el centro de rehabilitación y...

—A eso iba, yo seguiré pagando todo hasta que tu papá esté bien y sano, pero no creo que siga con él después de eso, Lou.

—Está bien —dijo Louis sonriendo—. Si tú eres feliz está bien.

Jay lo abrazó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, creyó que Louis reaccionaría mal.

—Ahora dime una cosa —dijo Louis sonriendo divertidamente—. ¿Dan tiene algo que ver en esto?

Su madre se sonrojó y asintió.

—La verdad es que sí, estamos comenzando una especie de relación, solo intentándolo no es nada serio aún —dijo Jay explicando rápidamente.

—Hey, má, es tú vida, si tú eres feliz, yo también —dijo Louis sonriendo.

—Te adoro —dijo Jay sonriendo antes de empezar a darle muchos besos en la cara haciendo a Louis reír.

—Y yo a ti, Johanna —bromeó Louis, su mamá odiaba que dijeran su nombre completo.

—No hay cena para ti esta noche —dijo separándose de él con una sonrisa.

—Salgo con Niall entonces —dijo Louis riendo.

—No, no, no. Acabas de llegar de viaje, mucha calle para ti, señorito.

— ¿Quién te entiende, mamá? —dijo Louis riendo mientras subía para ir a su habitación.

Al llegar a esta le envió un mensaje a Harry:

" _Ya llegué, gracias por todo de nuevo, te amo, Haz, xx_ "

 


	29. Chapter 29

Dicen por ahí que cuando estás enamorado y divirtiéndote el tiempo suele pasar rápido, o no. Tal vez tú ni cuenta te das.

Eran principios de Junio y Louis estaba emocionado, en unos días sería oficialmente un bachiller y hasta el momento no habían muchos cambios en su vida realmente, su relación con Harry iba bien y era increíble, ni siquiera la distancia había podido con ellos, al contrario, Louis había madurado muchísimo, comprendía cuando podían verse y cuando no, y cabe decir que Jay también estaba bastante orgullosa de él.

Al final sus padres se habían separado y afortunadamente en buenos términos y Mark había llorado cuando firmó el divorcio solo Louis lo vio, a veces comienzas a valorar todo cuando ya lo has perdido, aprendió eso también.

Cuando digo que las cosas estaban bien de verdad lo estaban, Mark se recuperó, de hecho aún seguía luchando con su adicción pero ya había salido del centro de rehabilitación y se podía decir que la vida iba bien para él. Se veía con Louis cada fin de semana, excepto cuando Harry iba a visitarlo y al parecer ya no había más resentimientos entre ellos.

Y respecto a Jay y Dan... ellos andaban muy bien con lo suyo.

Ese día era domingo y Louis iría a Holmes Chapel a visitar a Harry y su familia, Harry obtuvo buenas notas, así que estaba de vuelta en su ciudad natal casi que inmediatamente, supo por Harry que Gemma había decidido quedarse en Manchester con Matt, así que Louis iría a ver a Harry y a Anne y a conocer a el padre de Harry que por fin se encontraba en el país, Louis estaba sumamente nervioso, Niall iría con él, aunque según le dijo por fin le diría a Zayn sus sentimientos, ahora que según él se sentía seguro.

Louis y Niall habían pasado un montón de tiempo juntos y hecho bastante locuras, ya eran como mejores amigos.

Louis se estaba peinando y de verdad que le estaba tomando tiempo, su cabello amaneció rebelde y el que fuese largo y abundante no ayudaba mucho, suspiró poniéndose un beanie, no tenía de otra.

—Cielo, ¿ya estás listo? —preguntó Jay entrando a su cuarto.

—Sí, ya voy, má —contestó Louis poniéndose sus vans.

—No te demores, Niall ya está abajo, creo que ese chico es tu chófer o algo —bromeó.

—Eso creo yo también —dijo Louis saliendo del cuarto con una sonrisa, no sin antes tomar su teléfono y ponerse una chaqueta de mezclilla.

Al bajar Dan esta desayunando en la isla de la cocina, para Louis eso ya no era extraño, no vivía con ellos pero a veces dormía allí y desayunaba también, gracias a Dios si ellos tuvieron sexo o algo él no escuchó o enteró, que asco, sería extraño ver a tu madre teniendo sexo.

—Buenos días —dijo Louis en voz alta, Niall estaba ahí comiendo algo también.

—Buenos días, Louis —dijo Dan sonriendo. El hombre era un poco tímido con él, pero bastante amable a decir verdad. Había aceptado su homosexualidad sin problemas, Louis agradeció eso.

—Hey, Neil —dijo Louis riendo.

—Idiota —murmuró Niall con la boca llena, al parecer era pastel de chocolate lo que comía.

—Má, ¿puedes darme un poco para llevar? —dijo refiriéndose al pastel.

—Por supuesto —dijo Jay, enseguida cortó un poco para su hijo y lo puso en un portacomidas con un tenedor encima y se lo entregó a Louis—. Toma un poco de jugo, por favor —dijo sirviéndole en un vaso.

Louis asintió sin quejarse, su mamá lo estaba molestando últimamente porque estaba muy delgado y con razón, se iba sin desayunar y a veces hasta regresaba sin almorzar a casa, Louis se excusaba diciendo que los exámenes lo habían mantenido bastante ocupado, él quería obtener buenas notas era su último periodo, después comería, eso decía siempre.

—Gracias, cielo —le dijo Jay con una gran sonrisa mientras le daba el vaso de jugo de naranja. Louis asintió tomándose el líquido, para cuando terminó Niall ya había terminado su pastel.

— ¿Vamos? —le preguntó a Louis.

—Claro —dijo Louis apresurándose a tomar su pedazo del pastel para ir al auto, Jay y Dan fueron detrás de ellos.

— ¿Vas a volver hoy mismo? —preguntó Jay desde el marco de la puerta, Dan estaba detrás de ella abrazándola.

—No lo sé, má. Yo te aviso —dijo Louis subiendo al auto, Niall hizo lo mismo.

—Cuídense —gritaron Jay y Dan al mismo tiempo.

—No me den hermanos, por favor —dijo Louis riendo.

Dan y Jay se sonrojaron asintiendo mientras cerraban la puerta y entraban a la casa. Niall rió comenzando a conducir fuera del barrio. Louis comenzó a comer de su pastel mientras Niall salía de la ciudad, vio que las manos sobre el volante le temblaban, al igual que sus piernas, Louis se preocupó.

—Niall, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó Louis dejando de comer.

—Estoy nervioso —dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Ay, me asustaste —dijo Louis sonriendo—. Todo saldrá bien, ya verás.

Niall asintió y fijó su vista en el camino.

**»»»**

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después estaban entrando a Holmes Chapel, llegaron a casa de Harry y Louis saludó a Anne quién estaba allí, Des, el padre de Harry había salido a buscar unas cosas. Luego llevaron a Niall a casa de Zayn, ya que este no sabía y lo dejaron allí, tomando un taxi para regresar.

—Estamos en casa de nuevo, mamá —anunció Harry entrando de la mano de Louis quien sonreía. Amaba sostener la mano de su novio.

—Sí, ya te oímos llegar, cariño —dijo Anne sonriendo desde la cocina. Des estaba con ella ayudándola a cocinar.

—B-buenas —dijo un Louis nervioso, por fin conocería al padre de Harry.

—Así que tú eres Louis —dijo Des viéndolo, no, más bien examinándolo.

—Sí, mucho gusto —dijo Louis extendiéndole la mano.

—Te daría la mano, pero huelen a cebolla. Eso no es agradable —bromeó. Louis asintió bajando su mano con las mejillas sonrojadas, esperaba que eso no hubiese sido un rechazo de parte del hombre.

—Así que, ¿cómo vas con mi hijo? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Muy bien a decir verdad, Harry es increíble, usted tiene un hijo maravilloso —dijo Louis sonriendo hacia Harry.

—Eso ya lo sé —dijo alzando la barbilla orgulloso—. Lástima que haya optado por los hombres, yo quería que el apellido se conservara.

—Cielo... —advirtió Anne girándose hacia Louis dándole una mirada de disculpa incomoda.

—Oh, lo siento mucho, señor. Pero nos amamos, y creo que eso es más importante —dijo Louis sonriendo sarcásticamente.

—Es suficiente, papá —dijo Harry furioso tomando la mano de Louis para salir de ahí—. Y respeta mis decisiones y mi pareja, Louis me hace feliz.

Y salieron de la cocina, Harry condujo a Louis a su cuarto donde al entrar este enseguida se echó a llorar.

—Amor, lo siento no creí que... —fue callado por Louis lanzándose a su brazos mientras sollozaba.

—No creí que le caería mal a tu papá —dijo temblando. Harry se sentó en su cama acomodando a Louis en sus piernas.

—No digas eso, bebé. Él nunca dijo nada cuando dije ser bisexual, nunca me criticó siquiera —dijo Harry mirándolo.

—Entonces el problema soy yo —dijo Louis comenzando a llorar más fuerte.

—No digas eso, por favor. Él no puede decirme a quién amar, Lou.

—Pero él tiene razón, Haz. Él solo quiere que tengas hijos, así llevan su apellido y es cierto, conmigo eso nunca pasará.

—Podemos adoptar —sugirió Harry con una sonrisa—. Sí, amor. Podemos adoptar y darle un hogar a un par de niños.

—No es lo mismo, Harry —dijo Louis levantándose de su regazo. Harry se puso de pie de inmediato.

— ¿Por qué es esto un problema ahora? ¿Porque él lo dijo? Ni siquiera habíamos hablado de esto antes, no es importante —dijo Harry desesperado por la actitud que Louis estaba tomando.

—No es importante, ¡¿no es importante?! —dijo Louis con un tono sarcástico—. ¿Nuestro futuro no es importante para ti?

—Bebé, ya sabes que eso no fue lo que quise... —iba a replicar Harry cuando Louis se echó a llorar de nuevo.

—Louis, no pelees conmigo. Eso es lo que él quiere, bebé, separarte de mí —dijo Harry tomando la mano de Louis—. Sabes que quiero estar contigo más adelante, las bromas sobre casarnos no son bromas, ¿lo sabes, cierto?

Louis asintió limpiándose las lágrimas y abrazando a Harry.

— ¿Y si quiero un bebé? —preguntó Louis. Harry sonrió.

—Pues lo tendremos, amor. Amo los niños, tengo muchos primos.

—Yo también.

— ¿Ya lo ves? No hay motivos para pelear —dijo Harry besando su cabello. Louis sonrió asintiendo. Louis se separó un poco de su pecho con una sonrisa.

—Y no llores más, bonito, ¿sí? Odio verte llorar —dijo Harry besando sus labios y apretando su cintura con cariño.

—Te amo —susurró Louis cuando el beso terminó.

—Y yo a ti, bebé.

**»»»**

Niall se bajó del auto un poco, en realidad bastante nervioso. La casa en frente de él era enorme, nunca imaginó que la familia de Zayn tendría dinero, inseguro caminó hacía la puerta y soltando un suspiro antes presionó el botón del timbre lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado de otro lado.

Unoa segundos después una chica de cabello negro y no tan alta apareció ante él, Niall creyó ver a Zayn vestido de mujer hasta que la chica habló.

—Hola, ¿a quién buscas? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Zayn Malik vive aquí? —dijo Niall dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, mi hermano vive aquí —dijo riendo—. Pero ahora no está.

Oh, con razón que esa chica era la versión femenina de Zayn.

—Oh, entonces vuelvo más tarde —dijo Niall dispuesto a darse la vuelta e irse. La chica lo detuvo.

—Espera... —dijo viendo el reloj en su mano—. Zayn no demora en llegar, siempre viene a almorzar temprano, cuando mis papás no están, puede esperarlo.

Niall asintió rápidamente y la chica le dio espacio para que entrara, escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de él.

—Disculpa, pero estoy terminando el almuerzo —dijo caminando hacia la cocina—. Si quieres puedes venir, así no te aburres solo en la sala.

Niall la siguió y tomó asiento en una silla alta que encontró.

— ¿Y de dónde conoces a Zayn? —preguntó apagando los fogones de la estufa y probando la comida.

—Oh, de un amigo en común, Harry, de hecho —dijo Niall torpemente.

—Ya veo —dijo la chica sonriendo—. Mi nombre es Waliyha, por cierto.

—Niall, Niall Horan —dijo Niall peinando un poco su cabello—. Disculpa, ¿puedo usar el baño?

Waliyha asintió indicándole hacia donde estaba, Niall fue enseguida, hizo sus necesidades y cuando estaba a punto de salir para ir de nuevo a la cocina escuchó la risa, _esa risa_. Sin querer parecer muy desesperado caminó tratando de actuar lo más normal posible hacia la cocina.

Zayn estaba de espaldas hacia él mientras hablaba con Waliyha, quien justo se volteó cuando Niall entraba a la cocina.

—Oh, mira Zayn, él es el chico que te vino a buscar, del que te hablaba —dij Waliyha señalando a Niall.

— ¿Niall?—dijo Zayn con una sonrisa y una efectiva mirada de confusión.


	30. Chapter 30

El día de la graduación de Louis llegó, fue una ceremonia muy sencilla a decir verdad, le entregaron su diploma el cual recibió con una gran sonrisa y lo siguiente que vio fue a Harry acercándose a él para darle un beso en la mejilla y decirle cuán orgulloso estaba de él, poniendo un poco celosas a sus compañeras que no le quitaban la mirada de encima, Jay también lloró un poco y no dejó de abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos en cuanto podía, Mark solo lo felicitó y le dijo que le tenía un regalo que le daría pronto, hubo una pequeña fiesta en la cual Louis decidió no quedarse y solo volvieron a casa donde celebraron en familia, porque sí, eso era básicamente lo que eran ya, una familia.

Louis se sentía nostálgico no porque fuese a extrañar el colegio o a los idiotas de sus compañeros, sino porque sabía que ahora se le venía una responsabilidad más grande que tenía mucho miedo de afrontar, sabía que no iba a ser igual y eso lo tenía completamente aterrado.

La música estaba en un volumen perfecto, no molestaba y a la vez animaba lo suficiente para que Dan y su mamá estuviesen bailando en la sala, Harry y Louis estaban sentados en el sofá abrazados y Harry tenía el birrete de Louis y una cerveza en la mano, se veía gracioso a decir verdad, pero claro que notó que Louis llevaba mucho tiempo callado, tal vez pensando.

— ¿Ocurre algo que deba saber, amor? —le preguntó girándose hacia él, Louis le dio una corta sonrisa y soltó un suspiro pesado.

—La verdad es que tengo un poco de miedo —confesó con una mueca en el rostro.

— ¿Por qué? —dijo Harry acariciando sus dedos pequeños en sus manos.

—Por la universidad, ¿y si no me va bien? ¿Y si no logro adaptarme?

— ¿Sabes algo, Lou? —dijo Harry sonriendo—. Tú no eres un perdedor como yo, y créeme, te irá bien.

Louis rio y negó con la cabeza.

—No digas eso —bufó.

— ¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! —dijo Harry riendo con él—. Bastó la primera clase y yo ya estaba llorando como un bebé y llamándote.

—Eso fue muy divertido en realidad.

—Apuesto a que lo disfrutaste, eh —dijo Harry golpeando su hombro con el de Louis.

—Eres un tonto, no sé ni por qué te amo —dijo recostando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Porque tus ex-compañeras no me tienen, tu sí —dijo sonriendo de lado.

—Creí que no lo notarías, son unas tontas —dijo Louis riendo.

—Oh, cariño. Yo siempre me doy cuenta de todo.

Louis vio a Jay acercarse a ellos con una sonrisa y sentarse a su lado mientras Dan iba a la cocina.

— ¿Quieren comer algo? —preguntó con una sonrisa amable—. Vamos por pizza.

—Pizza está bien —dijo Louis, Harry asintió.

—Ya volvemos —dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo con Dan de la casa.

—Esta es la fiesta de graduación más aburrida del mundo —dijo Louis bostezando.

—Ahora no, ya verás —dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y yendo al equipo de sonido y poniendo una canción suave y de ritmo lento.

—Ven —dijo Harry extendiendo su mano hacia él.

—Nooo, por favor —dijo Louis riendo pero finalmente aceptando su mano.

Harry posó sus grandes manos en la espalda baja de Louis y en su cintura y Louis puso las suyas en los hombros de este.

—Te amo —dijo Harry viéndolo directo a los ojos, Louis soltó una carcajada.

—Somos tan cliché —dijo Louis negando con la cabeza mientras se mecía de un lado a otro siguiendo el ritmo.

—Aun así te amo—dijo Harry riendo y acercándose para besarlo.

**»»»**

¿Nunca les pasa que no han visto a una persona por un tiempo pero los sentimientos siguen siendo iguales? Así se sentían Niall y Zayn, Niall aún se sonrojaba furiosamente cuando Zayn le hacía un cumplido y Zayn seguía coqueteando con Niall.

Desde ese día que Niall se había aparecido en la casa del moreno sin previo aviso las cosas habían cambiado mucho, Niall aún no se atrevía a confesarle a Zayn que le gustaba a pesar de que habían pasado bastante tiempo juntos, parte de ese en el trabajo de Zayn que iba a dejar finalmente, había decidido estudiar Arte y Niall se lo esperaba en cierta forma, los dibujos que Zayn había agregado a su piel esos últimos meses lo habían inspirado muchísimo, Niall había dicho que iría con él a dónde él quisiera y Zayn se lo había tomado en broma pero no lo era, ¿y para qué negarlo? Niall tenía lo suficiente para ir a cualquier parte del mundo a donde él quisiera y estaba lo suficientemente seguro de que sus padres no iban a extrañarlo ni un poco, le dolía pero era la verdad.

Era viernes, el día favorito de Zayn porque era su día de descanso y podía tomarse el tiempo para relajarse pero en vez de eso había decidido ir a visitar a Niall y de paso a Louis que hace mucho que no lo veía.

Así que cuando ya estuvo listo y con su cabello arreglado partió hacia Doncaster, sus padres habían sido un dolor en el culo los últimos meses y pusieron un montón de 'peros' cuando les dijo que quería estudiar Arte porque no era una carrera que diera mucho dinero —según ellos—, y ese montón de mierda que los papás dicen siempre, pero al final terminaron aceptando, Zayn bromeó con Waliyha de que habían aceptado porque lo querían lejos, su hermana lo reprendió, igualmente Zayn seguía creyendo eso.

Un rato más tarde entraba a la pequeña ciudad y se dirigía un poco inseguro a la casa de Niall, hacía bastante tiempo que no iba por esos lados.

Al llegar aparcó el auto subiéndolo un poco a la acera y lo apagó, agarró las llaves guardándolas en su chaqueta y bajó del vehículo caminando en dirección hacia la casa del teñido, y le pareció ver el carro de Harry a unas casas después, de seguro estaba con Louis, tocó el timbre y esperó pacientemente a que alguien abriera.

Una mujer de no más de cincuenta años apareció en la puerta con una expresión de confusión, Zayn supo que era la madre de Niall, tenían cierto parecido.

—Buenas tardes, busco a Niall —dijo Zayn con una sonrisa amable.

— ¿Eres su amigo? —dijo Maura con el ceño fruncido, Zayn asintió rápidamente—. Nunca te había visto por aquí.

—Es porque no vivo aquí —dijo Zayn como si fuera obvio. Maura asintió no muy convencida.

—Pasa, Niall está en su habitación ya le digo que baje. Ponte cómodo —dijo Maura señalándole el sofá, Zayn asintió y la mujer desapareció de su vista escaleras arriba.

Escuchó pisadas nuevamente y cuando se giró disimuladamente esta vez era Niall quién estaba ahí con el cabello desordenado y una sonrisa tierna.

—Hey —dijo Niall yendo hacia Zayn, este se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Zayn tomando asiento de nuevo en el sofá, Niall se sentó a su lado.

—Con sueño —dijo el teñido sonriendo—. ¿Tú?

—Feliz de volver a verte, todavía siento que esto es un sueño.

—No seas exagerado —dijo Niall negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

—Pensé que nunca más volvería a verte, en serio —dijo Zayn tomando nerviosamente la mano de Niall entre las suyas. El rubio se dio cuenta y se sonrojó un poco.

—Pues ya vez que no —dijo Niall agarrando su mano de vuelta. Ahora sus manos sostenidas descansaban en la pierna de Zayn.

La madre de Niall regresó y aún miraba a Zayn con curiosidad, como vigilándolo de cerca, Niall bufó por lo bajo.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a algún lado? —dijo Niall mirando de reojo a su mamá que los veía sin ningún disimulo.

—A donde tú quieras —dijo Zayn asintiendo.

—Espérame aquí, voy a cambiarme —dijo Niall soltando la mano del moreno y subiendo a su habitación rápidamente.

Zayn se entretuvo en su teléfono un poco nervioso bajo la mirada de la madre de Niall, parecía que no le había agradado mucho, Niall bajó unos cinco minutos después cambiado y con un beanie en su cabeza.

— ¿Vamos? —dijo extendiendo la mano hacia Zayn, este la tomó nervioso y salieron de la casa de lo Horan, con la mirada fija de Maura en sus espaldas.

— ¿A dónde vamos a ir? —preguntó Zayn cuando salieron de la casa de Niall, sus manos aún seguían entrelazadas.

— ¿Podemos ir a casa de Lou? Quiero felicitarlo por su grado —dijo Niall sonriendo, Zayn asintió y se dirigieron a la casa del menor.

**»»»**

—Así que, ¿ya se lo dijiste? —preguntó Louis con una sonrisa mientras se servía un vaso de gaseosa, Niall y Zayn llegaron a la casa de Louis justo cuando Jay y Dan volvían con la pizza mientras Harry y Zayn hablaban en la sala.

—Aún no pero hemos estado agarrados de la mano todo el rato antes de venir acá, algo es algo, ¿no? —dijo Niall riendo.

—Eso creo, ya verás que saldrá todo bien —dijo Louis encogiéndose de hombros. Niall asintió.

Volvieron a la sala donde Dan y Jay estaban juntos hablando y Harry y Zayn se reían a carcajadas con su porción de pizza en la mano, Louis miró a Niall y este fue y sentó al lado de Zayn, Louis tomó asiento junto a Harry.

— ¿Entonces piensas en irte a Nueva York? —dijo Harry sonriendo hacia Zayn, el moreno asintió.

—He estado leyendo y hay una escuela de arte muy buena allí, además de que irme lejos no me haría tan mal que digamos —dijo Zayn sonriendo y le dio un mordisco a su pizza.

—Si esa es tu decisión está bien, sé que serás el mejor, amigo —dijo Harry palmeando su hombro.

—Sí, tus tatuajes son increíbles, Zayn —agregó Louis.

—Gracias, chicos. Al menos ustedes me apoyaron de una —dijo Zayn riendo.

— ¿Hubo algún problema con tus papás? —preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya sabes cómo son, pusieron mil y una excusas pero al final accedieron —dijo Zayn encogiéndose de hombros.

—Te irá bien, vas a ver —dijo Niall sonriéndole, Zayn le dio un beso en la mejilla al rubio que se sonrojó y a la vez todos rieron al ver la marca de baba en la mejilla de este.

Al final, la pequeña fiesta de graduación no fue tan mala después de todo.

**»»»**

Las cosas habían ido bien después de todo, Harry estaba por entrar a su segundo semestre de Economía en la universidad y Louis comenzaba su proceso de admisión en unas cuantas universidades, al final optó por estudiar Psicología, la idea de ayudar a los demás le gustaba muchísimo.

Yéndonos a Niall y Zayn, ellos estaban más unidos que nunca, Zayn hasta estaba pasando unos días en casa de Niall mientras sus padres no estaban, jugaban en el _Play Station_ casi todo el día, Stan se había aparecido por ahí un par de veces, al igual que comían mucha comida chatarra, pero era felices y últimamente Zayn estaba nervioso porque esperaba los resultados de su universidad.

— ¡Zayn, Zayn, ya salieron los resultados de la admisión! —gritó Niall mientras corría escaleras abajo con su laptop en brazos.

El moreno que estaba en la cocina preparándose un sándwich dejó todo en su lugar y corrió a la sala donde Niall revisaba el aparato electrónico.

—Déjame ver —pidió Zayn nervioso, Niall le extendió el portátil y este lo puso en sus piernas buscando su nombre entre la lista de admitidos—. ¿Y si no quedo? —dijo mirando a Niall nervioso.

—Mejor compruébalo tú mismo —dijo Niall con una sonrisa, Zayn asintió después de tomar un largo suspiro y comenzar a leer los nombres en voz alta hasta que pronunció el suyo.

—Q-Quedé —murmuró en shock mirando a Niall quién seguía sonriendo—. Quedé admitido, Niall.

—Lo sabía —dijo el rubio sonriendo y abrazándolo fuertemente.

Zayn no paraba de sonreír de la emoción mientras abrazaba a Niall por la cintura, pero su sonrisa se esfumó mientras abrazaba al chico, había quedado admitido, eso significaba irse a New York, irse y dejar a Niall en Inglaterra.

Cuando ambos se separaron del abrazo Niall frunció el ceño preocupado al ver la cara de Zayn.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó tomando su mano que ya se había hecho más una costumbre que cualquier cosa.

—Si me voy te voy a dejar aquí —dijo Zayn preocupado, Niall rió negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que a dónde tu fueras iría yo? No era broma, Zayn —dijo Niall sonriendo.

— ¿Con eso quieres decir que... —dijo Zayn sonriendo de repente.

—Que nos vamos a New York y que tengo algo mejor que decirte.

—No hay nada que pueda superar esto —dijo Zayn negando con la cabeza.

—Yo creo que sí —Niall soltó un suspiro antes de tomar valor y continuar—. Me gustas, Zayn.

—Pensé que nunca lo dirías —dijo el moreno sonriendo antes de unir sus labios con los de Niall en un salvaje y necesitado beso.

Los comienzos felices existen, ¿ustedes que creen?


	31. Chapter 31

Casi dos semanas después Zayn y Niall estaban en el Aeropuerto esperando que su vuelo fuese anunciado para ir a New York, Louis estaba con ellos para despedirse de ambos, la verdad es que le había parecido una tremenda locura cuando Niall le dijo que se iría con Zayn, los papás del rubio no pusieron tanta resistencia al contrario, parecían aliviados de dejarlo ir. Pero finalmente esa era la decisión de su amigo y si eso lo hacía feliz, él debía respetarla.

Se encontraban los tres en la Sala de Espera anterior a la de abordaje ya que Louis obviamente no podía entrar si no tenía un toquete de avión, así que los chicos se habían quedado con él un rato más hasta que anunciaran el abordaje a su vuelo.

—Los voy a extrañar mucho —murmuró Louis con una mueca triste.

—Estaremos de vuelta más pronto de lo que piensas —dijo Niall abrazándolo por los hombros.

—Tal vez para navidad —dijo Zayn asintiendo.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Louis en un grito ahogado—. ¡Falta mucho para eso!

—Mira el lado bueno, estaremos aquí para tu cumpleaños —dijo Zayn encogiéndose de hombros.

—Más les vale —replicó Louis amenazándolos con su dedo.

"Pasajeros del vuelo 2465 con destino a la ciudad de Nueva York, vamos a comenzar el abordaje" —anunció una voz femenina a través de los altavoces.

—Supongo que ya es hora —murmuró Niall sonriendo emocionado.

—Me voy a quedar solo —susurró Louis y sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de agua, nunca creyó que decirle "Hasta luego" a sus amigos le dolería tanto.

—Ve andando —le dijo Niall a Zayn, este le dio un corto abrazo a Louis y entró a la Sala de Abordaje.

—Me voy a quedar solo, Niall —repitió dolorosamente aguantando las ganas de llorar.

—Voy a volver, Lou, no nos quedaremos en América para siempre —dijo abrazándolo, Louis se aferró a él como si nunca quisiera dejarlo ir.

— ¿Y mientras tanto yo a quién tengo? —dijo comenzando a llorar, Niall ya se lo veía venir, Louis era del tipo llorón.

—Tienes a Harry, tienes a Gemma, tienes a tu mamá, a Dan y si nos llamas nos tienes a nosotros también, vamos a permanecer en contacto, no tienes por qué preocuparte, Lou —dijo Niall riendo, haciendo que Louis soltara una risa entre su llanto.

—Te quiero mucho —dijo Louis besando su mejilla.

—Y yo a ti, enano —dijo Niall revolviendo el cabello del menor—. Ya me voy, no puedo dejar que el tonto de Zayn vaya solo a Nueva York.

Louis asintió y vio a Niall tomar su pequeño bolso de mano y caminar a la Sala de Abordaje, el rubio miró hacia él una vez más antes de entrar y se despidió agitando su mano izquierda y dándole una sonrisa. Louis hizo lo mismo y cuando se perdió de su vista, se secó las lágrimas y caminó a la salida del Aeropuerto con un gran vacío en su pecho.

**»»»**

Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho a decir verdad, Louis seguía aplicando a universidades, todas las que encontraba pero no logró pasar en unas cuantas y esperaba resultados de otras más, Jay comenzaba a notar la desesperación de su hijo por no ser admitido en ninguna universidad de las que se había presentado.

Louis se sentía desanimado, todos seguían con su vida y hacían algo mientras él se quedaba ahí, en el mismo lugar de siempre.

Era domingo y Louis se hallaba en su habitación con las cortinas cerradas, eran aproximadamente las 12:00 p.m., su madre estaba abajo con Dan muy seguramente preparando el almuerzo, Louis se había despertado hace un rato pero ni ánimos para levantarse, así que ahí estaba aún cubierto con las sabanas y mirando hacia el techo sin nada que pensar, sus días se habían convertido en una rutina que ya estaba cansado de llevar.

— ¿Lou? —murmuró su madre abriendo la puerta de su habitación, Louis hizo un pequeño movimiento que su madre notó pretendiendo estar dormido, Jay rio negando con la cabeza—. Ya sé que estás despierto, ni te molestes.

Louis suspiró sacando la cabeza de las sabanas.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó en una vocecita.

—Ya vamos a almorzar, ¿quieres bajar? —preguntó Jay sentándose a su lado. Louis asintió—. Iremos al centro comercial después, si quieres puedes venir, te compraremos lo que quieras.

—Mamá, no hace falta de verdad —dijo Louis haciendo una mueca, sabía que su madres estaba haciendo todo eso para animarlo.

—Claro que sí hace falta, hace mucho no te compras nada para ti —dijo Jay acariciando su cabello—. Anda, di que sí. No quiero que estés todo el día solo aquí.

Louis no pudo resistirse, no era culpa de su madre que él fuese un idiota que no había sido aceptado en ninguna universidad.

—Está bien —dijo Louis con una sonrisa que pareció más bien una mueca.

—Gracias por aceptar, cielo —dijo Jay besando su cabello y saliendo de la habitación, Louis se sentía como un perrito que había sido premiado por traer el juguete de vuelta.

Un rato después Louis bajó y almorzó y luego Jay subió a cambiarse para ir al centro comercial, Louis le dijo que estaba bien así pero ella insistió, nunca entendería a las mujeres.

Cuando su mamá finalmente volvió ahora cambiada y de paso arreglada subieron al carro de Dan y fueron al centro comercial, entraron a unas cuantas tiendas de ropa de hombre y Louis solo compró unos jeans y unas cuantas camisas con estampado que le gustaron, la mayoría de eran de Adidas, su mamá se quejó porque compró mucha ropa deportiva y Louis solo se encogía de hombros, era de lo poco que él consideraba que le quedaba bien.

Al final era su único hijo, no habría nada que Jay no hiciera para hacerlo feliz y Louis de verdad lo agradecía.

**»»»**

La primera semana de Harry de vuelta a la universidad había sido un infierno en vida, trabajos y trabajos y más trabajos era lo único que podía pensar, además de que había tenido muy poco tiempo para hablar con Louis y lo estaba extrañando demasiado, habían hecho unas cuantas llamadas y tan solo dos veces _Facetime_ en esa semana y Harry en su ocupación no había notado nada extraño en Louis, como siempre.

Por fin era viernes, casi las 12:00 p.m., y luego de una semana ocupadísima semana Harry estaba a punto de terminar su último trabajo y así poder descansar, pero eso no era lo que Gemma estaba planeando al parecer.

Pasadas las doce Gemma apareció en la sala bastante arreglada y con una sonrisa emocionada.

— ¿Aún no terminas? —preguntó yendo hacia Harry quién la miró confundido.

—Ya casi, solo me falta la conclusión en este ensayo, ¿vas a salir?

—Vamos —corrigió, Harry la miró frunciendo el ceño automáticamente.

— ¿Vamos? Tú no me dijiste nada de salir hoy —dijo Harry haciendo una mueca graciosa.

Gemma bufó yendo a la cocina y seguido al refrigerador por un poco de agua.

— ¿Qué no te dije? Te lo he estado diciendo toda la semana, Harold. Se nota que me escuchas —dijo sentándose a su lado en la mesa del comedor.

—Lo siento, estaba muy ocupa... —Gemma hizo un gesto de "sí, lo que sea".

—Ajá, ¿vas a ir con nosotros o no? Matt viene en exactamente... —dijo mirando su reloj de mano—. Quince minutos, así que...

—Creo que puedo terminar después, sí —dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

—Entonces ve a cambiarte, te espero —dijo Gemma sonriendo. Harry asintió soltando papel y lapicero y yendo a su habitación.

Un rato después cuando Matt llegó, Harry estaba cambiado y arreglando un poco su cabello una vez que estuvo listo partieron al lugar de la fiesta que había resultado ser en la casa de hermandad a la que pertenecía Matt.

Las cosas no iban a estar tan bonitas y menos tranquilas que digamos.

 


	32. Chapter 32

Todo comenzó pareciendo una fiesta tranquila, pero al final se salió de su control.

Harry comenzó a descargar su estrés de la última semana en el alcohol, estaba bebiendo muchísimo, vio a chicas y alguno que otro chico coquetearle, él solo les daba una sonrisa, Gemma bailaba con Matt a unos metros de él mientras que Harry bebía otro trago más.

—Tú debes ser el hermanito de Gemma —dijo una chica acercándose a él, era un poco más bajita que él, de cabello negro y ojos cafés, era muy atractiva a decir verdad.

Harry se giró hacia ella al oír la voz con una sonrisa tímida y asintió con la cabeza.

—Ese soy yo, tu eres... —dejó la frase al aire con una sonrisa.  

—Aliaa —dijo extendiendo su mano hacía él—. Estudio con Gemma.

—Harry, mucho gusto —contestó el rizado sonriendo y estrechando su mano suavemente. 

— ¿Quieres bailar, Harry? —el rizado asintió tomando la mano de la hermosa chica.

—Solo porque eres tú, he estado allí solo toda la noche —dijo sonriendo. La chica le dio una sonrisa coqueta antes de pasar sus manos por el cuello del rizado y que este pusiera las manos en su cintura.

 _Crazy_ de _Aerosmith_ comenzó a sonar en el lugar y Harry sonrió, desde niño había amado esa canción.

Aliaa no quitaba sus ojos de los de él, tenía una mirada intensa que casi parecía hipnotizarte, sus facciones árabes la hacían más hermosa aún, Gemma vio de lejos a Harry y la manera en la que bailaba y llamó la atención de Matt quién le dijo que no prestara atención y bailaran ellos también, Gemma se enojó muchísimo y salió del lugar. 

Si Matt "apoyaba" por decirlo así a su hermano también le haría lo mismo a ella, ¿no?

_Crazy, crazy, for you babe.... yeah you drive me..._

Unos minutos después Harry no sabía como, pero estaba a milímetros del rostro de la hermosa chica, esta dio el paso final y segundos después sus bocas se devoraban mientras bailaban en la pista, Harry apretó más fuerte su agarre en la cintura de la chica y esta con gusto se restregó en su entrepierna.

—Vamos a un lugar más privado —susurró Aliaa mordiendo su labio inferior, Harry asintió. Esa noche su cabeza de arriba no era la que estaba funcionando. 

 **»»»**    

La risa de Harry y Aliaa se escuchaba mientras abrían torpemente la puerta del apartamento de la chica, que compartía piso con otra muchacha que no les prestó mucha atención al verlos entrar.

Cuando por fin lograron entrar, Aliaa tomó la mano de Harry y los dirigió a su habitación. Se besaron humedamente mientras Aliaa se quitaba su chaqueta y Harry su buzo, entre unas cuantas carcajadas más lograron quitarse su ropa exterior y Aliaa cayó acostada en la cama seguida de Harry quién se acomodó entre sus piernas abiertas.

Unos minutos después el sostén de Aliaa estaba fuera de su cuerpo y Harry se deleitó acariciando y lamiendo sus senos y pezones, con Louis no podía hacer eso, pensó, Aliaa sacó su bóxer y comenzó a estimular el no tan pequeño miembro de este mientras Harry gemía en su oído. Un rato después la chica estaba más que húmeda y Harry más que preparado, encontró un condón en el bolsillo de su jean que ni sabía que tenía allí y en cuestión de segundos se empujaba dentro de la chica y esta gemía como perra en celo mientras montaba el pene de Harry y sus senos rebotaban en su pecho.

Cuando Harry se vino en el condón y salió de ella que aún gemía por la excitación se quedó dormido y seguido de él Aliaa quién le quitó el condón, lo tiró a la basura y se acostó a su lado.

_Pero todas las acciones tenían su consecuencia._

**»»»**  

Niall y Zayn de verdad se estaban divirtiendo en Nueva York, Zayn amaba todas y cada una de las clases que tenía, mientras Niall se dedicaba a organizar y comprar una que otra cosa para su apartamento y estudiaba Francés mientras se decidía por una carrera profesional, porque según él era el idioma de los artistas y a Zayn le encantaba oírlo practicar a cada momento en su hogar.

Amaba ver los lienzos y bocetos por aquí y por allá, desparramados en el piso del apartamento, amaba leer sobre el arte, amaba pintar, amaba la sensación de pintura en sus manos y dedos y amaba cómo Niall lo sorprendía a cada momento abrazándolo por la espalda y besando su espalda desnuda, Zayn amaba por fin ser feliz.

Ellos eran como dos almas libres amando la vida y disfrutándola al máximo y parecía que Nueva York no dejaba de hacerlos felices a cada momento, no querían despertar del sueño, no quería que acabara nunca, se tenían él uno al otro y eso era más que suficiente.

 **»»»**   

Louis estaba extremadamente nervioso y aburrido también, mientras esperaba a que se publicaran los resultados de admitidos en la Universidad de Manchester, había sido un estúpido y por eso casi no se inscribe allí, no sabía ni cómo no se le había ocurrido, si quedaba admitido estaría con Harry, tal vez se conseguirían un piso juntos... ya tenía tantas ideas en mente, solo tenía que quedar admitido.

— ¡Louis, ya son las 7:00 p.m.! — gritó Jay desde el primer piso, a esa hora publicaban los resultados.

Extremadamente nervioso Louis encendió su laptop y entró a la página de la universidad y seguido a ver la lista de admitidos.

 _Que quede, que quede, por favor, por favor,_ rogaba mientras leía los nombres.

Tomlinson Louis William, _estado Admitido al programa de Psicología,_ leyó y comenzó a llorar y a saltar sobre la cama.

— ¡MAMÁÁÁÁ! —gritó emocionado mientras saltaba de la cama y bajaba corriendo las escaleras. Jay se encontraba limpiando un poco la sala.

— ¿Qué pasó, cielo? —dijo Jay preocupada al ver a su hijo correr como loco hacia ella.

— ¡PASÉ, PASÉ EN LA UNIVERSIDAD, MAMÁ! —dijo Louis con una sonrisa en la cara y sus ojitos brillado de la emoción.

— ¡Sabía que lo harías, mi amor! ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti! —dijo Jay besando su mejilla repetidas veces y limpiando sus lágrimas de felicidad.

—Voy a estar en la misma universidad que Harry —susurró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

La vida volvía a sonreírle nuevamente, _nada podía salir mal_


	33. Chapter 33

La primera reacción de Harry al hallarse desnudo y con una erección clavada en la espalda de la chica en frente suyo fue lamentarse porque sí, quisiera o no, borracho o no, había traicionado a Louis.

Las personas usualmente confesaban su error y seguían adelante, por alguna razón Harry hizo todo lo contrario, dejó que las cosas siguieran su curso y se seguía viendo con la chica, ¿había habido más encuentros sexuales? La respuesta era sí.

Harry no comprendía por qué le era tan difícil no sentirse culpable, porque no lo hacía en absoluto, amaba a Louis, pero le encantaba lo que Aliaa le ofrecía, ¿era porque era más atrevida o más experimentada? Harry no lo sabía, la chica no tuvo problema cuando Harry le dijo que estaba en una relación, definitivamente había ganado puntos extra por eso, Harry lo agradeció mentalmente, no quería más drama en su vida.

Y aunque le costaba aceptarlo, poquito a poco sentía perdía el interés en Louis, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

**»»»**

Louis estaba en absoluta negación con respecto a la reacción que obtuvo de Harry cuando lo llamó súper emocionado a decirle que también iría a Manchester, se escuchaba cansado y sin ganas, ¿podría atribuirle su reacción eso? Louis trataba de excusarlo en su mente de mil maneras.

—Cielo, ¿ya tienes todo listo? Dan no demora en llegar —anunció su madre desde la planta baja.

Ese día era domingo y partiría a Manchester, Dan lo llevaría, para ser más precisos. La noche anterior había tenido una cena muy cálida con su padre en un restaurante muy bonito, Mark de verdad estaba mejorando, incluso había recuperado su antiguo trabajo, Louis sabía que no podían cambiar el pasado, pero aún seguía siendo su padre, aún seguía llevando su sangre, era algo irremediable.

Bajó con su bolso colgado en la espalda y una cajita pequeña con fotos y recuerdos que definitivamente sabía que extrañaría al estar lejos, Jay había estado algo sentimental los últimos días y con razón, su único hijo se iría por un tiempo de casa. Louis también la iba a extrañar y de paso a su perrito que estaba creciendo tan rápido, ¿ahora quién cuidaría de él?

—Hey, ya llegué —anunció Dan con una sonrisa y con las llaves del auto en la mano—. ¿Estás listo? —preguntó hacia Louis quién asintió con una sonrisa tímida.

—Ha estado toda la semana empacando cosas súper paranoico, no creo que haya olvidado algo —dijo Jay riendo. Louis soltó un suspiro.

—Bien, no hay tiempo que perder, vamos —dijo sonriente y con la ayuda de Louis comenzaron a subir sus pertenencias al baúl del auto, una vez listo todo Dan lo encendió mientras Louis se despedía de su madre.

—Promete que me llamarás, Louis —dijo Jay acariciando su mejilla.

—Lo haré cuando tenga tiempo, mamá —dijo sonriendo. Jay sonrió orgullosa mientras unas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

—Eres mi único hijo y estoy tan orgullosa de ti, bebé —dijo Jay y Louis se contuvo de rodar los ojos ante el cariño—. Te voy a extrañar muchísimo, cuídate, ¿sí?

—Lo haré —prometió Louis con una sonrisa inclinándose para abrazarla, su madre mojó un poco su camisa con sus lágrimas.

—Te amo —dijo Jay besando su mejilla sonoramente. Dan los veía con una sonrisa desde el auto.

—Y yo a ti, má —respondió Louis con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse al auto subiendo en el asiento del copiloto.

— ¡Conduzcan con cuidado! —exclamó Jay con una sonrisa y aún lágrimas en su rostro. Dan asintió y Louis le dio una última sonrisa antes de que el auto comenzara a andar.

— ¿Emocionado? —preguntó Dan con una sonrisa. Louis asintió—. Bien, Manchester aquí vamos.

**»»»**

Una hora y un poquito más después, un Louis casi dormido y hambriento y Dan que conducía tranquilamente se dirigían al campus de la universidad donde una habitación esperaba por él, muy seguramente compartiría con alguien, esperaba llevarse bien con su compañero(a) de habitación porque convivir y llevarte mal con una persona cerca de seis meses no era opción.

—Ya estamos llegando —dijo Dan sonriendo, Louis asintió y se acomodó un poco su flequillo, estaba un poco despeinado.

Al llegar al campus buscaron las habitaciones y a Louis le entregaron sus llaves en Recepción, luego de eso Dan lo despidió con un abrazo y con la confianza de llamarlo cuando necesitara cualquier cosa, honestamente él agradecía que su mamá haya encontrado a alguien como él.

Louis se dirigió a lo que sería su habitación y era bastante grande a lo que él esperaba, tenía un baño, dos camas, muy cómodas, por cierto y una pequeña cocina y un mini-refrigerador, estaba más que encantado. Decidió acomodar un poco su ropa, a decir verdad tendría bastante tiempo libre, había llegado unas dos semanas antes para conocer un poco la universidad en general, sus clases oficialmente comenzarían en unas semanas más.

Mientras acomodaba un poco en el armario, ¿debería llamar a Harry y decirle que había llegado? ¿Por qué se lo cuestionaba siquiera? No, no debía llamarlo, debía tomar un taxi hasta el apartamento e ir a verlo, eso haría. Tomó su cartera y las llaves de la habitación y se dirigió a la salida de la universidad para tomar un taxi, casi 20 minutos después, estaba llegando al apartamento, afortunadamente el vigilante lo reconoció y lo dejó entrar.

Tocó la puerta y fue Matt quién abrió con una sonrisa tímida y le dio un corto abrazo.

— ¿Estás solo tú? —preguntó Louis buscando a Harry disimuladamente.

—Ohh no, Gems está también, se está bañando por cierto —dijo Matt cerrando la puerta detrás de Louis.

— ¿Y Harry?

—Acaba de salir hace un rato —dijo Matt lamentándose—. Creí que te lo habías encontrado, por un momento.

—Oh no, yo acabo de llegar.

— ¿De Doncaster? —preguntó Matt tomando asiento en el sofá. Louis asintió—. Vuelvo en un momento —dijo Matt, Louis asintió fijando su vista en la televisión, ¿por qué sentía que había algo extraño allí?

Escuchó susurros y cuchicheos desde la habitación de Gemma y luego la puerta del apartamento abrirse, Harry venía sonriente y radiante, muy diferente a cómo había respondido a su llamada aquel día, y no solo eso, una chica preciosa apareció detrás de él, la cara de sorpresa de Harry fue increíble, no parecía ni un poco emocionado de verlo.

— ¿Es él? —pregunto Aliaa analizándolo. Harry asintió.

Eso era todo, ¿quién demonios era ella y por qué venía tan sonriente con Harry?

La chica seguía con esa sonrisa burlona que Louis empezaba a detestar, sin siquiera pensarlo se puso de pie y Harry dio unos pasos hacia él.

—Haz, ¿quién es... —dijo pero fue interrumpido por Harry tomándolo del codo suavemente para llevarlo a su habitación.

—Hey, amor, llegaste —dijo en voz alta mientras caminaban, Louis frunció el ceño visiblemente confundido.

Al llegar a la habitación Louis entró primero y Harry después cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

— ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venías hoy, bebé? —dijo sonriendo y tomándolo de la cintura con ambos brazos dejándolo así atrapado en ellos.

—Tú lo sabías, te lo dije hace dos semanas —protestó Louis aún enojado.

—Lo olvidé, amor. Pudiste avisarme hoy de todos modos —dijo Harry sonriendo y acercando su rostro para darle un beso, Louis inconscientemente lo esquivó.

—Quería darte la sorpresa, pero aquí el sorprendido fui yo —dijo cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho logrando que Harry lo soltara.

El rizado sonrió confundido y tomó asiento en la cama.

— ¿De qué hablas? —dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Quién es ella, Harry? ¿Por qué no sé de ella? Nunca la mencionaste en nuestras conversaciones o llamadas —soltó Louis girándose hacia él enojado.

—Bebé... —dijo Harry confundido y luego sonrió nerviosamente—. Ya sé lo que está pasando aquí, estás celoso.

Louis bufó y rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, Harry rio y pasó sus brazos por el estómago de este haciendo que cayera en su regazo.

—Suéltame, Harry —bramó Louis furioso tratando de salir del agarre del mayor. Harry presionaba su pelvis sobre su trasero y acariciaba sus piernas distrayéndolo.

—No tienes por qué estar celoso, amor —dijo sonriendo en su nuca besando esta, Louis se estremeció por el contacto.

—N-Nunca la mencionaste y luego llegas con ella al apartamento —Harry mordió su cuello tratando de distraerlo, Louis gimió internamente, maldita sea, pensó—. ¿P-Por qué?

—No pensé que fuese importante, ella solo estudia con Gemma, por eso está aquí —mintió el rizado. Louis se relajó un poco en sus brazos pero no lo suficiente.

— ¿Y por qué venías tú con ella? —protestó Louis, Harry acarició su miembro sobre su jean, Louis se estremeció.

—Me la encontré en la recepción, es todo —dijo Harry impulsándose para atrás y cayendo en la cama para girar a Louis y ponerlo sobre él. El chico pesaba tan poco que Harry no hizo mucho esfuerzo.

—No te creo —protestó Louis sentándose en la cama y luego poniéndose de pie—. Y deja de tratar de distraerme.

Harry soltó una carcajada y lo miró con sus bonitos ojos brillantes.

—Oh, vamos, aamoorr —dijo Harry riendo y haciendo un puchero.

—No —Louis negó con la cabeza y se plantó serio en frente suyo.

—A ver, ven —dijo Harry palmeando a su lado para que se sentara.

—Estoy bien aquí, gracias —dijo Tomlinson negándose.

—Está bien, bebé —dijo Harry sonriendo—. Quiero que me digas qué está mal, así podemos solucionarlo.

—No me gusta ella —dijo Louis y Harry iba a responder algo pero Louis prosiguió con su oración—... cerca de ti.

— ¿Entonces lo admites? —dijo Harry peinando su cabello hacia atrás. Cómo demonios puede verse tan sexy haciendo eso y por qué lo hace justo ahora que estoy enojado, pensó Louis.

— ¿Admitir qué?

—Que estás celoso, eso, amor.

—No estoy celo... —Harry rió—. Bueno sí, un poco pero es todo.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiar eso, bebé? —dijo Harry sonriendo alegremente.

—Dile que no venga más aquí, Haz —pidió Louis haciendo un puchero.

—No puedo hacer eso, amor, es amiga de Gemma —dijo Harry riendo.

—Entonces mantente lejos de ella —ordenó Louis.

—Todo por ti, bebé —dijo Harry sonriendo y estirando su mano hacia él. Louis finalmente la aceptó y se sentó en el regazo de Harry.

— ¿No me vas a dar un besito? —pidió su novio haciendo un puchero demasiado adorable. Louis sonrió finalmente y asintió buscando sus labios, Harry los atrapó gustoso tumbando a Louis sobre la cama y el resto fue historia.


	34. Chapter 34

Louis pasa el sábado y parte del domingo con Harry en el apartamento, piden comida chatarra a domicilio y comen mientras hacen una maratón de películas, Matt y una no tan animada Gemma se les unen, después de eso tienen sexo al menos unas tres veces más y hablan sobre muchas cosas, entre esas sobre lo emocionado que está Louis de empezar a estudiar Psicología, Harry se ríe y le dice que las finanzas son más difíciles así que él podrá con ello.

El domingo cuando la tierra sigue su curso y deja de estar de cara al sol, Louis decide volver a su habitación asignada en la Universidad, se viste con sus jeans que están sucios y una camisa de Harry que encuentra en una silla en la habitación de este, Harry lo lleva en su auto hasta el edificio donde Louis se aloja y se despide a él con un beso prometiendo volver por él al día siguiente para llevarlo a dónde sus clases le corresponden.

Al llegar a su habitación se encuentra con que hay más maletas aparte de las suyas, eso solo significa que su compañero de habitación ha llegado, Louis supone que será 'él' porque no espera que la administración le asigne a una chica como roomate.

Toma una ducha larga en el baño de la habitación y luego se viste con su pijama antes de encender el televisor y ponerse a ver algún programa basura que transmitan allí en UK un domingo, no recibe ninguna llamada de Harry ni sabe sobre él en todo ese rato, termina por ver una repetición del show de Alan Carr, solo porque ama como el tipo siempre hace insinuaciones sexuales de todo, un rato después a eso de las 12:30 a.m., cuando está apunto de quedarse dormido escucha la puerta de la habitación abrirse estruendosamente seguido de un montón de risas y pisotones fuertes, ¿qué demonios es eso? Se pregunta antes de ponerse de pie en la oscuridad.

Un chico aparece, viene besándose con una chica mientras otro chico viene detrás de ellos agarrando el trasero de esta y luego se ríen, ¿acaso van a tener un trío en su habitación? Qué demonios.

— ¿Disculpen? —carraspea Louis incómodo y luciendo ridículo en su pijama de un momento a otro, en comparación de los tres chicos que parecían dispuestos a tener sexo en su habitación.

—Oops —dice la chica riendo y se limpia la boca manchando un poco su mano con labial.

—Al parecer tu compañero de habitación apareció, Isaac. La seguimos mañana  
—dijo sonriendo—. Hoy seremos solo Zarah y yo —dijeron despidiéndose y la chica le lanzó un besito en broma antes de colgarse del torso del otro chico y comenzar a besarla salvajemente.

—Malditos —murmuró su compañero de habitación a su lado.

Louis no podía estar más confundido. Al parecer les había arruinado el plan, bueno... solo a uno.

El tal Isaac bufó cansinamente antes a girarse hacia él y entrar a la habitación. Louis vio un piercing en su labio inferior y unos cuantos tatuajes en su pecho a través de su camisa de cuello en forma de 'V', se encogió de hombros cerrando la puerta detras de él.

—Soy Louis —dijo con una sonrisa amable, podía sentir la tensión en el lugar.

—No me importa —dijo Isaac de vuelta comenzando a desvestirse—. Estoy caliente y me dañaste la follada, si no te incomoda mucho, iré a hacerme una paja al baño —dijo casualmente entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta.

Louis frunció el ceño, ¿a qué clase de persona le habían asignado? ¿Iba en serio con eso de pajearse en el baño?

Oh, sí que lo iba, unos minutos después escuchó los gemidos del chico que al parecer no era nada tímido, tal vez lo hace a propósito, pensó Louis. La cuestión fue que no pudo dormir hasta que el chico salió del baño un rato después con una cara de satisfacción y acomodándose sus partes intimas.

Su compañero de habitación era un completo idiota.

**»»»**

—Harry —gime Aliaa en un suspiro cayendo de espaldas en su cama, Harry se quita el condón y va al baño a botarlo, luego regresa sentándose a su lado.

Acaban de tener sexo por segunda vez esa noche, Harry estaba más que complacido, entre Louis y Aliaa había tenido más de cinco orgasmos ese fin de semana, por supuesto que iría al apartamento de la chica luego de dejar a Louis en el campus de la universidad.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta comenzando a vestirse, debe volver a su apartamento.

— ¿Cómo conociste a Louis? —pregunta con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? No voy a hablar de él contigo —bufa colocándose sus zapatos seguido de la camisa y toma su abrigo.

—No seas idiota, dime —pide la chica.

—Ya te dije que no, Aliaa.

—Eres un idiota, ¿tuviste sexo con él ayer verdad? —dice riéndose—. De seguro no lo hace tan bien como yo, se ve como un maldito virgen.

Harry ríe, una carcajada burlona y ruidosa.

 _De hecho, es mejor y más apretado que tú y me satisface mejor, ni siquiera sé porque sigo contigo_ , piensa pero las palabras no salen de su boca.

—Seguro, lo que digas —murmura colocándose de pie para salir de la habitación.

—Nos vemos mañana después de la universidad —dice Aliaa sentándose en la cama con las sábanas alrededor de su cuerpo.

—No lo creo, estaré con Louis.

—Genial, vete a follar a tu novio virgen entonces.

—Créeme que ya no es —dice Harry riendo antes de salir de la habitación y finalmente del apartamento dando un portazo.

Aliaa bufa enojada en su cama, ese niñito nunca será mejor que ella.

 **»»»**    

Su primer día de clases fue divertido de hecho, hasta la fecha ninguno le había caído mal o causado problemas, se podría decir que todo iba perfecto, era miércoles y si Louis iba con la ilusión de pasar tiempo con Harry ya que iban a la misma universidad ese pensamiento se deshizo totalmente.

Casi no veía a Harry ya que las clases de este eran en un edificio distinto y estaba considerablemente lejos del suyo, a quién sí veía casi a diario era a Gemma que frecuentemente estaba con Matt, pero Louis notó algo extraño, Harry le había dicho que ella y Aliaa eran amigas pero la realidad es que en esos días nunca las había visto juntas y eso que veía a Gemma con otras personas a parte de Matt, _tal vez Harry se equivocó_ , pensó.

En cuanto a su compañero habitación casi no lo veía o siempre llegaba ebrio o acompañado de esos otros dos chicos con los que estuvo a punto de tener un trío en su habitación, parecían agradables a decir verdad y aunque a Louis le estaba yendo bien en sus clases se sentía bastante solo, Isaac no era muy conversador que digamos, de hecho, la mayoría de veces lo ignoraba mucho, aunque en parte Louis agradecía eso.

 **»»»**  

Niall estaba furioso, no, lo que le seguía a ese adjetivo, llevaba días, _días, s_ in saber nada de Zayn y estaba más que preocupado.

¿Dónde demonios estaba ese chico? Niall estaba a punto de suicidarse, los padres de Zayn habían estado llamándolo desde hace dos días, para colmo de males había dejado su teléfono móvil en el apartamento y Niall no se atrevía a contestar, lo peor era que siempre lo llamaban en la noche por la _cosa_ de las zonas horarias, Niall no podía hacer nada en contra de eso, llevaba dos días sin dormir.

Había buscado a Zayn en la academia de artes, en los barrios alrededor del apartamento donde vivían y en cuanto se cumplieran las 72 horas iría a poner una denuncia por desaparición porque ya no podía más, ¿por qué Zayn le hacía eso? Maldita sea.

Iba en camino a la comisaría más cercana que encontró en su GPS, cuando recibió un mensaje de Jeshua, un amigo de Zayn que era de Jamaica y estudiaba lo mismo que él, Niall y él no eran muy cercanos así que se le hizo raro que tuviera su número, pero su contenido le sorprendió aún más, era una foto, una foto de Zayn fumando, ¿qué demonios?


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagínense a Logan Lerman como Isaac.

Inmediatamente, Niall llamó al dichoso amigo de Zayn que no le contestó pero en cambio, le envió más fotos de Zayn, en una estaba con otro chico alto, castaño y que poseía un lunar en el cuello muy atractivo a decir verdad... ¿qué demonios estaba pensando siquiera? Estaba preocupado por Zayn, sumamente preocupado.

Cuando finalmente Joshua contestó, le dijo que estaban en un viaje de integración algo así como hippie en Los Ángeles, _¡Los jodidos Ángeles!_ y que Zayn había olvidado su teléfono y además había fumado mucha marihuana así que por eso no le había llamado de vuelta, pero que ya estaban en camino a New York, Niall lo insultó diciéndole que eran unos irresponsables ya que él era la única persona que Zayn tenía en América y que no podían simplemente desaparecer de esa manera, Niall gritó tanto al teléfono que estaba rojo de la ira y la gente que pasaba a su alrededor en la calle lo miraba raro y un poco asustados también.

Colgó y ya después más calmado el único pensamiento en su mente era el chico que salía con Zayn en esa foto, le había llamado muchísimo la atención y no salió de su mente en todo el resto del día.

**»»»**

La vida de Isaac era el estereotipo más típico de un universitario, un chico que se divertía, follaba mucho y cumplía con sus deberes a medida de lo posible, no se quejaba en absoluto de su vida, de hecho, le encantaba.

Pero su compañero no le era indiferente en lo absoluto, de hecho; había estado viéndolo y era un friki total, iba a todas sus clases, hacia sus trabajos y deberes y eso era todo, era demasiado aburrido para su gusto, ¿ese chico no tenía novia o qué? Y en parte si no tenía podía entender por qué, su vida era demasiado monótona, no sabía como podía vivir así, le estaba comenzando a parecer insoportable.

Hasta que un día se llevó una gran sorpresa, semanas después un sábado en la noche vio al tal Louis alistándose para salir, lo miró curioso y soltando una risita silenciosa, se miraba muchísimo en el espejo casi tanto como una mujer, pero tenía que reconocerlo, se veía bien, no quedó nada del chico que se paseaba en la universidad toda la semana con sus gafas de estudio y un montón de libros en las manos, estaba más que sorprendido.

Y se sorprendió muchísimo más cuando otro chico alto, rizado, de ojos claros y espalda ancha apareció en la puerta de su habitación buscándolo, _¿de dónde demonios había salido ese tipo tan caliente?_ Pensó Isaac sintiéndose envidioso por un momento. Louis salió con una sonrisa y se besaron apasionadamente en la puerta por unos minutos mientras el más alto acariciaba su espalda y amasaba su trasero con sus manos, lo demasiado para llegar a incomodarle.

—No olvides tus llaves, friki. Voy a salir más tarde también —dijo Isaac desde su cama con un cigarrillo en las labios, cosa que a Louis no le incomodaba en absoluto, a veces compartían cigarrillos, eso sí, la habitación quedaba apestando a nicotina.

Louis se giró hacia él y sacó sus llaves de su bolsillo indicándole que ya las tenía y luego se fueron. Isaac fumó un poco más y después salió con Zarah y Jake, sus mejores folla-amigos, si es que eso es una palabra si no, él la acaba a inventar.

**»»»**

Louis y Harry estaban en un pub en el centro de la ciudad, el lugar era enorme y estaba abarrotado de gente que bailaba, fumaba y se restregaban los unos con los otros entre otras cosas que no hace falta mencionar.

Louis se sentía incómodo, a decir verdad, pero en las últimas semanas no había pasado mucho tiempo con Harry y cuando este le propuso salir no se esperó menos, Louis comenzaba a pensar que Harry quería retomar la vida que tenía antes de él, cosa que lo decepcionaba un poco ¿o tal vez estaba siendo muy paranoico? Más bien eso, debía disfrutar y listo, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de bailar con Harry, no en público.

Oh, la cosa es que Gemma y Matt veían con ellos, Louis solo esperaba que su dichosa amiguita no se apareciera.

Harry lo llevaba agarrado de la cintura y pasando un brazo protector sobre su estómago, tratando de no tropezar con nadie lo que era muy difícil en esa situación.

—Acabo de ver una mesa libre, Harry —gritó Louis sobre la música. Harry asintió apretando su agarre en la cintura de su novio y dejando que él los guiara al lugar, Gemma y Matt venían detrás de ellos.

Al llegar a la mesa, Gemma y Matt se alejaron prometiendo volver con algo de tomar, Harry se sentó y Louis sobre sus piernas, últimamente todas las veces que se veían terminaban follando o con Harry siendo muy meloso con él.

—Te amo, mucho, Louis —dijo Harry en su oído acariciando la rodilla de Louis y subiendo a sus muslos. Louis sonrió.

—Y yo a ti, te extrañé mucho —dijo Louis girándose un poco para verlo.

—Y yo a ti, bebé. He estado ocupado —dijo en modo de disculpa.

—Lo sé, yo también.

—Prometo pasar más tiempo juntos, ¿vale? —propuso Harry y Louis asintió estando de acuerdo—. No me hablaste de tu compañero de cuarto, ¿cómo es?

—Oh, la verdad no somos muy amigos que digamos, nos llevamos bien, creo. La mayoría de veces me ignora —dijo Louis riendo—. Hasta se hizo una paja el primer que nos conocimos.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Harry cambiando su tono de voz a uno más intimidante, Louis tembló en su agarre, ahora de seguro lo iba a mal pensar.

—Déjame explicarte —pidió y Harry asintió aún sin cambiar la expresión de enojo en su rostro—. Él llegó después de que me dejaras en el edificio, ¿recuerdas? —Harry asintió—. Y cuando ya estaba por dormirme apareció con un chico y una chica, se estaban besando muy fogosamente a decir verdad, parecían dispuestos a tener un trío en la habitación, y los interrumpí, así que ellos se fueron e Isaac se quedó y dijo que como le había arruinado la follada iba a hacerse una paja en el baño y lo hizo, fueron los peores 20 minutos de mi vida —dijo Louis riendo.

—Es un idiota —opinó Harry.

—A mí me cae bien, parece tener tiempo para todo —dijo Louis sonriendo.

Gemma y Matt volvieron con dos bebidas en las manos cada uno y se las dieron a Harry y Louis, la de este último tenía menos alcohol que las demás.

Estuvieron sentados un rato tomando más bebidas hasta que ambas parejas decidieron levantarse y bailar, Louis se estaba divirtiendo, ya no se sentía tan incómodo, tal vez fue lo que tomó. Se sentía bien hasta que vio a Aliaa, la amiga de Gemma aparecer con otras chicas más en el pub. Louis maldijo internamente, siempre que estaba con Harry ella aparecía, comenzaba a odiarla.

—Harry, está aquí —dijo Louis enojado.

— ¿Quién, bebé? —dijo Harry en su oído sosteniendo su cintura.

—Aliaa —escupió su nombre con asco.

—Oh, no te preocupes por ella, amor —dijo Harry riendo—. Sigamos bailando mejor.

**»»»**

Isaac y Jake venían besándose en el taxi mientras Zarah fumaba un cigarrillo, estaban en camino a un pub en el centro de la ciudad a tener una de esas noches de locura que casi siempre ocurrían los fines de semana, al llegar, pagaron el taxi y se bajaron entrando al enorme lugar.

Isaac vio a un chico que le pareció atractivo y fue por él, afortunadamente era soltero y bisexual como él, así que no les tomó mucho enredarse y un rato después ya estaban bailando y besándose apasionadamente en la pista. Isaac estaba bastante ebrio para ese entonces y su vejiga estaba a punto de acabar con sus testículos, así que dejó al chico atractivo solo por unos minutos en lo que fue al baño a descargar su vejiga.

Al salir vio al chico rizado que había ido por Louis con otra chica, se estaban besando en una esquina con poca iluminación pero Isaac pudo reconocerlo, ¿qué no era su novio? Descartó de inmediato que Louis y él tuvieran una relación abierta como él la tenía con sus mejores amigos, lo estaba engañando, era eso.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué él precisamente tuvo que ver eso? Odiaba a las personas infieles y aunque en ese preciso momento no estaba en ninguna relación él nunca había traicionado a ninguna de sus ex's parejas aunque unas sí a él, comenzaba a aborrecer a ese rizado que en un principio le había parecido atractivo.

Cuando volvió con sus amigos, el chico atractivo no estaba pero ya ni siquiera podía pensar en eso. Zarah y Jake lo notaron.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —preguntó Zarah al verlo tan pensativo.

—Cierto, ¡estamos en un maldito pub lleno de gente follable! ¿Qué te pasa? —dijo Jake también.

—El imbécil del novio de mi _roomate_ lo engaña —dijo con asco.

—Oh, mierda —dijo Zarah.

— ¿Se lo vas a decir? —preguntó Jake.

—No lo sé —dijo Isaac.

—Sabemos cuánto odias todo eso, amigo —dijo Jake. Zarah asintió estando de acuerdo.

— ¿Debo decirle, cierto? —preguntó Isaac. Sus amigos asintieron.

—Lo haré, Louis es un friki y todo pero no se lo merece.


	36. Chapter 36

Eran casi las 3:00 a.m. y un muy ebrio Louis iba saliendo de la mano de Harry del enorme club, Gemma y Matt se habían quedado un rato más y menos mal que la tal Aliaa no se había acercado a ellos, había sido una noche increíble. Harry lo sostenía de cerca mientras esperaban por un taxi, ninguno estaba en condiciones de conducir y Harry le había dejado las llaves de su auto a Matt que no estaba tan ebrio, él y Gemma habían bailado más a decir a verdad.

—Ya vengo, bebé. Voy a ver si consigo un taxi unas cuadras más adelante —le dijo Harry besando su mejilla. Louis asintió sentándose en la acera y cruzando los brazos sobre sus rodillas mientras recargaba su cabeza en ellas.

Escuchó unas risas detrás suyo y le pareció oír la de su _roomate_ así que levantando la cabeza de sus rodillas y girándose para ver lo confirmó.

Isaac venía con un chico y comenzaron a besarse y Zarah y Jake sus amigos venían juntos, ellos fueron los primeros en verlo ya que Isaac parecía muy entretenido comiéndole la boca al otro chico.

—Isaac, hey —dijo Zarah llamando su atención—. Pssst, oye.

— ¿Qué demoni...? Oh —dijo con sorpresa separándose del muchacho quién los miró confundido, ¿qué estaba pasando? —. Hey, Louis.

— ¿Hola? —dijo Louis confundido, Isaac nunca lo saludaba.

—Deberías hacerlo ya —dijo Jake con una mueca.

— ¡Está ebrio! —le espetó Isaac obvio.

— ¿Hay algo que tengan que decirme? —dijo Louis poniéndose de pie y tambaleando un poco en el proceso.

—Luego, Louis —indicó Isaac, el castaño asintió aún sin entender.

El chirrido de unas llantas se hizo escuchar y Harry salió del auto indicándole que subiera con él, Isaac le dedicó a Harry una mirada de odio que este decidió ignorar.

—Vayámonos, Lou —dijo tomándolo por la cintura y besando su cabello.

—Imbécil —murmuró Isaac al verlos subir al auto.

Louis no lo escuchó, él y Harry subieron y el auto comenzó a andar, Louis apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Harry y su mano terminó en la cintura de este aferrándose a su novio, estaba muy cansado, lo suficiente como para dormirse el resto del camino.

**»»»**

Al llegar a los dormitorios de la universidad Harry buscó la llave de la habitación de Louis en el bolsillo del pantalón de este con dificultad ya que el menor venía _casi_ dormido y se apoyaba en él, entraron en el cuarto y después de quitarse sus jeans que era lo más ajustado que tenían ambos se metieron a la cama del ojiazul, esta fue lo suficientemente grande para que ambos durmieran cómodamente.

**»»»**

A eso del medio día Harry se despertó por la fuerte luz del sol golpeando su rostro, Louis estaba de espaldas a él acurrucado con las sábanas y profundamente dormido aún, fue al baño de la pequeña habitación e hizo sus necesidades antes de vestirse y dejarle una nota a Louis prometiendo verse mañana porque en la tarde de ese domingo tenía cosas que hacer.

Cuando Louis despertó sintió el otro lado de su cama aún caliente y no recordaba mucho hasta que vio la nota en su mesita de noche, la leyó y se durmió, no antes de cerrar las cortinas, la luz del sol parecía muy fuerte esa mañana de resaca y sus ojos pesaban. Lo despertó unas horas más tarde el sonido de una música fuerte sonando en el campus de la universidad, maldijo antes de levantarse pero ya era hora, su estómago le ardía y tenía ganas a vomitar, tomar no era su fuerte a decir verdad.

Isaac entró cuando tenía la cabeza apoyada en el inodoro y con un poco de asco bajó la llave por el antes de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—No eres muy resistente, ¿eh? —bromeó. Louis sonrió antes a inclinarse en el lavamanos y lavarse la boca y cepillarse los dientes.

—El alcohol no es lo mío —dijo bufando. Isaac asintió.

—Ya veo... Eh.. ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy? —preguntó luego en un tono menos serio.

—Mmm no lo creo, hice todos mis deberes para la semana que viene ya —dijo Louis tomando la toalla para entrar a bañarse.

— ¿Podemos almorzar juntos? —preguntó Isaac sonriendo. Louis frunció el ceño pensando antes de asentir.

—Claro, solo déjame tomar una ducha —dijo entrando al baño.

**»»»**

Cuando Louis salió Isaac no disimuló ni un poco y lo miro mientras se vestía alcanzando a ver un poco de su curvilíneo cuerpo que Louis por supuesto trataba de ocultar con la toalla, no había tenido la oportunidad de apreciarlo ya que ambos tenían horarios distintos y no se encontraban mucho, media hora después cuando estuvo listo y peinado salieron a un restaurante cercano a la universidad.

No hablaron mucho hasta después de que ambos pidieron y la comida llegó, ahí fue cuando Isaac decidió que era el momento perfecto.

—Mmm, oye Louis —dijo rascándose la nuca con los dedos.

— ¿Sí? —dijo Louis levantando su mirada con el vaso de jugo en la mano.

—Tengo que decirte algo.

—Oh sí, recuerdo que lo mencionaste anoche, creo —dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Ehh... sí —dijo Isaac nervioso—. No tengo ni puta idea de como decir esto.

—¿Es algo malo?

—Sí...

—Ok, continúa —dijo Louis poniendo su atención en él aún más.

Estuvo unos segundos en una discusión mental consigo mismo pero no halló una buena forma de decírselo, ¿cómo le dices a alguien que su pareja lo engaña sin que suene horrible? ¡No hay forma!

—Tu novio, ese tal Harry —comenzó.

— ¿Qué pasa con él? —dijo Louis ahora más interesado.

—Mierda, Louis. No sé como demonios decirte esto, ese imbécil te engaña. Listo lo dije —dijo Isaac alzando las manos como si estuviera quitándose un peso de encima.

Louis sonrió y negó con la cabeza antes de tomar un sorbo de jugo más.

—Buen chiste, Isaac. Casi me lo creo —dijo Louis riendo.

—Louis, no estoy bromeando. Tu _jodido_ novio te engaña, con una mujer. Los vi ayer en el pub —dijo Isaac mirándolo seriamente.

La mirada a Louis cayó enseguida, ¿por qué le hacía esto? ¿Tan mal le caía? Isaac era un imbécil, no quería verlo más en su vida. Iba a pedir un cambio de cuarto de inmediatamente.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —dijo Louis furioso.

—Louis, estoy hablándote en seri... —Louis lo interrumpió poniéndose de pie y todos en el local pusieron su mirada en ellos.

—Eres un imbécil. No. Te. Creo —espetó—. Harry nunca me haría algo así, eres un idiota, te odio. Ya sabía yo que algo planeabas siendo tan amable. Me voy —dijo Louis sacando dinero de su billetera y dejándolo en la mesa antes de salir del lugar y caminar hacia el parque más cercano, no quería ver a Isaac nunca más.

**»»»**

Afortunadamente el encargado de los dormitorios estaba en su trabajo ese día, así que Louis le solicitó el cambio y este lo aprobó sin problemas solo recomendándole que tratara de llevarse mejor con sus _roomates_. Louis asintió sin ponerle mucha atención, esa misma tarde tomó sus cosas y se cambió de habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Isaac que lo miraba enojado e intentó hablarle pero Louis fue más rápido y salió del lugar con sus cosas antes de que pudiera decirle algo.

Así que ahí estaba Louis con su nuevo compañero de cuarto que resultó ser Liam, —su primo con el que casi no hablaba mucho y que de hecho no sabía que estaba allí—, pero que cuando eran más pequeños eran más cercanos y bueno, Liam era ordenado como él, así que básicamente no le costó acomodarse en la habitación. Resultó que se llevaron bien y supo que estaba estudiando Medicina, bueno, Liam era inteligente y muy aplicado a diferencia suya, Louis no esperaba menos.

Una nueva semana dio su comienzo y contrario a las semanas anteriores se encontró a Harry justo al salir de su segunda clase del día.

—Hey, bebé —dijo el rizado al verlo, Louis le sonrió antes de acercarse y besarlo por unos segundos.

— ¿Cómo te va hoy? —preguntó Louis son muchos ánimos, no había dormido mucho el día anterior a decir verdad.

—Pues bien, a diferencia de ti, ¿pasa algo, amor? —preguntó Harry guiándolo al campus de la universidad, Louis sujetaba su mano tranquilamente.

—Me cambié de habitación —dijo con una mueca. Isaac comenzaba a caerle bien.

— ¿Qué pasó con el tal Isaac? Es un idiota, te dije —dijo negando con la cabeza y no dándole oportunidad a Louis de responder—. Si quieres tómate el día libre, podemos ir al apartamento y ya sabes...

Louis sonrió asintiendo.

—No tengo mucha energía hoy, para ser honestos —dijo el menor suspirando pesadamente.

—Está bien, puedes quedarte tranquilo, solo quiero probarte —le susurró al oído ahuecando disimuladamente con una mano una mejilla de su trasero.

—Eres lo peor —dijo Louis riendo. Se dirigieron al auto a Harry y partieron hacia el apartamento.

Al llegar al apartamento Harry abrió la puerta y después de que ambos entraran se abalanzó sobre Louis besando sus labios y sosteniéndolo por la cintura, pero este lo detuvo.

—Espera, quiero contarte lo de Isaac —dijo deteniendo el beso. Harry bufo pero asintió.

—Está bien, ¿qué pasó? —dijo Harry yendo yendo la cocina para tomar agua, Louis lo siguió suspirando antes de hablar.

—Estuvo muy amable ayer y hasta me invitó a almorzar, se me hizo extraño pero fui con él, la cosa es que me hizo una broma pesada mientras comíamos diciendo que tu me estabas engañando y me enojé muchísimo —dijo Louis antes de tomar aire—. Así que, le dije que era un imbécil y que lo odiaba pero insistió en que te había visto en el club con una mujer lo que obviamente en falso y al final pagué lo mío y me fui, eso es todo —dijo Louis sonriendo antes de mirar hacia donde estaba Harry paralizado y con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

— ¿Harry? —preguntó Louis frunciendo el ceño.

—Bebé... yo.., Louis —tartamudeó Harry dejando el vaso de agua en el encimero.

—Harry, tu no... —susurró Louis con miedo—. Lo que dijo Isaac no es...

—Lou —murmuró Harry acercándose a él con los ojos llenos de miedo.

—Harry, dime que es mentira, porque tu no me e-engañarías... —dijo Louis temblando en su lugar, Harry se quedó callado y bajó la mirada—. Harry, Harry —repitió Louis acercándose rápidamente a él y golpeando su hombro suavemente—. Harry, dime que es mentira, Harry, Isaac estaba bromeando tu nunca...

—Bebé, p-por favor —pidió tratando de tomar la mano de Louis.

—M-me e-engañaste —dijo Louis y antes de poder terminar la frase un dolor agudo atravesaba su pecho y sus lágrimas inundaban su rostro.

—Louis, yo no qui... —dijo acercándose a él.

— ¡Me engañaste, Harry! —gritó alejándose de él—. ¡Tu prometiste nunca hacerme daño de nuevo, te odio, te odio, Harry!

—Lou, no me digas eso, bebé. Déjame explicar...

— ¡No, no quiero escucharte! ¡Lo arruinaste todo y yo te defendí, Harry! ¡Soy un imbécil!

—No te trates así, bebé. Yo puedo expli...

—Dime quién es, Harry. Dime quién es mejor que yo, dime por qué lo hiciste, ¿no soy suficiente para ti? ¿Por qué, Harry? ¿Por qué? —murmuraba Louis lamentándose y llorando cada vez más.

—Me sentía solo, Louis. Es todo, me sentía solo y yo... no sé como va todo esto de las relaciones, te lo dije y la distancia y tú y.., ella estaba ahí y yo estaba ebrio y no pude evitar seguir. Perdóname, Lou —rogó Harry ahora llorando con él.

— ¿Es ella, cierto? ¿Es Aliaa? Por eso no me dijiste de ella —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

—Lou... —rogó Harry en un susurro.

— ¡Respondeme maldita sea! ¿Es ella o no? —gritó el ojiazul empujándolo.

—Sí, es ella —admitió Harry en un suspiro.

—Soy un imbécil —murmuró Louis agarrándose la cabeza y tirando de sus cabellos—. Soy un idiota, ¿cómo no pude darme cuenta?

—Bebé, perdóname, por favor, Lou —pidió Harry arrodillándose ante él.

—Eres un idiota, te odio —espetó el menor antes de tomar sus cosas y salir del apartamento y cerrar con fuerza la puerta dejando atrás a un Harry destruido y lloroso.

—Soy un imbécil, perdí todo lo bueno que tenía en mi vida por una maldita vagina, soy un imbécil —lloraba lamentándose apoyado en la pared.

Ahora sabes por qué los peores huracanes tienes nombres de personas, porque destruyen todo a su paso.  _Y Harry fue el huracán más bonito que Louis tuvo en su vida, pero terminó destruyéndolo igual._


	37. Chapter 37

Harry había intentado acercarse a él la primera semana pero Louis lo evitó y lo mandó a la mierda incontables veces. Ni modo.

Louis asistía a la universidad normalmente, hacia sus deberes y a veces salía con Liam o con Gemma y Matt cuando esta se lo proponía, es la hermana de su ex pero él sabía que no tenía culpa alguna, en absoluto.

De hecho, Gemma nunca había mencionado lo sucedido o había tratado de justificar a Harry y él se lo agradecía. Lo único que le dijo al verlo días después de lo sucedido fue que él era demasiado bueno para su hermano y que era una lástima, eso fue todo. Louis le sonrió y pareció más una mueca, sus ojos estaban aguados pero se las arregló para no llorar.

Isaac, bueno, él era otra historia, quería acercarse a él y pedirle disculpas por el espectáculo en la cafetería de hace unas semanas pero no se atrevía, era un cobarde y orgulloso y lo admitía, con respecto a Aliaa la chica seguía siendo una puta y bueno, no la había visto junto a Harry nunca más.

Louis había comenzado a pensar el pedir un intercambio pero para permitirse eso tenía que tener un promedio más alto y ya iba a mitad del semestre así que se propuso concentrarse más en la universidad, ya casi ni pensaba en Harry, pero su mamá.. oh, ella era otra historia había olvidado decirle lo ocurrido y un día llamó y preguntó por él, Louis solo le dijo que ya no estaban juntos y ella le dijo que lo sentía mucho y no preguntó más, Louis mentalmente se lo agradeció, también le dijo algo sobre ir a visitarlo pronto, Louis estuvo de acuerdo, ya la extrañaba mucho, además su mamá lo había dejado con la intriga porque tenía algo que decirle, él, honestamente solo quería oír buenas noticias, no soportaría una decepción más.

Ese día al salir de su última clase se encontró con Isaac en la cafetería de la universidad y decidió dejar su cobardía de lado y hablarle. No era su culpa que su ex le hubiera sido infiel. El chico estaba como siempre con sus dos amigos inseparables, Louis, después de comer algo y pensarlo mucho de puso de pie y se acercó a la mesa donde estos se encontraban.

—Mmm, Hola, Isaac —murmuró apretando sus libros contra su pecho por los nervios.

Los amigos del chico lo miraron con curiosidad antes de murmurar algo y ponerse de pie ambos.

—Lo dejamos hablar tranquilos —dijo Zarah sonriendo y tomando la mano de Jake para alejarse.

— ¿Qué necesitas, Louis? —murmuró Isaac indiferente.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó.

—Eso estamos haciendo.

—Isaac, por favor —dijo Louis bajito casi suplicando.

—Está bien—bufó —. Siéntate —dijo señalando la silla en frente suyo.

—Gracias —dijo Louis con una sonrisa tímida.

—Y bien, ¿qué quieres hablar conmigo? —preguntó Isaac tomando un sorbo de la malteada que tenía en frente.

—Yo quería.. —Louis suspiró antes de continuar—. Quería pedirte disculpas, fui un idiota, ¿sí? Lo que Harry me hizo no es tu culpa, es más, gracias por decirme. Hubiese quedado como el cornudo de la universidad.

Isaac rió bajito asintiendo a las palabras de Louis.

—Está bien.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Así de fácil me disculpas? —preguntó Louis asombrado.

—Mira, no tengo tiempo para estas cosas, además, ¿qué ganaría yo con decirte que no? Luego estarás detrás de mí por toda la universidad y no quiero eso —dijo orgullosamente Isaac, Louis sonrió, era un idiota egocéntrico por eso le caía bien.

—Bien, bien —dijo Louis riendo.

— ¿Algo más? —preguntó Isaac alzando una ceja.

—Yo.. mmm no, me voy —dijo Louis poniéndose de pie y tomando sus cosas antes de empezar a caminar Isaac habló nuevamente.

— ¿Y Louis?

— ¿Mmm? —dijo Louis girándose hacia él.

—¿Vas a volver a nues-.. a la habitación? —dijo sonrojándose.

—No lo sé, lo pensaré —dijo sonriendo. _Isaac lo quería de vuelta._

—Bien —dijo el castaño sonriendo tímidamente, Louis salió del lugar dirigiéndose a la Biblioteca de la universidad, tenía trabajos que hacer.

**»** **»** **»**

Semanas después su mamá junto a un Dan que sostenía su mano aparecieron cuando salía de su última clase del viernes, Louis gritó de la emoción al ver a la bonita mujer castaña que le había dado la vida y a Dan a su lado, algunos lo miraron raro pero él solo podía pensar en abrazar a su mamá.

— ¿Por qué no me avisaron que venían? —dijo Louis después de separarse de su madre y saludar a Dan con un abrazo más corto.

—Queríamos darte la sorpresa, ¿cierto, cariño? —dijo girándose para ver a Dan, este sonrió asintiendo.

Podría parecer estúpido pero ya sabía lo que su mamá diría cuando le mostrara su cuarto, porque estaba seguro de que le pediría que la llevara a este.

—Bueno, ya están aquí. No es que pueda hacer mucho contra eso —bromeó Louis. Dan y su mamá sonrieron.

— ¿Vamos a tu habitación? Quiero verla —propuso Jay, ya sabía él.

—Sí, claro —dijo Louis sonriendo y guiándolos a los dormitorios. Al llegar abrió la puerta y Liam estaba desparramado en su cama con un libro en la mano y audífonos en sus oídos.

—Louis, ¿qué demo-oh... hola, tía —dijo sonriendo tímidamente y sentándose en la cama.

—Hola, James —dijo la mujer riendo, su tía siempre solía llamarlo por su segundo nombre.

—No sabía que iban a venir, Louis no me dijo —murmuró en tono acusador hacia su primo.

—Yo tampoco sabía —dijo Louis sonriendo.

—Oh, cariño. Mira esto, es un desastre —Jay le dijo a Dan horrorizada.

—Son adolescentes, ¿qué esperabas, cielo? —bromeó Dan.

—Si me avisas la próxima tal vez nos de tiempo de organizar —respondió Louis. Liam asintió estando de acuerdo. Jay suspiró.

—Mejor vamos a cenar algo antes de que se haga más tarde, tenemos algo que contarte, cariño —dijo Jay sonriendo emocionada—. James, ¿quieres venir?

Liam se giró hacia ellos con una sonrisa apenada.

—Yo.. bueno, es que ya tengo planes—dijo Liam sonriendo incómodo.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Que te vaya bien entonces —dijo Jay sonriendo y Liam asintió.

—Voy a cambiarme de camisa y regreso —dijo Louis buscando en su armario y luego yendo al baño. Dan y Jay esperaron afuera.

Cuando Louis salió, se echó un poco de perfume y tomó sus llaves, Liam se despidió de él y salió al pasillo y Dan y su mamá hablaban de algo enérgicamente.

— ¿Vamos? —preguntó Louis cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

—Claro, cielo —respondió Jay tomando su mano y sosteniendo la de Dan del otro lado.

**»** **»** **»**

El restaurante era precioso y estaba ubicado en un segundo piso en el centro de la ciudad, la vista era increíble. Tomaron el ascensor para subir y Louis se preguntó si algo estaba mal, ya que en la medida de lo posible su mamá tomaba las escaleras y él a veces entraba en desacuerdo con ella por eso.

—Es precioso, Dan —dijo sonriendo mientras tomaban asiento. Louis en frente de Dan y ambos a los lados de Jay.

Un mesero apareció para dejar los menú y retirarse prometiendo volver amablemente. Deliberaron un poco sobre que comerían y Louis se decidió por una ensalada ya que había comido bastante en el almuerzo y como no estaba muy activo últimamente lo menos que quería era subir de peso, el mesero tomó sus órdenes y se fue.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que tienen que decirme? ¿Es bueno, es malo? —preguntó Louis impaciente.

—Depende de como tú lo tomes, cariño —dijo Jay sonriendo. Dan parecía nervioso, casi podía sentir la tensión en la mesa.

—Dime y así decidiré —respondió Louis encogiéndose de hombros.

—Estoy embarazada —dijo Jay con una sonrisa. Louis abrió la boca para decir algo pero se quedó sin palabras.

Era una noticia que definitivamente no se esperaba y no, no estaba mal, solo era... extraño. Creyó que su mamá no estaba dispuesta a tener más hijos. Jay pareció nerviosa mientras esperaba su respuesta y su reacción no le decía mucho ya que Louis se veía sorprendido pero aún no sabía si era para bien o para mal.

—Mamá... yo, eso es increíble. P-Pero yo creí que tú no querías... —fue interrumpido por la risa de su mamá y de Dan.

—Solo pasó, Louis —dijo Dan sonriendo y tomando la mano de Jay sobre la mesa.

—Pero, ¿estás feliz, cierto? ¿Estás bien con tener un hermanito(a) nuevo? —dijo Jay riendo.

—Claro que sí, mamá —dijo con esa sonrisa que hacía que las arruguitas al lado de los ojos aparecieran.

Estaba feliz, un bebé. Su mamá tendría un bebé y Louis no podía estar más feliz, amaba los bebés, los niños y todo lo que involucrara eso aunque a veces no tenía mucha paciencia para ello, pensó en Harry, ¿qué hubiese pasado si no lo hubiese engañado? Tal vez después de terminar la universidad ambos conseguirían trabajos excelentes y podrían adoptar y.. antes de que Louis pudiera seguir imaginando su pecho comenzó a doler, pero eso no pasaría, se convenció a sí mismo, Harry había decidido arruinar su bonita relación y Louis nunca perdonaría una infidelidad. No podía, de hecho, hubiese preferido a que Harry lo dejara en vez de traicionarlo y seguir con él como si nada hubiese pasado, como si todo estuviera perfectamente mientras Louis seguía en su bolita de cristal soñando e imaginando miles de futuros a su lado.

Odiaba la infidelidad y eso que nunca la había vivido de cerca, no podía pensar en eso, más bien... no soportaba pensar en él siendole infiel a nadie.

— ¿Louis? —preguntó su mamá con una sonrisa confundida y vio al mesero traer su comida y luego alejarse.

—Y-Yo.. lo siento, estaba pensando —dijo Louis sonriendo tímidamente y tomando su tenedor para comenzar a comer su ensalada.

—Cualquier cosa que te pase no las puedes decir, ¿sabes? Estamos aquí para ti, Dan y yo —dijo tomando su mano y acariciándola, Louis asintió con una sonrisa.

—Claro, lo sé, mamá.

**»** **»** **»**

Resultó que no era un hermanito lo que tendría, sino _dos_ , su mamá esperaba gemelos, Louis había llorado al escuchar la noticia, pero para ser sinceros eso no era lo que le preocupaba últimamente, su preocupación era Isaac, no sabía si era casualidad, es que no podía serlo, se lo encontraba todos los días y siempre aparecía los miércoles al final de su última clase como si estuviera esperando, lo ponía muy nervioso.

Un día hasta le llevó un par de rosas y Louis con las mejillas rojas las aceptó, varios de sus compañeros lo miraron interesados lo que hizo que se sonrojara aún más.

_¿Qué buscaba Isaac con todo eso?_


	38. Chapter 38

Niall había recibido a Zayn con aparente cariño y ternura cuando sus compañeros de la facultad fueron a dejarlo a su piso, pero en cuanto ambos estuvieron dentro no pudo contenerse más.

— ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre hacerme esto?! ¡Tu mamá se ha cansado de llamarte al teléfono y tú solo andabas drogándote y paseando con tus amiguitos! —gritó Niall histérico, Zayn tembló y se dejó caer en el sofá colorido que adornaba la sala de su apartamento.

—Lo siento —susurró el pelinegro.

— ¿Lo siento? ¡Lo siento! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? Maldita sea —gritó Niall yendo a su habitación—. ¡Y llama a tu madre de una vez por todas si es que tienes consideración por ella! —dijo.

Zayn bufó y fue por su teléfono que resultó estar en la cocina. Llamó a su mamá quién con una voz preocupada habló con él por unos minutos. Zayn se inventó una excusa barata a lo de no haber contestado sus llamadas.

Se durmió en el sofá unos minutos después y despertó cuando ya el sol estaba cayendo, suspiró fuertemente al oler el olor a comida y a Niall moviéndose en la cocina, un rato después el rubio salió del lugar dirigiéndose a vuelta a su habitación.

—Ahí está tu comida —murmuró antes de cerrar la puerta de un golpe. Zayn se encogió de hombros y fue a la cocina para comer, su estómago le ardía.

Después de comer y armarse de valor fue a la habitación que compartían juntos, joder, la había cagado en grande pero su pecho le dolía, no podía estar mal con Niall, era simplemente desesperante, lo necesitaba, era su polo a tierra.

—Niall —susurró abriendo un poco la puerta. El rubio alzó la mirada dejando el libro que estaba leyendo de lado—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Está bien —respondió de mala gana. Zayn le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de entrar del todo en la habitación.

—Lo siento mucho —murmuró con la mirada en el suelo—. De verdad, bebé. No pensé en lo que hacía, siento mucho haberte preocupado tanto.

—Ese es el problema, Zayn. Tú nunca te detienes a pensar las cosas.

—Voy a cambiar, amor. En serio —prometió. Niall negó con la cabeza y alzó un poco las mantas en señal de que a uniera a él. Zayn sonrió corriendo hacia él.

—No lo volverás a hacer más, júralo, Zayn —dijo Niall serio.

—Lo juro, amor. Ahora, ¿puedo abrazarte? Me estoy volviendo loco sin poder tocarte.

Niall asintió y Zayn se metió bajo las sábanas rodeando con suavidad la cintura del rubio y pegando el rostro en su cuello a inhalando su suave olor.

—Te extrañé tanto, bebé —dijo Zayn apretando un poco el agarre en su cintura—. No puedo estar sin ti.

—Yo tampoco, Zayn —dijo el rubio sonriendo y girándose para darle un corto beso en los labios.

—Dios, te quiero tanto —dijo Zayn antes de besarlo de nuevo con más intensidad.

**»** **»** **»**

Se podía decir que Isaac y Louis habían comenzado a salir, el mismo chico que llegó el primer día besándose con sus mejores amigos al cuarto ahora solo tenía ojos para él, lo que Louis encontraba demasiado tierno y no tenían condiciones a decir verdad, Louis nunca le había exigido a Isaac que estuviera solo con él pero desde que tenían la especie de relación que tenían Isaac nunca había besado o estado con nadie más, siempre estaba pendiente de él pero les faltaba algo que Isaac le había pedido que durmieran juntos, no de acostarse y tener sexo, solo dormir pero por alguna razón Louis aún no estaba listo para hacer algo tan sencillo como... dormir.

Isaac había comenzado una especie de "huelga" contra él, nunca le daba un beso antes de dormir o incluso en la noche, Louis lo encontró divertido al principio pero unos días después ya no, la verdad es que le gustaba Isaac, le encantaba besarlo y estar cerca, no estaba enamorado de Isaac, lo de ellos era más como físico.

Louis había vuelto a la habitación que compartía con Isaac y aunque este tratara de ocultarlo estaba muy feliz por eso, las flores y las salidas juntos nunca se detuvieron. Era jueves y Louis ya había salido de su última clase del día e Isaac no había ido por él, lo que era muy extraño a decir verdad, siempre estaban muy unidos. Se dirigió a la habitación que compartían juntos y no se sorprendió al encontrarlo envuelto en sábanas en su cama y al ver una taza de té al lado.

— ¿Estás enfermo? —preguntó en voz baja entrando a la habitación. Isaac asintió y se sentó en la cama, Louis dejó su bolso y sus libros a un lado y se acercó a él—. Pudiste avisarme, te estuve esperando después de mi última clase, como siempre.

—Mi celular está muerto —murmuró Isaac, Louis rió y se sentó a su lado abrazándolo por los hombros.

—Dios, estás ardiendo,bebé —dijo Louis preocupado, _bebé_ era el único apodo cariñoso que Louis solía decirle. 

 —No te preocupes —dijo Isaac abrazándolo por la cintura, Louis se acomodó mejor acostándose a su lado. 

— ¿Cómo que no me preocupe? ¡Estás ardiendo en fiebre, voy a comprarte algo! —dijo Louis poniéndose de pie. Isaac rió y tiró de él devuelta a la cama—. ¡Isaac! —protestó Louis preocupado.

—Solo... quédate aquí conmigo y me pondré mejor, ¿sí? —dijo el chico sonriendo.

—Eres un manipulador —bufó Louis quitándose los zapatos para acomodarse mejor en la cama.

—Te quiero —ronroneó Isaac frotando su cabeza contra su pecho y alzando la cabeza para buscar los labios del menor.

—Y yo a ti —dijo Louis sonriendo antes de presionar sus labios contra los de Isaac.   

 **»** **»** **»**  

Pero un día Louis recibió una visita y un regalo que no esperaba, Gemma apareció en su puerta con una expresión entre fastidiosa y confundida.

—Bien, seré clara, esto es para ti —dijo extendiéndole una caja pequeña que decía su nombre al lado de un corazón, era la letra de Harry, estuvo tentado a devolverle la caja—. Creo que ya sabes de quién es, no sé que hay ahí, mi hermano es un idiota y me chantajeó para que te trajera esto, tírala, quémala, no sé, la cosa es que no puedo volver con esa maldita caja —dijo dando un gran suspiro al final.

—No te preocupes—dijo Louis sonriéndole amable—. Yo me quedo con ella, gracias.

Gemma asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida antes de irse. Louis cerró la puerta y dejó la caja sobre su cama decidiendo si debía abrirla o no.

 _No seas cobarde, Louis. No debe significar nada, abre la maldita caja y todo se acabará,_ se decía a sí mismo. 

Tomó un fuerte suspiro antes de abrir la caja y cerrar los ojos antes de meter la mano y sentir que había adentro, la caja no pesaba nada porque había fotos... montón de fotos de ellos juntos, _oh por Dios_.

Y antes de poder siquiera pensar estaba llorando, ¿por qué Harry le hacía esto?


	39. Final

La vida de Harry había seguido su curso exitosamente, le faltaba tan solo un semestre para graduarse, pero seguía sintiendo el vacío.

Gemma se lo había reprochado el mismo día que su relación con Louis acabó y se lo seguía diciendo a veces, que era un idiota y tenía mucha razón. Había perdido al mejor chico que había conocido en años. Harry no se había quedado solo, tuvo unos pares de parejas en ese tiempo, pero nunca duraban y siempre terminaban por la misma razón, seguía buscando algo de Louis en cada una de ellas, patético. Fue un golpe duro cuando vio a Louis de la mano de el que era su _roomate_ , el tal Isaac, aparentemente estaban en una relación, Harry no creía poder soportar, se equivocó.

Le dolió aún más que la pequeña caja que le había enviado con algunas de sus fotos regresara a él con una nota que aún conservaba y todas las noches leía.

_"Realmente no sé cuál era tu objetivo con enviarme esto con Gemma, Harry. No quiero conservarlas si eso era lo que te proponías, no quiero nada que venga de ti, no ahora. Lo siento. Louis, x"_

Y semanas después de entero de que Louis ya no estaba en la ciudad, corrección en el país. Louis se había ido, si antes de sentía mal porque Louis era el que se quejaba de que todos seguían con su vida y él se quedaba en el mismo lugar ahora lo hacía aún más, él era él que se había estancado esta vez. Le tomó meses tomar la decisión, el ahorrar dinero y el conseguir una visa pero iría por Louis, y ya iba a dejar su auto-compasión a un lado e iba a intentarlo de nuevo, había sido su culpa, él lo había jodido todo acostándose Aliaa, que Louis no lo quisiera de vuelta y no se atreviera a perdonarlo era solamente su culpa. Jay frunció el ceño al verlo en la puerta de su casa en Doncaster una mañana pero sin poner peros lo dejó entrar, Harry conoció a los pequeños bebés que ahora eran la alegría del lugar. Jay le comentó que estaban por cambiarse de casa a una más grande y Harry le sonreía entusiasmado escuchando hasta que la mujer preguntó sin vacilaciones.

—Y dime, Harry, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Porque la verdad no creo que solo pasaras a visitar —dijo la mujer sonriendo. Harry se sonrojó asintiendo.

—Y-Yo... la verdad es que vine por Louis, Jay, quiero saber dónde se encuentra —dijo Harry entrelazando sus manos nerviosamente sobre su regazo.

—Cuando Louis me dijo que terminaron y no quiso explicar se me hizo extraño y lo fue aún más el hecho de que Anne vino a visitarnos semanas después de mi parto a conocer a los bebés, somos buenas amigas por si no sabías y me preguntó por Louis y tú desconociendo que ya no seguían juntos —dijo Jay suspirando—. No sé qué haya pasado entre mi hijo y tú, Harry. Y sé que al comienzo no apoyaba mucho su relación pero desde que terminaron él ha intentado lucir feliz delante de nosotros pero sé que no lo es, es mi hijo y lo llevé nueve meses en mi útero, lo conozco y sé que tal vez es por ti. Así que quiero que se den otra oportunidad, el amor no es fácil, nunca y no deben rendirse por un tropezón.

Harry había comenzado a llorar sin saberlo, cuando sonrió las lágrimas bajar por su mandíbula fue que se dio cuenta y las quitó suavemente con el dorso de su mano.

—M-Muchas gracias, Jay. De verdad lo aprecio mucho, amo a Louis, se lo juro y sé que cometí errores no puedo justificar eso, pero quiero recuperarlo y... gracias, mil gracias por esto, de verdad —dijo Harry inclinándose para darle un abrazo. Jay sonrió sobando la espalda del muchacho para confortarlo.

—Louis está en Los Ángeles, Harry —dijo cuándo se soltaron del abrazo.

**»»»**

_Los Ángeles es precioso_ , es todo lo que Louis puede pensar desde el balcón de su apartamento donde aprecia una hermosa vista panorámica de la ciudad, ha tenido un montón de diversión allí, por supuesto, Isaac lo siguió hasta América, pero ya estaba de vuelta en UK por inconvenientes y ahora Louis estaba teniendo su tiempo solo por primera vez en el lugar.

En casi un año y medio las cosas han cambiado un montón y por supuesto, ya no piensa en Harry, sigue sintiendo cosas por él cuando a veces Gemma le llama y sin planearlo escucha su voz al otro lado de la línea, Louis sabe que no debería sentir ese cosquilleo en la boca del estómago cuando eso pasa, pero él no puede hacer nada para detenerlo.

_El primer amor nunca se olvida._

También hubo momentos emocionantes y frustrantes a la vez como cuando los gemelos nacieron, decidieron hacer justo unos días antes de que Louis tomara su vuelo a Los Ángeles por lo que no pudo compartir mucho con ellos, pero los amó desde el primer momento, eran gorditos y su piel pálida contrastaba con el color azul hermoso de sus ojos, eran niña y niño y se parecían muchísimo a Dan quién sonreía orgulloso cada vez que los tenía en sus brazos, Louis no podía expresar la felicidad que tenía de tener hermanitos y le dolió muchísimo más el tener que partir y dejarlos atrás y su madre que a causa del parto estaba más sentimental y no paró de llorar el día antes de irse cuando la fue a visitar al hospital donde aún seguía internada, fue un embarazo difícil ya que Jay no era tan joven como cuando tuvo a Louis y su cuerpo se lo hizo ver, pero estaba bien, en observación mientras tanto.

Pero Louis estaba feliz mientras hacia su intercambio, su promedio era casi perfecto y los profesores allí lo admiraban mucho y le ayudaban, desde luego. Tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo que a decir verdad solo hacía por pasatiempo y para ganar dinero extra ya que su beca cubría todo, después de todo Harry tenía razón, pensaba, él fue una mierda total en la escuela, nunca fue el mejor, pero en la universidad se había superado a sí mismo, lo que era increíble.

Tomó un suspiro y apretó un poco más la manta que sostenía sobre sus hombros, comenzaba a hacer un poco de viento y Louis tenía un poco de frío, entró de vuelta a su apartamento y comenzó a buscar algo que ponerse, saldría a cenar algo en un restaurante cercano con Angie, una chica de habla hispana que también estaba de intercambio, Louis solía burlarse a veces de su acento, pero la verdad es que le era muy divertido, ya ni recordaba de donde era, eran buenos amigos y se habían conocido en la biblioteca de la universidad mientras ambos se peleaban por un libro, desde ahí se habían vuelto inseparables.

—Joder —murmuró Louis cuando la manta cayó de sus hombros y una brisa fuerte acarició su cuerpo.

Se puso un bóxer y unos jeans negros seguido de una camisa negra con un estampado extraño, le gustaba, eso era todo, peinó un poco su cabello hacia un lado colocándose un beanie sobre la cabeza, su cabello era un desastre total. Encontró una blazer negro y se lo puso encima cuando el timbre sonó varias veces, debía ser Angie.

Su amiga le sonrió y lo halagó al ver como estaba vestido, ella tenía un vestido de flores, no muy exagerado que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y una chaqueta de cuero marrón encima junto a unos zapatos con tacón no muy altos y su cabello suelto y un poco despeinado, se veía bien a decir verdad.

— ¿Estás listo? —preguntó entrando y apoyándose en la pared al lado de la puerta mientras Louis corría a echarse un poco de perfume.

—Ahora sí —dijo sonriendo, tomando las llaves, su cartera y por supuesto su teléfono.

—Entonces vamos —dijo Angie entrelazando su brazo con el de Louis, este rió y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos cuando salieron.

Caminaron hasta el restaurante y al llegar estaba bastante lleno pero ya casi todos en sus mesas comían, así que ellos no deberían demorar tanto, hicieron su orden y hablaron de cosas banales y de la universidad en lo que llegaba.

—Entonces, ¿la otra semana vas a New York? —dijo lo último en español, Louis rió.

—De hecho, mis amigos decidieron venir aquí, quieren ir a la playa y todo eso. Pensé en llevarlos a Santa Monica —comentó Louis. Angie asintió interesada.

— ¿Puedo unirme a ustedes? Si a ellos no les molesta, claro —dijo con rapidez.

—Nah, no te preocupes. Aman conocer gente, sobre todo Niall, como que le cae bien a todo el mundo —bromeó Louis.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —agregó Angie sonriendo antes de que su orden llegara.

Comieron en silencio y dieron un corto paseo en un parque cercano antes de que la chica tuviera que irse, aparentemente iba a ir a un pub cercano con unas amigas, la verdad él no estaba muy entusiasmado por el plan. Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, y Louis pasó por un _Walmart_ cercano antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su apartamento.

Pero se extrañó al ver a una figura apoyada en su puerta, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

—Disculpa, ¿quién eres y que haces en la puerta de mi apartamento? —preguntó Louis a una distancia prudente, bastante confundido.

— ¿Lou? —susurró en tono ronco esa voz que ya conocía y que causaba estragos en su estómago cada vez que la escuchaba. Sin darse cuenta las bolsas habían resbalado de sus manos.

— ¿Harry? —dijo confundido y con la voz rota, ¿qué hacía él ahí?

—Hola, amor —dijo cálidamente el rizado poniéndose de pie.

_Está precioso, oh por Dios, oh por Dios._

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Louis acercándose un poco a él. Con cautela Harry tomó su mano izquierda entrelazando sus dedos con la suya.

—Vine por ti, Lou. Quiero que lo intentemos de nuevo, quiero que me des una oportunidad más.


	40. Epílogo

La sonrisa de Harry era tan grande que sentía que en algún momento su mandíbula se rompería de tanto sonreír, Louis estaba precioso, increíble, majestuoso, las palabras parecían faltarle... no podía simplemente describirlo.

El ahora bien formado hombre caminaba con una sonrisa saludando a todos a su alrededor amablemente. El haber dejado su ajetreada vida en Los Ángeles para venir a la boda había valido la pena, su novio con traje era todo lo bueno en el mundo.

Del Louis de dieciséis años que conoció ya no había rastro, a excepción de su estatura, eso no ha cambiado mucho, ahora Louis tiene veintiún años, ha terminado su carrera y comienza una exitosa vida de trabajo, su barba ha comenzado a crecer y él con orgullo le da paso, sus ojos parecen ser de un azul más brillante que cada vez que sonríe adornan su rostro, Harry es afortunado y en momentos así es cuando puede ver cuánto.

—Hey, ¿todo está bien por aquí? —pregunta su chico sonriendo acercándose a la mesa que Harry y su familia comparten.

El abuelo de Louis asiente con una sonrisa, Doris corre hacia él torpemente pidiendo que la cargue y Louis la recoge con una sonrisa, ve a su abuelo haciéndole señas de que se acerque y a Harry también, el rizado con un poco de miedo se pone de pie. Toda la mesa sonríe, incluyendo a Jay que los mira orgullosa, Louis baja a Doris y sigue a su abuelo que comienza a caminar, Harry se despide levemente de todos y los acompaña.

El hombre mayor los pone a lado y lado de su cuerpo atrayéndolos en un abrazo por los hombros.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes —dice sonriendo y mirándolos—. Y te agradezco a ti, Harry, por hacer a mi nieto tan feliz y por supuesto a ti, Louis, de darle una nueva oportunidad. Las relaciones no son perfectas y quiero que sepan eso.

Louis y Harry asienten sonriendo y mirándose disimuladamente el uno al otro.

—Eres de la familia, Harry —dice el hombre sonriendo y tomando a Harry en un abrazo, Louis los mira enternecidos. Y Anne, a una pequeña distancia sonríe al ver la escena.

—Muchas gracias, Len. Te aprecio mucho —dice Harry en medio del abrazo. Louis está a punto de llorar.

—Hazlo pronto, muchacho —le recuerda Len yéndose y Harry sonríe tomando su concejo, Louis los ve confundido, _¿qué se traen entre manos?_

Harry se acerca a él con una sonrisa tierna y sincera y pasa sus brazos alrededor de su cintura posándolos en su espalda baja donde da leves caricias a través del traje que adorna su cuerpo exquisitamente.

—Te amo —susurra en su oído suavemente. Louis sonríe llevando sus manos alrededor del cuello de Harry y se separa un poco para darle un corto y tierno beso en los labios.

—Te amo más, cariño —dice Louis de vuelta después de terminar el beso. Se quedan así por unos segundos, con sus cuerpos entrelazados y mirándose con dulzura hasta que Doris y Ernest aparecen corriendo hacia ellos y entonces su atención se enfoca en ellos.

Ve a Jay y Dan ponerse de pie y la música clásica comienza a sonar, la pareja de recién casados se pone de pie para bailar y las demás parejas a su alrededor les siguen, Anne y Des también se ponen de pie y van a la pista de baile y Louis y Harry solo están ahí, de pie, cuidando de los gemelos traviesos.

—Voy al baño un momento, Lou —anuncia dejando a Ernest a su lado con cuidado, el pequeño protesta pero al ver a Louis se aferra a la pierna de este sonriendo.

Harry hace su camino caminando rápidamente hacia los baños, está visiblemente nervioso y sus manos tiemblan cuando abre la llave del grifo para lavarse las manos, acto del nerviosismo, ya no sabe siquiera a qué llegó a ese baño.

Mirándose en el espejo suspira y busca en su chaleco la causa de su nerviosismo, es un anillo, el anillo que hace unas semanas atrás compró con la ayuda de Jay y su madre, Len se enteró después y supo guardar bien el secreto, le quería pedir matrimonio a Louis. 

Llevaba tanto pensándolo, demonios, era el tiempo perfecto, ambos habían terminado sus estudios y tenían trabajos increíbles, Louis trabajaba en un hospital privado y en una fundación con niños víctimas de la violencia y Harry había entrado a trabajar a la bolsa de valores dónde se encargaba de cazar a las mejores empresas, era un bróker excepcional y ganaba cantidades exageradas de dinero cada mes, lo tenían todo, pero lo único que podía pensar cada vez que iba a recoger a Louis a la fundación después de su extenuante jornada de trabajo, y veía a su novio siendo tan dulce con esos niños era que quería una familia, quería tener una familia con Louis. Estaba seguro, no podría nunca querer a nadie más, él era el único en su vida, incluso tenían un pequeño apartamento juntos en New York, podían empezar por ahí.

Ya estaba decidido, tenía que hacerlo ese día, llevaba semanas ocultando el anillo como podía, semanas planeando dónde y cómo proponérselo, ya no podía esperar más.

— ¿Harry? —pregunta Louis entrando al baño, rápidamente este esconde la joya que tenía en sus manos.

— ¿Sí? —pregunta con una sonrisa. Louis frunce el ceño, vio el gesto, vio como escondía algo, al llegar a casa lo arreglarían, estaba seguro.

—Mamá quiere bailar contigo, ¿puedes venir? —dice con una sonrisa. Harry asiente saliendo del baño en compañía de este y siguiéndolo hasta la pista.

Ve a Louis caminar hacia Anne y al animador del evento anunciar que harán un baile especial y Jay le sonríe pidiéndole que vaya con ella, Harry le sonríe de vuelta y cuando la música empieza comienzan a bailar, ambas mamás con los hijos opuestos. _Es lo más tierno y cursi que he hecho_ , piensa el rizado.

Bailan dos canciones seguidas y luego todos aplauden cuando el baile termina y Jay le susurra antes de irse.

— ¿Estás listo? —pregunta, Harry asiente tomando aire—. Estoy orgullosa de ustedes, no tengas miedo. Va a decir que sí.

Harry asiente tomando confianza en sí mismo antes de dirigirse a la pequeña tarima que hay en el lugar y pedirle a uno de los del sonido que le preste un micrófono y baje un poco el volumen la música, el chico asiente obedeciendo.

—Gracias —le susurra antes de subir al escenario.

Con nerviosismo Harry camina hasta EL centro del escenario y toma el micrófono fuertemente en su mano, está tan nervioso, siente que va a vomitar en cualquier momento.

—Yo, hmm. Buenas tardes, sí, buenas tardes a todos, creo que muchos ya me conocen y si no lo hacen me presento, soy el novio de Louis, sí, el hijo mayor de Jay, pero eso cambiará pronto —dijo hablando con el micrófono y de repente la atención de todos estaba en él.

— ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? —escuchó a uno de los músicos murmurar.

—Y estoy aquí de pie para hablarles de él, ¿Lou, estás aquí, bebé? Espero que sí, porque lo que tengo que decir no puede esperar —dijo sonriendo, Louis apareció en frente suyo confundido y haciéndole señas de que bajara de ahí—. Estoy aquí para hablar de lo maravilloso que eres, amor. Estoy tan agradecido de tenerte en mi vida, Louis, no te imaginas cuánto me arrepiento de lo que hice hace unos años y le agradezco a Jay quién fue la que me alentó a luchar por ti, no sé que sería de mí sin ti y no estoy exagerando, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, la única persona a la que he amado y quiero que sea así por siempre, así que me tomé el atrevimiento de aprovechar este evento tan importante para pedirte algo —Harry sonrió pidiéndole a Louis que subiera a su lado y mientras este lo hacía sacó la pequeña cajita donde se hallaba el anillo.

—Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Mamá sabe de esto? —preguntó preocupado.

—Sí que lo sabe, bebé —murmuró sonriendo y tomando el micrófono de nuevo—. Para no aburrirlos más con mi charla larga y aburrida, haré esto rápido. Louis, no puedo vivir sin ti, cada noche que regreso a casa y a veces no estás porque estás en tu trabajo o haciendo las compras me desespero, no sabes cuanto, estos últimos años a tu lado han sido increíbles y te juro que cuando terminamos por mi error casi muero de la tristeza, sin ti no había motivos para nada, por eso hoy y aquí en la boda de una de las personas más importantes de tu vida quiero pedirte —dijo poniéndose de rodillas—. Que me hagas el honor de casarte conmigo, Louis Tomlinson, mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido, ¿quieres por favor casarte conmigo?

Los ojos del ojiazul se inundaron de lágrimas antes de que pudiera responder, su mente quedó en blanco, Harry le estaba pidiendo matrimonio adelante de una cantidad de gente enorme y había admitido los errores que los habían separado y no podía sentirse más feliz y ahí, en ese momento fue cuando lo supo, él tampoco quería una vida sin él a su lado, a pesar de todo.

—Sí, Haz —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y la boca cubierta con su mano por la emoción—. Si quiero casarme contigo.

Se escuchó un suspiro de alivio por parte de todos los invitados y Harry se puso de pie y Louis juró que nunca lo había visto más feliz, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que también se habían acumulado en él y su bonita sonrisa lo decía todo.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo tanto, bebé. Gracias por aceptar ser mío para siempre —dijo Harry abrazándolo y apretando su cintura.

—Siempre lo he sido, Haz —respondió Louis antes de darle un apasionado beso.

¿Qué le importaba lo que dijeran los invitados? Louis era suyo e iban a unir sus vidas para siempre, no había más que pudiera pedir. Sus familias los miraban orgullosos y con una sonrisa enorme en sus rostros.

Por fin Harry había conocido el amor verdadero.


End file.
